Między Dwoma Światami
by Adelante
Summary: Opowiadanie przedstawia powrót RDA na Pandorę. Jakie będą tego skutki? Czy znowu wybuchnie powstanie Na'vi przeciw Ludziom Nieba? Na te i inne pytania odpowiada ta dość pikantna historia. M/18
1. Chapter 1

Wydarzenia dzieją się 12 lat po wygnaniu ludzi z Pandory.

Wstęp.

_Rok 2166 dobiega końca. Niegdyś nazywana błękitną planetą zwano przez nas Ziemią, ludzkość doprowadziła na skraj wyniszczenia. Coraz większe zanieczyszczenie powietrza spowodowało olbrzymie zmiany klimatu. Gleba stawała się coraz bardziej wyjałowiona przez stosowanie ogromnej ilości środków ochrony roślin, jak też przez intensywne jej wykorzystanie pod uprawy. To dodatkowo zmniejszało plony, a potrzeby ludzkości były niewspółmiernie większe. Deszcze stawały się coraz rzadsze, a jeśli już wystąpiły to powodowały trudne do leczenia oparzenia skóry. Powietrze było już tak brudne, że chodzenie bez ochrony kończyło się chorobą płuc. Liczba ludności na świecie przekroczyła 30 mld osób, co powodowało ogromne braki miejsca do życia i dostępu do wody pitnej. Zwykła szklanka wody była luksusem na który stać było tylko bogatych, gdyż kosztowała więcej niż litr benzyny. W slamsach ciągnących się dziesiątkami, a nawet setkami kilometrów wokół bogatych centrów miast, w których żyło miliony ludzi, mnożyły się choroby i szerzył głód. Wiele ludzi w obcej cywilizacji widziało ratunek dla Ziemi. Części z nich uważała Pandore za swoją własność, gdyż było to miejsce bogate w surowce mineralne, dające ogromny zysk, mimo zamieszkałej tam rdzennej ludności. Niektórzy zaryzykowali powrotem, mimo tego co się tam stało kilka lat wcześniej._

Rozdział 1

Był ranek i Neytiri leżała z Jake'm w hamaku. Jeszcze spali, gdy mieli niespodziewaną pobudkę. Ktoś po cichu roztworzył ich hamak, po czym wskoczył do środka.

-Nana miałaś tak nie robić. -powiedział obudzony Jake.

-Zapomniałam sempul.

-Dobra już. Choć tu do mnie. -objął ją i pocałował w czoło.

-Mogę z tobą iść na polowanie? -zapytała Nana.

-To zależy czy matka się zgodzi? -odpowiedział Jake.

-Sanok mogę iść na polowanie? -pytała potrząsając Neytiri w ramię.

-Jesteś za mała na tego typu rzeczy.

-Potrafię strzelać z łuku, zaś Kato już dawno poluje.

-To wybór jego rodziców, a mój jest inny. Poczekaj jeszcze rok.

-Sa'nok! -błagała Nana.

-Powiedziałam nie.

Nana wyszła z hamaka, udając się na dół, gdzie był Kato ze swą matką Michelle. Przywitała się z nią, jak też z jej synem, a swym przyjacielem. Mieli po około 11 lat, ale to Nana była od niego starsza. Razem znali angielski od ich rodziców i Grace, ale to Na'vi był ich głównym językiem. Lubili siebie nawzajem, choć często jedno drugiemu psotowało przez ciąganie włosów czy ogona.

-Hej Kato, idziesz poskakać do wody czy wolisz gonić jaszczurki?

-Chcę do wody, a jaszczurki mi się znudziły.

-To chodźmy.

Michelle uśmiechnęła się tym widokiem, gdyż już teraz mieli się ku sobie, choć sami o tym jeszcze nie wiedzieli. Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie przyłączyła się do nich grupka innych dzieci. Wszyscy głośno rozmawiali, chwaląc się tym jak dużego gromowoła upolowali ich rodzice.

-Mój sa'nok upolował kiedyś Tytanodera. I co wy na to? -powiedział złośliwie Kato.

-To się nie liczy. -odpowiedziała Nana.

-Dobra. Kto ostatni znajdzie się na drugim brzegu to jest kretyn. -dodał Kato.

Wszyscy wskoczyli do wody. Niby dzieci, a potrafili w mig znaleźć się na drugim brzegu. Cóż, nawet jako dzieci byli silniejsi od większości ludzi.

Jake wyszedł z hamaka, udając się po broń do polowania. Szedł i cieszył się widokiem jego córki, bawiącej się razem z innymi dziećmi. Nie wiedział tylko, że go spostrzegła. Szedł cicho skradając się pomiędzy drzewami. Każda roślina, której dotykał zostawiała na nim krople rosy. Z daleka słyszalne były Prolemury rozrabiające na drzewach. Usłyszał też trzask za sobą i obejrzawszy się nic nie zobaczył. Pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy, to że jakiś owoc mógł spaść z drzewa na ziemię. Wszedł na wysokie drzewo, żeby rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Z daleka dostrzegł Yerika i schodząc na dół został zaskoczony widokiem jego córki.

-Nana co ty tu robisz? -spytał Jake, zaskakując ją.

-Och sempul, ale ja chciałam zobaczyć jak polujesz.

-Tak i teraz sa'nok będzie zła na mnie, że ciebie wziąłem ze sobą.

-Ale ona nie wie.

-Mam kłamać? -uśmiechnął się.

-Nie. Wystarczy nic nie mówić.

-Bystra jesteś. No dobrze choć ze mną.

Kazał jej podążać za nim, a ona nie miała z tym większych problemów. Idąc za swym ojcem obserwowała jego ruchy, śledziła ślady pozostawione na ziemi przez różne zwierzęta, robiła to samo co on. W czasie tropienia nie rozmawiali ze sobą, a słuchali otoczenia. Pewien dźwięk zwrócił jego uwagę, od razu każąc jej przykucnąć, pokazując to ręką. Zrobiła to posłusznie, a w tym czasie Jake zdjął swój łuk, po czym naciągnął strzałę. Wstrzymał oddech na ten moment, a następnie strzelił. Zwierzę jęczało przeszywającym bólem od strzały. Podbiegł do Yerika, a za nim jego córka. Obserwowała jak kończył jego cierpienia, dziękując Eywe za dary.

-Kiedy ja będę mogła polować? -zapytała.

-Jeszcze nie teraz, na razie ćwicz.

-Ale to jest nudne.

-Może i tak. Ale na prawdziwe polowanie jest dla ciebie dużo za wcześnie. Poza tym jesteś za mała, żeby poradzić sobie ze wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami czekającymi z lesie.

-Rozumiem sempul. -spuściła głowę.

-Wracajmy teraz. Tylko nic nie mów matce, bo mi się oberwie. Rozumiesz?

-Oczywiście.

Wrócili po południu, razem udając się do Drzewa Domowego. Jake oddał swojego Yerika do oprawienia dla całego klanu. Nana zaś od razu rzuciła się w ramiona swej matki.

-Gdzieś była pół dnia? -zapytała Neytiri.

-Yyy... ja pływałam.

-Ale jesteś sucha.

-Jest ciepło i szybko wyschłam.

-Dziwne. Nie ma dziś słońca. -spojrzała na Jake'a, a ten tylko odwrócił wzrok.

-No niech ci będzie. -dodała Neytiri.

Michelle w tym czasie kończyła jeden z koszy na wodę. Zaplatała ostatnie brzegi wokół zawiniętej sztywnej gałązki, dodatkowo wzmacniając to sznurkiem. Następnie dno wyścieliła wysuszoną skórą Yerika. Przymocowała do niego również skórzany pas by móc go nosić na ramieniu. Odłożyła go na bok, jednocześnie biorąc swój łuk i udając się na połów ryb. Była szczęśliwa widząc swego syna rozrabiającego wraz z innymi dziećmi z klanu. W ogóle zapomniała o swym dawnym życiu i także to skąd naprawdę pochodzi. Miała kochającego ją partnera Titee z którym razem wychowywali syna. Przez te wszystkie lata zdobyła swoją pozycję w klanie. Mimo ich upływu, nie straciła nic ze swej urody. Na'vi bowiem starzeją się wolniej niż człowiek. Może to przez ich styl życia i zdrowe jedzenie, tego do końca nie stwierdzono. Miała udany połów przynosząc większe pół kosza złapanych ryb. Część z nich oddała do suszenia, a resztę zostawiła na wieczorny posiłek.

Tymczasem w bazie Hell Gate naukowcy mając swobodnie podróżowania Samsonem, raz na kilka miesięcy odwiedzali klan Omatikaya. Udało im się także wyhodować żywność dla siebie. Jedzenie owocu nawet najlepszego dla Na'vi przez człowieka, kończyło się dla niego silnym zatruciem żołądka. Rzecz jasna problem nie dotyczył Grace, będąca na stałe w ciele swego Avatara dzięki Eywe, która podarowała jej nowe życie. Dzięki Jake'owi miała doskonałe stosunki z każdym klanem do których udawała się specjalnie oznakowanym niebieskim Samsonem, co by dzikie zwierzęta lub ludzie z innych klanów nie zaatakowali go. Udało jej się zebrać masę danych o lądowym środowisku Pandory. W czasie jej nie obecności w bazie, Norm przejmował kierownictwo zajmując się wszystkimi sprawami. Obecnie Grace przebywała w klanie Omatikaya. Na chwilę obecną najważniejszym problemem był dla nich wszystkich oczekiwany powrót ludzi.

Jake coraz częściej spoglądał w nocne niebo. Siadał na jednym z konarów Drzewa Domowego wypatrując Venture Star. Patrzył na ten świat który kochał, jednocześnie nie wyobrażając sobie, by to wszystko zostało zniszczone. Już dużo wcześniej przedsięwziął środki zapobiegawcze dając znak do innych klanów o przygotowywaniu się do nowej wojny. Wszyscy zaczęli wyrabiać dużo więcej broni niż potrzebowali. Dużym atutem jaki posiadali było to, że RDA nie miała przyczółku w postaci straconej bazy. Ludzie musieli by walczyć tuż po przebudzeniu, zaś sprzęt wojskowy wymagał wcześniejszego przygotowania zanim nadawał by się do walki. Spodziewał się więc, że będą chcieli odbić Hell Gate. Po cichu liczył na to, że mieszkańcy Ziemi dowiedzą się o tym co tu wcześniej miało miejsce. Masakra rdzennej ludności Pandory rzucała cień wstydu na wszystkich mieszkańców Ziemi. Nie szanując własnej przyrody, zaczęli niszczyć przyrodę innych istot. Tylko dlatego, że im przeszkadzali.

Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, które wyrwały go z zamyślenia.

-Znowu myślisz o Ludziach Nieba. -zapytała Neytiri.

-Jakbyś czytała w moich myślach. Wiesz, że gdybyśmy nie odkryli tej planety, nigdy by nie zniszczono Drzewa Domowego. -obrócił się do niej.

-Wtedy ja nie poznałabym ciebie.

-Też prawda.

Przez te 11 lat nie zmieniła się w ogóle. Te same piękne rysy twarzy i równie pięknie świecące wzory w ciemnościach. Nie mógł jej pomylić z nikim innym. Darzył ją takim samym uczuciem jak dawniej, nie mogąc się temu nadziwić. Przysiadła się do niego dając mu owoc, jak też zostawiając jeden dla siebie. Jedli razem, wypluwając nie jadalne pestki na ziemię. Po zjedzeniu soczystego owocu, wytarła swe usta ręką, jednocześnie uśmiechając się do niego. Piękne śnieżnobiałe zęby, które zawsze były widoczne kiedy się uśmiechała.

-O tu ci jeszcze trochę zostało. -palcem sięgnął kącika jej ust.

-Nic nie było. -dodała, krzywiąc głowę.

-Jeszcze tu. -pociągnął palcami po jej szyi.

-To było jak zachęta.

-Dokładnie.

-Chcesz tutaj na drzewie? -zapytała przygryzając wargę.

-Mnie pasuje.

-Uhm...jesteś taka...sexy. -powiedział półgłosem, wdychając zapach jej ciała.

Odwrócił się ciałem do niej, a ona położyła się wsparta na łokciach. Zrobił głęboki wdech zanim uchylił jej naszyjnik i uzyskał dostęp do jej nagich piersi. Jedną ręką podpierał się, a drugą dotykał jej ciała. Pieścił jej płaski brzuch, stopniowo kierując rękę ku jej piersi.

-Uhm...Neytiri.

-Chcesz mnie? -zapytała

-Zawsze i wszędzie.

Całował jej usta, podbródek,szyję i schodził coraz niżej. Nie myślał o tym czy ktoś ich nakryje. Często kochali się na obrzeżach Drzewa Domowego. Nie było zbyt rozsądne, gdyż często wydawali przy tym różne przeciągłe głosy. Teraz tak się zapomnieli, że nawet nie zauważyli jak ktoś stał na wejściu gałęzi.

-Nana! -krzyknęła Neytiri, kiedy odwróciła wzrok.

-Cholera. -mruknął pod nosem Jake.

Złapała ich na tym jak Jake całował jej brzuch. Neytiri natychmiast wstała. Podeszła do niej, żeby zaprowadzić ją do hamaku.

-Co robiliście? -zapytała Nana.

-My się bawiliśmy. -odpowiedziała nieco zakłopotana Neytiri.

-Nie znam takiej zabawy.

-To zabawa... chodź spać, kiedy indziej ci opowiem.

-Opowiesz mi bajkę?

-Dobrze, ale masz spać.

-Tak mamo.

W tym czasie, gdy Neytiri usypiała Nane opowiadając bajkę, Jake zszedł na dół zniesmaczony zaistniałą sytuacją. Wziął z sobą kubek mocnego napoju i popijając, czekał aż ona wróci. Niewiele osób było przy ognisku. Większość spała już na hamakach. Kiedy się zjawiła wzięła Jake'a za rękę, żeby razem wyjść na zewnątrz. Odeszli z dala od Home Tree do gaju wielkich grzybów. Pierwsze co zrobił Jake kiedy dotarli na miejsce, to złapał ją za nadgarstki, na co ona syknęła, kładąc uszy na płasko.

-Agresywna. Tak?

-Nie można mnie oswoić. -warknęła, nerwowo machając ogonem.

-Zobaczymy.

Wyciągnął bolę i siłując się z nią, złapał jej nadgarstki, związując je od tyłu. Następnie rzucił ją na ziemię i kiedy próbował ją pocałować, ta warknęła, kładąc uszy na płasko, dodatkowo ukazując swe kły. W swej agresji wyglądała dość przekonującą, co dało mu do myślenia. Darował to sobie i klękając pomiędzy jej długimi nogami, zaczął pieścić bardziej bezpieczne obszary. Zedarł jej opaskę z bioder, uzyskując dostęp do jego ulubionego obszaru. Chcąc wiedzieć co czuje, odszukał jej warkocz, doprowadzając do ich wspólnego połączenia. Poczuł pewną uległość, zmieszaną ze złością.

-Będziesz grzeczna? -zapytał.

-Spróbuje.

Trochę się odchyliła dając dostęp do jej skrępowanych nadgarstków. Rozwiązał je, a ta potarła swe nadgarstki i ponownie warknęła. Jake zirytowany tym, że go znowu nabrała, złapał ją za uda i podciągnął Neytiri do swoich bioder. Pochylił się nad jej ciałem i łapiąc jej ręce, docisnął je do ziemi wzdłuż jej ciała. Miał pod sobą jej piękne ciało. Wdychał jej zapach, który mile drażnił nos. Zębami odsunął na bok jej ozdobny naszyjnik, ukazując widok jej pięknych piersi do których od razu przywarł ustami. Neytiri cicho westchnęła jak jej pieszczone ciało stopniowo mu ulegało.

-Czy teraz mogę? -zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

-Tak. -odpowiedziała.

Widział jak jej piękne bursztynowe oczy lśniły w blasku otaczającej ich przyrody. Kochał to jak na niego patrzyła swym wzrokiem. Zawsze dłużej zatrzymywał się na jej oczach. Zaczął całować ją po szyi na co ona odchyliła głowę. Pieścił jej delikatne usta z których to co jakiś czas wydobywał się jęk.

-Chcę to. Nie każ mi czekać. -sięgnęła do jego przepaski.

-Niecierpliwa? -pojawił się uśmiech na jego twarzy.

Udało jej się zerwać przepaskę i rzucając ją gdzieś za siebie, odsłoniła jego podniecenie. Westchnęła jak zawsze zahipnotyzowana tym widokiem. Czuła w ręku jego delikatną błękitną powierzchnię, którą po chwili poczuła w środku.

-Nitam! -wyjęczała w rodzimym języku.

-Jak sobie życzysz.

Zaczęli się pocić, a jednocześnie ich przyjemność rosła.

-Ach Jake...nie zatrzymuj,Jake!

W miarę zbliżania się finału, jego ogon wysklepił się na plecach. Jęknął kiedy ostatni raz dobił do jej ciała. Wkrótce leżał na niej wciąż sapiąc, z trudem odzyskując mowę.

-Zadziwiające, że za każdym razem chcę cię więcej.

-Ja cię również, Jake.

Nachylił się nad jej twarzą, ręką dotykając jej policzka, kierując Neytiri usta do swoich ust. Długo całował czując głębie ich smaku. Po przerwaniu wstał i podał jej rękę, żeby stanęła na nogach.

-Neytiri, nie wiesz gdzie jest moja przepaska? -rozglądał się nerwowo wokoło.

-Czekaj muszę pomyśleć? - i tak jak on, zaczęła się rozglądać.

-Jak mam czekać. Przecież nie wrócę tak do środka! -było widać nerwowość na jego twarzy.

-Czego się wstydzisz. Powinieneś być dumny. -powiedziała zakrywając usta od śmiechu.

-Ha,ha zabawne. To nie ty będziesz paradować nago.

-Jesteś ze mną tak długo, a ciągle masz jakieś kompleksy.

-O...w końcu. -znalazł ją za drzewem.

Założył ją na siebie i razem wrócili do hamaka, gdyż zmęczenie dotknęło ich oboje.

Na drugi dzień Jake siedział na kuckach jedząc poranne śniadanie. Nie szedł na polowanie toteż się nie śpieszył. Miał przed sobą liść z kilkoma orzechami i suszone mięso, popijając całość wodą. Neytiri w tym czasie zajmowała się córką, czesząc jej włosy, grzebieniem wykonanym z kości. Nana siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na ziemi, zaś matka usuwała z jej włosów różne paprochy, jednocześnie je wygładzając.

-Auć!Mamo! -krzyknęła Nana.

-Nie wierć się tak, to szybciej skończę.

W tym czasie w przestrzeni międzygwiezdnej Venture Star znajdował się u kresu swej podróży na którym to budziła się załoga, a wśród nich jedna najważniejsza osoba. Zrobił głęboki wdech, przypominając sobie co czeka na niego. Kapsuła się roztworzyła i jego ciało z braku grawitacji odleciało by, gdyby nie trzymające go pasy. Natychmiast zbliżył się do niego jeden z medycznych członków załogi, który bez problemu radził sobie z brakiem ciążenia.

-Jak się pan czuje? -zapytał, oglądając go uważnie.

-Bywało gorzej. Jak reszta pasażerów i ładunki? -odparł pytaniem.

-Ładunki są całe, ale... dwie osoby zmarły. Jedną z nich to ta geolog, która miała kierować tym eksperymentalnym Avatarem. -spojrzał na niego czekając na reakcję.

-Cholera jasna, jeszcze nie dotarliśmy na miejsce i już trupy! -wrzasnął- Dobra mniejsza z nimi, teraz nie mam na to czasu. Zaprowadź mnie do pilota.

-Już panie Selfridge.

Będąc na pokładzie Valkiri, udał się do kabiny pilotów. Przez szyby ukazał mu się znajomy widok Pandory.

-To gdzie mamy lądować? -zapytał go pilot.

-Tam gdzie kiedyś. Na lądowisku.

-Wie pan,że tubylcy mogą tam czekać.

-Nie dyskutuj ze mną i ląduj. Oczywiście, że o nich wiem!

-Zgłaszać się do bazy Hell Gate? -zapytał ponownie pilot.

-Nie. Myślę,że o naszym przybyciu już wiedzą i oczekiwali. Na pewno nas obserwowali.

Selfridge udał się z powrotem do przedziału pasażerskiego, żeby zająć swe miejsce. Wkrótce Valkiria odłączyła się od Venture Star, ruszając w kierunku Hell Gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Max znajdował się w kuchni stojąc przy expresie, robiąc sobie poranną kawę. Był zmęczony po ostatniej nocy. Niespodziewanie został objęty w pasie.

-Hej Maxi.

-Angela chcesz kawę.

-Zrób mi jak możesz.

Wkrótce expres napełnił obie filiżanki pobudzającym napojem. Podał jej i razem siedli przy stole. Oświetleni porannym słońcem wpadającym przez okno, mieszali łyżeczką spoglądając na siebie. Angela siedziała podparta łokciem na stole, zerkając co jakiś czas przez okno.

-Gdyby nie atmosfera, byłoby to świetne miejsce do mieszkania. -stwierdziła.

-Taa... -odpowiedział Max.

-Słuchaj martwię się o Norma. Prawie odebrał sobie życie, zdejmując maskę na zewnątrz.

-Ciągle pamięć o Trudy jest w nim żywa. -wspomniał.

-Miał zajmować się życiem Na'vi, a brak Avatara mu w tym przeszkadza. -wzięła filiżankę do ust.

-Angela ja idę, muszę obserwować radar. Dzisiaj moja kolej. Przyjdź do mnie później.

Wziął z sobą kawę, udając się do pomieszczenia kontrolnego i stawiając filiżankę na biurku, podszedł do trójwymiarowej konsoli. Zaczął sprawdzać poszczególne obszary kosmosu i jedna rzecz go zaniepokoiła.

-Jasna cholera!

Wybiegł szukać Norma, którego spotkał na zewnątrz.

-Norm właśnie sprawdzałem radar, gdy wykrył obecność dwóch jednostek Venture Star w naszym układzie planetarnym. Jedna jest już na miejscu. Znajdź Mike'a i czym prędzej udajcie się do Jake'a. Trzeba go ostrzec. My zaś zajmiemy się przygotowywaniem tutaj.

-Dobra.

Pobiegł do hangaru, żeby znaleźć ich nowego pilota. Biegając wśród resztek sprzętu,z auważył światło w sali treningowej, na końcu pomieszczenia. Mike kończył właśnie ostatnią serie powtórzeń na sztandze.

-Zostaw to i odpalaj maszynę. Lecimy ostrzec Jake'a. Oni tu wrócili!

-Ja przygotuje Samsona,a ty mi znajdź broń.

-Okey.

Mike wskoczył do środka i włączając przyciski, sprawdzał kolejne funkcje śmigłowca wyświetlane na monitorach i lampkach kontrolnych. Po chwili wirniki zaczęły się kręcić. Podmuch powietrza zmiótł kurz spod podwozia Samsona. Wtedy zjawił się Norm i wraz z bronią wskoczył do środka, siadając obok pilota. Teraz mógł zdjąć maskę, oddychając filtrowanym powietrzem. Szybko wznieśli się do góry, obierając wcześniej wybrany kierunek. Nie mieli za bardzo czasu podziwiać widoku zielonego lasu rozciągającego się pod nimi. Dodatkowo trochę słońce oślepiało ich z przodu, ale nie trwało to długo, gdyż ukazał się im widok Drzewa Domowego.

-Ląduj tam! -Norm wskazał na pusty plac -Nie chcemy ich za bardzo wystraszyć.

-Ok. Rozumiem.

Wszystkie ludzkie maszyny, mimo że nie wrogie, nadal wzbudzały strach większości Na'vi. Norm założył egzopak na twarz, od razu kierując się do środka Kelutral. Po drodze napotkał kilku wojowników. Wytłumaczył im, że to pilna sprawa dotycząca ich wszystkich. Natychmiast zaprowadzili go do Jake'a. Ten siedział, jedząc śniadanie przy ognisku.

-Część Norm. -machnął mu ręką z daleka.

-Jake nie mam czasu na witanie. Wykryliśmy, że 2 okręty Venture Star zmierzają do nas.

-Co! -odpowiedział zszokowany.

-To co słyszałeś Jake.

-Dobra zbieram wszystkich i ruszamy tam jak najszybciej. -rzucił jedzenie i wstał.

-Ja wracam do bazy,szykujemy się na najgorsze. -powiedział Norm.

-Zjawimy się tam za pół godziny.

-Powodzenia Jake.

-Wam również.

Norm udał się z powrotem do Samsona, odlatując w kierunku bazy. Neytiri spojrzała na Jake'a, a jego mina mówiła, że stało się coś złego i związane jest to z Hell Gate. Jake chwilę się zastanowił, po czym podszedł do Neytiri i chwycił ją za rękę. Razem weszli na podwyższenie koło spiralnych schodów, tak żeby wszyscy go widzieli i słyszeli.

-Jake co się stało, jestem przerażona. Ostatnio widziałam cię w takim stanie jak na wojnie z Ludźmi. Czy oni...

-Tak. Teraz muszę to wszystkim ogłosić.

Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, a wokół ich zaczął rosnąć tłum. Mało kiedy to się zdarzało i zawsze było to zwiastunem czegoś złego. Dużym plusem było to, że przynajmniej wiedzieli czego się spodziewać, tak przynajmniej myśleli.

-Dostałem wiadomość od przyjaciół, że Ludzie Nieba powrócili. Nie mam pojęcia co zamierzają, ale powitamy ich tak samo jak pożegnaliśmy. Proszę teraz dzieci, żeby udały się do lasu z dala od Drzewa Domowego, tak jak wam kiedyś mówiłem. Niech starsi z nich, zajmą się młodszymi. My zaś ruszamy powitać naszego wroga. Nie pozwolimy, żeby historia się powtórzyła! -ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał, podnosząc pięść do góry.

Wszyscy zaczęli wznosić okrzyki wzywające do walki, a jeden z Na'vi zaczął uderzać w bęben wojenny podgrzewając ich do możliwej walki. Miała to być walka o doczesne życie, ziemie i dom. Jake razem z Neytiri wbiegli na górę drzewa, żeby dostać się do Ikranów. Reszta zrobiła to samo, zabierając z sobą łuki i dużo strzał. Kiedy znajdowali się w powietrzu, Jake zwrócił się do Neytiri.

-Dołączę do was, jak tylko odszukam Toruka!

-Bądź ostrożny! -odpowiedziała, kiedy Jakę się oddalał.

-Postaram się!

W tym czasie, gdy jego klan zmierzał do Piekielnych Wrót, on starał się odnaleźć Toruka. Wiedział, że powinien znajdować się gdzieś w okolicach gór Alleluja. Tu zwykle polował, a kilku jeźdźców miało z nim niemiły kontakt, cudem unikając zjedzenia razem z Ikranem. Nie była to wina Jake, bowiem uwolnione stworzenie żyło tak jak dawniej. Nagle miał wrażenie jakby słońce schowało się za chmurą. Obejrzał się za siebie i widząc rozpostarte pazury Lenopteryxa, wykonał gwałtowny unik.

-Nie poznajesz mnie! -krzyknął Jake.

Wtedy wielkie zwierze w reakcji na znajomy głos zawróciło, siadając na pobliskiej wiszącej górze. Jake wylądował obok niego. Uwalniając Ikrana, nakazał mu wrócić do Drzewa Domowego. Podszedł do Toruka i poklepał go po wielkim pysku.

-Spotykamy się znowu kolego. Mamy zadanie do wykonania.

Toruk zamruczał i opuszczając niżej grzbiet, pozwolił Jake'owi wdrapać się na niego.

-Szybko, do Piekielnych Wrót! -krzyknął gwałtownie wzbijając się w powietrze.

Valkiria zaczęła wpadać w atmosferę Pandory, pochwycona jej grawitacją. W środku wszystko się trzęsło, jednocześnie mając przy tym wrażenie, że się cała rozpadnie. Stopniowo wstrząsy malały, sunąc już gładko między chmurami. Za kokpitu rozpościerał się widok zasnutego mgłą, nie przebytego zielonego gęstego lasu. Pozornie wyglądał tak samo jak na Ziemi, co mogło kazdego zwieść. Z daleka była widoczna baza, będąca ich celem podróży. Silniki zostały ustawione pionowo do ziemi, stopniowo zmniejszając ich siłę ciągu. Podwozie zostało wyciągnięte, by gładko osiąść na ziemi. Za okien dostrzegli widok humanoidalnej obcej rasy. Jeden z pilotów odpiął pasy z fotela, udając się do luku transportowego.

-Słuchajcie oni czekają na zewnątrz. -powiedział do zebranych w środku.

-To świetnie, im szybciej to załatwimy tym lepiej. Roztwierajcie. -powiedział Selfrigh.

-Oni nie wyglądają nastawieni pokojowo. Mają broń.

-My też mamy. Pułkowniku Phelps niech twoi ludzie trzymają broń w gotowości. Tylko pod żadnym pozorem nie strzelajcie. Nie po to tu leciałem, żeby wrócić w trumnie. Zrozumiano. -ostrzegł Selfrigh.

-Yes sir. -odpowiedział płk. Phelps.

-Założyć maski! -krzyknął szeregowy, jeden ze stałej załogi Valkiri.

Pasażerowie składali się z kilku ważnych osób, reszta to oddział specjalny w celu ich ochrony. Właz drgnął i syk uciekającego powietrza świadczył o tym, że znaleźli się w trującej dla ludzkiego organizmu atmosferze. Ukazał się widok błękitnego nieba i również tego co się spodziewali. Blisko setka 3 metrowej wielkości tubylców z naciągniętymi łukami i wycelowanymi w ich kierunku strzałami. Kilkanaście Ikranów oblegało budynek Hell Gate, było też kilku jeźdźców na Pa'li. Selfrigh w masce i z podniesionymi rękoma zbliżył się do krawędzi podestu, na co Na'vi zareagowali nerwowo, mocniej napinając łuki.

-Jestem bez broni. Chciałbym z wami...porozmawiać. -słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.

-Masz tu jeszcze czelność wracać! Z chęcią cię zabiję! -krzyknęła Neytiri.

-Nie,nie czekaj. To nie tak jak myślisz.

-A źle myślę. Z chęcią pomszczę wszystkich, którzy przez ciebie umarli.

Żołnierze za Selfrighem natychmiast wycelowali w nich broń.

-Phelps cholera! Rozkaż swoim ludziom natychmiast odłożyć broń! -krzyknął oglądając się na nich do tyłu.

Ci niechętnie, ale skierowali lufy karabinów na ziemię. W tym momencie z dali usłyszeli ryk stworzenia i wielki cień rozpostartych skrzydeł. Po dwóch okrążeniach wokół płyty lotniska, Jake wylądował za swoim klanem. Zszedł z Toruka i przechodząc między swoimi ludźmi ukazał mu się widok garstki ludzi we wnętrzu Valkiri. Jednak najbardziej jego uwagę zwrócił ten najbardziej wysunięty do przodu. Jake stanął obok Neytiri.

-Selfrigh, niech zgadnę. -zapytał Jake.

-Dokładnie.

-Co się stało, że cię tu wysłali z powrotem.

-To skomplikowane.

-Co może być tak skomplikowane? -zapytał, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

-Mam posprzątać ten bałagan,który został.

-Znaczy się nas? -odparł Jake.

-Ehm...

W tym momencie z grupy osób przebywającej w głębi ładowni Valkiri wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Krótkie ciemne włosy, mały zarost i sądząc po wyglądzie był to ok.40 letni mężczyzna.

-Pan Jake Sully jak sądzę? -stanął przed Selfrigem.

-Tak. A kim pan jest, że się tak spytam?

-Thomas Jankins. Jestem zastępcą brytyjskiego członka rady ONZ. Wie pan co znaczy ONZ?

-Może i żyję z jak wy to określacie... dzikusami. To wiem, co to znaczy ONZ. Więc niech pan mówi, jeśli to ważne.

-Przybyłem tu jako niezależny obserwator. Moim celem jest zbadanie tego co tu kiedyś zaszło oraz zdawanie raportu wraz z każdym powrotem Venture Star na Ziemię. Pan Selfrigh ma zarządzać bazą, wznawiając wydobycie.

-Co! Nie ma mowy!

-Panie Sully nie rozumie pan powagi sytuacji. Jeśli nie zgodzi się pan dobrowolnie, to my zrobimy to siłą.

-Już raz was pokonaliśmy.

-ONZ jest przeciwne stosowaniu przemocy przeciw wam, ale jednocześnie Unobunantium jest potrzebne na Ziemi. Bez niego gospodarka państw świata legnie w gruzach. Był pan żołnierzem i wie pan jaką bronią dysponujemy. Jak też jakie środki możemy przedsięwziąć do osiągnięcia naszego celu. Wtedy byli to najemnicy, a nie chciał by pan chyba walczyć z prawdziwą armią.

-Więc co dokładnie chcecie.

-Pozwólcie wznowić kopanie, a my was zostawimy w spokoju.

-I mam w to wierzyć?

-Ja jestem tu tylko po to, żeby zdawać niezależne raporty komisji. Gdyż, kiedy RDA nam je składało, pojawiało się w nich wiele sprzeczności.

-A co z ludźmi z Hell Gate?

-Będą pracować dla nas i otrzymywać pensję tak jak dawniej. -wtrącił Selfrigh.

-Przed lotem wiedziałem, że pani Dr. Augustin nie żyję. Po jej śmierci stała się jedną z bardziej znanych osób na Ziemi. Jak również pan, panie Sully. Szkoda, że niema jej. Z chęcią zamienił bym z nią parę słów. -dodał Thomas.

Z tłumu wojowników wyłoniła się postać inaczej ubrana niż wszyscy Na'vi.

-Żyję. -odpowiedziała Grace.

-Co! Zostałaś zastrzelona. Powinnaś być martwa! -mina Parkera mówiła wszystko od szoku do zdziwienia.

-Też się cieszę, że cię widzę Parker. -ostatnie słowo mocniej zaakcentowała.

-To pani? Dr. Grace Augustine? -zapytał Thomas do wysokiej 3 metrowej kobiety.

-We własnej osobie. Dziwne nieprawdaż.

-Jest pani bardzo znana na Ziemi.

-W jakim sensie? -zapytała zdziwiona Grace.

-Po pani niby śmierci, w Wielkiej Brytanii otwarto nowy uniwersytet nazwany pani nazwiskiem.

-To naprawdę miłe. A co jest jeszcze czego nie wiemy?

-To co tu miało miejsce wywołało ogólne oburzenie opinii publicznej. Green Peace było tak zdesperowane, że w akcie zemsty wysadziło trzy fabryki należące do RDA, w tym dwa kolejne wybuchy udaremniono. Przywódcy światowych mocarstw wyraziły swoją bez aprobatę wobec działań RDA na Pandorze. Jest tylko pewien haczyk. Złoża Ubonunatium są im jednocześnie potrzebne.

-Prasa nas prawie zjadła żywcem, a akcje poleciały na ryj. To się stało! -wtrącił zdenerwowany Parker.

-Chcecie się więc z nami układać? -zapytała Grace.

-Tak Pani Agustine. Czy nie możemy kontynuować rozmów w bardziej komfortowych warunkach? -oczy zwrócił na Jake'a.

-To zależy co Pan przez to rozumie. -odparł Jake.

-Panie Sully mamy sytuację patową dla obydwu stron. I każda z nich będzie musiała iść na kompromisy. Inaczej mogą na tym wszyscy ucierpieć, a tego chyba byśmy nie chcieli. -wyjaśnił Thomas.

-Czemu mamy wam wierzyć? -zapytała Neytiri.

-Pani...

-Neytiri Dis'kahan Mo'at'itey.

-Przepraszam. Można powtórzyć? -zapytał zmieszany Thomas.

-Po prostu Neytiri. -wtrącił Jake.

-Pani Neytiri. Wiem, że po tym co tu się stało, nic nie jest w stanie wynagrodzić krzywd jakie miały miejsce. Ale proszę nie wysuwać pochopnych wniosków. Jestem wysłany tu po to, żeby obydwie strony przestrzegały ustaleń traktatu, którego szczegóły chciałbym omówić ze wszystkimi zainteresowanymi.

Jake podrapał się po głowie, będąc w trudniej sytuacji. Miał uwikłać swój i inne klany w kolejną, tym razem miedzy planetarną wojnę, która mogła doprowadzić do śmierci wielu Na'vi.

-Dobrze, wejdźmy do środka. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie.

Jake w eskorcie kilku osób z oddziałów specjalnych i własnych ludzi udali się w kierunku Hell Gate.

Wszystkie zainteresowane strony udały się do sali odpraw, w której naprędce zestawiono stoliki w jeden duży stół, przystępując do negocjacji.

W międzyczasie pułkownik Phelps oczekiwał w Valkiri na koniec pertraktacji.

-Ma ktoś ogień? -zapytał wyciągając papierosa.

-Sir. Tu nie można palić. -odpowiedział jeden z załogi promu.

-Zabroń mi. Będę palił gdzie chce i kiedy chce, a byle szeregowy nie będzie mi rozkazywał, zrozumiano. Teraz idź i przynieś mi kawę.

-Tak Sir.

Potem zwrócił się do swojego podwładnego.

-Kapralu Wainfleet i co sądzicie o tym zadupiu. Przy okazji macie ogień?

-Proszę. Byłem na misji w Kongo i było lepiej. -odpowiedział, zapalając mu papierosa.

-Cholerna maska. Jak mam tu kurwa palić i oddychać jednocześnie. -uchylił ja do góry.

-Podobno pułkownik Quaritch zginał tu zastrzelony z łuku.

-Szkoda dobrego dowódcy. Służyłem razem z nim w Nigierii w Pierwszej Zwiadowczej. Nikt nie był tak oddany służbie jak on. -stwierdził pułkownik Phelps.

-Ja zaś miałem brata, który tu pracował i zginął. Z chęcią pomszczę jego śmierć, jak tylko będę miał możliwość. -wspomniał Wainfleet.

-I właśnie takich ludzi mi trzeba. Z inicjatywo. -klepnął Wainfleeta w ramię.

-Sir. Kawa.

-Dobra kapralu, pilnujcie tych małp. Ja idę wysłać wiadomość do załogi Venture Star, że wszystko przebiega tak jak zaplanowaliśmy. -powiedział Phelps, biorąc z sobą kawę i idąc z nią do przedziału pilotów.

-Na rozkaz pułkowniku.

Wainfleet zasalutował mu, kierując lufę broni maszynowej na tubylców uzbrojonych wyłącznie w łuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

W trakcie rozmów, obydwie strony raczej nie darzyły się sympatią, patrząc na siebie z wrogością. W końcu ciszę przełamał Jake.

-Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to chciałbym uzyskać więcej szczegółów dotyczącej waszej obecności. -spojrzał się w tym momencie na Selfriga.

-Chcemy prowadzić kopanie przez ok.10 lat., do czasu gdy nie przetransportujemy wszystkich maszyn i nie wybudujemy fabryki przetwarzającej unobtanium na jednym z księżyców krążących wokół Polifema. Tam też są złoża rudy, tylko nieco trudniej dostępne. Roślinnością Pandory są zainteresowane firmy farmaceutyczne, dają bowiem nowe możliwości zwalczania wielu chorób. Są gotowe nam zapłacić bardzo duże pieniądze za ich dostarczenie na Ziemię. -powiedział z uśmiechem Selfrige.

-Jak zawsze chodzi o pieniądze. -stwierdziła Grace.

-A myślisz, że o co chodzi. Gdyby na tej planecie nie było nic wartościowego, nigdy byśmy sobie nią nie zawracali uwagi. -zripostował Selfrige.

-Podobno leci tu kolejny Venture Star. Co w nim jest? -zapytał Jake, patrząc na Selfriga.

-To samo co w pierwszym ISV. Głównie personel naukowy, robotniczy oraz byli wojskowi do zabezpieczenia bazy. Myślisz Sully, że mamy wam wierzyć iż dotrzymacie słowo.

-I kto to mówi. -Jake spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

-Straciliśmy blisko 250 mld $, i nie będziemy ryzykować kolejnych strat.

-To chyba dużo? -Jake stwierdził z rozbawieniem.

-Jeszcze się pytasz. To cholernie dużo, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Kiedy ludzie na Ziemi dowiedzieli się, że straciliśmy kontrolę nad Pandorą, wszyscy w panice zaczęli pozbywać się naszych akcji, co prawie skończyło się upadkiem firmy. Lecz dzięki pomocy finansowej Stanów Zjednoczonych i innych państw, udało nam się przetrwać.

-Spodziewałem się, że będzie inaczej.

-Wiem Sully, że chciałbyś nas wszystkich najlepiej posłać w diabły, ale tak się nie stanie.

Po tym jak skończył Selfrige, odezwał się Thomas z ONZ.

-Mam osobiste pytanie do pana, panie Sully. Jak się pan czuje w tym ciele. To jakby nie patrzeć spora różnica w stosunku do ciała człowieka.

-Nie narzekam. Chyba wie pan, że byłem kaleką?

-Czytałem pana akta. Podziwiam pańską odwagę, żeby stanąć przeciw przeważającej sile wroga, znaczy się nam.

-Tu nie chodziło o odwagę, a o zasady moralne. Miałem patrzeć na mordowane dzieci, nawet jeśli są innego pochodzenia niż ja sam.

-Rozumiem o co panu chodzi i mogę zapewnić, że nic podobnego, więcej się nie powtórzy.

-Zobaczymy. -stwierdził ponuro Jake.

Rozmowy trwały blisko 3 godziny, po których ustalono kompromis satysfakcjonujący obydwie strony. Obecnie wydobywanie unobtanium, będzie się odbywać w starej kopalni. Również poruszona została kwestia wydobycia unobtanium w miejscu zniszczonego Drzewa Domowego, na co stanowczo zaprotestowała Neytiri. Jake również na to nie wyraził zgody. Uznając, że jest to święte miejsce, gdzie obecnie spoczywają szczątki wielu zmarłych osób. Ale najbardziej na co zwrócił uwagę Jake, to absolutnie żadnego zbliżania się do Drzewa Dusz. Niedotrzymania tego będzie równoznaczne ze złamaniem umowy i zapoczątkowanie kolejnego konfliktu. Tak samo ataki ze strony Na'vi będą unieważniały traktat pokojowy. Dział badawczo -naukowy nadal miała prowadzić Grace. Zgodziła się również składać raporty Selfrigowi z jej prac pod warunkiem prowadzenia własnych badań.

Na zewnątrz grupa wojowników Omatikaya strzegła lądowiska, jak też pilnowała uzbrojonych osób w Valkiri. Jedni na drugich patrzyli dość podejrzliwie. Wśród nich była Michelle, co spostrzegł Phelps, że nie była taka sama jak reszta tubylców.

-Ej, ty tam! Do ciebie mówię hybrydowa małpo. Może masz ochotę na co nieco z prawdziwym mężczyzną? -zapytał z szyderczym uśmiechem.

-Jak dosięgniesz. -odpowiedziała, tak żeby usłyszał.

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać z ich dowódcy.

-Nie daruje ci tego tej kurw... -mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Kiedy ustalono warunki traktatu wraz z pisemną zgodą, wszyscy z Hell Gate wyszli na zewnątrz. Jake pożegnał się z Grace jak też Max'em i Norm'em.

-Powiem wam jedno. Zgodziłem się, bo wiem jak wygląda sytuacja. Dobrze, że na Ziemi wiedzą o tym, co tu się stało, ale mimo to radzę wam uważajcie. Ja temu śmieciowi Selfrig'owi i tak nie wierzę.

-Nikt z nas nie wierzy. -dodał Norm.

-Teraz wracam do Drzewa Domowego. Nic tu po mnie. Trzymajcie się. -machnął im ręką na pożegnanie.

-Ty również Jake. -odparł Norm.

Przywódca klanu Omatikaya udał się do Toruka nawiązując z nim więź, jednocześnie na nim siadając. Spojrzał na Selfriga stojącego ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi i podpartego o wejście do bazy. Ten zaś odwrócił wzrok z Jake'a w kierunku nieba, oczekując nadejścia kolejnego ISV. Kiedy Neytiri siadła na swojego Ikrana, Jake nakazał wszystkim powrót do drzewa Domowego. Większość była zdziwiona zachowaniem ich Olo'eyktana. Dlaczego oddał im ziemię bez walki? W czasie lotu powrotnego, takie pytanie często dochodziło do uszu Jake'a. Po przybyciu odesłał Toruka, a ten udał się na jedną z największych gałęzi Drzewa Domowego. Jake zszedł na dół zmieszany i zniesmaczony całą sytuacją. Od razu zrobił zebranie całego klanu, żeby wyjaśnić im jak najlepiej całą sytuację.

-Pewnie jesteście zdziwieni, tym co zrobiłem, ale zrobiłem to co najlepsze dla naszego i innych klanów. Mogliśmy ich zabić, ale wtedy ściągnął bym gniew innych klanów z Ziemi. Przysłali by do nas armie wraz bronią jakiej my, nawet z pomocą Eywy nie moglibyśmy pokonać. Na Ziemi są jednak ludzie, którzy obstają naszą stronę, ale są też tacy którzy potrzebują błękitnego kamienia. To właśnie z nimi zawarłem sojusz o obustronnym zawieszeniu broni, zarówno z naszej strony, jak też ich. Mają wydobywać błękitny kamień przez czas potrzebny im do utworzenia kopalń na innych planetach. Potem mają opuścić naszą ziemię. Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymają słowa. Na razie nie mamy się czego obawiać, ale mimo to jeśli coś złego zacznie się dziać, to od razu przyjdźcie z tym do mnie. Nie podejmujcie żadnych działań na własną rękę.

Po wyjaśnieniu im wszystkiego, bez słowa idąc między nimi, udał się na zewnątrz do lasu. Kiedy nikt go nie widział, z całej siły uderzył ręką w pobliskie drzewo.

-Cholera mają mnie w garści! Jak ja mam się im przeciwstawić, jeśli zamiast najemników wyślą setki żołnierzy z ciężkim sprzętem.

Znowu uderzył w drzewo, gdy nadeszła Neytiri. Widziała na jego twarzy konflikt. Zbliżyła się i dłoniami ujęła jego policzki.

-Dokonałeś właściwego wyboru Jake. Nie jest to powód do wstydu. Zdecydowałeś się chronić klan, bardziej niż swoją dumę. Tylko ty wiesz na co stać Ludzi Nieba. Nasz klan to wie i rozumie twój wybór.

-Czuję się teraz znowu jak zdrajca. To, co oni będą robić to jak rozdzieranie rany, która i tak już mocno krwawi.

-Z czasem nawet największe rany zagoją się, tak zawsze się dzieje. Jeśli masz z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, powinieneś udać się do Drzewa Dusz. Eywa udzieli ci odpowiedzi na dręczące cię pytanie, czy słusznie postąpiłeś.

-Udam się tam, kiedy znajdę trochę wolnego czasu. Ale nie dziś.

-Jake, jak chcesz to polecę z tobą. -opuściła ręce na jego ramiona.

-Pewnie, że możesz. Przyda mi się towarzystwo kogoś miłego. -chwycił ją za dłoń.

-Jake myślę, że już czas, żeby dzieci wróciły. Pewnie wszystkie są dość mocno przestraszone. Pójdę po nie posłać. -puściła jego ramiona odchodząc.

-Nie. Ja to zrobię. -złapał ją za rękę- To mój obowiązek. Nie chcę, żeby klan widział ich Olo'eyktana słabego i załamanego.

-Nie jesteś słaby, Jake. -stanęła twarzą do niego- Słyszałam wszystko co tamten człowiek mówił do ciebie. Po prostu, nie na wszystko mamy wpływ.

Tymczasem w Hell Gate, Selfrig udał się do swojego gabinetu. Szedł jeszcze pustymi korytarzami. Otworzył drzwi, a w środku wszystko zostało tak jak, kiedy odchodził. Teraz biurko, krzesło i jego kolekcję nagród pokrywała warstwa kurzu.

-Jak w domu. -mruknął pod nosem.

Kiedy wziął kawałek szmaty, by oczyścić swój fotel i biurko z brudu, weszła do jego gabinetu Grace.

-Pewnie cieszysz się z powrotu? -zapytała.

-Czy się cieszę? -roześmiał się. -Powiem ci coś. Nie, nie cieszę się, ani żeby was znowu oglądać, ani żeby tu przebywać. Dali mi wybór, albo więzienie, albo pobyt tutaj do emerytury.

-Czyli przysłali nam kogoś z wyrokiem. -stwierdziła krótko.

-Nie do końca. Najpewniej trafiłbym za kratki, gdyby nie to, że nie mają nikogo z moimi kwalifikacjami i doświadczeniem, na moje stanowisko.

-I co zamierzasz wobec nas? Tylko mów prawdę, nie jestem skłonna wierzyć w bajki, że się nawróciłeś.

-Róbcie co chcecie, tylko nie wpieprzajcie się w moje sprawy. A i jeszcze jedno, kiedy wspominałem o firmach farmaceutycznych, chcę wyniki waszych badań. Wiem, że nie siedzieliście tu z założonymi rękami czekając na nasz powrót. Dołączą one razem z moim raportem.

-Tylko tyle? Coś mi tu śmierdzi.

-Nie wiem co ci śmierdzi. Teraz wyjdź i zostaw mnie samego. Wkrótce zjawią się dostawy z Venture Star i muszę to wszystko rozplanować, co ma być rozładowane w pierwszej kolejności.

Grace bez słowa pożegnania wyszła z jego gabinetu. Udała się od razu do laboratorium, w którym siedział Norm i Max.

-Rozmawiałam z Parkerem i jest bardziej przybity pobytem tutaj niż korzyściami finansowymi.

-Udaje albo ma w tym swój cel. -powiedział Max opierając się ręką o biurko.

-Jest zainteresowany wynikami naszych badań. -stwierdziła Grace.

-Czyżby zainteresował się botaniką? -roześmiał się Norm.

-Nowo odkryte gatunki roślin dają nowe możliwości leczenia. A jeśli ktoś umiera to zapłaci każdą cenę. -dodał Max.

-Czyli chcą zbić majątek na chorych. Cholerni biznesmeni myślą tylko o tym jak napchać sobie kieszenie. Widać, że to co tu się stało nie nauczyło ich rozumu. Ale zgodzę się zagrać ich grę, dostaną tylko tyle ile uznam za stosowne. -powiedziała w złości Grace.

-A jeśli się dowiedzą, że coś ukrywamy? -zapytał Norm.

-Nie, jeśli każdy będzie milczał. Muszę znaleźć zaufaną osobę, która dostarczy dane bezpiecznie na Ziemię bez wiedzy korporacji. -spojrzała na ich dwóch.

-Nie wiem czy ktoś będzie chętny podjąć się tego ryzyka. -stwierdził sucho Max.

-Dobrze, szczegóły omówimy później. Na razie zachowujmy się normalnie jak kiedyś, żeby nic nie podejrzewali. -powiedziała Grace, kończąc spotkanie.

Wtedy w drzwiach pojawił się Thomas i widząc ich razem zapytał:

-Nie przeszkadzam. Właśnie rozglądałem się po tej bazie i stwierdziłem, że życie tu przypomina piekło.

-Można się przyzwyczaić. -odparła Grace -A właśnie chciał pan wiedzieć, co tu dokładnie się stało. Może ma pan ochotę na film? -zapytała.

-Film? -odpowiedział zaciekawiony.

-Mamy nagranie, kiedy zostaje zniszczone drzewo klanu, którego dziś pan widział.

-Z chęcią obejrzę, a nawet dodam to do mojego raportu. Może też mi pani coś o sobie opowie. Te pani ciało...jakim cudem pani żyje.

-Tego nawet ja nie jestem w stanie pojąć, ale mi taki stan odpowiada. Powrotu na Ziemię i tak nie planuję. -uśmiechnęła się.

-No tak. Zatem niech mi pani pokaże ten film. -odsunął się umożliwiając jej wyście z laboratorium.

-Oczywiście,proszę za mną.

Udali się do sali odpraw, gdzie na dużym ekranie było wszystko doskonale widoczne jak na dłoni.

Ewakuowane dzieci z klanu wróciły. Każdy rzucił się w ramiona swych rodziców. Nawet Jake nie bojał się ukazać swoich uczuć, wobec swej córki. Pochwycił ją w ramiona, unosząc do góry i całując w policzek.

-Ma sempul. Cieszę się,że wróciłeś cały.

-Też się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest. Teraz już nie możesz chodzić do bazy, są tam źli ludzie.

-Przecież wujek Max i Norm nie są źli.

-Oni nie, ale teraz będą tam inni, którzy mogą mieć nieczyste zamiary.

-Słuchaj, co sempul mówi. -dodała Neytiri, głaszcząc ją po włosach.

-Dobrze sa'nok.

Sytuacja w klanie powoli wracała do normy, choć teraz przedsięwzięto środki ostrożności. Nawet jeśli teraz zagrożenie atakiem nie było tak realne, to po incydencie z przeszłości, nie chciano ryzykować. To co kiedyś Jake'owi nie udało się i skończyło się na śmierci wielu Na'vi, dziś przebiegło szybko i sprawnie. Nie musiał nikogo przekonywać.

To co dziś spotkało Michelle, nie uszło uwadze jej partnera, choć części słów nie zrozumiał jakie usłyszał od Phelpsa, to domyślał się co miał na myśli. Titee usiadł przy niej, podając jej wybrany przez siebie kubek z napojem, to samo zrobiła ona. Później jedna z osób chodząc między zgromadzonymi na wieczornym posiłku osobami, roznosiła larwy Teylu na czymś w rodzaju tacy wykonanej z kory drzewa. Każdy brał sobie po jednej lub dwóch. Całe pomieszczenie wypełniał dym z ognia, pachnący pieczonym mięsem i warzywami, zaś tło uzupełniała gra na flecie.

-O co chodziło tamtemu człowiekowi? -zapytał Titee, patrząc z boku na Michelle.

-To nic ważnego. Zapomnij o tym. -odpowiedziała, kiedy sięgała po jedno z warzyw.

-Jak chcesz,ale zawsze możesz mi się zwierzyć.

-A gdzie Kato? -zapytała, chcąc zmienić temat.

-Spójrz za siebie.

Obejrzała się i zobaczyła go obok córki Olo'eyktana. Siedzieli razem z innymi dziećmi na jednym z korzeni wijących się w środku kilka metrów nad ziemią,mając z niego dobry widok na wszystkich zgromadzonych. Mając pod sobą wolną przestrzeń,co niektórzy machali nogami. Prowadząc w swoim gronie własne rozmowy.

-Podobno wielkie martwe ptaki będą się zjawiać, a z nich ma wychodzić pełno Ludzi Nieba? -zapytało Nane jedno z dzieci.

-Tak właśnie będzie. Mój sempul zabronił kategorycznie przebywać w tamtej okolicy. -odpowiedziała,biorąc orzecha do ust.

-Jestem ciekaw jak one wyglądają. Nana, a czy to prawda, że jeden z nich chciał zniszczyć Drzewo Dusz? -ponownie zapytało.

-Tak. Mój sempul takiego zabił. -stwierdziła Nana.

-Czemu nam o tym wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? -zapytał Kato.

-Bo mi zabronił. -stwierdziła krótko.

Siedzieli długo i rozmawiali o mniej lub bardziej poważnych sprawach. Później Kato spostrzegł jak jego ojciec wychodzi, a na następnie podeszła do niego jego matka.

-Zjesz i idziesz spać. Żebyś mi nie siedział do późna. Ja muszę teraz porozmawiać z ojcem na osobności.

-Dobrze sa'nok. -odparł Kato, biorąc do ust kolejną jagodę.

Michelle nieśpiesznym krokiem przechodząc pomiędzy zebranymi i uważając pod nogi, wyszła na zewnątrz. Zaczęła się rozglądać, ale jego nie dostrzegła. Pierwsze co pomyślała to, że poszedł do lasu albo gdzieś się czai, by ją wystraszyć. Obeszła dla wszystkiego Drzewo Domowe, nawet nad rzeką go nie było, poszła więc w kierunku lasu. Idąc między drzewami i jaskrawo świecącymi roślinami, poczuła znajomy zapach i gdy miała się obejrzeć, została złapana od tyłu.

-Po co się skradasz? -powiedziała, kiedy odsuwała jego ręce od swojej tali.

-Boisz się? -zapytał, śmiejąc się.

-Ciebie,nie. Chodźmy teraz gdzieś. Mamy chwilę na siebie. -dodała obracając się do niego twarzą.

Poszli w głąb lasu, gdzie wszystko biło pięknem kolorów nocy. Trawa pod stopami świeciła zielenią, a gwiazdy i Polifen na ciemnym nieboskłonie tworzyły coś w rodzaju ochronnej kołdry. Docierały do nich dźwięki różnych małych zwierząt, których nie słychać było zazwyczaj w dzień, a które budziły się do nocnego życia. Mijali różnokolorowe rośliny, kiedy to Michelle zatrzymała się przy dzbaneczniku.

-Poczekaj, pić mi się chce.

Wzięła go w ręce, nachylając do swych ust. Jednocześnie uważała, by nie rozlać wszystkiego na ziemię. Kolejnymi łykami gasiła pragnienie.

-Co? -zapytała wpatrzonego w niej Titee, siedzącego na zwalonym pniu drzewa.

-Pijesz jak zawsze bardzo ostrożnie. -stwierdził.

-Wiesz, mam pewien pomysł. -odparła puszczając roślinę.

-Jaki? Mam się bać? -zapytał rozbawiony.

-Nie do końca. Powiem ci... później. -spojrzała na niego inaczej niż zwykle,bardziej z ekscytacją.

Wtedy skierowała się w jego kierunku, bardzo zmysłowym krokiem, z wolna poruszając ogonem nad ziemią. Od razu usiadła mu kolanach, zatapiając swe usta w jego ustach. Rękami gładziła go po torsie. Zapuszczając się niżej, czuła jak na niego działa. Męski zapach bijący jej partnera, powodował u niej jeszcze większe pragnienie. Kochała jego uszy, zawsze nieco je przygryzając, później lizała je przepraszająco. Zawsze przy kojarzeniu zostawały różnego rodzaju ślady zębów i ugryzień na szyi czy zadrapań na plecach. Wynikało to głównie z intensywności doznań.

Od razu sięgnęli po warkocze, chcąc jak najszybciej poczuć siebie nawzajem. Pieszczoty ciała były odczuwane obustronnie. Uwielbiała wszelkiego rodzaju całowanie, lizanie czy ssanie piersi. Wiedziała także jak działa to na jej partnera. Ssąc jej piersi, uwielbiał przy tym przygryzać jej małe niebieskawe areolki. Na co ona odpowiadała cichym warczeniem. Sama czasami z ciekawości brała w swe dłonie jego paskowaną męskość, chcąc wiedzieć co wtedy czuje. Dziś miała jednak ochotę na coś nowego. Zsiadła z jego kolan rozpościerając je. Odwiązała jego przepaskę i biorąc go w rękę, uklękła przed nim, jednocześnie się nachylając.

-Pamiętam, jak wtedy na mnie patrzyłeś, gdy piłam z kwiatu. -mówiła robiąc przy tym słodką minę.

-I co zamierzasz? -zapytał niepewnie, patrząc w jej żółte lśniące oczy.

-Po prostu odpręż się.

Pocałowała go w usta,szyję, klatkę i poniżej pasa. Widział jak jej usta z trudem się w nim zatapiają. Sam poczuł niesamowite uczucie, dzieląc je razem z nią.

-Podoba się? -zapytała.

-To jest...uhm...ohh Eywo!

-Ciii...Chyba nie chcesz, żeby nasz usłyszeli. -powiedziała na chwile przestając.

Czuła w jakim jest stanie, jak jego mięśnie naprężają się. Titee pogłaskał Michelle po włosach, nieco odsuwając je z jej twarzy. Wtedy ona wyciągnęła swe usta, przystępując do delikatnego lizania. Na każdy dotyk wzdrygiwał się, więc musiała go nieco uspokoić.

-Ejj...nie wierć się tak.

-A wiesz...co czuje? -odpowiedział co tchu.

-Oczywiście, że wiem. -spojrzała na niego, swymi pięknymi żółtymi oczami.

Wstała całując go w usta, będąc jednocześnie obejmowana w tali. Ręce opadały niżej, ściągając jej ochronną przepaskę. Jej piękne ciało przeplatane ciemniejszymi i jaśniejszymi paskami zbiegały się w jednym punkcie. Zawsze z chęcią do niego dążył. Każdy pocałunek był coraz głębszy, intensywniejszy z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Nie skupiali się na otoczeniu, ale na sobie nawzajem. Dłonie gładzące pośladki i plecy uzupełniane o przeciągłe jęki. Opierając się na Titee swym ciałem, stracili równowagę padając do tyłu.

-Aaa...! -krzyknęła, niespodziewanie lądując na ziemi.

-I co teraz? -zapytał, kiedy Michelle leżała na nim.

-Może być i tak. -odpowiedziała, kiedy ręką odgarnęła z twarzy opadnięte włosy.

Zrobiła głęboki wdech, po czym podpierając się rękami na jego klatce piersiowej, usiadła na jego nogach. Patrzyła na jego twarz o delikatnych elfiastych rysach i nachylając się, przyłożyła palec do jego ust, kiedy chciał coś powiedzieć. Przeciągnęła go po szyi, klatce i brzuchu docierając do jego podniecenia. Jęknął, kiedy go chwyciła.

-Chcesz dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy? -zapytała, lekko nachylając głowę na bok, jednocześnie patrząc na niego.

-Nie musisz tego robić. -powiedział ciężko dysząc.

-A jeśli ja chcę dać ci przyjemność.

-Jest wiele sposobów na okazywanie przyje...

Nie dokończył, kiedy jej miękkie ciepłe usta ponownie w nim utonęły, czując przy tym jej łaskoczący język. Delikatnie to robiła, chcąc by jak najdłużej dla niego, trwała ta chwila. Wiedziała co on czuje, ponieważ czuła to co on czuł. Długo już nie mógł wytrzymać, a ona pobudzała go jeszcze bardziej mrucząc przy tym zachęcająco.

-Och...przestań...nie wytrzymam...dłużej! -z trudem wyjęczał.

Ona tylko na chwilkę skierowała na niego wzrok, jeszcze intensywniej i mocniej zaciskając usta. Próbował ją odciągnąć, lecz nie zdążył. Czuła jego zaciskające się mięśnie.

-Michelle...Ma Eywo!

Po wszystkim odsunęła swe usta, wycierając je. Rękami podparła się wokół jego bioder.

-Byłeś taki słodki. -wyszeptała z uśmiechem.

On zaś dygotał na całym ciele, w ogóle czegoś takiego się nie spodziewając. Długo nie mógł wstać będąc całkowicie wyczerpany. Leżała wtulona obok niego, po czasie zapytała go jak się czuje.

-Chyba dobrze. -odpowiedział.

-To znakomicie.

Uśmiechnęła się, po czym zaczęła go znowu pobudzać. Napierała na niego swym ciałem, nogą ocierając jego uda i czasami wyżej.

-Och proszę starczy... Michelle! -trochę przesadziła.

-Nie zapominaj o mnie.

Usiadła na jego brzuchy, zaś na pośladkach czuła jego pobudzenie. Dał się ponieść jej grze. Ściągnął jej naszyjnik, rzucając go gdzieś obok nich. Mając swobodny dostęp do jej piersi, zaczął je pieścić opuszkami palców. Czuł jak delikatna była skóra w tym miejscu. Nieco później dłonie opuścił niżej na jej wąską talię, skąd zjechał na pośladki. Uwielbiał je dotykać, całymi dłońmi je obejmować, a ona pozwalała mu na to.

Razem dali się ponieść swym dzikim zmysłom i żądzom. Kochał jej widok apetycznie zakrzywionego ogona, kołyszącego się na boki. Ona w tym czasie opierając się rękami o jego ramiona, poruszała biodrami w obu kierunkach. Uwielbiał jej błękitną rozświetloną pigmentami twarz przykrytą kosmykami włosów. Mruczała jego imię, kiedy odczuwała satysfakcję. Właściwie to zawsze ją osiągała. Wiedziała, że jako człowiek czegoś takiego nigdy, by nie zaznała. Kiedy tylko mieli okazję robili to, oddając się sobie nawzajem.

Nachyliła się odsuwając swe włosy, chcą połączyć z nim swoje usta. Później przerwała, kiedy razem zaczęli dochodzić. W ostatnim momencie krzyknęła, padając na niego spocona, dysząc przy tym. Odpoczywała na nim, napierając przy tym na jego ciało, swymi piersiami. Objął ją za plecy, jeszcze mocniej tuląc do siebie. Wkrótce ich wzrok się spotkał, tak jak ich usta, wymieniając przy tym krótkie pocałunki.

Kiedy zebrali w sobie siły, ubrali się i wrócili do ich wspólnego hamaka. Było już późno, toteż cicho przemykali wnętrza Drzewa Domowego, by nikogo nie zbudzić.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Z samego rana do gabinetu Selfriga wszedł nowy szef ochrony Piekielnych Wrót. Nie był za bardzo zadowolony z tego co tu zastał.

-Wzywał mnie pan, więc jestem. -powiedział Phelps, kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi.

-Tak wezwałem. Niech pan siada. -wskazał mu krzesło naprzeciw jego biurka. -Pułkowniku Phelps i co sądzi pan o zaistniałej sytuacji. -zapytał Selfrig, popijając poranną kawę.

-Dziwi mnie, że korporacja zgodziła się, by ci zdrajcy znowu dla was pracowali. -oparł się na krześle, zapalając papierosa.

-Jak pan pułkownik wie RDA poniosła duże straty, a w dodatku pojawiły się naciski ze strony innych państw o mniej grabieżno politykę wobec tych małp. Jeśli chodzi o naukowców to była decyzja zarządu firmy, nie moja. Tak naprawdę to przeszkadza nam ten cholerny Sally, który nie pozwolił kopać w miejscu, gdzie zburzono ich wiochę.

-Więc mam coś z tym zrobić? -zapytał wprost Phelps.

-Czytałem pana akta i cieszę się, że będę mógł z panem współpracować pułkowniku. Jest pan odpowiednim człowiekiem na takie stanowisko.

-Dziękuję za miłe słowa, ale prosił bym o konkrety.

Selfrigh zaczął bawić się kawałkiem unobtanium na podstawce. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili zastanowienia.

-Sprowokujcie dzikusów tak, żeby wyglądało jakby to oni was zaatakowali bez powodu, a wtedy umowa którą z nimi zawarliśmy, będzie nie ważna. Zaś komisja ONZ w przypadku takiego obrotu sprawy, bez wahania wyrazi zgodę na dalsze kroki. My musimy odzyskać ten obszar, gdyż jest dla nas zbyt cenny. Szkoda, by się zmarnował.

-A co z tym Thomasem, nie będzie robił problemów?

-Nim się nie przejmuję. Nogi nie wystawi poza teren bazy. A jak coś, to wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Wie pan, że jesteśmy w końcu na niebezpiecznej planecie.

-Rozumiem. -uśmiechnął się. -Dobrze, zobaczę co da się zrobić.

-Pułkowniku Phelps, zróbcie to jak należy, a korporacja dobrze pana wynagrodzi. Co pan powie na premię w wysokości 500.000$ ?

-Hmm... To przyzwoita suma. Stoi.

-Jeszcze jedno. Ta rozmowa zostaje między nami. -Parker nachylił się nad biurkiem.

-Oczywiście.

Po wszystkim Selfrigh podał mu swą dłoń, wyrażając zgodę na jego działania. Pułkownik Phelps nie miał za dobrej opinii na Ziemi, ale jednocześnie miał duże doświadczenie wojskowe, nie bojąc się wyzwań. Jego karierze wojskowej nie zaszkodziły nawet oskarżenia o łapówki czy dwie próby gwałtu na kobietach służących w jego jednostce. Ostatecznie oskarżenia zostały wycofane z braków dowodów.

Do bazy Hell Gate zbliżał się nowy prom ze sprzętem i pierwszymi ludźmi mającymi podjąć się pracowania w tym niebezpiecznym środowisku. Grace, Max i Norm obserwowali na zewnątrz nadchodzącą Valkirie zawierającą pierwszy transport. Podmuch powietrza od silników wyczuwalny był z dość znacznej odległości. Kiedy prom wylądował, podbiegła do niego ochrona zabezpieczająca płytę lądowiska. Silniki zostały wyłączone, a właz luku transportowego otworzył się, ukazując nowo przybyłym ludziom, ich nowy świat w którym mają podjąć się pracy. Wszyscy wiedzieli co tu miało miejsce kilkanaście lat wcześniej, ale chęć zdobycia pieniędzy na życie, gdzie na Ziemi było o to bardzo trudno, wygrało ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Większość osób to robotnicy mający obsługiwać maszyny górnicze, kilku naukowców, a reszta to byli żołnierze do zabezpieczenia bazy.

Wśród tych ładunków znajdowały się dwa, specjalnie oznaczone kontenery z Avatarami.

-Widzicie to co ja? -zapytał zaskoczony Max.

-Ta widzę i nie do końca rozumiem. Max i Norm zajmijcie się nimi. Ja pójdę do Selfrigha, zapytać o nie.

Kiedy Grace poszła odwiedzić jego gabinet, Max wskazał ekipie rozładunkowej, gdzie mają się z nimi udać. Kierując je do laboratorium i tam je rozpakowując z ochronnych kołnierzy, dokonali mocno zaskakującego odkrycia.

-Norm czy ty widzisz to co ja?

-Widzę, że...cholera mam Avatara.

Jeszcze większe zaskoczenie było, kiedy ujrzeli drugi zbiornik.

-Co to jest? Wygląda jakby był nie wyrośnięty. Pokaż mi jego dane. -Max wziął od Norm'a tableta z danymi Avatara.

Wszystkie odczyty,które sprawdzał Max wyglądały na prawidłowe. Nie zauważył na nich żadnych błędów.

-Sam nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Wszystko wygląda prawidłowo. -stwierdził po chwili.

-A do kogo należy? -zapytał Norm.

-To... Kate Johnson. Geolog.

-Ona nie żyje. -spojrzał na Maxa.

-No to mamy problem. -podrapał się po brodzie.

W między czasie Grace minęła się z Phelpsem, który wychodził z gabinetu Selfrigha. Przeszli obok siebie bez słowa. Raz zapukała,po czym weszła do środka.

-Parker co znaczą te Avatary?

-Widziałaś już. Jeden miał być dla Norma. Był twoim protegowanym i miał ciebie zastąpić, pośrednicząc w kontaktach z tubylcami, by się nie mieszali w nasze sprawy. Tyle, że nie spodziewaliśmy się, że ty żyjesz. Drugi to eksperyment naukowy sprawdzający jak siła tubylców sprawdzi się z wielkością człowieka. Miała je testować w warunkach terenowych. Przy okazji ułatwiając sobie możliwość badania skał i historii tej planety czy jakoś tak. Niestety ona nie żyje i nie będzie można tego sprawdzić. Szkoda forsy, bo to najdroższy projekt.

-Cały ty, nic tylko pieniądze się liczą.

-A niby co sfinansowało te twoje niby ciało. No powiedz?

-Wiesz co? Jesteś samolubnym dupkiem.

-Wyjdź i zajmij się tym co najlepiej ci wychodzi. Czyli marnowanie naszych pieniędzy.

-Żałosny jesteś.

-Gdyby to ode mnie wszystko zależało, to nic byście nie dostali. A was, by tu nie było! -wykrzyczał- Możesz wyjść, psujesz mi humor. -spokojnie dodał.

-Dobrze, że nie od ciebie wszystko zależy.

Wychodząc ciapnęła drzwiami. Kiedy szła korytarzami, które tak niegdyś były puste, teraz wypełniały się ludźmi. Ci którzy nie widzieli ciała Avatara z bliska, teraz spoglądając na Grace, wiedzieli z czym będą mieli do czynienia. Dwa razy wyższy wzrost i czterokrotnie większa siła, mogąc jedną ręką z powodzeniem złamać kark człowiekowi jak zapałkę.

Grace wróciła do laboratorium, jak zawsze wkurzona po rozmowie z Parkerem. Musiała poświecić chwilę na uspokojenie. Kiedy to zrobiła, porządkując myśli w swej głowie, wróciła do jej podwładnych po fachu, a teraz kolegów i zaufanych osób.

-Przynajmniej raz korporacja zrobiła coś dobrego. -powiedziała Grace do zapatrzonego Norma w pływające ciało jego Avatara.

-Taa,chociaż domyślam się,że to ja miałem zająć twoje miejsce. Dlatego specjalnie dla mnie go stworzyli.

-Jak byś zgadł Norm.

-To mam odmówić jego przyjęcia?

-Nie, co ty. Potrzebuję kogoś do pomocy.

Jako, że tylko Norm mógł sterować swoim Avatarem, więc to nim się zajęto najpierw. Udzieliło się jemu duże podekscytowanie, że po tylu latach znowu będzie miał możliwość znaleźć się w tym niesamowitym ciele. Musiał sobie wszystko przypomnieć jak wygląda procedura oraz najważniejsze, to nie dać się ponieść emocjom. Zbiornik z dorosłym ciałem Avatara w środku został przystawiony do sali pierwszego łączenia. Podczas otwierania kapsuły, niebieski płyn ściekł do kanału. Zaś ciało które spoczywało na stole, zostało ubrane w szpitalną białą koszulę.

-Na razie Norm. -powiedział Max do przyjaciela udającego się na pierwsze połączenie.

-Na pewno jeszcze się zobaczymy. -stwierdził krótko.

-Nie wątpię. -dodał, kiedy zamykał weko linkiera.

Leżąc na żelowej ściółce, zamknął oczy biorąc głęboki oddech. Po minucie znalazł się w świetlistym tunelu,mając wrażenie spadania. Wszystko stało się jasne i początkowo rozmazane. Ktoś wołał jego imię,dopiero po chwili zobaczył stojących nad nim dwoje ludzi w białych kombinezonach i maskach. Mówiąc do Norma sprawdzali wzrok, świecąc mu po oczach małą latarką.

-Jak się czujesz Norm? -zapytała Angela.

-Czuję się... -nachylił się na bok wymiotując.

-Zdarza się i tak. -stwierdziła.

-Sorry za podłogę.

-Sprzątnie się później. Możesz usiąść?

Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, czekają na resztę badań sprawdzających jego reakcję na bodźce czuciowe.

-Dobrze, a teraz spróbuj chodzić.

Zaczął robić pierwsze kroki,które były najtrudniejsze,gdyż nogi nie były przyzwyczajone do wysiłku. Po paru minutach mógł już stać i chodzić bez podpierania się.

-Możecie już mnie wypuścić. Jest dobrze. -stwierdził Norm.

-Tylko nie biegnij. -powiedział Max ze śmiechem na ustach, oglądając go za szyby.

-O to się nie martw. Muszę się przebrać.

-U mnie wszystko jest ok. Teraz ty decyduj Norm. -powiedział Max, obserwując swego przyjaciela.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, słońce na początku trochę oślepiało, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu, by pewnie mógł iść przed siebie. Dotarł do drewnianej chaty dla ciał Avatarów, gdzie na łóżku miał gotowe ubranie. Jego spodenki, kamizelka i czapka. Wyszedł ubrany tak jak kiedyś. W czasie, gdy Grace uwięziona w swoim ciele Avatara nieco się zestarzała, to Avatar Norma był młody jak nastolatek. Skierował się do ogrodu, by coś zjeść, słysząc swój pusty żołądek. Mając owoc w ręku poszedł do Grace, która czekała na niego oparta o ścianę budynku laboratorium.

-Jak się czujesz. Wyglądasz świetnie. -stwierdziła nieco rozbawiona jego nowym wyglądem.

-Dzięki. To kiedy lecimy do Jake'a?

-O jasne,na pewno nie dzisiaj. Zanim to się stanie, zasuwaj na tor przeszkód. Musisz się trochę rozruszać.

-Wiedziałem, że to powiesz.

W czasie, gdy Norm musiał ćwiczyć swe ciało, w klanie Omatikaya doszło do sprzeczki między dwoma dzieciakami. Wszystko działo się nad rzeką, gdzie dopingujące okrzyki innych dzieci zwróciły uwagę dorosłych. Titee, Michelle, Jake oraz parę innych osób poszło zobaczyć co się dzieje. Widzieli jak dwójka młokosów wymieniają się pięściami. Dopiero jak się zbliżyli bliżej poznali awanturników. Michelle zobaczyła jak jej syn Kato dostał w brzuch i w nos, on zaś nie pozostał dłużny. Pierwsze co chciała zrobić to ich rozdzielić, ale zatrzymał ją Titee.

-Nie. Niech nauczy radzić sobie sam. Nie będziesz go chronić cały czas.

-Ale...

-Ma rację. -przerwał jej Jake.

Patrzyli jak Kato padł na ziemię od ciosu w głowę,co na chwilę go przymroczyło. Po krótkiej chwili zebrał się w sobie ponownie, wstając i rzucając się na rywala z pięściami, rozcinając mu wargę i brwi nad okiem. Skończył walkę ciosem w szczękę, gdzie rywal, a wcześniej kolega, dyszał i pluł krwią leżąc na ziemi. W końcu wódz postanowił ich rozdzielić.

-O co poszło? -Jake zapytał obu z poważną miną.

-Pchnął Nane w zarośla, niby przez przypadek. -odpowiedział dyszący Kato.

-To prawda? -zapytał drugiego chłopca.

-Olo'eyktanie to miała być tylko zabawa. I nie chcący stało się. -odparł skruszony.

-Idź do rodziców niech cię opatrzą. Ale wcześniej podajcie sobie dłoń na zgodę. -oboje nie byli do tego chętni- No już! -dodał głośniej.

Przez głowę Jake'a przeszła myśl, że Kato byłby świetny na jego następce jako kolejny Olo'eyktan. Jak też doskonały partner dla jego córki, który już teraz wstawił się za nią, choć było to tylko dziecięcymi wygłupami. Zamyślony nie zauważył jak podeszła do niego córka.

-Sempul nie bądź zły na niego, my się tylko ganialiśmy. -spojrzała biorąc go za rękę.

-Nie jestem zły. Wiem, że to tylko zabawa. Sam też, kiedyś byłem dzieckiem. Pamiętam,ż e zawsze biłem się z moim...

-Biłeś się z kim? -zapytała, ciekawa z kim mógł się bić jej ojciec.

-To przeszłość, nieważne. Może chcesz zobaczyć Toruka z bliska? -szybko zmienił temat, na mniej przygnębiający.

-Bardzo. -jej oczy lśniły z radości.

W tym czasie Michelle zabrała Kato do środka drzewa w celu jego opatrzenia i złagodzenia siniaków. Kato siedział na korzeniu, a jego matka na kuckach przed nim wykonując swe czynności. Przemyła rany wodą, a następnie przygotowała mieszankę ziołową w celu odkażenia otarć.

-O dzieciaku. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będziesz miał siniak na siniaku. -pokręciła głową.

-Ale mamo to nie moja wina. -odpowiedział, spuszczając głowę.

-Twoja czy nie, zastanów się dwa razy zanim znowu zamierzasz się bić.

-Dobrze... To piecze! -krzyknął, kiedy odkażała roztworem alkoholu, naturalnego pochodzenia.

-Chciałeś się bić. Teraz musisz wytrzymać, aż skończę. -powiedziała stanowczo Michelle.

Jake wraz córką udał się na szczyt Kelutral, gdzie zadomowił się jego Toruk. Wezwał go nieco niższym głosem niż swojego Ikrana. Ten po chwili wyłonił się z górnego konaru. Wielkimi skrzydłami wstrząsnął gałęziami drzewa, powodując opadnięcie z nich dużej ilości liści. Ognistoczerwona bestia wylądowała przed Jake'em. Dla Nany Toruk był po prostu ogromny. O ile na początku z wielką chęcią chciała go zobaczyć, to teraz schowała się za ojcem. Tymczasem Jake, jak gdyby nic podszedł do niego.

-Spokojnie chłopcze. -poklepał go po ogromnej głowie.

-Chcesz go dotknąć? -dodał, zwracając się do córki.

-Yyy... -zaniemówiła, kiedy patrząc przez ramię Jake'a, zwierze pokazało kły.

Nana jako dziecko wychowane na pieśniach, w których podkreślano znaczenie Toruka dla klanu, będący jakby wysłannikiem Eywy, była jego obecnością onieśmielona. Niewielu Na'vi miało okazję go oswoić.

-Może, przelecimy się wokoło Kelutral. Zrobimy mamie niespodziankę. Jak sądzisz?

-Nie będzie zła? -podniosła głowę, patrząc na Jake'a.

-A czemu? Przecież już latałaś ze mną Ikranem.

-No tak.

Wyłoniła się za Jake'a patrząc na wielkie oczy Toruka, który jednocześnie wzrok skierował na małą sylwetkę. Jake wsiadał na grzbiet Toruka, a następnie wyciągnął rękę do córki, która po chwili ją chwyciła, siadając za nim.

-Trzymaj się mocno Nana!

Turuk rozłożył swe wielkie czerwone skrzydła i głośnym rykiem poderwał się do lotu. Dla Nany ten lot z pewnością był ciekawszy niż cokolwiek, co do tej pory robiła. Razem przecinali powietrze, robiąc koło wokół ich Drzewa Domowego. Obniżyli lot do poziomu lasu i przelatując nad głowami Na'vi zrobili trochę zamieszania, kiedy Toruk odezwał się rykiem, a po nim Nana wznosząc okrzyki radości. Kilku mieszkańców skryło się do środka Drzewa Domowego, a Pa'li w popłochu uciekły do lasu.

-Sa'nok! -krzyknęła, kiedy dostrzegła matkę wracającą z lasu.

Neytiri mało nie upuściła koszyka z roślinami, kiedy dostrzegła Toruka, a z nim głos jej córki.

-Może starczy. Dość bałaganu narobiliśmy! -Jake odezwał się śmiejąc.

-Zdecydowanie tak sempul. -stwierdziła, kiedy widziała zamieszanie na ziemi.

Wykonali jeszcze jedno okrążenie wokół Kelutral, nad jego koroną, by później wylądować na jednej z jego gałęzi.

-Chyba przejażdżka była udana? -stwierdził Jake, odsyłając Toruka.

-Zdecydowanie. Idę powiedzieć o tym innym! -krzyknęła, kiedy zbiegała na dół.

W czasie, kiedy Nana dzieliła się wrażeniami z innymi, Jake miał niemiłe spotkanie z Neytiri. Odłożyła swój kosz do pomieszczenia z lekami i różnymi ekstraktami. Od razu skierowała się do Jake, mając przy tym raczej nie sympatyczny wyraz twarzy.

-Jake co ty robisz? Ludzie myśleli, że to jakiś obcy Turuk chce ich zaatakować. A kilka wystraszonych Pa'li biegło prosto na mnie. Musiałam się schować za drzewem, mając dodatkowo ciężki kosz w rękach. -stanęła na przeciw Jake'a.

-Słuchaj, to nie tak, że specjalnie. Chciałem córkę trochę rozweselić. Podczas zabawy jeden z dzieciaków pchnął ją, a Kato stanął w jej obronie. No i wynikła bójka. Powiem ci coś, chyba znalazła swojego partnera na przyszłość, a ja mojego następce. Oczywiście to nic pewnego, ale wygląda to obiecująco.

-I to niby cię usprawiedliwia? -oparła jedną rękę na swej tali.

-No, nie. Ale... -objął ją w tali, próbując pocałować.

-To nie czas na zabawy. -zrobiła unik, dodatkowo się odsuwając. -Masz to wszystko posprzątać. -sucho dodała, odchodząc do swych zajęć.

Nie chciał dalej z nią dyskutować, bo mogło skończyć się to dla niego jeszcze gorzej. Cóż, kobiety nawet jeśli wydają się sympatyczne, to lepiej z nimi nie zadzierać.

W tym czasie nowo przybili ludzie zebrali się w dużej sali na odprawie. Byli wśród nich zarówno byli żołnierze, jak też pracownicy fizyczni i naukowi różnego pochodzenia. Nie dla wszystkich starczyło miejsc i część stała. Pomieszczenie wypełniało gwary rozmów, dopóki nie zjawił się Wainfleet.

-Zamknąć się, pułkownik idzie! -krzyknął, patrząc na wszystkich.

Nastała cisza, gdzie z korytarza usłyszeć można pojedyncze kroki. Phelps stanął w drzwiach, patrząc na wszystkich zebranych w przyciemnionej szarej sali. Za okna przykrytego grubymi żaluzjami rozpościerał się widok na dziką dżunglę. Pułkownik ubrany w wojskowe moro, mając u pasa z jednej strony pistolet w kaburze, a z drugiej strony przymocowany solidny wojskowy nóż. Budził grozę wśród obecnych, którzy odwracali wzrok, gdy na nich spojrzał. Nim cokolwiek powiedział, ruszył wolno przez środek sali, gdzie słyszalne były tylko jego kroki.

-Jak wszyscy wiecie, żyje tu humanoidalna rasa zwana Na'Vi. -doszedł do okien, zwracając się twarzą w kierunku zgromadzonych. -Są dzicy i niebezpieczni. Nie muszę nawet mówić co się tu stało kilka lat wcześniej. Większość, którzy tu przed nami przybili, wrócili w foliowym worku bądź zostało kalekami do końca życia. Możliwe, że i z wami to się stanie. Jeśli przybyliście tu pozwiedzać krajobrazy, to trafiliście na niewłaściwą planetę. Kto nie wierzy, niech tam idzie bez broni, a po pół godzinie, może szybciej będzie martwi. Ale nawet z bronią nie czujcie się bezpieczni, kiedy będziecie do nich strzelać, a i tak was dopadną. Czy to dzikusy czy zwierzęta, bez różnicy... -wtedy przerwała mu jedna z osób, z głębi sali.

-Sir. Mam pytanie. Prawda to, że Jake Sully jest przywódcą jednego z klanów.

-A właśnie dobrze, że ktoś przypomniał. Kapral Jake Sully jest dla mnie martwy. Zdradził własną rasę i własnych przełożonych, jak też zabijając wielu ludzi. Ten kto podaje się za niego, jest dla mnie tylko jednym z niebezpiecznych dzikusów.

-Podobno mamy zawieszenie broni? -zapytał ktoś inny.

-Myślicie, że oni będą tego przestrzegać. Bez jaj, jak ktoś kto mieszka w dziczy ma mieć pojęcie o zasadach. Są jeszcze jakieś pytania. Jak niema to kończymy. Możecie się rozejść.

Wszyscy wyszli z sali, udając się do swych kwater w celu zadomowienia się w nowym miejscu, gdzie mieli żyć i pracować przez te kilka lat.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Jak tylko Norm wstał, zaczął szykować się do wylotu, przygotowując plecak dla swojego Avatara z przydatnymi rzeczami na kilkudniowe wyprawy do odległych cywilizacji. Zabrał z sobą składany namiot, przenośny skaner, notatniki, apteczkę pierwszej pomocy itp. Mógł co prawda liczyć na życzliwość ze strony Omatikaya, ale znając jak oni żyją, wolał sam się zaopatrzyć w niezbędne rzeczy.

-Bierzesz tego tyle, jakbyś miał nie wracać. I jeszcze ten namiot. -stwierdziła Grace, patrząc na jego zaopatrzenie.

-Nie będę całego dnia spędzał w klanie. Po za tym mam dość kiśnięcia w bazie, wolę udać się w teren. -powiedział, kiedy wiązał plecak.

-Nie lecę z tobą. Mam teraz za dużo na głowie, wiesz ci nowi... -roześmiała się.

-Na pewno będziemy w kontakcie Grace. Przecież ja nigdzie nie lecę. -wskazał rękami swoje ciało człowieka.

Zaniósł ciężki plecak na zewnątrz budynku laboratorium, a potem udał się do linkiera, który czekał na niego już skalibrowany i gotowy do łączenia. W do tej pory na ogół pustej sali, kręciło się teraz wiele osób. Ułożył się na żelowej wyściółce, biorąc oddech i zamykając weko urządzenia. Po niespełna pół minucie obudził się na łóżku, w chacie dla Avatarów. Podniósł się z łóżka i siadając na jego brzegu, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czapki. Znalazł ją za łóżkiem, na drewnianej skrzynce ze złożonym kocem. Zakładając ją, przywitał się z pozostałymi sterownikami swych Avatarów, którzy używali je zwykle przy pracy w ogrodzie. Jednocześnie to utrzymywało ich przy życiu. Lecz czasami wybierali się na polowanie z bronią palną na tutejszą zwierzynę. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem Na'vi starli się, by zabijane zwierze nie cierpiało.

Wyszedł z chaty, na chwile udając się do ogrodu, biorąc z niego kilka dojrzałych fioletowych owoców. Wrzucił je do plecaka i biorąc go na plecy poszedł na lotnisko. Czekał tam na niego ich zaufany pilot przy swej maszynie.

-Jak myślę lecimy do Omatikaya. -powiedział Mike, poprawiając swą maskę.

-Tak, ale wcześniej chciałbym, żebyś poleciał w okolice starej szkoły. Potrzeba mi z niej parę rzeczy.

Wrzucił plecak do środka, jak i samemu siadając na twardym siedzisku.

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Mike odpalał śmigłowiec, prosił jednocześnie o pozwolenie startu od kontroli ruchu powietrznego.

-Samson 7 prosi o zgodę na lot.

Na chwile usłyszał trzask w słuchawce, po którym otrzymał komunikat:

-Samson 7, zezwalam. -odpowiedział kobiecy głos.

-No to lecimy Norm. -obrócił się, patrząc na niego z kokpitu.

Podniósł łagodnie maszynę do góry, kierując ją w kierunku szkoły. Koło niego przeleciał inny Samson i sądząc po jego locie, kierował się w kierunku kopalni. Z wysoka dostrzegli ruch koło wstępnej przetwórni unobtanium, znajdującej się dalej za Piekielnymi Wrotami. Oceniane były zniszczenia, które dokonały się przez te 12 lat. W każdym razie wznowienie procesu technologicznego zajmie im trochę czasu.

Wkrótce zostawili ponury obraz bazy, mając przed sobą otwartą przestrzeń z widokiem na pas zieleni, co jakiś czas poprzecinany rzekami i polanami. Po paru minutach znaleźli się w pobliżu szkoły. Jako, że wokoło niej znajdowały się drzewa, musiał lądować nieco dalej od niej. Norm wyskoczył ze Samsona i biorąc z sobą plecak, znikł między roślinami. Teraz wiedział czemu Na'vi zabierają z sobą tylko to co niezbędne, a resztę dostarczała dżungla. Plecak, który swoje ważył utrudniał bowiem poruszanie się po ziemi. Pełno wystających śliskich korzeni, różne rośliny o które zaczepiał ubraniem, a niektóre mogły okazać się śmiertelne, jeśli nie zachowało się od nich rozsądnego dystansu.

Dotarłszy na miejsce ukazał widok się nieco podniszczonego drewnianego budynku. Wszedł po drewnianych schodach, które trzeszczały pod jego ciężarem. Kiedy chwycił się barierki, ta została w jego ręku.

-No tak, wszystko się sypie. -rzucił ją za siebie.

Wilgoć, upał i czas odcisnęły swoje piętno na dawnej szkole, a teraz magazynie. W środku na podłodze znajdowało się pełno liści, które nawpadały przez uchylone drewniane okna, jak też dziurawy sufit. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu widząc zniszczone ławki, podziurawiono tablice od kul, a po jej lewej stronie porównanie anatomii ciała człowieka i Na'vi. Patrząc na nią można było zadać sobie pytanie:"Czyja budowa ciała jest bardziej doskonała?".

Po ogólnym rozeznaniu się, ruszył w kierunku skrzynek z narzędziami potrzebnymi mu do pracy. Gdy tam zmierzał, za jego plecami odezwały się Riti podwieszone na stropie budynku. Nie zaniepokoiło go to wcale, a od razu zabrał się za poszukiwanie potrzebnych mu instrumentów. Po skompletowaniu aparatury, rozejrzał się po półkach w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś prezentu dla córki Jake'a.

-To chyba będzie w sam raz. -mruknął do siebie.

Zdjął rzecz z szafki, otrzepał z kurzu i schował przedmiot do plecaka. Kiedy stanął w progu drzwi, rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie za siebie na pomieszczenie, po czym udał się w drogę powrotną. Przebywał tam dość długo i jedynie czego się obawiał to ataku dzikich zwierząt, które mogły zwęszyć jego zapach. Jak tylko dostrzegł śmigłowiec odetchnął z ulgą.

Dalszy lot był dłuższy i polegał bardziej na zwiedzaniu tej nie do końca poznanej krainy. Mimo, że ludzie byli tu obecni od kilkudziesięciu lat, to nadal wiele rzeczy pozostało zagadko. Czasami naukowe tłumaczenie nie wystarczało do opisania wszystkich zjawisk. A wiele z tego nie było możliwości zbadania, gdyż nie na wszystko zgadzali się pierwotni mieszkańcy tej planety.

Z dala dostrzegli ogromny Kelutral Omatikaya, do którego dotarcie zajęło parę minut. Nie chcąc robić zamętu, wylądowali na obrzeżach wioski. Jak tylko Norm wysiadł i zabrał ze śmigłowca plecak, pilot machnął ręką botanikowi na pożegnanie, samemu powracając do bazy. Pierwsze co dostrzegł, to zamieszanie w okolicach Drzewa Domowego, ale mimo tego szedł dalej. Na przeciw całej grupy wyszedł wódz klanu, mający co najmniej dziwny wyraz twarzy.

-Norm? -pytając,przekrzywił głowę na bok.

-Tak Olo'eyktanie. -odpowiedział norm, poprawiając swój plecak.

-Daj spokój formalnościom. Mów jak to się stało, że dali ci Avatara.

-Po prostu myśleli, że Grace nie żyje i miałem ją zastąpić na stanowisku.

-Domyślam się, że chciałeś się z stamtąd po prostu wyrwać.

-Dokładnie. Mam z sobą trochę własnych rzeczy, więc nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

-Wiesz, że Omatikaya są gościnni dla każdego odwiedzającego, byle ten ktoś nie miał złych intencji. A wiem, że jesteś po naszej stronie, co już kiedyś udowodniłeś. Poza tym znamy się nie od dziś. Witaj więc pośród nas Norm. -podszedł do niego kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.

-Dzięki Jake. -wykonał mały ukłon.

Przeszli z otwartego placu do środka Drzewa Domowego, gdzie jak każdy nowo przybyły wzbudził zainteresowanie. Tym większe, że część osób poznała tą twarz i ten ubiór charakterystyczny dla jednego z zabitych w okolicach Drzewa Dusz. Będąc w środku spotkał się z Neytiri z którą przywitał się z szacunkiem. Później zdjął plecak i sięgając do jego wnętrza wyciągnął kilka dojrzałych owoców ofiarując je obecnej Tsahik.

-Wiem, że należy coś ofiarować gospodarzom za przyjęcie. Mam więc tu z sobą owoce z naszego ogrodu. Może to niewiele znaczący podarunek... -przerwała mu.

-Znaczący. Wezmę je Norm. -na jej ustach pojawiło się małe rozbawienie.

Neytiri odebrała je, wkładając owoce do jednego z koszy. Norm zaczął rozglądać się po wnętrzu jakby kogoś szukał.

-Gdzie Nana? Mam coś dla niej. -spojrzał na jej matkę, wyciągając książkę.

-Ale to jest...Jake. -oczy Neytiri poszły w zdziwienie.

-Lorax? -Jake rzucił wzrokiem na kolorową okładkę.

-Ja to pamiętam ze szkoły Grace. Była to moja i mojej siostry ulubiona książka. -Neytiri spuściła uszy na wspomnienie zmarłej rodziny.

-Nie wiedziałem. Mogę ją zabrać. -powiedział nieco zakłopotany Norm, że przypadkiem poruszył drażliwą kwestię.

-Nie, daj mi ją. -Neytiri przeglądając kolejne strony, po chwili zwróciła się do Jake'a. -Poczytasz nam dziś wieczorem, proszę?

-No... Tak. -ciężko było mu jej odmówić. Zwłaszcza, kiedy robiła taką słodką minę.

Jake popatrzył na Norma, kręcąc głową. Nie ma co, ale ten prezent trafił idealnie w gust Tsahik klanu Omatikaya. W tym czasie, kiedy Norm był zajęty rozmową z Neytiri nie zauważył, że ktoś za jego plecami grzebie w jego plecaku. Usłyszał dźwięk włączanego urządzenia i śmiech dziecka. Obrócił się za siebie i zobaczył jak Kato bawi się jego przenośnym skanerem. Palcem zaczął jeździć po całym ekranie, mieszając z sobą różne jego funkcje.

-Hej, oddaj mi go! To nie jest zabawka. -powiedział nieco zdenerwowany Norm.

-Podoba mi się to. -stwierdził Kato, dalej używając urządzenie.

-Oddaj, bo powiem twojej Sa'nok. -dodał stanowczo Norm.

-Jej nie ma. Jest na polowaniu.

-To jak wróci. Oddawaj ty mały złodzieju. -ruszył w jego kierunku.

Gdy Norm próbował odebrać mu skaner, ten zaczął uciekać wspinając się po jednym z wysoko rosnących korzeni, znajdujących się na wewnętrznych ścianach Kelutral. W sposób jaki zrobił to Kato zaskoczyło Norma, gdyż wydawało mu się to niemożliwe, żeby wejść po nim tak wysoko, nie ześlizgując się przy tym. Miał co prawda identyczne ciało jak Na'vi, ale bez ich doświadczenia w jego wykorzystaniu niewiele mógł zdziałać. Zaś Kato będący już poza zasięgiem Norma począł dalej bawić się skanerem. W tym czasie wiele osób będących w środku, zaczęło z rozbawieniem śledzić poczynania biologa.

-Jake zrób coś. To jest mi potrzebne. -spojrzał na Jake'a, któremu niewiele brakowało do wybuchu śmiechu.

-Daj spokój, znudzi mu się to szybciej niż myślisz.

W tym czasie Kato odkrył jedno z głównych funkcji urządzenia. Przypadkiem jego ręka znalazła się za urządzeniem, co pokazało jego kości dłoni. Wówczas wrzasnął wystraszony tym widokiem, upuszczając skaner z kilku metrów na ziemie, który wyłączył się przy tym.

-Ups... przepraszam wujku. -powiedział Kato, patrząc na Norma i błagając o wybaczenie.

Norm podszedł podnosząc i otrzepując instrument z piachu, próbując go ponownie uruchomić. Jako, że to nic nie dawało, uderzył aparat dłonią, przez co ten zaczął ponownie działać. Norm odetchnął z ulgą wiedząc, że jeden z ważniejszych instrumentów pomiarowych jaki ze sobą miał, nie został uszkodzony.

-Dobra Kato, niech to będzie dla ciebie ostrzeżeniem na przyszłość.

Norm mówiąc spojrzał w górę na chłopca przyozdobionego jedynie w przepaskę wokół tułowia, który jednym skokiem znalazł się na dole. Naukowiec wrócił do plecaka wkładając skradzione urządzenie ponownie do jego środka, po czym zwrócił się do Jake'a z pytaniem:

-Nie będzie wam przeszkadzać, jak gdzieś niedaleko rozstawie namiot?

-Nie, ale po co? -zapytał Jake.

-No, żeby móc się rozłączać i też mieć miejsce do badań. -odpowiedział Norm, stojąc przed wodzem.

-Możesz zając jedną z wnęk Kelutral. -Jake wskazał ręką na wolne pomieszczenie.

-Dzięki, ale nie chcę wam zakłócać życia, chociaż już moja obecność swoje robi.

-Rozumiem cię bracie, ale zrobisz tak jak uważasz to za stosowne. Z mojej strony nie będziesz miał problemów, gorzej z dziećmi. -roześmiał się kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Tego się obawiam. -Norm spojrzał na Kato, który w tym momencie wyszczerzył zęby.

Tymczasem, gdzieś w leśnej otchłani, pośród wielorakiej roślinności, wśród odgłosów różnych dzikich zwierząt, dwójka Na'vi zapomniała co miała do zrobienia. Gdzieś obok nich rzucone łuki, a nieco dalej spokojnie pasące się Pa'li.

-Ale mnie nakręciłaś. -powiedział Titee, kiedy złapał jej pośladek.

Mocno objął ją w pasie, opierając jej ciało o podstawę drzewa. Z twarzy Michelle odgarnął opadnięte włosy, by móc bez problemu całować jej gorące usta. Wtedy pochwyciła go w pasie swymi nogami, nie pozwalając mu się wycofać. Kolejny jeszcze bardziej głęboki pocałunek wypełnił jej usta.

-Och... Titee! -wyjęczała, kiedy złapała oddech.

Zaczęli tracić kontrolę nad sytuacją, zaś rosnące podniecenie ukryte pod jego przepaską stawało się już oczywiste. Czując naprzeciw siebie jego męskość, ręką zjechała w dół, sięgając do jego przepaski i próbując ją rozwiązać. Kiedy ona skupiła wzrok na tej części odzieży, Titee przywarł ustami do jej szyi, całując ją coraz niżej i niżej. Całość uzupełniało, mocny zapach jej podnieconego ciała.

Ręką sięgnął za plecy Michelle, szukając jej warkocza do zwiększenia odczuwania emocji. W tym czasie, kiedy jego towarzyszka walczyła z przepaska coś zwróciło jej uwagę. Słysząc cichy trzask, natychmiast nadstawiła uszy w obranym kierunku, skąd doszedł dźwięk. Na ponowny odgłos zwróciła wzrok, parząc przez ramię Titee.

-Co się stało? -zapytał zaniepokojony.

-Właśnie widzę Yerika. -wyłonił się daleko za drzewa.

-Kontynuujmy to co zaczęliśmy, a później zapolujemy. -pocałował ją w policzek.

-Jest późno po południu. Chcę wrócić do Kelutral na wieczór, a nie w nocy jak ostatnio.

-Nie zostawiaj mnie w takim stanie. -spojrzał na swoją wystającą przepaskę.

-Daje ci słowo, że się zrewanżuje. -pogłaskała go po policzku.

-Obiecujesz? -westchnął.

-Tak. A jak ci się nie chce, to ja go upoluje. -spotkali się wzrokiem.

Michelle wyswobodziła swojego partnera ze swojego mocnego uścisku nóg i gdy stanęła na ziemi, poprawiła swoje włosy oraz strój. Wzięła łuk z kilkoma strzałami i udając się na łowy, zostawiała swego partnera, któremu pozostało tylko czekać na jej powrót.

Michelle w tym czasie próbowała tak podejść zwierzę,by przez delikatny wiatr nie wyczuło jej zapachu. Skradając się nisko przy ziemi, pośród wielkich liści różnorakiej roślinności dotarła do wywróconego drzewa, które czubkiem zahaczało o inne drzewa. Wychylając się z za niego z dala ujrzała swą zdobycz, która spokojnie pasła się trawą.

Promienie słoneczne z trudem przebijały korony drzew, kierując swe światło na poszycie lasu, a kilka z nich zatrzymało się na ciele Michelle. Zaczęła wdrapywać się po śliskiej korze. A, że żyła w tym środowisku dość długo nie miała z tym problemów. Wystarczyło wiedzieć jak chwycić dłońmi korę i oprzeć stopy na podłożu oraz jak rozłożyć balans ciała. Dotarłszy do końca pnia, stanęła wypatrując Yerika, który przeniósł się nieco bliżej niej. Jak tylko go dostrzegła przykucnęła, by jej sylwetka była mniej widoczna. Będąc na dobrej pozycji do strzału, przygotowała swój łuk naciągając jego cięciwę z ostrą końcówką strzały na końcu. Wysokie paprocie dodatkowo jej pomagały w ukryciu się przed wzrokiem, wciąż czujnego Yerika.

Na chwile wstrzymała oddech i chcąc już wypuścić strzałę, zawahała się. Dostrzegła, że była to samica spodziewająca się potomstwa. Zmniejszyła naprężenie łuku i odkładając go, cicho do siebie powiedziała:

-To nie twój czas. Spotkamy się innym razem.

Zeszła z drzewa tak samo zwinnie,jak się po nim wdrapała. Idąc wśród paprotników,zaczęła się sama z siebie śmiać. Co powie teraz Titee,jak wróci z pustymi rękami. I faktycznie, gdy tylko zjawiła się,ten od razu zapytał:

-Uciekł?

-Nie do końca. Nie mogłam tego zrobić. -powiedziała,kiedy chowała strzały do kołczanu.

-A czemu? -zapytał zirytowany.

-Miałam pozbawić życia istotę,która jeszcze świata nie widziała. -wskoczyła na Pa'li.

-Była ciężarna jak rozumiem. -dosiadł drugiego Pa'li.

-Dokładnie. Teraz wracajmy, bo zbliża się wieczór. -popatrzyła na słońce, którego promienie nisko przebijały między czubkami drzew.

-Możemy szybciej, skrótami w pobliżu w pobliżu dawnej wioski naszego klanu. -skierował wierzchowca w tym kierunku.

-Dobra prowadź.

Michelle podążyła w ślad za swym partnerem. Ścieżka była wąska i ledwo widoczna. Wiodła między roślinami, które często ograniczały widok tego co znajdowało się przed nimi. Można było przypadkiem trafić na stado Młotogłowów lub na jakiegoś drapieżnika. Z dala usłyszeli odgłos polujących Ikranayów i alarmujący dźwięk Prolemurów, które to najwidoczniej zostały przez nie zaatakowane. Stopniowo hałas zanikał, aż było słychać jedynie odgłos kopyt ich Pa'li, na których to podróżowali.

W końcu roślinność się przerzedziła, otwierając widok na praktycznie pustą przestrzeń otoczona zewsząd wysokim lasem. Na pagórkowatym obszarze wystawało jedynie kilka uschniętych i nadpalonych dawnym ogniem drzew. W miejscu, gdzie stał dawny Kelutral Omatikaya było jedynie duże zagłębienie w ziemi. Wszystko porastała trawa i mech, zaś nisko położone słońce nad lasem rzucało cień na opustoszało okolice.

Przechodząc na obrzeżach ich dawnego terytorium, można było na własnej skórze poczuć oddech śmierci, który unosił się nad tym miejscem. Delikatny szum wiatru pośród czubków drzew powodował wrażenie jakby słyszało dochodzące zewsząd głosy cierpienia. Obojgu skóra zcierpła na karku, a wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

Michelle patrząc przed siebie, kątem oka dostrzegła jakby coś tam się poruszyło.

-Widziałeś to Titee.

-Co? -odwrócił się do niej.

-Tam po prawej stronie. -wskazała kierunek ręką.

-Ja nic nie widziałem. -spojrzał we wskazane miejsce.

-Przysięgam, że widziałam tam zakrwawioną matkę z martwym niemowlakiem.

-Weź mnie nie strasz. Przecież wiesz, że wszystkie dusze udają się do Eywy.

-Ale wiem co widziałam. -uparcie dodała.

-Wiem, że umarło tu wiele naszych braci i sióstr, ale to nie powód, żeby mieli nas straszyć. -stwierdził sucho.

Dalej nie rozmawiali, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić to nawiedzone miejsce. Kiedy zbliżali się do krańca wędrówki przez cmentarzysko, teren za nimi zaczął okrywać się mgłą. Michelle odetchnęła z ulgą jak tylko znowu znaleźli się w lesie. Po kolejnym zmaganiu się z gęsto florą Pandory, dotarli do szerokiej ścieżki, gdzie można było przyśpieszyć. W połowie drogi do wioski, ostatnie promienie słońca znikły za horyzontem, jednocześnie zaczął budzić się pierwotny blask roślin na nadchodzącą noc.

Pierwsze co ich oboje zaskoczyło po przybyciu do klanu to zielonkawy namiot umiejscowiony z boku Kelutral. W środku paliło się małe światełko, a ze środka wyszedł Avatar w ludzkim ubraniu.

-Kaltxi Michelle. Jak polowanie?

-Norm? To ty...jesteś... -zsiadła z Pa'li.

-Avatarem? Taka pomyłka RDA. -rozłożył ręce.

-Na stale w tym ciele czy łączysz się? -podeszła do niego bliżej.

-Łącze się z całą pewnością. Jestem tu, by kontynuować badania Grace nad roślinami i takie tam. -roześmiał się.

-Wiesz co, nie noś tej czapki, bez niej ci lepiej... Norm. -pocałowała go w policzek.

Michelle spojrzała na Titee, którego twarz wyrażała zazdrość.

-No co Titee. Chyba wiesz, że jesteśmy z sobą zobligowani na całe życie i mały całus tego nie zmieni. Po za tym ja z Normem jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. -podeszła do swego partnera, opierając ręce o jego ramiona.

-To ja już pójdę. -Norm natychmiast się wycofał z krępującej go sytuacji.

Kiedy Michelle i Titee zostali sami, żeby sobie wytłumaczyć to i owo. Norm udał się do środka Drzewa Domowego, gdzie zasiadając w kręgu wokół wielkiego paleniska miał okazję oderwać się od typowo naukowych zajęć. Na pewno w ciele Avatara łatwiej poznać przyrodę Pandory jak też ich mieszkańców, niż w ograniczonym i nie przystosowanym do takiego środowiska człowiekowi.

Jake, który praktycznie zawsze siedział z Neytiri, tym razem przysiadł się do Norma.

-Norm jako, że masz te ciało, to nie masz ochotę przenieść się do niego na stałe. -spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

-Wiem co masz na myśli Jake, ale nie. Jestem biologiem. -wziął łyk napoju z kubka.

-Powiem ci co zauważyłem. Ja w tym ciele mam ok.32lata, a ty ze 20lat i jak tylko się pojawiłeś, zacząłeś wzbudzać zainteresowanie tutejszych kobiet.

-Ja? -Norm machnął ogonem po ziemi.

-Tak, rozejrzyj się. Byłeś tym, który stanął w ich obronie, a to jest pamiętane przez całe pokolenia.

-Jake, ja nie mogę. Wciąż budzę się w nocy z widokiem płonącego Samsona, a w nim uwięzionej Trudy. -spojrzał na ziemie, opuszczając uszy.

-Rozumiem twą stratę i mi też jej brakuje. A tym czasem życie gna do przodu przyjacielu, rozejrzyj się wokoło. Wszyscy w miarę upływu czasu pogodzili się ze stratą najbliższych. -wskazał ręką po zgromadzonych.

-Jake wiem, że masz dobre intencje, ale pozwól mi wykonywać swą pracę. Sama obecność tutaj powoduje, że lepiej się czuje.

-W takim razie trzymaj się Norm. -klepnął go w ramię, kiedy odchodził do Neytiri.

-Dzięki. -wziął kolejny łyk napoju.

To co Jake powiedział o zainteresowaniu Normem, było prawdą. Kiedy spoglądał na poszczególne wolne kobiety, te albo natychmiast odwracały wzrok lub szeptały między sobą coś na ucho. Po drugiej stronie ogniska zauważył Michelle i Titee, który też coś mówił jej do ucha. Ta jedząc, podniosła brwi robiąc duże oczy, a następnie spojrzała na Titee. Jedyne słowa jakie usłyszał Norm to:

-Nie mów takich rzeczy, kiedy jem.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widział, było to jak Michelle wstaje i podaje dłoń Titee, wspólnie wychodząc z Kelutral. Odeszli na tyle daleko od Drzewa Domowego, by na nikogo się nie natknąć. Znaleźli się nad pobliskim stawem, gdzie woda mieniła się kolorami błękitu. Stanęli przed sobą, chwilowo zamyśleni i zapatrzeni w siebie.

-Czy to co mówiłeś było prawdą? -przygryzła wargę.

-Dokładnie tak.

-Więc dokończmy to co zaczęliśmy. -uśmiechnęła się na moment.

Jej włosy przyozdobione w koraliki, Titee odsunął do tyłu, a następnie ręką zjechał wzdłuż kręgosłupa do podstawy jej ogona, który przyozdobiony sznurkami utrudniał zdjęcie jej przepaski. Michelle będąca pomiędzy jego ramionami czekała jak kolejne węzły spadały na ziemię i po odwiązaniu przepaski, całość spadła na ziemię. Jak zawsze fascynujący widok tego, co zastrzeżone tylko dla oczu wybranka.

Ręce Titee zjechały wzdłuż jej smukłej talli zatrzymując się na jędrnych pośladkach. Chwilowo tam się zatrzymał, czując ciepło od nich bijące. Michelle nie była dłużna, zajmując się jego przepaską. Gdy pozbyli się krępujących ich szat, razem opadli na ziemię i klęcząc przed sobą chwycili swe warkocze, by spotęgować ich wspólne doznania. Obojgu oczy mocno otworzyły się na wszystko to, co do siebie czuli.

Michelle położyła się wygodnie na mchu, przekładając warkocz przez ramię dla wygody. Titee pieszcząc jej paskowane udo o gładkiej skórze, przesuwał rękę wzdłuż jej talli docierając do jej piersi zakrytej tylko swobodnie noszonym naszyjnikiem, który opadł na bok. Czuł jak jej całe ciało drżało, kiedy gładził jej areolki. Wiedział, że jeśli będzie stymulował dostatecznie długo, mógł ją doprowadzić do krawędzi uczuć. Często czynił to dla zabawy, a w ostatniej chwili przestawał. Dzięki Tsahylu oboje wiedzieli co się dzieje z ciałem partnera.

Gładził jej jedwabny brzuch rozświetlony połyskującymi pigmentami, zresztą tak jak reszta jej ciała. Mógł się podobać jej mały płaski nosek oraz długa i podatna na pocałunki delikatna karnacja szyi. Teraz rękę zapuścił trochę poniżej talli na co ona odpowiedziała jękiem. Został tam dłużej, pieszcząc delikatne palcami obszar między jej udami. Patrzył i czuł jak jej ciało pogrąża się rozkoszy. Ręce zacisnęły się na ziemi, a później jedną z dłoni skierowała do swej piersi, dodatkowo siebie stymulując.

Jej bursztynowy wzrok spoglądał na Titee błagając, by nie przestawał. On to widział i czuł poprzez łącząca ich wieź. Zagłębił się nieco dalej, nie chcąc zawieść swej partnerki. Powoli zbliżał się moment kulminacji wszystkiego co pragnęła, a pragnęła wiele. Czuć jak ciało doznaje orgazmu, a za nim następny orgazm. Czasami tak niewiele potrzeba do szczęścia jak rozumiejący jej potrzeby partner. Moment szczytu nadszedł dla niej niespodziewanie szybko.

Ciało Michelle gwałtownie wygięło się w łuku. Jej jęki oraz to co Titee czuł przez Tsahylu dały mu do zrozumienia, że spełnił jej w nim pokładane nadzieje.

-O Eywo... Titee... TITEE! -nie wiedziała kogo bardziej wielbić.

-Jestem tu. -patrzył na jej moment uniesienia.

-Ohhh... -jęknęła.

Później głośno dysząc dochodziła do siebie. Jak tylko chwile odpoczęła zaprosiła Titee do swego ciała.

-Uhm...jesteś coraz lepszy w tego typu rzeczach. -ręką sięgnęła do jego policzka, przyciągając jego twarz do siebie.

-Staram się jak mogę. Nie chcę cię zawieść. -mocno się uśmiechnął.

-Ja też postaram się spełnić pokładane we mnie nadzieje. -zmrużyła swe złote oczy.

-Nie mogę się doczekać. -zjechał ręką wzdłuż jej smukłej talli.

-Więc dobrze. -ręką sięgnęła do jego męskości.

Tymczasem Jake resztę wieczoru spędził ze swoją rodziną, siedząc w otoczeniu reszty klanu. Miał przed sobą liść z kawałkami pieczonego mięsa, parę larw Teylu z czego, kiedy zaczął rozmowę z Neytiri została mu tylko jedna. Popatrzył dziwnie na spodek, a później na córkę.

-Wiem, że miałem parę. Co się stało z drugą? -zapytał.

-Może poszła. -odpowiedziała Nana.

-Upieczona? Wiem, że to ty, przyznaj się.

-Tak to ja, nie gniewasz się. -spuściła uszy.

Chwilę patrzył na nią z surowym wyrazem twarzy, po czym uśmiechnął się.

-Nie. Jak mógłbym gniewać się na moją córkę. -pocałował ją w czoło.

Gdy Jake miał już sięgać po kolejną larwę Teylu, zobaczył prawie pusty liść.

-Hej, a gdzie jest druga? -spojrzał teraz na Neytiri.

-Widziałam jak odchodzi. -prawie parsknęła śmiechem.

-Wiecie, że głody Olo'eyktan to zły Olo'eyktan. -marszcząc brwi, popatrzył na Neytiri i Nanę.

-Jake wybacz nam, ale nie wszystko ci zniknęło. -Neytiri zaczęła się śmiać, zakrywając przy tym usta.

-Taa, liść z kawałkiem Yerika. -wziął to co zostało.

-Jak zjesz przeczytasz nam Lorax? -zrobiła taką niewinną minę, że żal było odmówić, nawet mimo ich wygłupów.

-Dobrze, chodźmy na górę. -westchnął i wstał.

Usadowili się na jednym z niżej położonych, rodzinnych hamaków. Był na tyle duży, żeby pomieścić do czterech dorosłych Na'vi. Jake i Neytiri leżeli naprzeciw siebie, wsparci łokciami. Ich córka leżała pośrodku na brzuchu, mając przed sobą kolorową książkę. Z ciekawością słuchała tego opowiadał Jake, przenosząc z wolna ogon na lewą i prawą stronę swego ciała. Kilku innych dzieci, którzy znajdowali się wyżej nad nimi, często wychylało się ze swych hamaków. Obserwując i słuchając próbowali zrozumieć treść dziwnego opowiadania. W końcu nawet Jake mimo początkowej niechęci wyraził zainteresowanie.

-Neytiri mam wrażenie, jakby to było o nas. Bo jest tutaj niszczenie lasu przez chciwego przedsiębiorce Po-lera, a dodatkowo jeszcze te rozmowy z drzewami. -podrapał się po głowie.

-Jake nie ważne, czytaj dalej. -Neytiri popatrzyła na niego swymi pięknym głębokim wzrokiem.

Gdy Jake doszedł do połowy opowiadania, Nana już spała leżąc na brzuchu, potem dołączyła do niej Neytiri. Dalej nie czytał, a odłożył książkę za siebie. Chwile popatrzył na swą małą rodzinę, po czym sam oddał się wytchnieniu jaki dawał sen. W tym czasie Michelle i Titte wrócili do wspólnego hamaka, zmęczeni późną porą. Zaś Norm udał się do swego namiotu, jednocześnie gasząc małe światło podwieszone na jego sklepieniu. Ułożył swe ciało Avatara wygodnie na materacu, biorąc przy tym jeden głęboki wdech. I gdy zamknął oczy, jego umysł z powrotem wrócił do ciała człowieka. Trafił prosto do piekła w bazie.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Jake siedząc rano przy ognisku, sam na sam z własnymi myślami, próbował ogarnąć nową sytuację w jakiej znalazł się jego klan. Przybycie RDA dużo zmieniło i skomplikowało jego obecne życie. Zaufanie im nie wchodziło w rachubę, zwłaszcza po tym co miało miejsce kilka lat wcześniej. Obecnie tylko Omatikaya wiedzieli, że Ludzie Nieba powrócili. Inne klany żyły w nieświadomości, co w przypadku nieprzewidywalności RDA mogło mieć dla nich opłakane konsekwencje. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go przybycie córki, która usiadła obok niego, biorąc sobie kilka orzechów na małe śniadanie.

-Sa'nok jeszcze śpi? -zapytał Jake, przegarniając węgle w ogniu.

-Yhy... -odpowiedziała Nana.

-Nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami. - potargał jej włosy.

-Sempul! -w odruchu schyliła głowę.

Jake wstał, rzucając kawałek gałęzi w czerwone węgle, po czym udał się na górę mając nadzieje, że Neytiri już wstała. Nie lubił jej budzić, ale zawsze lubił patrzyć jak śpi. Ostrożnie wszedł do rodzinnego hamaku, ale mimo tego trochę się zakołysał. Usiadł przy niej, patrząc jak promienie słońca wpadające przez otwory w drzewie pieściły jej ciało. Odgarnął kosmyki włosów z jej twarzy, i widząc jak poruszyła się niespokojnie, na chwile zamarł w bezruchu.

-Jake wiem, że to ty. -wymamrotała cicho po nosem.

-Tak kotku, to ja. -ręką dotknął jej puszystych włosów.

Otworzyła oczy, które na chwile zatrzymały się na twarzy Jake'a, później wzrok opuściła niżej, sięgając ręką do jego warkocza, który spadł mu na kolana. Zaczęła bawić się jego końcówką, sięgając do wąsów, które automatycznie oplotły się na jej palcu. Kiedy tylko usunęła palec, wąsy znowu zaczęły poruszać się w chaotyczny sposób. Po takiej zabawie, położyła się na plecach, spoglądając na spiralnego wnętrze, wijącego się ku górze Kelutral. Patrzyła jak z kolejnych hamaków, zaczęli wychodzić członkowie ich klanu. Udawali się do swych codziennych zajęć takich jak: polowanie, zbieranie dziko rosnących owoców w lesie czy pracy przy wytwarzaniu narzędzi codziennego użytku. Pierwsze myśli skierowała w kierunku, co by się stało, gdyby historia sprzed paru lat miała się powtórzyć. Stracenie własnego dziecka byłoby dla niej bolesnym przeżyciem. Pamiętała stratę siostry po której nastąpiła niesamowita pustka w jej sercu. I choć udała się do Eywy, mając z nią kontakt przez Drzewa Głosów, to nic nie zastąpi jej fizycznej obecności.

-Jake powinniśmy dać znać innym klanom o powrocie Ludzi Nieba. -przekręciła się na bok, podpierając głowę łokciem.

-Wiesz, też o tym myślałem. Możemy wysłać posłańców do innych klanów. Co o tym sądzisz? -zapytał, jednocześnie odpowiadając ukłonem na powitanie jednego z myśliwych.

-To dobry pomysł. Ale myślałam też, żeby osobiście udać się do dwóch największych klanów. -podniosła się, podpierając ręką na macie hamaku.

-Mówisz o klanie Ikran i Konia?

-Tak. Oni najbardziej nam pomogli, ale też ponieśli największe straty. -przegarnęła włosy do tyłu.

-Myślisz o dzisiejszym dniu czy późniejszym terminie? -Jake spojrzał na jej jeszcze senne oczy.

-Wiesz im szybciej tym lepiej. Nie będziemy czekać na zebranie klanów. -wstała, rozprostowując się nieco.

-Właśnie też rano o tym myślałem. To dobry moment, by na spokojnie przedstawić wodzom klanów obecną sytuację. -westchnął.

-Część z nich jeszcze nie miała do czynienia z Ludźmi Nieba i ich bronią. -dodała Neytiri, wdrapując się na gałąź.

-Czyli czeka mnie masa pytań. -zmarszczył brwi.

-Jesteś Toruk Makto. Zawsze znajdziesz jakieś wyjście. -uśmiechnęła się.

-Żeby tylko. -wstał, zmierzając do głównej gałęzi do której był przymocowany hamak.

-Teraz to nie jest ważne i jeśli już mamy wyruszać to dziś rano. -odwróciła się i zaczęła schodzić na dół.

Jake dołączył do niej, patrząc jak jej piękne i zgrabne ciało schodziło w dół, wywijając przy tym ogonem. Na dole powitała się z córką, nachylając się do niej i całując w policzek. Kiedy odchodziła, sięgnęła do jej włosów, przygładzając kilka wystających kłaków. Poszła do koszy biorąc z sobą dwa dojrzałe owoce, po czym wróciła do córki siadając obok niej przy ognisku. Kiedy skończyła jeden z owoców, zwróciła się do niej.

-Chcę z twoim sempul udać się klanów z ważną sprawą. Mam zostawić cię pod opieką, czy chcesz lecieć z nami? -Neytiri ugryzła drugi owoc.

-Wolę być z wami. Ale czy moja obecność nie będzie wam to przeszkadzać, jeśli to coś ważnego? -spojrzała na swa matkę.

-Po prostu chcemy powiadomić klany o przybyciu Ludzi Nieba, oraz by to wiadomość przekazały innym klanom. Przy okazji będziemy mieli możliwość zobaczenia morza. -uśmiechnęła się.

-Yeah. -Nana podskoczyła z radości.

W tym czasie w rozstawionym namiocie obok wielkiego drzewa, do życia powróciło ciało Avatara Norma. Rozsunął suwak namiotu, kierując pierwsze kroki do wnętrza Kelutral. Po drodze mijając się z jego mieszkańcami miał okazywane gesty sympatii wobec niego. Nikt nie wątpił w jego oddanie dla ich sprawy, tracąc przez to swe ciało. Później rzucił się w wir walki w swym ludzkim ciele, narażając się na ostateczną śmierć. W środku Drzewa Domowego zauważył więcej niż zwykle szczęśliwe dziecko Sully'go. Przywitał się z Neytiri, a później z Jake'm. Wtedy doskoczyła do niego Nana, obejmując go w pasie. Norm nie pozostał obojętny na jej sympatie wobec niego, też ją przytulając.

-Kaltxi wujku Norm. -powiedziała, kiedy go puściła.

-A co się stało, że jesteś wesoła jak prolemur. -powiedział z niekrytym śmiechem.

-Nie mam czterech rąk. -skrzywiła się na jego słowa.

-Wiem, że nie masz. To tylko tak mi się powiedziało.

-Mamy odwiedzić klan Ikran. Popływam w morzu. -w ostatnim zdaniu uśmiechnęła się.

W momencie jak Norm spojrzał na Jake'a, a ten dał mu gest, by udać się z nim na prywatną rozmowę. Wyszli na zewnątrz, z dala od możliwości przypadkowego usłyszenia jej przez innych członków klanu. Gdy już odsunęli się od Kelutral w pobliże lasu, jako pierwszy rozmowę rozpoczął Jake.

-Norm powiedz mi jak wygląda na dzień dzisiejszy sytuacja w Hell Gate?

-Właśnie dziś mają wznowić kopanie. Pracowali na dwie zmiany, by przywrócić maszyny do pełnej sprawności. Niektóre z nich mają dotrzeć dziś, wraz z kolejną dostawą z ISV. Ogólnie chcą, jak najszybciej wysłać złoża minerału na Ziemię. Dowiedziałem się z podsłuchanych rozmów na stołówce, że wydobywanie unobtanium przez te 10 lat w starej kopalni jest średnio opłacalne, i że lepiej byłoby przenieść maszyny w pobliże bardziej bogatszych złóż. Nie jestem pewny, ale chyba chodzi im o waszą starą wioskę.

-Nie mają takiej możliwości, mają przestrzegać umowę Norm. -oparł się o drzewo.

-Mówię co usłyszałem. -wzruszył ramionami.

-No dobrze, bądź na bieżąco z tym co robią. A jako, że przynajmniej na razie nie stanowią poważnego zagrożenia dla nas, mam okazję odnowić więzi między dwoma największymi klanami w tej części kontynentu. Spotkam się z klanem Ikran i Konia. Wspomnę o tobie Awkey'owi. Pamiętasz ruszyłeś do walki u jego boku.

-Jak mógłbym zapomnieć. Pamiętam do tej pory uderzenie pocisków. -potarł się w ramię.

-Dobra Norm zbieram się dopóki jest jeszcze rano. Kawał drogi przede mną. -westchnął.

Wrócili razem do środka Kelutral, gdzie Jake zwracając się do klanu, wyjaśnił im pokrótce cel ich podróży. Nie było w dzisiejszym dniu, ani dużego polowania na gromowoły, ani też żadna z kobiet nie spodziewała się w najbliższym czasie dziecka, toteż chwilowa nieobecność Tsahik nie miała większego wpływu na życie klanu. Zabrali z sobą suchy prowiant, gdyby ktoś zgłodniał w czasie podróży lub wydarzyła się coś nieoczekiwanego w drodze, jak na przykład burza. Pandora mimo swej urody to ciągle niebezpieczny i nieprzewidywalny świat. Przetrwają tylko ci, co potrafią się do niego przystosować.

Jake zdecydował się jeździć na Toruku, jako bardziej przekonujące narzędzie dyplomacji. Nie leciał sam, gdyż zabrał z sobą Nanę, nie chcąc za bardzo obciążać Ikrana Neytiri w tym długim locie. Wykonali ostatni pożegnalny gest z najbliższymi, jak z matką Neytiri, a byłą Tsahik Mo'at. Na ten czas to ona miała sprawować piecze nad klanem. Nie było to trudne, gdyż posiadała wieloletnie doświadczenie przewyższające obecnego Olo'eyktana, a także duży szacunek wśród klanu.

Po całym zamieszaniu udali się na szczyt Kelutral, wzywając swych towarzyszy podróży. Najpierw Neytiri wysokim dźwiękiem wezwała swą zmorę, która wyłoniła się z górnej gałęzi. Dała mu z ręki Teylu, którego połknął bez problemu. Nawiązała z nim więź i kiedy już siedziała na jego grzbiecie, spojrzała się z uśmiechem na Jake'a oraz córkę. Nałożyła ochraniacz na oczy i z okrzykiem wzbiła się w powietrze. W tym czasie Jake zawołał Toruka, i jak tylko bezpiecznie umieścił córkę przed nim, dołączył do niej.

Zaś na ziemi Norm poszedł do swego namiotu biorąc zasobnik na próbki oraz przenośny skaner. Zasunął jego wejście i jak tylko się odwrócił wpadł na Michelle. Drgnął zaskoczony, upuszczając skaner na ziemie. Michelle schyliła się i podając mu urządzenie, dała mu mały uśmiech.

-Jeszcze działa? -zapytała wskazując na skaner.

-Powinien, jest to wersja przystosowana do wypraw w teren. O działa. -włączył go na chwile.

-Przepraszam cię za wczorajsze zachowanie syna i jeśli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić to powiedz.

-Nic się nie stało. Wiem, że dzieci są z natury ciekawskie. Co do zrobienia to...nie wiesz, gdzie rośnie Kxaylte?

-To niebezpieczna roślina Norm.

-Wiem, ale muszę zbadać jej kilka reakcji.

-Najbliższy okaz rośnie jakiś kilometr stąd. Ja teraz nie mam czasu żeby ci pokazać, ale mogę dać ci syna. Będziesz miał ochronę jakby co, chociaż w tej części lasu poważnych zagrożeń nie należy się spodziewać.

-Przecież to jeszcze dziecko. -stwierdził Norm.

-Tak zgadzam się, ale należy pamiętać, że zna te środowisko niewiele gorzej niż dorośli. Każde dziecko musi się szybko uczyć, inaczej nawet zwykłe wyjście do lasu mogło skończyć się jego śmiercią. Sama pamiętam jak podczas nauki, gdy zrywałam liście Paywllu mało nie zostałam raniona przez jego wystrzelone kolce. Titee odepchnął mnie w ostatniej chwili , jak zobaczył ile liści z niego zerwałam.

-Dobra przekonałaś mnie. -pokręcił głową, nie wiedząc czy to dobry pomysł.

Michelle poszła po syna, który jak się okazało, był co najmniej średnio zadowolony, że zamiast przebywać z kolegami miał udać się do lasu z Normem. Naukowiec zabrał z sobą w plecaku tylko niezbędne wyposażenie, by nie nosić z sobą zbędnego ciężaru, w tracie pokonywania leśnych ścieżek.

Kiedy w wiosce Omatikaya domownicy zajmowali się czynnościami dnia codziennego, Jake wraz z rodziną opuścili lasy pandory wlatując na równiny, co przejawiało się coraz rzadszym drzewostanem, a większą ilością drobnych roślin. W końcu drzewa zostawili za sobą, a przed nimi roztaczała się wolna przestrzeń porośnięta głównie trawą. Patrząc na linię horyzontu można było dostrzec kilka małych drzew, a w rzeczywistości były to duże Kelutral klanu Konia. Ich celem było jednak tylko jedno z nich, gdzie żył Awkey, będący wodzem pozostałych mniejszych klanów, rozsianych po całej powierzchni równin. Dla Jake'a utrzymanie dobrych stosunków z nim miało decydujące znaczenie, chociaż jak Toruk Makto nie musiał się tym specjalnie martwić.

W miarę zbliżania, wyłaniał im się obraz wioski i ludzi w niej żyjących. Po ich lewej stronie dostrzegli jeźdźców na Pa'li wyruszających najpewniej na polowanie, w ciągnących się aż po horyzont równinach na których żerowały stada gromowołów. Oczywiście pojawienie się Toruka na niebie jak zwykle wywołało dość duże zamieszanie na ziemi. Jak tylko dostrzeżono obecność jeźdźca, zamęt zmienił się w zaciekawienie. Jake wylądował na obrzeżach ich siedliska, wokół którego zgromadziło dziesiątki jego mieszkańców. Zsadził córkę, później sam zszedł, a obok nich na swym Ikranie wylądowała Neytiri. Razem udali się w kierunku ich osady, gdzie Jake jako pierwszy, a nieco z tyłu za nim szła Neytiri wraz z córką. Z otaczającego ich tłumu wyłonił się Awkey, który jak stanął przy Jake'u był od niego nieco wyższy. Ubrany w plemienne szaty oraz mający przekłuty nos mógł budzić postrach wśród tych, którzy pierwszy raz obcowali z tubylcami. Oba wodzowie wymienili między sobą gesty szacunku, jak też między swoimi rodzinami. Później Awkey zaprosił ich w gościnę do środka, gdzie mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać. Awkey wraz Jake'm usiedli razem na drewnianym balu przy ich głównym palenisku, gdzie został uraczony trunkiem. Neytiri wraz z córką nie mieszały się między nimi, a usiadły po drugiej stronie ognia. Jeśli chodzi o sprawy międzyplemienne, to wymagane było, by kobiety w takich rozmowach nie zabierały głosu, chyba że same były liderami swych klanów.

-Mówisz więc, że Ludzie Nieba wrócili? -zapytał Awkey.

-Tak. I mam między nimi zawartą umowę, że nie zaatakują. -westchnął Jake.

-Wierzysz im, w ich słowa?

-Oczywiście, że nie. A przybyłem tu, by was ostrzec o ich obecności. Chciałbym też, żebyście dali słowo do innych klanów. Wolę dmuchać na zimne, niż by historia miała się powtórzyć.

-To dobra rada Toruku Makto. Zrobię to, o co prosisz.

-Dziękuje Awkey. -wziął łyk ich alkoholu. -Pamiętacie jeszcze Norma Spellmana?

-Jak mógł bym zapomnieć. Zginął razem z naszymi braćmi, chociaż pozostał jako człowiek.

-Ludzie Nieba w ramach przeprosin zwrócili jego ciało ponowie. Jest teraz razem z moim klanem.

-To bardzo dobra nowina. Z chęcią widziałbym go wśród swoich, jeśli oczywiście zezwolisz Toruku Makto.

-Awkey ja wspomnę mu o tym. To on zadecyduje. Ja nie mam w tym zakresie nic do powiedzenia. -zrobił kolejny łyk ich bimbru.

-Jeśli się zdecyduje, nie pożałuje. -pojawił się uśmieszek na ustach wodza, wskazując na kobiety.

Kiedy Jake dopijał resztę rodzimego trunku z kubka, po ostatnich słowach Awkey'a zakrztusił się, ale po chwili opanowania przełknął całość.

-Za mocne? -zapytał Awkey.

-Nie, to jest dobre, tylko chodziło mi o Norma. Na pewno powiem mu o tym, że z chęcią go przyjmiesz do swego ludu. -w głowie Jake'a zaświtała pewna zabawna myśl.

Całemu temu spotkaniu przypatrywała się Nana. Jej uwagę zwróciło to z czym się wcześniej nie spotkała. Zauważyła bowiem, że prawie wszyscy z wyjątkiem jej rówieśników miało poprzekłuwane ciało różnymi rzeczami, głównie małymi kośćmi. Przekłute uszy, wargi, nosy lub brzuchy w okolicach pępka raczej nie wywołały u niej zachwytu, by tak mocno kaleczyć swe ciało.

-Sa'nok dlaczego oni mają kości w skórze? -szepnęła jej do ucha.

-Bo to ich tradycja. -Neytiri odpowiedziała równie cicho, by nie zakłócić rozmów.

-To mi się nie podoba. Nie chciałabym mieć dziury w nosie lub brzuchu. -potarła go.

-Oczywiście, że nie. -powiedziała rozbawiona jej wypowiedzią, przytulając ją przy tym.

Nana rozejrzała się dokładniej po ich Drzewie Domowym, którego wnętrze było zdecydowanie bardziej surowe niż Kelutral Omatikaya. Jednak miało swoją historię wymalowaną na swych wewnętrznych ścianach. W świetle dnia oraz zawsze palącego się ognia można było oglądać ich malunki. Sądząc po kolorze i ich średniej dokładności można było uważać, że były wykonane węglem drzewnym. Przedstawiały polowania klanu na gromowoły, kilka z nich ukazywało Eywe w postaci Drzewa Dusz, inne były bardziej drastyczne jak rysunek wielkich stworzeń, które trzymały w swych szczękach Na'vi. Można było po ich zarysach odgadnąć, że owymi stworzeniami były Toruki. Najpewniej coś tu miało miejsce kilka pokoleń wcześniej, bowiem zwykle malowidła przedstawiają ważne wydarzenia w społeczności danego klanu.

Jak tylko rozmowy dobiegły końca przywódcy obu klanów wstali, udając się na zewnątrz. Awkey bardzo chciał pokazać Jake'owi ich liczne stada Pa'li. I faktycznie względem tego co posiadali Omatikaya, liczba zwierząt tu zgromadzonych była czterokrotnie większa. Wyjaśnił też, że reszta zwierząt znajdowała się w innych osadach należących do Awkeya, rozsianych wzdłuż całej linii horyzontu, a nawet dalej.

W tym czasie, gdy partner Neytiri zajmował się męskimi sprawami, ona wraz córką pod ręką udała do żeńskiej części klanu. Mogła spróbować ich potraw, obejrzeć rzeczy osobiste, bądź zajrzeć do wnętrza ich chat. Kobiety klanu Konia z chęcią chciały pokazać jej wszystko, zwłaszcza że była wybranką Toruka Makto, a przyjąć takiego gościa było zaszczytem. Wchodząc do wnętrza jednej z wysokich chat, która mogła pomieścić całą czteroosobową rodzinę, ujrzała pośrodku niewielkie ognisko, które ogrzewało wnętrze, chroniąc domowników przed chłodem nocy. Konstrukcja altan opierała się na długich prostych i umieszczonych pod kątem drągach. Całość była związana na szczycie linami. Większość ścian była przykryta skórą upolowanych gromowołów, które doskonale nadawała się do tego celu, gdy już wyschły. Był to materiał bardzo wytrzymały i elastyczny zarazem, odporny na czynniki zewnętrze jak słońce czy deszcz, lecz wystawiony na ich działanie, po kilku latach brązowiał.

Na ogniu znajdowało się coś w rodzaju garnka i sądząc po wyglądzie był wykonany z drążonego kamienia. Gotowały się w nim głównie bulwy roślin, wykopane z ziemi. Czasami do tego wkładano mięso upolowanych zwierząt. Dostała trochę do spróbowania, co w smaku było dość obojętne. Później dostała propozycje, by zjeść więcej, na co ona grzecznie odmówiła. Nieco dalej pod ścianą były owoce w koszu, najpewniej przywiezione z dalekiego lasu. W wyposażeniu chaty znajdował się też mały ubijak, służący do wyrabiania roślinnych mieszanek lub mikstur na różne przypadłości. Po drugiej stronie ściany, leżał oparty o nią łuk wraz z kołczanem i dzidą, co najpewniej musiało należeć do pana domu. Zwyczaj w tym klanie nakazywał, by to mężczyzna żywił rodzinę, zaś jego partnerka w trakcie jego nieobecności zajmowała się domowymi sprawami, jak przygotowanie posiłku, opieką nad dzieckiem czy oprawieniem wcześniej upolowanych zwierząt.

Po odwiedzinach podziękowała za gościnę i wyszła na zewnątrz. Rozejrzała się po ich osadzie pośrodku ciągnących się aż po horyzont trawiastych obszarach i raczej nie zdecydowała by się, żeby tu zamieszkać. Wychowała się wśród wysokich drzew i piękna lasu, a nie bezmiaru pustej przestrzeni. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że tak jak oni, tworzyli zwartą społeczność. Wszystkie chaty ściśle do siebie przylegały, przez co mieszkańcy żyli na stosunkowo małej przestrzeni. Plusem było to, że takie rozmieszczenie altan wokół Drzewa Domowego, powodowało jego doskonałą ochronę przed podmuchami wiatru. Dzięki temu była możliwość palenia ognia w jego wnętrzu, bez obaw o to, że zdmuchnięty snop iskier zainicjuje pożar. Był to także większy komfort dla wszystkich mieszkańców.

Jak tylko Neytiri znalazła Jake'a co nie było trudne, gdyż towarzyszył mu zawsze ciekawski tłum. Jak tylko do niego dołączyła, nie odstępowała go na krok, towarzysząc mu przez dalszą część wizyty. Razem oglądali popisy jeźdźców na swych Pa'li, bądź co bądź nie bez powodu nosili nazwę klanu Konia. Bowiem wyróżnikiem ich plemienia były karkołomne wyścigi na mrocznych koniach bez żadnych zasad. Liczyło się tylko to, kto pierwszy osiągnie cel. Takie coś jak siniaki czy otarcia po uderzeniu przez przeciwnika drewnianą pałką i spadnięciu na ziemię w pełnym galopie, było rzeczą normalna dla tego typu zawodów. Zaś widok jeźdźca, spadającego prosto pod kopyta innego Pa'li, wywoływał przerażenie wśród zgromadzonych. Mimo to oglądanie brutalnego widowiska było przednie. Nagrodą dla zwycięzcy był respekt rywali i szacunek swego klanu. Po jeden z takich gonitw, propozycje udziału w kolejnej dostał Jake. I nawet zgodził by się na nią, gdyby nie szarpnięcie Neytiri za jego ramię, która zdecydowanie się temu sprzeciwiła.

Kiedy tylko widowisko dobiegło końca i mając jeszcze jeden cel podróży, Jake podziękował Awkey'owi za gościnę oraz za wysłuchanie go.

-Mogę liczyć na was, że wyślecie słowo do innych klanów o powrocie Ludzi Nieba?

-Oczywiście, wyślę gońców jak tylko nadejdzie świt. -zapewnił szczerze Awkey.

-Na takie słowa właśnie liczyłem.

Kiedy już się żegnali, Awkey spojrzał za Jake'a na równiny i dał mu jeszcze jeden powód, by go zatrzymać, ale ten odmówił.

-Wielka szkoda, że Toruk Makto nie zostanie na wieczornej uczcie. -wódz wskazał na powracających myśliwych z polowania.

-Z chęcią bym został, ale mam jeszcze jeden klan do odwiedzenia. Co do ucztowania, to na pewno kiedyś skorzystam z zaproszenia. -odparł Jake, przytulając swą córkę stojąco między nim, a Neytiri.

-Zatem nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał. Ewya ngahu Toruku Makto. -rzekł Awkey.

-Eywa ngahu ma tsmukan. -równie godnie odpowiedział Jake.

Jak tylko dosiedli swe podniebne wierzchowce, wzbili się w powietrze, gdzie kierując się w stronę Morza Wschodniego, chcieli dotrzeć do żyjącego nad nim klanu Ikran.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Norm oraz Kato wędrowali przez las w poszukiwaniu rośliny, przez Na'vi nazywaną Kxaylte. Nie była jednak jedynym obiektem dzisiejszych badań. Miał zebrać kilka świeżych próbek roślin, które miały być dostarczone do laboratorium w bazie. Kato w stosunku do Norma czuł się jak w domu, kiedy szedł leśnymi ścieżkami. Miał z sobą swój mały łuk do ćwiczeń, który mimo niewielkiego rozmiaru był śmiertelnym narzędziem zdolnym zabić człowieka lub nieduże zwierzę. Dodatkową jeszcze posiadał podręczną dmuchawkę z kilkoma zatrutymi strzałkami. Jedno zranienie przez nieuwagę i po kilku chwilach dostawało się dreszczy i drgawek. Dmuchawkę miał przywiązaną do pasa, zaś zatrute strzałki trzymał schowane w sakwie. Używał je, gdy polował na niewielkie ptaki, bądź prolemury kryjące się w wierzchołkach drzew.

Idąc wśród gęstego lasu, gdzie każdy liść miał na sobie krople rosy od porannej mgły, czuło się silną więź z otaczającą ich naturą. Dla Norma jako naukowca nadal był to niesamowity ekosystem, coś czego na Ziemi próżno szukać. Wszystkie rośliny zdawały się z sobą współpracować i uzupełniać się nawzajem. Badając korzenie roślin odniósł wrażenie, że tworzyły system nerwowy ściśle z sobą powiązany. Jeśli jedna z roślin nagle zostaje uszkodzona, informacja o tym natychmiast rozchodzi się dalej, aż trafiła do...Drzewa Dusz...Eywy? To nadal dla wszystkich naukowców pozostanie zagadką, zaś dla Na'vi odpowiedź jest oczywista.

Norm jak tylko dotarł do celu swych badań, natychmiast rozpoczął skanowanie rośliny. Na wyświetlaczu pokazywał się przepływ energii z rośliny do ziemi i odwrotnie. Kato będący za nim, patrzył na urządzenie i na roślinę, wiele z tego nie rozumiejąc. Znudzony tym, rozejrzał się po okolicy w poszukiwaniu błękitnego kamyka. Znalazł dość spory okaz pod jednym z palmowych drzew. Wziął go w swoją dłoń i poszedł z nim do naukowca.

-Norm zobaczy. -cisnął kamieniem pod roślinę.

-Wow... -w jednej chwili upadł do tyłu, jak tylko roślina wypuściła kolce.

Norm poprawił czapkę, popatrzył na Kato i pokręcił głową. Wstał, zabierając z ziemi upuszczony skaner, by wznowić badania. Jakże było jego zdziwienie, kiedy ponowił wyniki badań. Przez obecność unobtanium i jego pola magnetycznego szybkość reakcji w roślinie znacząco wzrosła. Czyżby to obecność minerału i jego magnetyczne pole miało taki rozwój na formy życia obecne na tej planecie. Największe skupiska surowca zaobserwowano w najbardziej pożądanych przez RDA miejscach, jednocześnie mające ogromne znaczenie kulturowe dla Na'vi.

Kato po zabawie z Normem przystąpił do poprawy swych umiejętności strzeleckich, trenując strzelanie z łuku do starego, porośniętego mchem pnia. Zdjął z siebie łuk i zaczął wypuszczać kolejne strzały w obrany cel. Później poszedł żeby je wyciągnąć. Będąc blisko pnia usłyszał coś jakby brzęczenie, ale że szybko ucichło, wzruszył ramionami. Mając kolejne strzały w kołczanie, brzęczenie powróciło. Szarpnął ostatnią strzałkę, gdy utworzyła się wyrwa w drzewie, a z niej wyleciał rój piekielnych os.

-Ayzize'! -krzyknął Kato.

-Osy, gdzie? O cholera! -odwrócił się i zobaczył jak w jego kierunku leci cały rój wściekłych owadów.

Rzucił wszystko i pognał za Kato, który był równie spanikowany jak on. Biegli pomiędzy drzewami i krzakami, które co niekiedy uderzały ich w twarz. Oglądając się za siebie dostrzegali zbliżający się śmiercionośny rój. Pojedyncze użądlenie nie jest szkodliwe dla Na'vi, ale gdy zaatakuje ich wielka liczba, lepiej uciekać. Z dala Kato dostrzegł urwisko, którym płynęła rzeka.

-Tu wujku! -machnął ręką, wskazując mu kierunek.

-Jesteś pewien! -Norm zobaczył stromą krawędź.

-Jak chcesz to zostań! -krzyknął rozbawiony.

-Cholera! -krzyknął na skraju urwiska.

Norm w biegu odbił się od stromizny, spadając z kilku metrów do wody. Jak tylko się wynurzyli, wzięli głęboki wdech i jeszcze raz zanurkowali, gdyż dostrzegli krążące nad nimi osy. Chwile krążyły w całym roju nad strumieniem w poszukiwaniu swych ofiar. W końcu znudzone, odleciały skąd przybyły. Norm i Kato wynurzając się, ponownie wzięli głęboki wdech, wychodząc na brzeg. Całe ubranie naukowca nasiąkło wodą. Jego czapka po drodze gdzieś się zgubiła. Ściągnął z siebie ubranie i wykręcając je, usunął nadmiar wody. W butach też się jej trochę nazbierało i jak tylko je ściągnął, całość chlusnęła na ziemię. Kato nie miał tego problemu, gdyż miał na sobie jedynie przepaskę, która szybko wyschła w tym gorącym klimacie. Śmiał się tylko z Norma, jak zobaczył go odwróconego do niego tyłem, który miał na sobie jedynie bokserki.

Jak tylko Norm pozbył się nadmiaru wody z ubrań i ponownie je założył, zaczął szukać drogi powrotnej do zostawionego w lesie swojego sprzętu badawczego. Zaczęli iść wzdłuż klifu, szukając wyjścia z pułapki. Kato zwrócił Norm'owi uwagę na jedną z lian spuszczających się wzdłuż stromego zbocza. Cóż dzieciak nie czekał i po chwili znalazł się na górze. Nie było to dla niego żadną trudnością, gdyż takie rzeczy robił na co dzień. Norm'owi zeszło z tym chwilę dłużej i jak tylko wdrapał się na szczyt, skierował się w poszukiwaniu swych narzędzi pracy. Jak tylko je znalazł, wszystko schował do plecaka i skierował się z powrotem do klanu Omatikaya. W tym czasie ubranie Norma nieco wyschło. Pierwszym miejscem do którego się skierował był jego namiot, gdzie zostawił swoje obiekty do dalszych badań.

Gdzieś nad lądem trójka Na'vi dotarła do skraju nizin, wlatując na ponownie zadrzewiony obszar. Tym razem linia horyzontu wyglądała inaczej. Patrząc na jej koniec, można było dostrzec wielki błękit połyskujący z daleka odbitym światłem od powierzchni lustra wielkiej ilości wody. Jake mrużył oczy, by być pewny tego co widzi.

-Neytiri czy to te Morze? -zwrócił się do niej z pytaniem.

-Tak. Inne są dalej położone, poza naszym zasięgiem. -odpowiedziała, wdychając nieco inne powietrze.

-Czuć je, nieprawdaż. -sam zrobił wdech, patrząc jednocześnie na Neytiri.

Pod nimi drzewa znowu się przerzedziły, zaś ziemia stawała się coraz bardziej piaszczysta. W końcu dotarli nad kraniec lasu, gdzie fale spokojnie rozbijały się o piaszczysty brzeg lądu. Lecąc nisko nad wodą, można było dostrzec wielką rafę koralową, która sięgała daleko w głąb morza. Bez problemu dało się ją dostrzec, gdyż woda była przejrzysta i spokojna zarazem. Później teren wzdłuż linii brzegowej zaczął się robić coraz bardziej górzysty. Po ich prawej stronie znajdował się stromy klif, o który z impetem uderzały fale, powoli niszcząc go swą siłą. Szybując wzdłuż jego brzegu wyłoniła się wielka zatoka w której znajdowało się wiele wystających ponad wodą skał, rozbijanych przez spienione fale.

W tym momencie ujrzeli także wielkie namioty klanu Ikran, do którego to zmierzali. Cała wioska położona była w zatoce między skałami, mając przed sobą wielką plaże z widokiem na morze, zaś za nią znajdował się las drzew Tautral. Były dość podobne do Ziemskich palm, tyle że znacznie wyższe. Wylądowali na pustym odcinku plaży, gdzie natychmiast zwrócili uwagę mieszkańców całego klanu. Wielki Toruk swymi skrzydłami podniósł tumany piasku, który natychmiast osiadł, jak tylko zwinął swe ogromne skrzydła. Nie ma co, ale Jake jak zwykle miał pierwszorzędne wejście, robiąc wrażenie przed zgromadzonym tłumem. Kiedy tylko rozłączył więź z Torukiem, ten głośno mruknął na obecnych ludzi. Jake wraz z Neytiri i Naną weszli w tłum, w którym zabrakło ich lidera klanu.

-Gdzie jest Olo'eyktan Tanhni? -zapytał spoglądając na wszystkich.

-Jest na polowaniu, na morzu. -odezwał się ktoś z tłumu, wskazując kierunek.

-Gdzie? -odpowiedział zaskoczony Jake.

Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył cztery Ikrany krążące daleko nad wodą. Jeden z nich ciągnął długą linę po powierzchni morza, inne krążyły w pobliżu. Po kilku chwilach z wody wyłoniło się wielkie stworzenie, mające na sobie chitynowy pancerz, trzy płetwy grzbietowe i głowę najeżoną półmetrowymi kolcami z czterema oczami. Para oczu w środku była większa, zaś bliżej tułowia mniejsza. Od głowy, aż do połowy tułowia ciągnęła się para czułek Tsahylu. Ogon stworzenia był podwójny i miał niezwykłą zdolność do rozkładania się, dzięki czemu mogła skuteczniej pływać na wzburzonych wodach morza, jak też nadawać jej większą prędkość. Na bokach tułowia posiadała zastawki zamiast skrzeli, które roztwierały się na niecało sekundę, łapiąc przy tym powietrze.

Jeden z łowców idealnie trafił, rzucając włócznią w te czułe miejsce i w tym momencie szamoczące się z liną zwierze przestało okazywać oznaki życia. Wtedy wielką martwą rybę zaczęto ciągnąć Ikranem do brzegu. Wśród pozostałej trójki jeźdźców na zmorach definitywnie wyróżniał się jeden z nich, który był na ich czele. Wylądował za tłumem i jak tylko odesłał swego Ikrana, zaczął przedzierać się przez tłum, wyraźnie zmierzając w kierunku Jake'a. W końcu stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Pomalowana twarz i część ciała na czerwień symbolizowała jej status.

-Toruk Makto. -odezwała się z lekką ironią w głosie.

-Miło cię widzieć znowu Tanhni. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to jest? -wskazał na ciągnięte zwierzę.

-To Terr'txe. Jeśli zostaniesz na wieczorną ucztę, będziesz miał okazję jej spróbować.

-Dziękuję za zaproszenie. Ale my wtedy nie zdążymy wrócić na czas do naszego klanu.

-A kto powiedział, że musicie wracać. Możecie nocować u nas. -wzruszyła ramionami.

-Irayo za wszystko. -powiedział z szacunkiem.

-Przyjemność jest po mojej stronie, goszcząc cię Toruku Makto i twoją rodzinę.

Po przywitaniu, udali się do wnętrza jednego z namiotów, gdzie podano coś do picia oraz strawę dla przybyszów. Następną rzeczą jaką musiał zrobić Jake, było objaśnić jej cały problem z jakim musiał się zmierzyć, kiedy nastąpił powrót Ludzi Nieba. Liderka klanu Ikran przyjęła to wiadomość ze spokojem, a także zobowiązała się pomóc, gdyby zaistniała taka potrzeba. Ostatnie słowa bardzo podbudowały Jake'a, mając zapewnione wsparcie od kolejnego klanu. Nie zawsze zdarzało się, by w czasach pokoju następowało zapewnienie o wspólnej pomocy. Każdy z klanów miał swoje własne problemy i angażowanie się do walki z potężnym przeciwnikiem, było mało rozsądną decyzją. Co innego "Czas wielkiego smutku", kiedy to szykowany był zamach na obiekt ich kultu. Po zniszczeniu Drzewa Dusz na całej Pandorze zapanowałby chaos. Byłaby to katastrofa pociągająca za sobą zachwianie delikatnej równowagi sił przyrody na planecie oraz zniszczenie życia duchowego wszystkich Na'vi.

Jako posiłek podano im pieczone małże w skorupkach oraz inne owoce morza jak Lenegi. Półprzeźroczyste, nieco galaretowate stworzenie, którego spód nacinało się nożem usuwając wnętrzności. Tylko świeżo złowione były jadalne, inaczej bardzo szybko się psuły, wydzielając przy tym trujące toksyny. Można było je gotować lub utykając na patyku, piec na ogniu. Kilka z nich gotowało się w wielkiej wklęsłej muszli, będącej odpowiednikiem garnka. Wszystkie opary unosiły się do góry pod szczyt skórzanych namiotów, w których to żyła część mieszkańców, a reszta w pobliskich jaskiniach. Znajdowało się ich wiele wzdłuż całego wybrzeża. Niektóre z grot służyły jako przechowalnia do jedzenia, bowiem obfitowały w duże ilości soli na ścianach oraz ziemi, nagromadzonych tu przez setki tysięcy lat.

Po zjedzeniu prostego dania, udali się na zwiedzenie jednej z takich jaskiń, będąc oprowadzanym przez samego wodza klanu. Przed wejściem do niej w blasku słońca suszyły się ryby, które były nawleczone na sznurku i rozwieszone na prostym stojaku z patyków. Wchodząc do środka, czuło się nasycenie powietrza jodem, w znacznie większym stopniu niż bryza wiejąca znad morza. Ściany połyskiwały różnymi kryształami i minerałami, a pod nimi znajdowało się wiele koszy wypełnionych suszonym mięsem i rybami, zabezpieczonych solą morską. Dzięki temu, można było je przechowywać przez dłuższy czas, zwykle na okres sztormów, kiedy to łowienie było niemożliwe.

Nana pierwszy raz widziała coś takiego jak sól. Pociągnęła palcami po ścianie, a następnie z ciekawości ją powąchała i polizała. Zaczęła pluć i stwierdziła, że to do jedzenia się nie nadaje. Później dano im spróbować ryb, które leżały tam od paru miesięcy i w tym przypadku były jak najbardziej jadalne. Nawet Neytiri wykazała zainteresowanie solą, zabierając z sobą kilka kawałków tego minerału. Zawsze to coś nowego, co może znaleźć zastosowanie w jej kuchni, jako dodatek do niektórych potraw. Wzięła z sobą córkę zostawiając Jake'a i Tanhni sam na sam ze sobą, na prywatną rozmowę. Wychodząc na zewnątrz udała się do Ikrana, chowając sól do szczelnej sakwy, u boku jego uprzęży. Kiedy tylko Ikran powrócił do swego tymczasowego siedliska na skałach, rozejrzała się wokoło i te miejsce w stosunku do klanu Konia, ją urzekło. Mając pod sobą piasek, gdzieniegdzie usiany kamykami i różnymi muszlami, za sobą las, a przed sobą morze, było to miejsce zdecydowanie ciekawsze i warte zamieszkania.

Neytiri idąc wzdłuż plaży, co chwilę się schylała podnosząc z niej muszelki różnej wielkości i koloru. Jedne miały kształt świderka, inne przybrały kształt ślimaka, jednak najbardziej poszukiwane były te płaskie. Gdy miała ich całą garść przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. Wspólnie z córką udała się do jednej z zamieszkałych jaskiń, gdzie witając się z mieszkającą tam rodziną, poprosiła o kawałek sznurka oraz czegoś ostrego i twardego. W między czasie, gdy tworzyła dla siebie ozdobę, weszła w kobiece rozmowy z panią tego domu.

Jak w każdych czterech ścianach, było miejsce na ognisko. Na ziemi leżały maty ze skór różnych zwierząt, które służyły za miejsce do spania. Pod ścianą leżało kilka wyjątkowo dużych muszli służących za półmiski do jedzenia. W kącie znajdowała się nieco dziwna włócznia, gdyż miała przymocowaną do niej długą linę. Jej ostrze było pełne zadziorów, najpewniej po to, żeby po wbiciu zostawała w ciele bez możliwości jego przypadkowego wypadnięcia. Najwidoczniej ten klan preferuje bardziej polowania na zwierzęta morskie niż lądowe.

W końcu ozdoby zostały zakończone. Nowy naszyjnik Neytiri składał się z początkowych małych jasnych muszelek w okolicach szyi i opadając w dół ich średnica rosła, także kolor był zdecydowanie ciemniejszy. Przy każdym poruszeniu się, jej dekoracja wydawała trochę dźwięków, kiedy to muszelki uderzały o siebie. Kilkoma małymi białymi muszelkami przyozdobiła sobie włosy, przymocowując je na końcówkach warkoczyków. Podobnie identyczny naszyjnik zrobiła dla siebie Nana, tyle że użyła nieco mniejszych muszli, które zasłaniały klatkę piersiową. Nana w stosunku do Neytiri, na końcówkach warkoczy umieściła znacznie więcej małych muszelek, które głośno dźwięczały, kiedy tylko szybko pokręciła głową. Po skończeniu dekoracji ciał, podziękowała za użyczenie narzędzi oraz rozmowę. Teraz rozglądając się po okolicy, zastanawiała się, gdzie jest jej Jake.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

Nieco wcześniej Jake i Tanhni idąc razem wzdłuż morskiego wybrzeża, weszli do jednej z jaskiń. Tanhni chwyciła latarnię ze świecącymi robakami, a następnie potrząsając ją sprawiła, że zaczęła oświetlać drogę przed nimi. Zaczęli poruszać się wąskim korytarzem, gdzie daleko w jego głębi panowała ciemność. Chwilami było dość ślisko i nieco za nisko, co wymagało schylania się, żeby nie uderzyć o sufit. Na ich drodze znajdowało się parę odgałęzień, które okazywały się ślepe lub zalane. Po prawie półgodzinnej wędrówce przez korytarz dotarli do jego kresu, ukazując im wielką komorę. Nie była jednak pusta, gdyż zbliżając się do jego środka ukazał się im wielki szkielet, który nie wyglądał jak zwierzęta, które można spotkać na powierzchni ziemi.

-Co to jest? -zapytał głośno Jake.

-Cicho Toruku Makto. Po prostu nie podnoś głosu. Nie chcemy, żeby one tu przyszły. -skarciła go Tanhni.

-Zaraz czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? I co za one? -spytał szeptem Jake.

-Demony Mórz. Zjawiają się zawsze, kiedy ktoś jest nieostrożny.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? -spojrzał w jej twarz.

-Spotkałeś chyba Palulukana? -podniosła wzrok na niego.

-No, tak. Nie jest miłym stworzeniem. Ale co to ma wspólnego z nim? -zapytał Jake.

-Ma i to dużo. Istnieje stworzenie podobne do niego, tyle że nie boi się wody. Żyje w niej przez większość czasu, ale jednocześnie potrafi wyjść na ląd. Jest bardzo szybki i trudno go zabić. Jedynie czego się obawia to większych stworzeń od niego. Dlatego przyprowadziłam ciebie tutaj Toruku Makto, byś nam pomógł je odegnać.

-Ty chyba nie mówisz, że mam płynąć Torukiem pod wodą?

-Oczywiście, że nie. Musisz połączyć się z Kalen, która je stąd przepędzi. Już parę osób poniosło śmierć przez to, że zbyt daleko wypłynęło na morze. Dlatego polujemy Ikranami. Nie proszę ja, a cały klan. -po chwili ciszy dodała -Jake, jesteś wybrankiem Eywy.

Jake westchnął i w końcu odpowiedział:

-Dobra zgadzam się, ale mam jedno pytanie. Co to za szkielet? -wskazał na to, przed czym stali.

-To Kalen. -powiedziała krótko Tanhni.

Przed nimi leżał olbrzymi szkielet zwierzęcia, wymiarami zbliżony do Toruka. Wielkie i szerokie płetwy, olbrzymi otwór gębowy usiany dziesiątkami zębów oraz długie ciało zakończone ogonem z kolcem. Z wyglądu dość podobne do manty. A więc coś takiego miał złapać. Coś, co jest od niego wielokrotnie większe oraz sprawniej porusza się w wodzie. Szaleństwo, ale nie po raz pierwszy w życiu się na nie porywał.

Poszli dalej w głąb pomieszczenia, dochodząc do brzegu zbiornika wodnego. Wokoło niego już panowała jasność od bijącej bioluminescencji z jego dna. Tanhni zostawiła lampion na brzegu i weszła do wody. Na twarzy Jake malowało się tylko zdumienie, że skoro twierdziła iż pływanie tam jest niebezpieczne, to czemu sama tam weszła. Po paru minutach wynurzyła się z dziwnym, przeźroczystym, galaretowatym tworem na nosie i ustach. Ściągając go kilka razy zakaszlała i następnie spojrzała na Jake'a.

-Weź to na usta. Pomoże ci oddychać w wodzie przez kilkanaście minut. Później lepiej go zdjąć.

-Zaraz, ja nie założę tego na twarz. -stwierdził krótko.

-To jedyny sposób, żeby oddychać.

-No dobra. A co będzie jeśli tego nie zdejmę w odpowiednim czasie? -zapytał Jake.

-To w ogóle go nie zdejmiesz. Stanie się twoją częścią.

-Wspaniale. -westchnął.

-Tędy dopłyniesz do morza, zaś Kalen zwykle poluje przy jego brzegu.

-A ja będę jej następną przekąską. -powiedział żartobliwie, zanim założył żywą maskę.

Zanurzył się w szerokim podwodnym ujściu do morza, widząc świat jakiego jeszcze nie miał okazji oglądać. Pływanie nie sprawiało mu trudności, gdyż jako były komandos w ciele człowieka nauczył się sprawnego pływania, a obecne ciało tylko zwiększyło jego sprawność. Pod nim na dnie różnego rodzaju koralowce uczepione do ścian emitowały własne niepowtarzalne światło. Dalej przed nim zaczął dostrzegać pierwsze oznaki żywych form życia. Dziwne ryby, których nazw nie znał, jak też zagrożeń jakie stwarzają. Po paru minutach w tym wodnym korytarzu, znalazł się u jego ujścia, wpływając na szerokie i niebezpieczne wody niepoznanego morza. Dobrze, że Neytiri nie wie co on robi, bo na coś takiego z pewnością, by mu nie pozwoliła.

Widoczność w wodzie była zaskakująco dobra, mogąc obserwować to co daleko przednim. Podmorskie dno usiane wystającymi skałami, a nie niektóre z nich unosiły się w wodzie, dryfując razem z prądami morza. Wszytko porastała różnorodna roślinność w fosforyzujących kolorach niebieskiego, zieleni i czerwieni. Wśród nich wiele zmieszanych barw pomarańczy, fioletu i białego. Płynąc dalej mijał wiele pięknych ryb oraz różne skorupiaki. Z ciekawości dotknął przepływającej obok niego małej niebieskiej ryby, która natychmiast zmieniła barwę na seledynową i szybko umknęła do szczeliny w skałach. Musiał jednak skupić się na tym co miał zrobić, szukając największego wodnego stworzenia na Pandorze.

Będąc już daleko od brzegu, zaczął rozglądać się wokoło i zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno szuka w dobrym miejscu. Z dala dostrzegł niewyraźny cień czegoś co się wyłoniło z tła. To nie wyglądało na stworzenie, które miał schwytać. Zbliżało się bardzo szybko poruszając tułowiem na boki. Jake natychmiast zawrócił, kierując się do brzegu. Stworzenie rosło w oczach, okazując coraz więcej szczegółów z budowy jego ciała. Wystające długie ostre zęby, błony między łapami oraz ciemne zabarwienie skóry.

Gdy stworzenie było od niego zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów, zatrzymał się i wyciągnął nóż. Nie jest to najlepsze narzędzie do zabicia tego czegoś, ale już mu nic nie pozostało. Nie będzie chciał w ostatnich chwilach życia uciekać, a śmierć w trakcie walki jest bardziej godna wojownika Na'vi. W tym momencie całe życie zaczęło mu przelatywać przed oczami. Od momentu jak się urodził na Ziemi, dorastał na niej, stał się żołnierzem, śmierć brata i aż po moment przybycia na Pandore. Czyżby jego śmierć miała nastąpić w wodnej otchłani, nie mając czasu się z nikim pożegnać. Planetę, którą pokochał jak własną stając w jej obronie, teraz miała położyć kres jego istnienia. Do tej pory starał się żyć najpełniej jak tylko mógł. To już jednak nie było ważne, gdyż stwór w ostatnich metrach otworzył szczęki.

Nagle na oczach Jake'a stworzenie zostało porwane przez inne wielokrotnie większe, znikając w jego ogromnym otworze gębowym. Pojawiło się dosłownie znikąd, mając przekąskę z mniejszego drapieżnika, a jednocześnie uratowało Jake'a. Tylko czy aby na pewno, skoro z powrotem zawróciło w jego kierunku. Jake schował nóż, gdyż na nic by się zdał, z czymś tak ogromnym. Od razu skierował się do pobliskich skał, mogących dać jakąś ochronę przed Kalenem. Wielkie stworzenie wyposażone w dwie pary płetw, dużych z przodu i mniejszych z tyłu. Ciało było poprzecinane jaśniejszymi i ciemniejszymi niebieskimi paskami oraz dodatkowo pokryte świecącymi pigmentami. Z przodu od głowy wychodziła para czułek tsaheylu. Wyglądało bardzo majestatycznie, kiedy tak gładko przecinało wodę.

Udało mu się schować w szczelinach skalnych tuż przed niechybnym połknięciem i śmiercią wewnątrz stworzenia. Kalen nie dał jednak za wygraną, zaczynając krążyć w pobliżu skał. Jake z kolei przypomniał sobie, że stworzenie które pomaga mu oddychać, może na zawsze zostać na jego twarzy, a to oznacza śmierć. Musiał szybko coś wymyślić inaczej stanie się to co najgorsze. Wiedział, że Kalen nie spodziewa się żadnego ataku ze strony innych zwierząt. Można więc jej pewność siebie wykorzystać przeciw niej. Stworzenie co parę sekund pojawiało się w polu widzenia Jake i kiedy kolejny raz go mijało, ten najszybciej jak mógł ruszył za nim.

Neytiri szukając Jake'a wzdłuż całej plaży, nagle od strony morza usłyszała ogromny plusk wody. Kiedy się odwróciła zobaczyła ścianę wody, która jak tylko opadła odsłoniła zupełnie niespodziewany widok. Neytiri usta rozchyliły się z wrażenia, kiedy zobaczyła Jake'a leżącego na olbrzymim niebieskawym stworzeniu, będąc z nim połączony więzią tsaheylu.

-Jake! Jake! -krzyczała Neytiri.

On w tym czasie stanął na nogi, jednocześnie ściągając z twarzy galaretowaty twór. Zakaszlał kilka razy, łapiąc przy tym oddech świeżego powietrza. Rozejrzał się wokoło i dostrzegając Neytiri i Nanę, pomachał im. Później zaczął zbliżać się na stworzeniu do brzegu plaży, a żeby one nie utknęło na mieliźnie, rozłączył więź i wskoczył do wody.

-Sa'nok, co sempul robił na tym... czymś? -zapytała Nana.

-Nie wiem, ale to jest... nieprawdopodobne. -odpowiedziała, nie spuszczając wzroku z Kalena.

Wielkie zwierze zawróciło w kierunku otwartej przestrzeni, zaś Jake zaczął zmierzać do brzegu, gdzie zgromadził się pokaźny tłum z Neytiri na czele. Wszyscy byli niezwykle zaskoczeni tym, że Toruk Makto został pierwszym w historii Kalen Makto, inaczej mówiąc Jake został jeźdźcem "Mroku Głębin". Teraz wśród Na'vi, Jake może liczyć na jeszcze większy szacunek niż do tej pory.

Zbliżając się do Neytiri, widział na jej twarzy wszystko, od zdziwienia, aż po uznanie za nie lada wyczyn. Będąc blisko niej, lekko przekrzywił głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się. Popatrzył w górę i w dół jej ciała, po chwili odchrząknął na widok jej nowego stroju. Wyglądała teraz bardziej jak syrena z bajki, niż Tsahik klanu Omatikaya. Następnie Jake uwagę zwrócił na Nane, która prezentowała się podobnie wspaniale. Kucnął przed nią i się roześmiał.

-Wyglądasz wspaniale moje dziecko. -pochwalił ją.

-To pomysł sa'nok. -powiedziała Nana, mając uśmiech na twarzy..

-Chciałyśmy zrobić ci niespodziankę, ale to ty ją nam zrobiłeś. Jake powiedz co robiłeś, bo ja pierwszy raz w życiu coś takiego widzę. -Neytiri wskazała na odpływające stworzenie.

-To Kalen. Klan Ikran nie mógł normalnie łowić, ani też pływać przez stworzenia zwane Demonami Mórz, które kręciły się w tutejszej okolicy. Dlatego zdecydowałem się im pomóc od nich uwolnić, nakazując Kalenowi polować na nie.

-Jake, mogłeś zginąć. Jak mogłeś tak ryzykować. -słyszał złość w głosie Neytiri.

-Już dobrze, nic mi nie jest. -podszedł i objął ją, szepcząc przy tym kilka miłych słów.

Kiedy tylko Neytiri się uspokoiła, przeszli przez tłum, który to na Jake'a patrzył z podziwem, za to co zrobił dla ich klanu. Udali się pod główne namioty, gdzie Tanhni uroczyście podziękowała Torukowi Makto za udzielenie pomocy.

-Wielki Toruku Makto po raz kolejny udowodniłeś swoją odwagę. Po raz pierwszy stało się to, kiedy zjednoczyłeś wszystkie klany w celu ochrony naszego najświętszego miejsca. Teraz ponownie, kiedy narażałeś własne życie dla naszego klanu. Mój lud jest z tego powodu bardzo wdzięczny i chciałby ofiarować tobie jeden z naszych najcenniejszych darów jakim jest "Eana Nari". Błękitne Oko jest z nami od początku, kiedy żeśmy się tu osiedlili. Bowiem nasza wioska powstała w miejscu, kiedy to podczas silnej burzy, morze wyrzuciło je na brzeg. Wiele pokoleń temu, młody syn Olo'yektana miał niezwykłą wizję podczas obrzędu polowania we śnie. Oprócz znalezienia swojego zwierzęcia duchowego, owe zwierze ofiarowało mu w wizji niebieski kamień. Kilka lat później jako Olo'eyktan znalazł "Eana Nari" i postanowił przenieść swój klan z Drzewa Domowego nad morze. -wtedy Tanhni podała Jake'owi do rąk wielką błękitną perłę.

-To duży zaszczyt móc otrzymać tak cenny dar, jednocześnie mający taką historię. Jednak czy to nie powinno zostać z waszym klanem? -Jake spojrzał na Tanhni.

-"Eana Nari" przynosił nam szczęście przez tyle pokoleń i przyniósł nam także ciebie Toruku Makto. Może nie wiesz, ale kiedy nasz klan przeniósł się tutaj, nasze Drzewo Domowe spłonęło podczas wielkiego pożaru lasu.

-Teraz już rozumiem. -Jake pokłonił się i przyjmując dar, zawinął go w czysty materiał.

Po tym całym zamieszaniu w jakim musiał uczestniczyć Jake, miał teraz możliwość spędzenia czasu z rodziną w tym niesamowicie malowniczym miejscu. Było już późne popołudnie i słońce znajdując się nisko nad horyzontem, dawało długie cienie na plaży od skał wznoszących się ponad wodą. Wiała ciepła bryza znad morza, której to fale spokojnie rozbijały się o brzeg. Razem udali się na spacer wzdłuż jego skraju, po drodze rozmawiając co dokładnie spotkało Jake'a. Idąc po białym piasku, czując jego ciepło, mając z jednej strony morze, a z drugiej wysoki skalny klif, dotarli do niewielkiej zatoki. Cała była otoczona wysokimi skałami, w których to znajdowała się niewielka jaskinia. Jej krawędź była nierówna i popękana, a w porze przypływu najpewniej zalewała ją woda. Jednak to nie ona stanowiła o wyjątkowości tego miejsca. Zatoka miała krystalicznie czystą wodę wraz z jej niedużą głębokością toteż idealnie nadawała się do pływania.

Neytiri i Nana zdjęły swe naszyjniki, zostawiając je na brzegu, gdyż w wodzie bardzo przeszkadzały. Jake'a to już w ogóle nie raziło, na co dzień obcując z i tak skromnym ich ubiorem. Cała trójka zaczęła wchodzić do wody, stopniowo się w niej zanurzając. Gdy znaleźli się dalej od brzegu, wzięli głęboki wdech zanurzając się w wielkim błękicie. Nie chcieli korzystać ze stworzenia ułatwiającego oddychanie, gdyż po jego zdjęciu powodowało to przez jakiś czas mdłości. Jako, że Na'vi mieli znacznie pojemniejsze płuca i silniejszy organizm, potrafili wstrzymać oddech dwa razy dłużej niż najlepszy w tym człowiek. To w zupełności wystarczyło, żeby móc bez wysiłku pokonać znaczny dystans pod wodą.

Ujrzeli całą faunę i florę dna morza. Rosły tam przeźroczyste rośliny o kształcie misy do której jeśli zbliżyły się niewielkie stworzenia, te natychmiast zostawały uwięzione w jej środku. Widzieli jak jedna z takich mis gwałtownie się zamknęła, znikając z ofiarą pod piaszczystym dnem. Rósł tam też koralowiec, który po dotknięciu zmieniał barwę na taką samą z jaką miał styczność. Nana dotykając go palcem sprawiła, że ten z koloru żółtego, zabarwił się cały na niebiesko.

Nieco dalej Jake i Neytiri, zaciekawili ławicę małych na wpół przeźroczystych czerwonych rybek. Neytiri wyciągnęła rękę i zastygła w bezruchu na dnie morza. Kolejne rybki zaczęły łaskotać jej palce i rękę, czepiając się jej skóry i pokrywając ją całą ławicą małych stworzeń. Jake'owi na ustach zagościł uśmiech widząc to, gdyż wystawała tylko jej twarz. Starała się nie wypuszczać powietrza, a mimo to pojedyncze pęcherzyki wydobywały się z jej nosa i ust. Jak tylko Neytiri drgnęła, to w jednej chwili cała ławica poderwała się, odpływając w kierunku otwartego morza. Zresztą i tak, by dłużej nie wytrzymała, gdyż kończyło się jej powietrze i musiała się wynurzyć. Będąc na powierzchni wody z wystającą tylko głową, rozejrzała się wokoło, nie dostrzegając Jake. W tym momencie została wciągnięta na chwilę pod wodę, a wynurzając się miała przed sobą uśmiechniętego Jake'a. Neytiri na chwile zmrużyła oczy oraz spłaszczyła uszy na znak bez aprobaty wobec jego zachowania.

-Sanok, Sempul tu po prostu wspaniale. -obok nich wynurzyła się Nana.

-Więc nurkujemy jeszcze raz? -zaproponował Jake.

-Oczywiście. -powiedziała Neytiri.

Po chwili odpoczynku na świeżym powietrzu, wzięli jego kolejny głęboki łyk, zanurzając się w morskiej głębi. Nana od razu skierowała się do wielkiej ponad metrowej niebieskiej rozgwiazdy. Miała trzy odnogi i było dość ciekawym zwierzęciem emitującym promieniście światło, wzdłuż jej całego ciała. Dalej od Nany znajdowali się jej rodzice pływając na bardziej otwartym terenie. Tam dno było już bardziej kamieniste i porośnięte wodorostami. Nagle zamarli, gdy dostrzegli wyłaniające się z pomiędzy nich stworzenie niewiele mniejsze od Ikrana, ale znacznie dziwniejsze. Wąski tułów zakończony ogonem w kształt litery V, podwójna para płetw różniących się wielkością. Jak każde większe zwierze posiadała parę czułek tsaheylu. Jednak najbardziej z tego wszystkiego zadziwiająca była głowa. Bowiem zamiast typowych szczęk, zwierze miało duży okrągły otwór przez który kiedy płynęło, pochłaniało mniejsze zwierzęta. Ubarwienie jego ciała było niebieskie z poprowadzonymi wzdłuż niego świetlistymi wzorami, a jedynie grzebień na głowie był czerwony. Nie zainteresował się parą Na'vi i spokojnie odpłynął dalej.

Jak tylko stworzenie zniknęło im z oczu postanowili w końcu się wynurzyć i wrócić na plaże. Byli od niej tak daleko, że najlepiej tą odległość pokonać w pław. Bliżej brzegu, idąc po piaszczystym dnie, wyciągnęli z niego kilka małży na wieczorny posiłek. Kiedy położyli je w stosie na piasku, a sami po ubraniu się w naszyjniki, dali sobie czas żeby wyschnąć. Neytiri chwyciła za swoje włosy i zaczęła je wykręcać, usuwając z nich nadmiar wilgoci. To samo zrobiła Nana, bowiem to przyśpieszało ich wyschnięcie. Mimo tego i tak, długie mokrawe włosy lepiły się do ich ciał.

W tym czasie Jake stał i patrzył się na nisko położone słońce, kryjące się za chmurami, zmieniając ich kolor na czerwonopomarańczowy. To zwiastowało burzę na morzu, która na Pandorze mogła być dość niebezpieczna. Zważywszy na chwiejność i nie przewidywalność jej atmosfery. Jake zrobił głęboki wdech, czując silnie zjonizowane powietrze znad wody. Z całą pewnością, gdzieś tam pogoda dawała upust swej potędze, w postaci sztormowej burzy i kilku dziesięciometrowych fal, zdolnych zniszczyć wszystko na swej drodze.

Do Jake'a podeszła Neytiri, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu, patrząc się w tym samym kierunku.

-Zbliża się burza i nie tylko ta. Czuję to. -powiedział dotykając jej dłoni na swym ramieniu.

-Zawsze, nawet po największej burzy wychodzi słońce. -westchnęła Neytiri.

Wzięła swą dłoń z jego ramienia i stając na przeciw niego, delikatnie oplotła rękami jego szyję. Teraz Jake miał przed sobą niebieską syrenę, udekorowaną w najlepsze skarby jakie potrafi dostarczyć morze. Nosząc długi naszyjnik wykonany z muszelek oraz wiele mniejszych muszelek wplecione w jej długie mokre włosy spuszczające się z tyłu prawie do pasa, dopełniało te wrażenie, że ma przed niezwykłą osobę.

-Dziś masz nie myśleć o złych rzeczach, a skupić się na tych najlepszych. -powiedziała Neytiri, w mocny przekonujący sposób.

-A dokładniej jakich? -zapytał Jake obejmując jej talię, robiąc przy tym głupią minę.

-Hmm... Może o mnie. -dała mu sugestywne głębokie spojrzenie swych żółtych oczu.

-To propozycja czy rozkaz? -Jake dał jej kolejny głupi uśmiech.

- I jedno i drugie. Jestem Tsahik i wiem co dobre dla mego ludu oraz dla mojego Toruka Makto. -powiedziała mrugając oczami.

-Myślałem, że Toruk Makto należy do wszystkich klanów, a nie do jednej osoby. -stwierdził z rozbawieniem.

-Jake, nie bądź głupi, przecież wiesz co miałam na myśli. -odsunęła się, w złości mrużąc brwi i kładąc uszy.

-Dobrze już, tylko żartowałem.

-Jake, jak jeszcze możesz żartować, jeśli mogłeś dzisiaj zginąć? -powiedziała sucho Neytiri.

-Sama mi kiedyś mówiłaś, że Eywa ma mnie w opiece.

-Tak, ale nie wtedy, gdy się niepotrzebnie narażasz.

-Czyli to, co dziś zrobiłem, było niepotrzebne?

-Nie, chodzi mi tylko, że... -w tym momencie jej usta zostały pokryte pocałunkiem.

-Coś jeszcze? -powiedział, kiedy się odsunął.

-Ehm... wróćmy do wioski, zanim to się za bardzo rozwinie. -stwierdziła patrząc na Nane, która chodziła nieopodal.

-Nana, zbieramy się! -krzyknął do niej Jake.

Nana od razu zawróciła, biegnąc po plaży, gdzie fale wody gładko rozchodziły się wzdłuż jej brzegu. Wzięła z sobą swoje małże i razem z rodzicami udała się do wioski klanu Ikran. Szli z widokiem zachodzącego słońca na morzu, które to czerwienią rozświetlało obłoki chmur, wzdłuż całego horyzontu. Część blasku słońca odbijała się od powierzchni wody, mieniąc ją na złoty kolor. Wiatr na zbliżającą się noc trochę osłabł, dając wytchnienie po całym dniu.

Jake idąc, z jednej strony obejmował w tali Neytiri, a z drugiej strony trzymał za rękę Nanę. Tworzyli taką małą rodzinę, która to kochała siebie ponad wszystko. Rozmawiali o błahych rzeczach, nie chcą nie potrzebnie psuć tego ciekawie zapowiadającego się wieczoru. Jake zażartował, że może i oni przenieśli się nad morze, co niezmiernie ucieszyło Nane. Jednak Neytiri wykazała więcej powściągliwości uważając, że to co ofiarowała im Eywa w postaci nowych ziem i Kelutral, jest dobrym miejscem i nie należy tego zmieniać.

W końcu zaczęli się zbliżać do wioski, w której to naprzeciw wielkich namiotów, rozpalono ogromne ognisko, zwrócone w stronę morza. Trwały przygotowania do uczczenia zwycięstwa Toruka Makto nad podwodnymi bestiami, które to głębiły mieszkańców tego klanu. Zjawiając się na miejscu, ostanie promienie słońca znikły za horyzontem. W pobliskim lesie za wioską, zaczęła budzić się jego naturalna bioluminescencja. To samo dotyczyło morza tyle, że w znacznie większej skali. W ciągu kilku minut cała jego powierzchnia, zaczęła lśnić odcieniem błękitu, dodatkowo wspomagana światłem olbrzymiego Polifena, który to górował na całej powierzchni nieba. Wisząc nad wielkim morzem, odbijał w nim swój fioletowy blask. Dodatkowo poniżej Polifena, na jego tle znajdowały się dwa mniejsze księżyce, a w oddali na morzu tańczyły pioruny ze zbliżającej się burzy, które to uzupełniając całość tworzyło niezwykłą atmosferę tego miejsca.

Jake, Neytiri i Nana usiedli obok wodza klanu Ikran, Tanhni. Mieli przed sobą widok na morze, gdzie na jego tle paliło się wielkie ognisko, z którego to jęzory ognia gwałtownie śmigały do góry. Do niego rodzina Jake'a wrzuciła swe zebrane z plaży małże, by po paru minutach je wyciągnąć i po ostygnięciu zjeść. Wszystko było takie proste i nie wymagało dużego wysiłku w przygotowaniu. Zwykle wystarczyło tylko znaleźć jakieś dziko rosnące owoce w lesie albo upolować jakieś małe zwierze i je upiec lub ugotować, żeby zaspokoić swój głód.

Zaczęto rozdawać pierwsze alkoholowe napoje, które serwowano w wyjątkowo dużych ilościach. Dziś, każdy chciał świętować, nie martwiąc się przy tym o jutro. Muzyka była grana żywo, przez niespotykane w innych klanach instrumenty, takie jak wielkie spiralne muszle, bębny wykonane z rozciągniętych błon wielkich ryb czy grzechotki z nasion roślin, wypełnione w środku drobnymi kamykami. Wśród nich też znajdowały się te bardziej znane jak flety i piszczałki.

Na plaży między morzem, a zgromadzonym tłumem wybiegli tancerze. Byli w tym zdecydowanie najlepsi ze wszystkich klanów, będąc przebrani w stroje z naszytymi muszlami i posiadając na głowie czaszki różnych zwierząt morskich pomalowane na opalizujące barwy. Co ciekawe tancerze potrafili zmusić swoje plamki na ciele do świecenia z intensywnością dostosowaną do rytmu muzyki. Jake, jak też Neytiri i Nana, patrzyli ze zdumieniem jak rytmicznie uderzając stopami na linii morza, powodowali jej rozbryzgiwanie się na boki, co tworzyło za nimi błękitną ścianę wody.

Jak tylko zmęczeni tancerze dołączyli do reszty swojego klanu, Tanhni wstała z pełnym kubkiem alkoholu, żeby wznieść oficjalny toast za gości.

-Za Toruka Makto oraz Tsahik Neytiri i jej córkę Nane, gości z klanu Omatikaya. Za to, że są z nami oraz za ich dzisiejszą pomoc. Także za to, że mimo utracenia własnego Kelutral, podnieśli się z wielkiego smutku, ratując naszą Wielką Matkę. Gdyby nie klan Błękitnego Fletu, stracilibyśmy Eywe i dzisiaj nie świętowali. Ngim rey Omatikaya! -ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała.

Tanhni podniosła kubek do góry, a z nią reszta zgromadzonych, wypijając jego całą zawartość do dna. Po toaście na stojąco, wszyscy wznieśli okrzyk zwycięstwa. Jake jako ostatni wypił zawartość mocnego trunku, wznosząc zaciśniętą pięść do góry, głośno przy tym krzycząc. Po nim znowu dołączyli starsi wojownicy z plemienia, kolejnym okrzykiem udzielając mu swego poparcia. Kiedy męska część skończyła swoją libację, na koniec dołączyły kobiety, które choć cichsze też dały mu słowo o swej pomocy, gdy zaistnieje taka potrzeba. Neytiri również się do nich przyłączyła, wypijając jednym tchem całą zawartość kubka. Później pocałowała go głęboko, udzielając mu swego poparcia.

-Za co to? -zapytał Jake, wśród głośnego tłumu.

-Za to, że uwolniłeś mój lud i opiekujesz się nim. -powiedziała dobitnie.

W tym czasie wokół ogniska zrobiono dużo miejsca, żeby co bardziej odważne i mniej pijane kobiety mogły wykonać wspólny taniec. Zaczęły wirować dookoła niego z rękami podniesionymi nad głową, klaszcząc z każdym obrotem ciała. Ku uciesze Jake'a przyłączyła się do nich nieco pijana Neytiri, zapominając przy tym o jej statusie w swym klanie. Nieco się potykając, zaczęła z nimi wykonywać wspólny taniec, co chwilę uśmiechając się, gdy spoglądała na Jake'a. Ten nie odrywał od niej wzroku, nawet gdy sięgał po kolejny kubek alkoholu. Kilkanaście niebieskich ciał obracało się na tle wysoko sięgających płomieni żywego ognia.

Po czasie Neytiri poczuła się zmęczona i niezgrabnym krokiem doszła do Jake'a. W ostatnim momencie potknęła się o swój ogon i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Jake'a, padła by na ziemię. Kiedy wylądowała w jego ramionach, odgarnęła włosy i się uśmiechnęła.

-Chyba za dużo wypiłaś? -czuł lekko woń alkoholu.

-Nie, tylko zakręciło mi się w głowie. -spojrzała na niego, nieco sennymi żółtymi oczami.

-Na pewno nie od samych tańców. -Jake uśmiechnął się.

-Za dużo mówisz Makto... Toruku. -czknęła.

-Teraz siadaj, coś zjedz i więcej nie pij. Zdania ci się plączą. -Jake pomógł jej usiąść.

-Dobrze mówię. Dziś to ja będę jeździła na Toruku, a nie ty, Jake. -w tym momencie głośno się roześmiała.

Takie ożywienie wśród zgromadzonych trwało przez jakiś czas, dopóki co niektórzy nie byli w stanie utrzymać równowagi, wtedy to atmosfera nieco się uspokoiła. Była okazja zjeść Terr'txe. Wielka ryba, której to duże kawałki mięsa piekły się nad ogniem. Ci, którzy wypili mniej mogli się pokołysać, tańcząc pośród spokojnie granej muzyki i szumu morza. Wśród nich znajdowali Jake i Neytiri, gdzie w swym uścisku mogli zapomnieć o kłopotach, zaś Nana dołączyła do swych rówieśników, wymieniając się swymi przygodami. Mimo, że obydwa klany miały między sobą istotne różnice kulturowe, to łączyła ich niewidzialna więź zwana Eywo.

Neytiri tańcząc pośród błękitu wielkiego morza i Polifena, oparła swą głowę na ramionach Jake'a, patrząc na otaczające ich piękno przyrody, czując się z nią jednością duchem i ciałem. Tu się urodziła i wychowała, tu żyje i tu umrze. Taka była kolej rzeczy na tej ziemi. Jednak te ciemne myśli szybko odsunęła na bok, nie chcą się niepotrzebnie zadręczać. Przed nimi było jeszcze tyle czasu, żeby móc się w pełni nacieszyć życiem. Zawsze tak było, gdy nie byli za bardzo zmęczeni pracowitym dniem. Uciechy cielesne potrafiły wynagrodzić im wszystko. Zwłaszcza, gdy przeżywane są tak intensywnie, jak podczas ich wspólnych zabaw.

Cicho wymknęli się, zostawiając bawiące się towarzystwo. Szli wzdłuż pięknego morza, którego błękitna poświata mieniła piasek na błękitny kolor. Z kolei Polifen rzucał cień na ziemię od dwóch spacerujących w nocy sylwetek. Trzymali się za ręce, co chwilę się do siebie uśmiechając. Pigmenty na ich ciałach ułożone w fantazyjne wzory, mieniły się mocnym blaskiem. W końcu zostawili wszystkich daleko za sobą, wędrując wzdłuż wybrzeża, otoczeni z jeden strony morzem, a z drugiej skalnym klifem. Mieli teraz czas na spokojne oglądanie tutejszej, równie pięknej rozgwieżdżonej nocy na morzu, co w lasach pandory.

Kiedy odgłosy zabawy ucichły, a słyszalne były tylko fale morza, zrzucili swe ubrania, żeby w blasku Polifena zażyć orzeźwiającej kąpieli. Woda była lekko ciepława oraz niesamowicie przejrzysta. Można było dostrzec na jej dnie różne świecące rośliny oraz mniejsze jaskrawo ubarwione rybki. Jake i Neytiri zanurzyli się po pas w morskim błękicie. Mieli przed sobą, ciągnący się aż po horyzont, ocean światła. Ich warkocze dotykając powierzchni wody, po chwili zaczęły nasiąkać wilgocią, tak jak ciała.

Neytiri podeszła blisko do Jake, dają mu mały uśmiech ze swej twarzy usianej małymi gwiazdkami. Błyszczały równie pięknie co te na niebie. Wielkie oczy o przenikliwym bursztynowym spojrzeniu, patrzyły na Jake'a z pożądaniem. Pragnęła wymiany uczuć z nim, oczekując swego spełnienia. Nie zapominała również o nim, chcąc mu się cała ofiarować. Jak zawsze niewiarygodnie intensywna wymiana wspólnych doznań dzięki Tsaheylu.

Stojąc przy Jake'u została objęta w tali, a następnie przyciągnięta do jego bardzo męskiego ciała. Od razu mocno się uśmiechnęła, gdyż wiedziała jak jej ciało działa na niego. Czuła między udami jego rosnące z każdą chwilą podniecenie. Nieco je rozchyliła, żeby go pochwycić. Jake się uśmiechnął, gdyż wiedział jak te uda mogą się mocno zacisnąć, kiedy zaistniała taka potrzeba. I tak zrobiła, jakby pierwszy raz chciała pochwycić Ikrana, silnie trzymając jego głowę, nie pozwalając mu się wyślizgnąć z jej żelaznego uścisku.

Objęła jego policzki, zbliżając jego twarz do swojej. Dała mu mocny, głęboki i długi pocałunek, gdyż tak bardzo go kochała. Jake nie pozostał dłużny, odwzajemniając jej równie intensywnym pocałunkiem, kiedy tylko poczuł słodki smak jej śliny. Mocno objął ją w tali, dociskając jej smukłe ciało do jego mocno uwydatnionej muskulatury. Lata intensywnego wysiłku zrobiły swoje. Neytiri kochała dotykać te mięśnie, czując pod swymi dłoniami ich mocne kontury. Jake nie był może najwyższy, ale w stosunku do innych Na'vi, był bardziej potężnie zbudowany.

Czuł na swej klatce jej małe piersi, które aż prosiły się o zwrócenie uwagi. Lecz nie teraz, kiedy zjeżdżając ręką wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa dotarł do pośladka, mocno go łapiąc. Chwilę go pieścił, czując jego aksamitność i jędrność, a na końcu klepnął jej tyłek. Zwrócił też uwagę na jej ogon, który leniwie za nią mącił wodę. Złapał ją za podstawę jej ogona, mocno obejmując jego obwód. Neytiri zaczęła być bardziej nerwowa, ale po krótkiej chwili, kiedy zaczął poruszać ręką w obie strony, uspokoiła się. Z gardła słyszalne było mruczenie, gdzie na jego dźwięk u Jake'a pojawił się uśmiech. Patrzył na jej zamknięte oczy, jak odchyla głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając swą długą szyję. Najpierw pocałował ją, a następnie polizał, czując na języku niesamowity smak jej skóry.

Kiedy Jake skończył z ogonem i Neytiri oprzytomniała, spojrzała na niego z niesamowitym ogniem w oczach. Zawarczała na niego, odsłaniając swe kły. Była już tak podniecona, tym co czuła między udami, że jedyne czego pragnęła to poczuć go w sobie.

-Jake, weź mnie jak chcesz. Nawet jeśli przez to nie będę mogła latać Ikranem.

-Jesteś tego pewna?

-Jake! Ja chcę tego i ty to chcesz. Dziś nie martw się o swą Ikranicę. -jej spojrzenie wyrażało tylko jedno.

W oczach Jake'a pojawił się demoniczny błysk, po którym można się było wszystkiego spodziewać. Złapał ją w ramiona i zaczął zmierzać w kierunku brzegu.

-To mi się podoba, Jake. -powiedziała, kiedy swą dłonią ujęła jego policzek.

-Ty również mi się podobasz. Szczególnie, kiedy tańczyłaś wokół ogniska. -uśmiechnął się.

-Mogę więc zatańczyć tylko dla ciebie. -zamrugała oczami.

-Zrobisz to?

-Oczywiście, że tak. Zrobię wszystko dla Toruka Makto. -uśmiechnęła się, ukazując białe zęby.

Jake opuścił ją na ziemię, sam na nią siadając, patrząc jak na tle błękitnego morza i blasku Polifena, jego partnerka zaczyna pokaz. Neytiri najpierw odgarnęła włosy do tyłu, a następnie zaczęła ukazywać wdzięki jej całkowicie nagiego ciała. Stanęła przed nim w rozkroku i nachylając się nad jego twarzą, pocałowała go w głęboko w usta. Jej ogon poruszał się nisko nad piaskiem, co chwilę wywijając jego puszystą końcówką na boki. Po pocałunku wyprostowała się i kładąc swe ręce na tali, zaczęła przesuwać je wzdłuż swego ciała ku górze. Mając je nad sobą zrobiła powolny obrót, trącając Jake'a kosmatą końcówką.

Jake patrzył jak jej ciało z gracją porusza się, wykonując bardzo zwinne i podniecające ruchy. Po którymś z nich opadła na kolana i na czworakach zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku Jake'a. Wyglądała jak kotka, kiedy tak finezyjnie wymachiwała w górze swym ogonem. W końcu doszła do Jake'a i popychając go ręką, ten padł plecami na ziemię. Widział jak jej ciało mija jego nogi, tułów i w końcu znajduję się nad jego klatką piersiową. Wzięła zza pleców swój warkocz i podała go Jake'owi, żeby go połączył ze swoim. Wraz z kontaktem, zaczęła szybciej oddychać, czując to jak bardzo chciał ją, jej partner.

Jake zagłębiając się w jej głębi, widział jak Neytiri zaczęła zaciskać zęby, mając problem żeby się do niego dostosować. Opierając swe dłonie na jego ramionach, zaczęła poruszać biodrami, tak do przodu jak i do tyłu. Syczała, kiedy dochodząc do końca, nie mogła jego pomieścić.

-Może zwolnij. -zaproponował Jake, czując przez więź jej ból.

-Jest dobrze, za to właśnie ciebie kocham. -powiedziała, odgarniając swe włosy do tyłu.

Uśmiechnęła się, zapewniając że wszystko jest z nią dobrze. Dodatkowo nachylając się, wymieniła z nim krótki, ale szczery pocałunek. Kiedy Neytiri tak nad nim się kołysała, Jake skierował ręce do jej pośladków, mocno je łapiąc. W międzyczasie obserwował zarysy jej piersi na kołyszącym się paskowanym niebieskim ciele. Jej ogon, który był mocno zawinięty do przodu, falując na boki, prawie dotyka jej głowy. Tak mocno wypełniało ją ciało Jake'a.

Kiedy się już nieco rozluźniła, ku uciesze Jake'a, narzuciła szybsze tempo. Przygryzła wargę, mocniej chwytając go za ramiona, wbijając przy tym swe paznokcie w jego skórę. Przyjemność wzrosła, jak też ból, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Oczekując ciągle więcej i więcej. Oboje czuli jak nadchodzi ten moment w którym to ciało pada ze zmęczenia, odmawiając dalszej współpracy. I tak się stało, kiedy Neytiri z ostatnim krzykiem, który odbił się echem od skał, spowodował, że padła na Jake'a. Była cała spocona, z trudem łapiąc kolejne oddechy. Tak zasnęli razem, wśród szumów fal i blasku błękitnego Polifena.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Minęła noc i słońce zaczęło się wyłaniać zza horyzontu, oświetlając plażę swym blaskiem na której leżała dwójka Na'vi, którzy wczoraj zdecydowanie przesadzili z alkoholem.

-Neytiri, żyjesz? -zwrócił się do niej Jake.

-Chyba tak. O moja głowa. -złapała się za nią.

-To chyba przez alkohol, ale przez to byłaś niesamowita. -dał jej mały uśmiech.

-Faktycznie. Och, a gdzie moje ubranie? -przecierając oczy, ujrzała się kompletnie nagą.

-Yyy... o tam. -Jake rozglądając się, zobaczył je pod skalnym klifem.

-Jake, może chodźmy się ubrać, zanim ktoś nas zauważy.

-Nie... czekaj. -złapał ja w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

-Jake, mówię poważnie... przestań. -jego ręka z brzucha, przeniosła się do wewnętrznej części ud.

-Neytiri, zróbmy to jeszcze raz? -drugą ręką uszczypnął jej pierś.

-Ohh... nie rób tak więcej. -zmrużyła oczy w udawanej złości.

-Lubię te twoje złe miny. Nawet wtedy wyglądasz słodko. -wyszczerzył zęby.

-Dobrze... niech ci będzie. -pogłaskała go sugestywnie po rosnącym obrzęku w kroczu.

Gdzieś godzinę później, Neytiri leżała na wznak, patrząc się w błękitne niebo. Obok niej spoczywał równie zmęczony Jake, który palcami przebiegł po jej talli i dochodząc do jej szyi, odsunął jej włosy. Wtedy ona na chwilę na niego zerknęła i się uśmiechnęła. Jej pragnienia zostały na jakiś czas zaspokojone i teraz, gdy zebrała się w sobie, wstała i udała się w kierunku ubrań. Jake w tym czasie patrzył się na jej kołyszące biodra i wirujący w powietrzu ogon. Schyliła się do ziemi i biorąc przepaskę, zawiązała ją wokół swych bioder. To samo zrobiła z muszelkowym naszyjnikiem, zakrywając swe piersi.

Nagle poczuła dłoń na pośladku, która się na nim mocno zacisnęła. Był to Jake, który też przyszedł po swoje ubrania. Gdy oboje doszli do ładu, postanowili wrócić do wioski. Byli bardzo głodni po intensywnym wysiłku i w momencie jak dotarli do klanu, wzięli kilka kawałków mięsa wielkiej ryby i Lenegi, które wrzucili na palący się ogień w jednym z namiotów. W tym czasie spoglądali na morze, które zza dnia nie wyglądało tak pięknie jak w nocy, ale też mogło koić zmysły szumem fal, które co chwilę omywały linię brzegową. Jednocześnie znad morza wiał ciepły i przyjemny wiatr.

Po chwili ich mięso doszło do siebie i mogli je zdjąć. Kiedy jedli, przysiadła się do nich Nana, która również była głodna po całonocnej zabawie z jej rówieśnikami w różne gry jak przeciągnie liny, gra w chowanego czy gonienie za tapirusem. Neytiri od razu ją przyciągnęła do siebie i ucałowała mocno w policzek. Następnie zaoferowała jej jeden ze swoich kawałków pieczonego mięsa, na co ona pociągnęła nosem, wąchając jego aromat. Zapach był bardzo miły, a sam posiłek wyglądał apetycznie, patrząc na równomiernie opieczony filet ryby.

-Dziękuję sa'nok. -odpowiedziała Nana.

-Później po jedzeniu możesz popływać. Jeśli chcesz. -Neytiri ciepło się do niej uśmiechnęła, głaszcząc ją po włosach.

-A pójdziesz ze mną? -na chwilę zerknęła w jej stronę.

-Właściwie to mogę. A mój Jake pójdzie z nami? -błysnęła w jego kierunku swymi białymi zębami.

-Nie, idźcie sami. Ja się popatrzę. -wziął do ust kolejny kawałek ryby.

Gdy Jake dalej jadł, a Neytiri i Nana udały się do morza, żeby zażyć orzeźwiająco kąpiel, przysiadła się do niego Tanhni. Nalała sobie do drewnianego kubka nieco alkoholowego napoju i kiwnęła głową na rybaków, którzy na wypłynęli na szerokie wody.

-Dzięki tobie, ludzie powrócili do dawnych łowisk. -powiedziała Tanhni zanim wzięła kubek do ust.

-Prosiłaś mnie to zrobiłem, choć gdybym wiedział co mnie czeka, to bym się nie zgodził. -odparł z uśmiechem Jake.

-Jak rybacy wrócą, to dam wam tyle świeżych ryb ile chcecie. -sięgnęła po kawałek pieczonej ryby.

-Dziękuje, choć aż takiej wdzięczności nie oczekujemy. -na chwilę ich wzrok się spotkał.

-Każdego gościowi, który nas odwiedził dajemy najlepszy dar jaki posiadamy. Zwłaszcza jeśli jest to Toruk Makto. -skinęła głową z szacunkiem.

W czasie ich rozmowy, Jake spoglądał zarówno na kąpiącą się Neytiri i Nane, jak też na łowiących daleko na morzu rybaków. Neytiri razem z córką biegały na płytkich przybrzeżnych wodach, wzajemnie się chlapiąc i ciesząc swą obecnością. Prawdziwa miłość matki do swej córki była właśnie okazywana we wspólnej zabawie. Jake uśmiechnął się widokiem jak jedna z wyższych fal zaskoczyła Nane, ta natychmiast chwyciła się Neytiri i obie straciły równowagę, lądując w wodzie. Za to daleko na morzu, rybacy wypełniali swe drewniane łódki rybami, zarzucając proste sieci z cienkich i długich lian. Może nie było to wygodne do rozkładania, ale umożliwiało większe połowy. Gorzej było jeśli wplątało się w nie większe stworzenie, wtedy często cała sieć była porwana lub znikała w głębinach.

Gdy obie wróciły z morza, udały się pod namiot, dołączając do Jake'a. Neytiri siadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zaczęła robić porządek ze swoimi włosami, które nieco się poplątały, a warkoczyki porozwijały. Nana z kolei zajęła się szukaniem najbardziej kolorowych kamieni do budowy kolejnego naszyjnika. Morze na plaży pozostawiało wiele różnorakich atrakcyjnych z wyglądu minerałów. Miały kolory błękitno białe, seledynowe czy czerwonawe z dodatkiem żółci. Wśród nich trafiła się prawdziwa ozdoba w postaci bursztynu z uwięzionym w środku małym owadem. Wszystko schowała do małej sakwy i dopiero w po powrocie do Kelutral zajmie się tworzeniem nowego wisiorka. Z całą pewnością będzie będzie się nim wyróżniać wśród innych dzieci ze swego klanu.

Nieco później w wiosce Ikran doszło do sprzeczki między dwoma dorosłymi Na'vi. Z tego co udało się usłyszeć Jake'owi, poszło o kobietę do której oboje mężczyzn rościło sobie prawa. Tanhni od razu tam się udała, żeby rozstrzygnąć ten spór. Jake nie wtrącał się w sprawy plemienne innego klanu, gdyż to nie był jego obowiązek i jedyne co mógł robić to obserwować rozwój wydarzeń. Liderka klanu Ikran dość szybko znalazła wyjście z sytuacji, przypominając obojgu mężczyzn, że końcowe zdanie należy do kobiety, która sama zdecyduje kogo wybierze. To jednak ich nie satysfakcjonowało.

-Dobrze, jeśli koniecznie chcecie rozstrzygnąć ten spór, to walczcie. -Tanhni wzięła dwie drewniane pałki oparte o jeden z namiotów.

Jake i Neytiri od razu podnieśli się na nogi i skierowali w kierunku dwóch przygotowujących się do walki Na'vi. Nie byli jedynymi, bo po chwili zjawił się cały klan, który stworzył arenę pojedynku. Każdy przepychał się do przodu, chcąc jak najwięcej zobaczyć. I gdy jeden z nich zadał cios w ramię, walka się rozpoczęła. Kolejno wymieniali się uderzeniami w kolana, brzuch i bark. Ich ciała stopniowo pokrywały się wypływającą krwią z rozciętych ran. Cały pojedynek polegał na tym, ile kto jest w stanie wytrzymać więcej bólu. Nie było w tym żadnej litości i nawet jeden z nich próbował zadać cios w głowę, na co drugi odpowiedział tym samym. Trafił robiąc dość duże rozcięcie nad skronią, co przełożyło się na dużą ilość krwi, która wypływając zasłaniała widok na jedno z jego oczu.

Jake patrzył z zainteresowaniem na przebieg walki, która stała się dość krwawa. Nie dziwiło go to wcale, gdyż i w jego klanie zdarzały się podobne pojedynki. Miały one bardziej na celu rozładować złe emocje, niż zabicie przeciwnika oraz ustanowić hierarchię między nimi.

-Co się dzieje sempul? -zapytała Nana, która przepchała się przez tłum.

-Mamy spór o kobietę. -odpowiedział Jake, kładąc swoje ręce na jej ramionach.

-To zawsze musi tak się kończyć. -powiedziała, spuszczając uszy.

-Cóż, dla nie których to sprawa honoru. Ja też kiedyś o nią walczyłem. -spojrzał na Neytiri.

-Walczyłeś o sa'nok, z kim? -spojrzała się do góry.

-Z pewnym dzielnym wojownikiem, który później stanął u mojego boku, walcząc o naszą wolność. -odpowiedział z szacunkiem, wspominając śmierć Tsu'teya.

Zmęczenie dwóm walczącym ze sobą Na'vi dawało się już mocno we znaki i jeden z nich z braku sił opadł na kolana, dając za wygraną. Zwycięzca wzniósł okrzyk radości, trzymając nad sobą obiema rękami drewnianą pałkę. Jake kiwnął mu głową w uznaniu, za sukces w walce. Później udał się do przegranego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Byliście dzielni i walczyliście z honorem. -powiedział z szczerze.

-Dziękuje Toruk Makto. -podziękował za słowa otuchy.

-Pamiętaj możesz przegrać jedną walkę, ale wygrać bitwę. -dodał Jake.

-Zapamiętam to. -odpowiedział młody mężczyzna, kiedy stanął na nogi.

Gdy tłum się rozszedł, Tanhni podeszła to Jake'a wskazując jemu i jego rodzinie, żeby udali się za nią do rybaków którzy wrócili z połowów. W drewnianych łodziach ujrzeli wiele różnorodnych ryb. Większość z nich była jeszcze żywa i trzepotała bezradnie płetwami. Połowa z nich miała długie i ostre kolce na grzbiecie, które się prostowały jeśli ktoś próbował zbliżyć do nich swe dłonie. Pozostałe ryby miały duże bioluminescencyjne łuski, które mogły służyć za ozdoby, zaś ich mięso po upieczeniu było nieco ostre w smaku.

Neytiri postanowiła wziąć po jeden sztuce, każdego gatunku ryb. Z większością z nich spotkała się pierwszy raz w życiu i nie była pewna co do sposobu ich przyrządzania.

-Robi się je tak jak zwykłe ryby z rzeki czy jakoś inaczej? -zwróciła się z pytaniem do Tanhni.

-Ogólnie to tak, tylko te z kolcami wymagają większej staranności przy przygotowaniu. Nie można uszkodzić ich gruczołów jadowych, inaczej mięso jest skażone trucizną.

-Zatem będę musiała uważać i dziękuję za dary. -Neytiri dała jej ukłon z szacunkiem.

-To bardzo mocna trucizna? -zapytał z ciekawości Jake.

-Wystarczająca do powalenia siedmiu dorosłych mężczyzn. -odpowiedziała Tanhni.

-Świetnie, będę miał dodatkowo truciznę do nasączania grotów strzał. -stwierdził z zachwytem Jake.

Neytiri dała mu krzywy uśmiech, kiedy nachylony obok niej oglądał okazy nieznanych mu ryb. Mimo kilku lat życia na Pandorze, nadal to miejsce niesamowicie go fascynowało i ciągle każdego dnia poznawał coś nowego. Nauczył się większości zwyczajów panujących w zarówno w jego jak i innych klanach, co pomagało mu lepiej dostosować swe zachowanie do sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Kiedy był czas na rozrywkę, bawił się, a jak przychodziło do ważnych rozmów lub uroczystości, potrafił zachować powagę. W tej chwili liczyło się tylko dobro jego klanu oraz rodziny. Udało mu się odnowić więzi między klanowe, co przy obecnej sytuacji kiedy to ludzie znowu powrócili na Pandorę, da mu większe szanse w przypadku kolejnego konfliktu. Teraz, gdy mógł liczyć na pomoc innych klanów, mógł ze spokojem powrócić do swego klanu Omatikaya. Jake i Tanhni jako liderzy swych klanów pożegnali się tradycyjnym gestem przez dotknięcie czoła palcami.

-Eywa ngahu Toruk Makto. -powiedziała pierwsza Tanhni.

-Eywa ngahu ma tsmuke. -odpowiedział Jake.

W czasie, gdy Jake, Neytiri i Nana zbierali się do drogi powrotnej, w kopalni niedaleko Hell Gate zaczęło ruszać wydobycie Unobtanium. Potężne maszyny górnicze zaczęły wydzierać kolejne połacie ziemi, powiększając już i tak wielką, ziejącą pustką dziurę. Pierwsze wywrotki wielkich ciężarówek, załadowane cennym kruszcem ruszyły w kierunku zakładu wstępnej obróbki surowca. Tam panował hałas od koparek podających kruszywo na taśmociągi i rozdrabniarki. Cały zakład znajdował się pod ścisłą ochroną wielu kamer i żołnierzy z bronią. Wśród nich od czasu do czasu na inspekcje udawał się pułkownik Phelps, który sam sprawdzał najważniejsze miejsca w zakładzie. W jednym z takich pomieszczeń znajdowały się materiały wybuchowe, pomocne przy usuwaniu skał z kopalni. Pilnowało tego dwóch uzbrojonych strażników, którzy najwyraźniej przepisy bezpieczeństwa mieli gdzieś, paląc papierosy przez uchylane co chwilę maski. Gdy Phelps ich zauważył, był tak wściekły, że bez słowa do nich podszedł i walnął jednego ze strażników w głowę.

-Co ty kurw... wyprawiasz debilu? -zapytał ze złością pułkownik.

-Melduje, że pilnuje magazynu sir. -natychmiast stanął na baczność.

-Chcąc nas wszystkich wysadzić w powietrze? -zapytał ponownie.

-Nie, jesteśmy w bezpiecznej odległości od... -nie zdarzył dokończyć, gdy ponownie Phelps mu przerwał.

-Będziesz w bezpiecznej odległości jak twoja dupa wyląduje na drugim księżycu. Kurw... z jakimi ludźmi muszę pracować. -dokończył mówiąc pod nosem.

Oboje strażnicy spojrzeli na siebie, po czym jeden z nich odparł.

-To już się nie powtórzy, sir. -nie ośmielił się patrzeć mu w oczy.

-Mam nadzieje, inaczej będziecie szorować latryny przez najbliższy miesiąc. -powiedział Phelps, odchodząc.

Kiedy pułkownik zniknął za rogiem, udając się na inspekcje do kolejnych pomieszczeń, jeden ze strażników wzruszył ramionami sięgając do paczki po kolejnego papierosa.

-Chcesz jednego? -zwrócił się do kolegi, podsuwając mu paczkę.

-Dzięki. Cholera go, myśli że mu wszystko wolno. -odparł, sięgając po skręta.

-Idę na chwilę do środka. Zobaczę czy coś się nie pali. -żołnierz, udał się do środka magazynu.

Phelps po rutynowym porannym obejściu udał się do gabinetu Selfridge'a, który siedział za biurkiem z kubkiem kawy, czyszcząc jedną ze swoich nagród za osiągnięcia w zawodach golfowych. Nachylony nad blatem, był tak zajęty polerowaniem pozłacanego pucharu, że nawet nie zauważył jak do środka wszedł pułkownik. Ten odchrząknął, co zwróciło od razu uwagę administratora, który podniósł wzrok na dowódcę ochrony Hell Gate.

-Niech pan siada. Chce pan kawę? -zapytał Selfridge.

-Tak, jeśli to nie jest kłopot. -zajął miejsce na wygodnym fotelu.

-Mogę prosić jedną kawę dla pułkownika. Tylko szybko. -nacisnął guzik na urządzeniu powiadamiającym, mówiąc do swej sekretarki.

-Tak, już podaję. -usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Gdy kawa została podana przez niebieskooką blondynkę, Phelps obejrzał się na moment jak odchodziła. Uśmiechnął na widok jej odsłoniętych ud i uwodzicielski sposób chodzenia.

-Otacza się pan pięknymi kobietami. -stwierdził pułkownik.

-Tak, rzeczywiście ale nie o tym przyszedł pan pogadać. -kontynuował czyszczenie swego pucharu.

-To prawda, chodzi mi o tego Thomasa z ONZ, ciągle patrzy mi na ręce i nie mogę nic zrobić. -odparł Phelps, biorąc łyk kawy.

-Wiem o tym, dlatego wcześniej wysłałem sygnał na Ziemię do komisji nadzorczej RDA i członków ONZ, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku i jego obecność jest już nie potrzebna, a wszystko co trzeba zawiera umowa. Dzisiaj właśnie ISV wraca na ziemię z pierwszym ładunkiem kruszcu, którego nie zdążyliśmy zabrać 12 lat temu, a dodatkowo zabierze on z sobą parę osób w drogę powrotną, proste. -Selfridge na chwile spojrzał na gościa.

-Więc to tak. Widzę, że ma pan głowę na karku. -Phelps oparł się o fotel.

-Dlatego to mnie tu wysłali, choć wbrew mej woli, ale jeśli już tu jestem, to wykonam swoje zadanie jak należy. A jak pan się wywiązuje z własnych zadań. -odłożył puchar na bok.

-Miałem kłopoty z dwoma durniami, ale to nic poważnego. Czytałem wcześniejsze raporty dotyczące ochrony i znalazłem kilka słabych punktów. Myślę, że teraz teren wokół bazy jest lepiej zabezpieczona niż kiedyś...

Nagle biurko Selfridga wpadło w wibracje, a wraz z nim całe pomieszczenie. Jego puchar zaczął zjeżdżać z blatu, kierując się ku krawędzi. Parker złapał swe trofeum w ostatniej chwili, po czym spojrzał na Phelpsa. Oboje byli zdziwieni, kiedy usłyszeli ogromny huk, który nie zapowiadał nic dobrego. Natychmiast poderwali się z siedzeń i udali się w kierunku centrum dowodzenia. Tam wszyscy stali na nogach wpatrzeni w okna, za którymi wielka ściana czarnego dymu i ognia unosiła się nad zniszczonym magazynem. W tym momencie reszta dachu zawaliła się do środka rumowiska.

-Jezu Chryste! -powiedział Selfridge.

Za nim stał Phelps, który po paru chwilach wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wziął z sobą paru ludzi i łazikiem udał się do płonącego jeszcze pogorzeliska. Ekipa gaśnicza była już na miejscu polewając wszystko pianą, chcąc ugasić ogień. Pułkownik wszystko obserwował z bezpiecznej odległości, dostrzegając w stercie gruzu dwa ciała martwych żołnierzy. Wtedy domyślił się jaka mogła być przyczyna eksplozji, lecz tylko pokiwał głową i po ugaszeniu, nakazał swym ludziom posprzątać pogorzelisko. W jego głowie zaświtała pewna myśl, że mógł to sytuacje wykorzystać do własnych celów. Udał się do bazy, gdzie natychmiast nakazał zwiększyć ochronę. Następnie z oddziałem uzbrojonych żołnierzy wszedł do działu naukowego, gdzie aresztował kilka osób współpracujących z Grace. Była wśród nich dziewczyna Maxa, Angela którą zabrano do aresztu.

-Nie możecie jej zabrać. Ona nic nie zrobiła! -mówił wzburzonym głosem, Max.

-To się okaże doktorku. -odparł Phelps.

-Pułkowniku, co z tymi w kapsułach? -zapytał Weinfleet.

-Hej, nie róbcie tego, inaczej dostaną choroby umysłowej lub umrą! -natychmiast odezwał się Max.

-Niektórzy z nich zasługują na śmierć. -odezwał się Phelps, patrząc na linkier Norma.

Wtedy zjawiła się Grace, która patrząc na wszystkich ze swego obecnego ciała Avatara, była zaskoczona widokiem żołnierzy celujących w jej podwładnych.

-Co tu się dzieje? -zapytała.

-O pani dr. Grace. Mamy tu terrorystów, którzy chcieli spowolnić prace w kopalni, wysadzając magazyn z materiałami wybuchowymi. -odparł Phelps.

-Co? Nie opowiadaj mi takich bajek, że moi ludzie bawią się w takie rzeczy. To absurd! -powiedziała oburzona Grace.

-Zobaczymy. Na razie idą do karcelu, a późnej na przesłuchanie. -bez dalszych tłumaczeń Phelps nakazał swoim ludziom zabrać więźniów.

-Idę do Selfridge'a. -powiedziała wkurzona doktor.

Grace od razu skierowała się do jego gabinetu, w celu wyjaśnienia tego absurdalnego postępowania przez pułkownika. Już coś takiego miało miejsce w przeszłości i wiedziała, że coś się rozgrywa za jej plecami, tylko nie wiedziała co. Selfridge'a zastała stojącego przy półce z pucharami, które porządkował od wstrząsów. Wszystko poprzesuwało się i jego prace porządkowe zostały przerwane, przez niespodziewane wtargnięcie gościa.

-Selfrigde, co to ma znaczyć i jakim prawem aresztujecie moich ludzi? -spojrzała na niego z wysoka, swymi żółtymi oczami.

-Ja nikogo nie aresztowałem. Ja jestem tylko od zarządzania wydobyciem surowca, a sprawami bezpieczeństwa zajmuje się Phelps. -stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

-Wiem, że coś miałeś z tym wspólnego. -skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Nic nie miałem z tym wspólnego. Lepiej pilnuj swoich ludzi, tak jak siebie. -usiadł za fotelem.

-Grozisz mi? -zmrużyła oczy na niego.

-Nie, tylko stwierdzam fakty. Magazyn został zniszczony i jest to duża strata. Teraz w jego miejscu musi stanąć drugi, gdyż jest konieczne miejsce do przechowywania niebezpiecznych materiałów, kiedy przybędzie kolejny ISV z zaopatrzeniem dla kopalni.

-A z czego zamierzacie go zbudować? -zapytała i westchnęła próbując się uspokoić.

-A z co mamy dookoła bazy?

-Nie chcesz chyba niszczyć lasu? -podeszła bliżej jego biurka.

-Hej, w umowie nic nie ma na ten temat, więc koniec rozmowy. -zakręcił kawałkiem minerału na podstawce.

-A co z moimi ludźmi? -oparła ręce o blat jego biurka.

-Idź i gadaj z Phelpsem, gdyż jak mówiłem to nie moja sprawa. -Selfridge spojrzał na jej wysoką sylwetkę avatara.

Grace w tym momencie wiedziała, że nie może już nic zrobić. Mogła teraz tylko czekać, aż cała sytuacja się wyjaśni. Wychodząc z gabinetu Slefridge'a, była dość mocno podminowana. Oparła się o pobliską ścianę i wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie spodziewała się, że może coś takiego nastąpić. Jedyne co ją cieszyło to fakt, że tym razem Omatikaya nie mają się czego obawiać i że klanem zarządza osoba, która ma głowę na karku.

Gdy tylko się uspokoiła, postanowiła wrócić do laboratorium, gdzie zastała garstkę naukowców z Max'em na czele. Norm w tym czasie przebywał w kapsule i mało brakowało, a jego połączenie mogło być przerwane. Postanowiła coś z tym zrobić, zwłaszcza że nie wiedziała co może się dalej wydarzyć. Norm był jej protegowanym i oddanym przyjacielem, więc postanowiła zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo, wysyłając go do przenośnego linkiera, gdzie pod pozorem badań naukowych, nie stanie się łatwym celem dla Phelpsa i jego ludzi. Pułkownik znał jego udział w rebelii przeciw ludziom i tylko czekał na możliwość zemsty.

Tymczasem w klanie Omatikaya nastąpiło duże poruszenie, kiedy to wieczorem zjawiła się cała trójka z dalekiej wyprawy. Zostali powitani prawie jak bohaterowie. Neytiri od razu udała się do Mo'at, żeby się z nią przywitać. Zaś młoda Nana od razu pobiegła do Kato, który ucieszył się jej widokiem i podczas ich powitania został przez nią pocałowany.

-Aaa... co ty robisz? -od razu się od niej odsunął i zaczął wycierać ręką ślady z policzka.

-Fajnie znów cię widzieć Kato. -uśmiechnęła się.

-Taa... mi również i teraz wszyscy koledzy będą o tym mówić. -dał jej zażenowany wygląd.

-Niech mówią. -mrugnęła oczami.

-Dobra nie ważne, choć nam opowiedzieć jak było. -machnął jej ręką i razem udali się do reszty młodzieży.

Jake, Neytiri i Mo'at udali się do ogniska, gdzie siedział też Norm, który wdał się w rozmowę ze starszyzną plemienną. Tylko na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, widząc z powrotem Jake'a. Wódz rozejrzał się po ich obecnym Kelutral i westchnął mówiąc do siebie: "Jak w domu". Faktycznie po tylu latach spędzonych w tym miejscu jego myślenie dość znacznie się zmieniło. Miał tu swoją rodzinę i nowych przyjaciół z którymi zawsze może udać się na wspólne polowanie.

Kiedy Neytiri i Mo'at wspólnie rozmawiały o ich wyprawie, zwłaszcza o klanie Ikran, Jake z rozbawieniem zwrócił się do Neytiri.

-Może pokażesz nam swój taniec, bo był na prawdę piękny. -z trudem skupił się na jedzeniu.

-To był tylko wygłup... -wtedy przerwał jej Jake.

-...po dużej ilości alkoholu. -dodał.

-Milcz Jake. Mam ci przypomnieć jak całkiem niedawno uciekając na drzewo przed Palulukanem, rozdarłeś swoją opaskę. -powiedziała na głos.

-Hej... był już blisko i wolałem uratować swe życie, niż kawałek głupiej szmatki. -Jake próbował się bronić.

-Tak, a ja później musiałam specjalnie dla ciebie wracać do Kelutral po nową szatę. -zakrywając usta, próbowała ukryć śmiech.

-To zatem wolałaś byś mnie martwego i całą przepaską. -stwierdził z żalem.

W końcu ich sprzeczkę przerwała Mo'at.

-Dzieci uspokójcie się, ja nie wiem co tam się działo i nie chcę wiedzieć. -spojrzała na nich z pobłażaniem.

-Ja chce wiedzieć. -odezwał się Norm.

-O Norm, choć ze mną na zewnątrz. Musimy porozmawiać. -Jake wstał i machnął mu ręką ku wyjściu.

Oboje udali się w kierunku lasu, gdzie ich rozmowa nie dosięgnie uszu ciekawskich dzieci bądź dorosłych. Był już późny wieczór i całe piękno lasu budziło się do życia. Otaczała ich błękitna poświata emanująca od pobliskiej roślinności co zawsze cieszyło Jake, zafascynowanego jak zawsze tym zjawiskiem. Ale teraz nie miał ochoty na podziwianie, gdyż był zmęczony całym dniem i ostatnią nocą. Od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

-Norm, gdy odwiedzałem Awkey'a, on zaproponował tobie pobyt w jego klanie.

-Sorry, ale muszę odmówić. Mam pracę. -stwierdził z żalem Norm.

-Norm, cholera ja bym się nawet nie zastanawiał. Praca może poczekać. Przecież zawsze o tym marzyłeś. -cień niezrozumienia pojawił się na twarzy Jake'a.

-No tak, ale wiesz te badania są ważne. -bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

W trakcie ich rozmowy na ramieniu Norm'a wylądowało jedno nasiono Atokiryna, czego nawet nie zauważył, ale Jake od razu zwrócił na nie uwagę.

-Norm, masz Atokiryne na sobie. -podniósł wzrok do góry.

-Tylko tak się przybłąkało, dobra to czym była mowa... A tak, mam robotę do wykonania.

Jake zrobił krok do tyłu, gdy z pobliskich drzew zaczęły spływać kolejne nasiona świętego drzewa, osiadając na ciele Norma. Po paru chwilach był pokryty dziesiątkami Atokiryna migoczącymi swym błękitnym światłem. Norm patrzył na nie ze zdumieniem, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego tak się dzieje.

-Co się dzieje Jake? -zapytał mocno zakłopotany.

-Nie wiem, ale chyba Eywa czegoś od ciebie chce? -odpowiedział rozbawiony Jake.

-A czego ode mnie może chcieć Eywa. Jestem tylko naukowcem. -próbował odgonić część nasion.

-Jak kiedyś też nie wiedziałem czego ode mnie chciała, ale dopiero po czasie to zrozumiałem. Więc jak z tym klanem Koni, tak czy nie? -spytał ponownie Jake.

-No... jeśli Grace się zgodzi, to tak. -w końcu nasiona poderwały się do góry.

-Nie wiem Norm, ale coś mi zdaje, że o taką zgodę będzie łatwo. Wież mi, wiem co mówię. Dużo już widziałem i wiem co jest grane. -podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Jeśli tak mówisz. -westchnął Norm.

-Chodźmy do środka. Jeśli chcesz, możesz jeszcze poradzić się naszej Tsahik. -od razu pomyślał o Neytiri.

Razem wrócili do wnętrza ogromnego Kelutral, gdzie dołączając do reszty zgromadzonych osób, kontynuowali rozmowy o wydarzeniach jakie miały miejsce w klanie Omatikaya pod nieobecność Jake'a i Neytiri. Norm zgodnie z jego radą, udał się do Tsahik, otrzymując dość zaskakująco odpowiedz, która dała mu wiele do myślenia. Zwłaszcza, kiedy rozłączając się ze swym ciałem Avatara, powrócił do ciała człowieka, a Grace da mu propozycje nie do odrzucenia.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

W klanie Omatikaya, kiedy jeszcze nie wzeszło słońce, w hamakach spała większość jego mieszkańców. Nana leżąc między Jake'em i Neytiri, przewracała się z boku na bok. W końcu, gdy się przebudziła, ziewnęła oraz się przeciągnęła, trącając przez przypadek swą matkę. Neytiri od razu otworzyła oczy, gdyż mając wyczulone instynkty myśliwskie, reagowała prawie natychmiast. Jednak teraz ujrzała Nane, która właśnie szykowała się do wyjścia. Ona jako dziecko też miała swoje obowiązki i to mimo statusu jej rodziców. Od bardzo młodego wieku wpajano jej, że musi nauczyć się doceniać pracę, jako to co nadaje życiu sens.

Jak tylko Nana wstała z hamaka i zaczęła schodzić w dół po spiralnie wijących się schodach, na chwile się zatrzymała, żeby sprawdzić czy Kato jeszcze śpi. I miała rację, bo leżał skulony koło Michelle i Titee. Ona wtedy weszła na jedną z gałęzi do której była przymocowana wielka mata na której leżała cała trójka. Nie chcąc budzić jego rodziców, delikatnie szturchnęła go w ramię.

-Hej Kato. -szepnęła półgłosem.

-Co chcesz? -zapytał, kiedy przecierał swe oczy.

-Chodź ze mną. Pomożesz mi ze zbieraniem Teylu. -powiedziała szeptem Nana.

-Aha, za chwilę. -ziewnął w odpowiedzi.

Nana odchodząc usłyszała za sobą, że oprócz Kato, wstaje też jego ojciec, który polował na zmianę z Michelle, dostarczając sobie i klanowi jedzenie. Jak tylko córka Jake'a zeskoczyła z ostatniego stopnia schodów, udała się po nieduży koszyk, którym miała wypełnić larwami. Po chwili zjawił się Kato i biorąc drugi pojemnik, razem wyszli na zewnątrz ich wielkiego Drzewa Domowego. Tam widok wschodzącego słońca oraz porannej świeżej rosy potrafił orzeźwić umysł każdego.

Młodsi musieli zawsze chodzić razem co zwiększało ich bezpieczeństwo, których to zagrożeń na Pandorze nie brakowało. Przechodząc przez polanę rozciągającą się wokół Kelutral weszli w las, szukając starych powalonych i butwiejących drzew w których to gnieździły się owe larwy. To zawsze była robota dla najmłodszych, gdyż starsi wykonywali bardziej złożone zadania.

Po półgodzinnej wędrówce znaleźli rozkładający się, złamany pień. Oboje rozejrzeli się wokoło wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa. Gdy byli pewni, że nic im nie grozi, Kato wyciągnął swój mały nóż, który wbił w korę i przeciągając wzdłuż niej rozciął ją na pół, odsłaniając kilka wijących się Teylu. Były nieco brudne, ale to mu nie przeszkodziło, żeby je wziąć w ręce. Z kolei Nana zaczęła grzebać w próchniczych szczątkach podstawy drzewa, żeby odkryć całą kolonie dużych i dorodnych okazów. W ten sposób miała już pół koszyka zapełnionego białymi, skręcającymi się we wszystkich kierunkach larwach.

Neytiri leżąc tyłem obok Jake'a, przekręciła się na drugi bok, zwracając się twarzą ku niemu. Wiedziała, że będzie długo spał, gdyż był zmęczony wczorajszą podróżą. Jedyne co zrobiła zanim wstała, to swą dłonią odsunęła mu kilka włosów, które spadły mu na czoło, a następnie pocałowała go delikatnie w usta.

-Jeszcze śpij mój Jake'u. -szepnęła, kiedy się odsunęła.

Wspierając się jedną ręka, usiadła na hamaku, rozglądając się dookoła po zaciemnionym Kelutral. Wtedy też w głowie zaczęła układać sobie plan dzisiejszego dnia. W końcu zebrała się w sobie i wydostała się hamaku na jedną z naturalnych belek do której jest przymocowany. Jak tylko zeskoczyła z gałęzi i zaczęła schodzić w dół, przypomniała sobie że ma do przygotowania morskie ryby, które otrzymała w prezencie. Z trującymi gatunkami pracowała dość ostrożne, żeby zgodnie z tym co mówiła Tanhni, nie zanieczyścić ich mięsa. Kiedy kolce jadowe oddzieliła od reszty ryby i umieściła je w osobnym naczyniu, zajęła się resztą. Nożykiem usunęła ości, zaś filety przemyła wodą. Następnie posoliła, żeby je zakonserwować na dłuższy okres czasu. Z zatrutych części zaczęła wydobywać jad, który miał posłużyć Jake'owi do zwiększenia skuteczności jego strzał. Po skończeniu tego zadania, truciznę odstawiła na górną półkę w pomieszczeniu zielarskim, zaś ryby przeniosła do chłodnego miejsca w głębi Kelutral.

Tymczasem w Piekielnych Wrotach, Phelps znajdował się w głównym budynku dyspozytorni. Stał przy stole holograficznym przeglądając kolejne sektory należące do bazy jak i terenu należącego do klanu Omatikaya. Wtedy też dołączył do niego Selfrighe, który szedł na zewnątrz z torbą do golfa. Od razu zatrzymał się przy blacie, patrząc na to samo co pułkownik.

-Te wczorajsze aresztowania, to było genialne posunięcie. Teraz Grace wie, że nie ona tu rządzi.

-Cóż chciałem, żeby każdy wiedział, że nie należy zemną zadzierać. -stwierdził Phelps, bawiąc się hologramem.

-Idę teraz na pograć w golfa. Może pułkownik rozegra zemną poranną partyjkę? -zapytał Selfrighe, kiedy poprawił torbę na plecach.

-Nie teraz, mam robotę do wykonania. Muszę zaraz iść nadzorować sprzątanie oraz zwózkę materiałów budowlanych do nowego magazynu.

-To do zobaczenia. Idę zagrać nim zacznie padać. -odparł administrator.

Norm po przebudzeniu przetarł oczy i rozglądając się po betonowym kąciku w którym wypoczywał, zaczął szukać swego zegarka i gdy go znalazł, założył na rękę. Kiedy zerknął na godzinę, była już ósma i w bazie Hell Gate zaczynał się poranny ruch. Jak zawsze zakładał na siebie świeżą bieliznę, a dodatkowo tenisówki, żeby udać się na poranne śniadanie. Idąc korytarzem, którym przemykało kilka ludzi na swej drodze dostrzegł Phelpsa, który zmierzał w przeciwnym kierunku. Gdy Norm był już blisko niego, ten gwałtownie się do niego odwrócił i złapał go za koszulę, a następnie pchnął go na ścianę.

-Hej, co robisz? -natychmiast zaprotestował Norm.

-Milcz pieprzony zdrajco i słuchaj. To, że należysz do tych nic nie wartych mądrali w białych kitlach, nie myśl sobie że jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny. Wiem co kiedyś zrobiłeś wraz z twoimi niebieskim małpami i powinieneś się wstydzić za swoje postępowanie. Jak można strzelać do własnych ludzi? Kurw... nie rozumiem tego? -pokręcił głową- Teraz idź bo rzygać mi się chcę, kiedy na ciebie patrzę. A zanim odejdziesz dam ci teraz coś na pamiątkę. -Phelps uśmiechnął się.

Nie spodziewanie Norm dostał pięścią w brzuch, przez co od razu padł na podłogę, zwijając się z bólu. Całe zdarzenie było obserwowane przez kilku pracowników z kopalni, którzy w ogóle nie zareagowali. Dopiero po paru minutach Norm wstał z powrotem na nogi i trzymając się za żołądek udał się do stołówki. Tam wziął swoją rację i siadając przy stoliku zaczął jeść. Po paru chwilach przysiadł się do niego Max ze swoim posiłkiem.

-Hej Norm. Źle wyglądasz, coś się stało? -zwrócił się z pytaniem do kolegi.

-Cześć Max. Miałem właśnie niemiłą rozmowę z Phelpsem. -dziobnął widelcem z całej siły w talerz.

-I co powiedział? -naukowiec, przerwał swój posiłek.

-Powiedział, że jestem zdrajcą, a później mnie uderzył. -chwycił się za wciąż bolący żołądek.

-Powinieneś zawiadomić o tym Grace. -odparł Max.

-Jasne. A co ona może zdziałać. Zresztą nie ważne, bo dzisiaj mnie tu już nie będzie. A ty nie waż się powiedzieć jej ani słowa na ten temat.

-Jak chcesz. To twoja decyzja i uszanuję ją. -zapewnił go Max.

Jak tylko Norm zjadł, udał się do swego pokoju po niezbędne rzeczy do przetrwania niewielkim baraku. Po spakowaniu różnego rodzaju ubrań oraz żywności, która była niezbędna jemu ludzkiemu ciału, udał się na płytę lotniska, gdzie czekał na niego śmigłowiec z pilotem. Jak tylko do niego wsiadł, odetchnął z ulgą, że może w końcu całkowicie opuścić te przeklęte miejsce. Ich celem był przenośny linkier w umieszczony na skraju dwóch terytoriów, Omatikaya oraz klanu Konia.

Ten lot był jednym z najdłuższych i kiedy Norm dotarł na miejsce ukazał mu się porośnięty mchem barak. Miał być tu sam, gdyż do obsługi linkiera nie trzeba pomocy drugiej osoby. Był to obszar, gdzie kończy się las, a zaczyna trawiasta przestrzeń. Przez jedno z okien zawsze był widok na zachodzące słońce, które rzucało swe pomarańczowo czerwonawe barwy na całą otwartą okolice. Norm postawił torbę przy jednym z wolnych łóżek, a następnie włączył agregat prądotwórczy, który zasilał cały kompleks. Następnie czym prędzej skalibrował jeden z linkierów i kładąc się w nim, nawiązał połączenie i w ciągu jednej chwili przeniósł się do Kelutral Omatikaya.

Jak tylko obudził się w namiocie, zaczął chować różne drobne rzeczy w nim porozrzucane, a ostatnią czynnością do wykonania było jego złożenie. Na około niego poruszali się mieszkańcy Drzewa Domowego, którzy byli zajęci własnymi troskami. Gdzieś pod lasem kręcili się dzieciaki próbując dostać się na drzewo po zwisających lianach. Z innej części lasu wybiegło na Pa'li kilku myśliwych powracających z porannego polowania. Tymczasem on musiał zajmować się składaniem tego ustrojstwa. Zaś po jego złożeniu miał do noszenia ciężki plecak z którym udał się do wnętrza Kelutral po drodze mijając się z kobietami noszącymi kosze z owocami. W środku rozejrzał się szukając wodza tego plemienia. Przechodząc koło wielkiego krosna na którym pracowała trójka tkaczy, już miał się ich spytać gdzie jest Jake, gdy dostrzegł go siedzącego na korzeniu w promieniach słońca. Był zajęty wyrabianiem nowych strzał do jego łuku. Po tylu latach życia tu, robił to tak samo znakomicie jak urodzony tu Na'vi. Obok niego pracowała córka nad swoją nową ozdobą. W każdym z kamieni musiała nożykiem wyskrobywać dziurkę, żeby przewlec przez nią sznurek. Była tym tak bardzo pochłonięta, że nie zauważyła naukowca.

-Cześć Jake, kaltxi Nana. Widzę, że jesteście zajęci, więc nie będę wam przeszkadzał, przyszedłem się tylko z wami pożegnać.

-Hej Norm. Możesz wziąć jednego z Pa'li. A przy okazji mogę życzyć ci dobrej zabawy. -Jake się roześmiał, patrząc na niego.

Wtedy odezwała się Nana, która przerwała swoją pracę.

-Tak, olo'eyktan z klanu Konia obiecał tobie... -reszta słów Nany utonęła za dłonią Jake'a, który zakrył jej usta.

-Co obiecał? Ty chyba nie powiedziałeś mi wszystkiego, Jake. -zaczął patrzyć na niego podejrzliwie.

-Obiecał tobie pomoc w zamieszkaniu tam. -powiedział wódz do Norma, a następnie mrugnął okiem do Nany, a ta w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową.

-Tak to prawda. -dodała, kiedy ojciec odsłonił jej usta.

-Coś dziwnie się zachowujecie ostatnio. -naukowiec popatrzył na ich oboje.

-Wszystko w porządku. A jeszcze jedno, wybieraj mądrze. -Jake spojrzał na Nane, po czym oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

-Dobra nie ważne, do zobaczenia. -wzruszył ramionami i odszedł.

Po tym nieco dziwnym pożegnaniu, Norm wziął swój plecak wraz z spakowanym namiotem i udał się na polanę przed Kelutral, gdzie pasło się kilka wierzchowców. Tam dosiadł jednego z nich i skierował się w obranym wcześniej kierunku. Tymczasem, gdzieś dalej w lesie, wśród wielkich grzybów, na jednym z nich siedziała Michelle robiąc sobie flet z kawałka drewna. Co jakiś czas sprawdzała dźwięk jaki się z niego wydobywał i po trochu przyrzynała jego długość, chcąc wydobyć z niego określoną częstotliwość. Nagle coś zwróciło jej uwagę, przez co od razu obróciła uszy do tyłu.

-Wiem, że tam jesteś. Wychodź. -dodała.

Wtedy za sobą usłyszała szelest liści i kroki jakie nie mogła pomylić z nikim innym. I nawet się uśmiechnęła na słowa, które usłyszała.

-Co robi moja piękna? -zapytał Titee, kiedy kładł na ziemi swój łuk i kołczan.

-Jak widzisz. -przyłożyła usta do instrumentu i delikatnie dmuchnęła.

-Myślę, że wystarczająco dobrze go nastroiłaś. -rękę położył na kolanie, a następnie zjechał w dół.

-Weź przestań, nie jestem teraz w nastroju. -wtedy Michelle swój nóż schowała do pochwy, a flet odłożyła na bok.

-A kiedy będziesz? -teraz palcami łaskotał jej łydkę.

-Yhm... Może dziś, może jutro. Kto wie. -wzruszyła ramionami z nie krytym śmiechem.

-Ty znowu zemną grasz. -stwierdził sucho.

-Ja lubię takie gry. -pochyliła się bliżej niego, żeby dać mu krótkiego całusa.

-Chyba na flecie. -odparł żartobliwie Titee.

Wtem trzask łamanej gałęzi przerwało ich rozmowę, a Michelle od razu się od niego odsunęła. Z daleka dostrzegli, że była to Neytiri, która trzymając w rękach kosz, właśnie wybierała się do lasu. Ona zauważając ich dwójkę, głośno się do nich zwróciła.

-Michelle, czy jeśli w czymś wam nie przeszkodziłam, to mogłabyś mi pomóc zebrać trochę jagód? -zerkała na nich ciekawością między pniami drzew.

-Tak, zaraz przyjdę Tsahik. -odpowiedziała równie głośno Michelle.

Gdy zeskoczyła z wielkiego grzyba na którym siedziała, wzięła z sobą flet i schowała go do sakwy. Wtedy spotkała się wzrokiem z Titee.

-Przepraszam, muszę iść. -Michelle ręką musnęła jego policzka i odwracając się odeszła.

-Czy jeszcze ze mną zagrasz? -zapytał głośno, kiedy widział jej świstający na boki ogon.

-Może. -odpowiedziała, kiedy się odwróciła, mrugając do niego swymi bursztynowymi oczami.

Titee podniósł swój łuk i kołczan, udając się do Kelutral, żeby odpocząć po nie udanym rannym polowaniu. Tam zaś Jake kończył robić ostatnią strzałę. Jak tylko obsadził grot na właściwym miejscu i całość mocno obwiązał sznurkiem, udał się do małego pomieszczenia, gdzie Neytiri zostawiła dla niego truciznę z przywiezionych ryb. Było to małe drewniane naczyńko z ciemną, gęstą i cuchnąca substancją. Jake zanurzył w nim groty swoich strzał, a po wyciągnięciu nadmiar trucizny spłynął z powrotem do miseczki. Ostre końce jego broni zmieniły się na ciemno fioletowy kolor, a w celu zabezpieczenia się przed przypadkowym dotknięciem, na groty strzał zawinął w kawałek szmatki. Z całą pewnością, kiedyś to może uratować mu życie.

Norm w tym czasie przemierzał na Pa'li leśne ostępy Pandory. Na około niego znajdowała się tylko i wyłącznie zieleń wielu niesamowitych gatunków roślin. Wiedział, że im dalej od Kelutral Omatikaya, tym łatwiej spotkać się z czymś, co żaden Na'vi ani człowiek nie chciał natknąć się na swojej drodze. Norm musiał wyostrzyć swoje zmysły oraz zachowywać się jak najciszej. Wtedy też do jego czułych uszu Avatara, zaczęły docierać pierwotne dźwięki otaczającej go natury. Nawet małe owady, które przelatywały koło niego, zwracały jego uwagę. Rosnące wszędzie olbrzymie pióropuszniki na których żerowały małe ptaki, ograniczały widoczność tego co przed nim. Zaś kocie ucha, rosnące na pobliskich drzewach poruszane delikatnym wiatrem, wydawały ciche złowrogie dźwięki od których Norm'a przechodziły dreszcze. A co niektóre zwracając się w jego kierunku, tworzyły wrażenie, że jest obserwowany przez cały las.

Mimo środka dnia i przebijających przez korony wysokich drzew światła słonecznego, nie czuł się ani trochę bezpiecznie. Nawet zaczął rozważać czy nie należy zawrócić, ale był już tak daleko, że przez to resztę dnia musiałby poświecić na powrót. Wtedy z oddali ukazała mu się rzeka, gdzie będzie mógł się zorientować co do kierunku dalszej podróży. Jego Pa'li zarżało, kiedy usłyszał ryki gromowołów, które gasiły pragnienie w jej nurcie. Po tym jak dotarł do jej brzegu miał na nie dobry widok. Z pewnością, gdyby byli tu łowcy z Omatikaya, nie przepuścili by takiej okazji, żeby na nie zapolować.

Gdy zszedł z Pa'li, jego wierzchowiec udał się do rosnących obok dzbaneczników, żeby się pożywić. Norm w tym czasie jeszcze raz rozejrzał się i przykucnął nad rzeką, żeby nabrać w swe dłonie trochę wody do ugaszenia pragnienia. A było gorąco i duszno, zaś on był ubrany w swój strój człowieka przez co się dość mocno pocił. Z chęcią chodziłby tylko w bokserkach jak Na'vi w przepaskach wokół tułowia. Lecz to nie jego styl życia i na takie zmiany nie był gotowy.

Uszy Norm'a natychmiast skierowały się do przodu, kiedy z drugiej strony rzeki z przeciwległych drzew wystrzeliło stado Riti, które po kilku okrążeniach w powietrzu wokół niego, siadły na gałęziach odległych drzew. Kilka metrów od niego rosło krzywe drzewo, którego rozłożyste gałęzie spuszczały się do strumienia. Rosły na nim zielone owoce, którego były kwaśne w smaku, ale za to łagodziły odczuwanie głodu. Zerwał sobie kilka do jedzenia w czasie podróży, zaś jednego z nich już teraz spróbował.

Dosiadając Pa'li zaczął pokonywać głęboki nurt rzeki, sięgającej prawie do tułowia zwierzęcia. Kiedy ponownie znalazł się w leśnej otchłani, a poszycie lasu stało się mniej dokuczliwe mógł przyśpieszyć biegu. Po jego prawej stronie rósł gaj helicordianów, które stopniowo znikając odsłoniły jego najgorszy koszmar. Słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył drapieżnika. Wielki czarny Palulukan zaczął biec w jego stronę, który doskonale omijał rosnące wokoło drzewa, żeby tylko dopaść swą zdobycz.

Norm myślami poganiał swego konia tak jak tylko mógł, ale mimo tego Thanator go doganiał. Mając go tuż za sobą, naukowiec robił uniki między drzewami, lecz to na nic. W momencie widząc za sobą jak drapieżnik wykonuje skok z rozpostartymi łapami, Norm wstrzymuje oddech, a czas jakby zwolnił. W jego głowie przeszły myśli, że to już koniec jego życia w tym ciele. Nie mając większego wybory, spada z Pa'li który biegł w pełnym galopie. Wtedy drapieżnik z impetem ląduje na wierzchowcu zapuszczając w niego swe pazury. Pa'li mając na sobie jego ciężar, zostaje przez niego powalony, przez co kilka razy przetacza się po ziemi, łamiąc rośliny na swej drodze.

Tymczasem Avatar wylądował w pobliskich zaroślach, gdzie dochodząc do siebie po upadku, obserwuje przez krzaki jak Palulukan wykończa swą ofiarę, łamiąc jej kręgosłup. Wtedy głośno zaryczał w geście tryumfu i zaczął przystępować do ucztowania . Norm wiedząc, że teraz drapieżnik będzie zajęty posilaniem się, zaczyna się cicho wycofywać. Miał nadzieje, że nie zainteresuje się nim, bo inaczej to już koniec jego życia w ciele Avatara. Teraz jest gdzieś po środku niczego i na ratunek niema co liczyć.

Zaczął się ostrożnie wycofywać na czworakach, nie chcąc zwracać swą wysoką posturą uwagi Thanatora. Wtedy też usłyszał łamane kości Pa'li, a oglądając się za siebie widzi jak drapieżnik szarpie się z jego skórą. Po chwili ją odrywa dobierając się do wnętrza ofiary, skąd odrywa kolejne mięsiste kawałki.

-O Jezu! -powiedział do siebie Norm. -Nie pozwól bym się stał jego kolejną ofiarą. -dodał będąc całkowicie przerażony.

Będąc już poza zasięgiem wzroku Palulukana, Norm staje na nogi i opiera się o drzewo. Ręko ociera pot z czoła i patrząc za siebie, modlił się do każdego bóstwa jakie znał, żeby tylko móc dożyć do końca wieczora. Patrząc przed siebie, miał tylko las wysokich drzew, usiany jeszcze nie do końca zbadanymi gatunkami roślin. Jedyne co mu pozostało to iść przed siebie i dotrzeć przed zmrokiem na miejsce. Miał tylko nadzieje, że nie spotka jeszcze czegoś na swej drodze.

To nie jest z pewnością jego dobry dzień, najpierw zdarzenie w bazie, a teraz podróż na piechotę przez niegościnne lasy pandory. Jak tylko udało mu się oddalić na bezpieczną odległość, a roślinność zaczęła się przerzedzać, nieco odetchnął. Według mapy, powinien już niedługo dotrzeć na skraj lasu, gdzie zaczynają się wielkie równiny. I tak jak oczekiwał, po kilku godzinnej wędrówce, pokonawszy kilkanaście kilometrów, ujrzał w końcu porośniętą trawą i gdzie nie gdzie krzakami, ogromną przestrzeń.

Było już późne popołudnie i słońce nisko wisiało na horyzoncie, rzucając żółte światło na puste obszary ziemi. Przed nim znajdował się ogromny Polifen, który zdecydowanie królował na niebie. Taki widok był co najmniej niesamowity i nawet Norm, który widząc go na co dzień, był pod jego wrażeniem.

Swoje kroki skierował prosto do widocznej z oddali wioski klanu Konia, nad którą unosiły się niewielkie kłęby dymu od palonych ognisk przez jej mieszkańców. Pokonując niewielkie wzniesienia na swej drodze, ukazywało mu się coraz więcej szczegółów ich miejsca zamieszkania. Sam był ogromnie ciekaw ich życia, gdyż nigdy tu nie był, a ponowne spotkanie z urodzonym przywódcą jakim był Awkey, da powody do wielu rozmów na temat jego rozległego klanu.

Docierając do podnóża wsi, jego nieoczekiwane pojawienie się w stroju człowieka, wywołało dość duże poruszenie. Nikt z mieszkańców nie wiedział czy to ktoś z Ludzi Nieba odpowiedzialnych za atak na Drzewo Dusz, czy to ten o którym mówił Jake, który tu wcześniej przybył. Dopiero jak Norm odezwał się w tradycyjnym języku, witając się z nim i uspokajając, że jest tym za kogo się podaje, nieco złagodziło napięto sytuację. Wtedy zauważył jak tłum się rozstępuje i wychodzi z niego lider tego plemienia.

Norm z racji, że nawet jako człowiek był dość wysoki, stając przed Awkey'em był niemal równy z nim wzrostem. Ściągając swą czapkę i dając niewielki ukłon szacunku, przywitał się z nim w rodzimym języku.

-Jestem Norm Spellman. Chcę podziękować za to, że zgodziliście się mnie przyjąć.

-Ja oraz nasz klan jesteśmy zaszczyceni, że gościmy kogoś, kto nie bojąc się spojrzeć śmierci w oczy, przelewał za nas krew. -odparł Awkey.

-Dziękuje za słowa uznania. -Norm po raz kolejny wykonał ukłon.

-A jak podróż? Chyba nie szedłeś tu na piechotę. -zapytał Awkey, szukając Pa'li lub innego środka jego transportu.

-Miałem mały wypadek, który o mało nie zakończył się dla mnie śmiercią. Ale mimo trudności dotarłem tu. -odparł Norm poprawiając plecak.

-Musisz mi o tym opowiedzieć. -powiedział wódz klepiąc go w ramię i kierując się z nim do Drzewa Domowego.

Gdy Awkey i Norm szli przez centrum wsi, ludzie dookoła się rozstępowali. Co niektórzy dotykali ubrania naukowca, będąc ciekawi jego niezwykłego stroju. On tymczasem z sympatią podchodził do ich zachowania, bądź co bądź dzikich i nie znających zaawansowanej technologi, mieszkańców tego klanu. Nawet zaczynał być wdzięczny Jake'owi za to, że wykorzystując swój status, dał mu możliwość dotarcia tam, gdzie ludzka stopa nigdy nie postanie. Także pobyt tutaj da mu zupełnie nowe dane odnośnie życia codziennego tego plemienia.

Jak dotarli do wnętrza Kerutral, rozświetlonego głównie przez centralnie umieszczone ognisko, gdyż światła słonecznego było już niewiele, Norm został poczęstowany ich rodzimym trunkiem. Podała mu go jedna z młodych kobiet, która uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy ten odbierał napój z jej rąk. On tylko podziękował i na chwile rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Było tu jeszcze bardziej surowo niż u Omatikaya, lecz czuło się ten sam niesamowity klimat obcowania z dziką kulturą. Miejsce w którym żyli miało co najmniej kilkanaście tysięcy lat, więc wychowało się tu dziesiątki pokoleń, których życie pozostało praktycznie bez zmian. Dla niego było to spełnienie marzeń ze szkoły, że nareszcie będzie mógł na własną rękę dotknąć obcej cywilizacji.

Rozglądając się, słyszał szmery rozmów, które dotyczyły jego osoby. W sumie dla mieszkańców klanu, każdy powód był dobry żeby poplotkować. Norm tymczasem udawał, że nic nie słyszy przynajmniej do momentu, gdy temat nie zszedł na to, jaką kobietę może wybrać za partnera. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał dziwne zachowanie Jake'a oraz jego śmiech. "Jake, jak wrócę to cię chyba uduszę gołymi rękami" -powiedział w myślach wściekły naukowiec. Nie mógł jednak okazać swej złości klanowi i pozostało mu czekać na dalszy rozwój tej dość niewygodnej dla niego sytuacji.

W powietrzu czuło się zapach palonego drzewa z ogniska, w którego blasku zaczęły odzywać się prymitywne instrumenty, które wypełniały tło swym dźwiękiem. Grano w każdy wieczór, kiedy mieszkańcy wioski przystępowali do wspólnej wieczerzy. Długie cienie rysowały się na wewnętrznej stronie ich Kelutral, które zdawały się tańczyć w płomieniach paleniska. Większość osób patrzyła na Norm'a z ciekawością, szczególnie młodzież która była zainteresowana jego osobą, a szczególnie kolorowym plecakiem, którego z sobą przytargał. Gdy naukowiec był pochłonięty rozmową z wodzem klanu, jedno z dzieci lekko szarpiąc za szelkę spowodowało, że ten się przewrócił. Norm oglądając się, co jest powodem zamieszania, zobaczył tylko dzieciaka uciekającego do rodziców. On tylko się roześmiał, stawiając ponownie plecak na ziemi. Nie mógł go winić za swe zachowanie, gdyż jak każde dziecko było ciekawe nowych rzeczy, choćby nawet tak banalnie prostych.

Jak zawsze, kiedy pojawia się muzyka, na środek wychodzą co niektóre młode kobiety z klanu, które kołysząc biodrami wokół płonącego ogniska, oddawały się prostej rozrywce. Norm patrząc się na nie, był coraz bardziej zahipnotyzowany ich wolnymi ruchami. Nie wiedział czy to przez alkohol, którego wypił już nawet nie liczył, który kubek. Czy może to naturalna zmysłowość kobiecych wąskich talli lub po prostu zaczął czuć pociąg do ich. A może wszystko na raz. Jego umysł zaczął stopniowo odpływać, gdy nagle zwrócił się do niego Awkey.

-Czyż one nie są piękne.

-O... tak. -odparł Norm z trudem utrzymujący wzrok na którejkolwiek z nich.

-Daje ci wybór, a każda z nich zgodziła się, żeby jej partnerem był ktoś, kto nie bał się spojrzeć śmierci w oczy -powiedział głośno wódz.

-Ja, ja... -w tym momencie naukowiec pada jak kłoda.

Jego ciało Avatara nie było przyzwyczajone do wypijania takich ilości alkoholu, co spowodowało jego szybkie upicie się i w konsekwencji przerwanie łącza. Gdy obudził się w linkierze, przeklinał siebie że dał się namawiać na kolejne dolewki. Był też zły na Jake'a, który wyciął mu taki numer, nie dając mu większego wyboru. Jak wyszedł z maszyny, siadł na jej brzegu, łapiąc się za bolącą głowę. Spoglądając na swój zegarek, odczytał że była około dziesiąta. "No pięknie" -pomyślał. Wstając i podchodząc do okna swego baraku, widział tam daleko na gwieździstym horyzoncie, miejsce gdzie leży jego nietrzeźwy Avatar. Będąc zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem, poszedł się napić trochę wody z butelki, a następnie padł na łóżko. Nim zasnął miał nadzieje, że mieszkańcy klanu zajmą się jego niebieskim ciałem.

Przenieśmy się teraz kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej do klanu Omatikaya. Jake siedząc u boku swej wybranki jak zwykle cieszył się ciepłem domowego ogniska. Czasami zasłuchiwał się w to co mówią gawędziarze, opowiadając niestworzone historie na temat początku świata i jego obecnego istnienia. Od czasu do czasu rozlegał się płacz dziecka, który niósł się echem w środku Kelutral. Gdzieś tam w jednym z pomieszczeń, gdzie były przechowywano owoce leśne, Nana nabierała je w swoje ręce udając się z nim do swych rodziców. Ostrożnie szła między mieszkańcami klanu, nie chcąc nadepnąć przez przypadek na któryś z ogonów, zwłaszcza że one co chwilę się poruszały, omiatając podłoże.

Jak dotarła do nich, spytała się czy któryś z nich nie chce trochę jagód. Neytiri odmówiła, będąc zajęta plotkowaniem z innymi kobietami z klanu, zaś Jake wziął trochę na dłoń, zaczynając je zjadać, jednocześnie co chwile ziewał. Wiedział, że dziś pójdzie szybciej spać niż zwykle. I już miał odchodzić, gdy przypominał mu się Norm oraz to co mu zrobił. Zaczął się zastanawiać co on może tam robić, jak też co będzie jak wróci. Wtedy pod kolumną Drzewa Domowego dostrzegł siedzącego na ziemi Titee oraz Michelle, która leżała głową na jego kolanach. Miała zamknięte oczy, będąc głaskana przez jej partnera po jej długich ciemnych włosach.

-Michelle, jak myślisz Norm długo może być zły? -wtedy jak Jake zwrócił się do niej z pytaniem, ona otworzyła oczy.

-Nie wiem, a co się stało? -zapytała Michelle.

-Chciałem znaleźć mu partnerkę, no i nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł. -powiedział wódz, biorąc kolejną jagodę do ust.

-Jeśli ją znajdzie, to myślę że nawet będzie wdzięczny. -stwierdziła, chwytając mocno dłoń Titee.

Jake'a trochę to uspokoiło, choć nie miał pojęcia co tam w klanie Konia miało miejsce. Dokańczając swe jedzenie, w końcu wstał i udał się na górę do wolnego hamaka. Po jakimś czasie dołączyła do niego Neytiri, która swe przyjście zawsze oznajmiała mu małym pocałunkiem na dobranoc. Nana postanowiła jeszcze trochę posiedzieć wśród klanu, ale że została bez rodziców zawołała Kato, żeby się z nim podzielić resztą jagód, jakie zostały w jej dłoniach. On znajdował się na jednych z odnóży wewnętrznych korzeni Drzewa Domowego i jak zobaczył jak Nana daje mu znaki żeby zejść, Kato zeskoczył zostawiając swych kolegów, którzy bawili się w zabawę, w której ręce ma się schowany orzech. To nie była do końca sprawiedliwa gra, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś w ostatniej chwili przekładał go do drugiej dłoni.

Kato dołączył do niej, będąc poczęstowany owocami, które sam bardzo lubił. Nana w tym czasie zajęła się przegarnięciem węgli z ogniska oraz dołożeniem kawałków suchego drewna, żeby podsycić palenisko. W czasie tej pracy kilka warkoczyków spadło jej przed oczy, co od razu poprawiła, odsuwając je za ucho. Gdy już zrobiła co miała do zrobienia, siadła przy Kato i biorąc kijek, który leżał rzucony obok prowizorycznego siedziska z pnia, zaczęła nim grzebać w ogniu.

Dwoje dzieci siedzących tak blisko siebie w otoczeniu wielu dorosłych na około centrum ogniska, miało powody do rozmów na temat ich przyszłości. Oni zaś nic sobie z tego nie robili, bo jedyne co ich łączyła to przyjaźń.

Tymczasem Michelle i Titee dalej odpoczywali pod jedną z kolumn Kelutral, rozmawiając o błahych sprawach.

-I jak kochanie, czy masz dziś ochotę na mało grę? -zapytał półgłosem Titee.

-Czy aby na pewno? -Michelle zmrużyła oczy.

-Pytanie. -odpowiedział, nachylając się do pocałunku.

Wtedy też oboje wyszli z Drzewa Domowego, wspólnie trzymając się za dłonie. Był to ciepły wieczór z jak zawsze błękitną poświatą, która mieniła cały las w tym kolorze. Ich kierunkiem były okolice jezior, gdzie o tej porze można było liczyć na chwilę intymności. Przedzierając się między różnego rodzaju paprociami i innymi fantazyjnymi roślinami, trafili na cały rój jaszczurek wachlarzowych, które odpoczywały na liściach. Takiej okazji nie mogła przepuścić Michelle, która je wręcz uwielbiała. Niczym małe dziecko wbiegła między nie, krzycząc i uderzając dłońmi o rośliny. W parę chwil otaczało ją dziesiątki wirujących kolorowych dysków, których widok był dla niej wręcz hipnotyzujący.

-Jesteś jak mała dziewczynka. -stwierdził rozbawiony Titee.

-Dla mnie jest to jak piękny sen. -odpowiedziała, kiedy się zatrzymała i poprawiła włosy.

-A ja? -zapytał podchodząc bliżej niej.

-Ty jesteś jego uzupełnieniem. -zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje.

-Więc jestem tylko dodatkiem. -uśmiechnął się, a po chwili musnął jej usta, swymi ustami.

-Niezupełnie, raczej najważniejszą jego częścią. -patrząc mu w oczy, odczytała w nich jego gorące pożądanie.

-Tak już lepiej. -powiedział szeptem.

Titee obejmując wąską talię Michelle, cieszył się gładkością jej skóry. Ona zaś patrzyła na niego swymi wielkimi bursztynowymi oczami, w których on niemalże widział samego siebie. Odbijały cały otaczający ich delikatny blask nocy, wśród której słyszało się dźwięki otaczającej ich żywej przyrody. Nadal na około nich latało kilka jaszczurek, a nieco dalej krążyły małe świetliki, wydając ciche piski. Oni zaś pośrodku tego wszystkiego chcieli móc zaspokoić swe naturalne potrzeby, a oprócz tego dać swemu partnerowi dowód prawdziwej miłości, silnie wzmocnionej najbardziej niezwykłym połączeniem jakim było Tsaheylu. To było mocniejsze niż ślub, gdyż po tym żadne z nich nie mogło dłużej żyć bez siebie.

Oboje byli tak podekscytowani kolejną możliwością bliskiego kontaktu, że Michelle nie czekając, prawie zaczęła rozdzierać jego przepaskę.

-Czekaj kochanie, jak mi ją rozedrzesz to jak ja wrócę do środka. -Titee złapał jej dłonie.

-Ohh... szybciej! -powiedziała ze złością.

-Zaraz, po prostu chwila cierpliwości. O widzisz. -dodał spokojnie, kiedy jego nakrycie spadło na ziemię.

-Widzę. -powiedziała, mając na widoku to chciała.

-I co teraz zamierzasz? -zapytał, trzymając ją delikatnie za ramiona.

-Zabawimy się... trochę. -uśmiechnęła się.

Michelle zajęła się swoim ubraniem, rzucając swe nakrycie bioder obok przepaski Titee. Boże jak jej smukłe ciało wyglądało pięknie w te noc, rzucająca swe błękitne światło od pobliskich drzew na jej talie. Można było tylko patrzeć i doceniać to co miała najcenniejsze do zaoferowania. Jej niewielki nos oraz łagodne rysy twarzy były zwodnicze dla każdego kto jej nie znał. Przez tyle lat życia na Pandorze pośród dzikiego ludu, nabrała mocnego charakteru oraz drapieżności. Tak jak teraz, kiedy już coś chciała to trudno było ją od tego zamiaru odwlec.

Titee sięgnął do jej szyi, zdejmując z niej naszyjnik złożony z piórek i paru błyskotek, przez co ukazał mu się jeden ze najwspanialszych widoków. Małe, ale jakże apetycznie wyglądające piersi, które to poprzecinane niebieskimi paskami, pasowały do jej sylwetki. Miała tak jak wszystkie kobiety Na'vi aparycję modelki, co było bardzo seksowne. Michelle wiedziała, że w ciele człowieka trudniej byłoby utrzymać taką figurę i po cichu była wdzięczna za to, że zmieniła swe ciało na obecne o wiele silniejsze i sprawniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Michelle szeroko się uśmiechnęła ukazując białe zęby, kiedy jej partner patrzył na nią zachłannym wzrokiem. W końcu złapał jej wąskie biodra i przyciągnął do siebie, czując na swej klatce jej małe i zwarte piersi, które mocno dociskały się do jego ciała. Będąc nadzy zaczęli między sobą wymieniać się gorącymi pocałunkami. Titee uwielbiał jej miękkie usta, długą i delikatną szyje oraz zanurzać twarz w jej falistych włosach, miło pachnącymi owocami lasu.

Kiedy Titee rękę obniżył do pośladków, między nimi wyczuł jej warkocz, który sięgał w dół i jeszcze niżej. Złapał go, kiedy kołysząca się jego końcówka obijała dwie apetyczne połówki. Michelle wyczuwając to, zrobiła tak samo, szukając warkocza partnera, żeby stworzyć z nim Tsaheylu. Ile razy z nim to robiła i nie wciąż nie mogła się nadziwić jakie jest to niesamowite uczucie, mając cało jego świadomość w sobie. To najbardziej niezwykła rzecz z jaką się spotkała na tej planecie i już typowej miłości bez tego, sobie nie wyobrażała.

Jak zawsze ich oddech przyśpieszał, kiedy następowała więź między nimi. Patrzyli na siebie z szerokimi źrenicami i otwartym umysłem na nowe doznania. Michelle pozwoliła się położyć między paprociami w wysokiej świeżo pachnącej trawie. Zamknęła oczy i jęknęła, kiedy jego dłoń zawędrowała między uda i musnęła różowe fałdki. Była więcej niż gotowa, nawet bardzo, kiedy poczuł lekką wilgoć na palcach. Pieszcząc ją tam, pochylił głowę do pocałunku, dzieląc się smakiem swych ust.

Michelle cicho mruczała w zachwycie, ale nie tak chciała być zaspokojona. Otworzyła oczy i między kolejnymi westchnięciami, poprosiła żeby przestał.

-Titee... chcę ciebie... całego! -głośno jęknęła w zachwycie.

-Czyli już nie gramy? -zapytał, patrząc się na jej piękne oczy i rozchylone wargi.

-Nie... tego już... starczy! -mocno zacisnęła uda.

W końcu Michelle dostała to co chciała i będąc wypełniona w całości, więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebowała. Jej twarz promieniała z radości jaką czerpała z każdego mocniejszego posunięcia. Titee będąc w niej mocno osadzony, na chwilę się zatrzymał podziwiając piękne cechy jego partnerki. Wzór na jej klatce piersiowej, był widoczny w pełnej okazałości, podkreślając jej biust. Tylko na moment chciał go znowu poczuć w swych ustach, ssąc jej lewą brodawkę.

Jak skończył z piersiami, chwycił jej prawą nogę i podnosząc, zgiął ją w kolanie. Dzięki temu miał możliwość jeszcze głębszego poznania jej ciała. Gdy to robił, jej udało się wyswobodzić i w jednym momencie sama objęła go mocno w biodrach. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego zdziwienie na twarzy.

-Hej, co robisz! -zaprotestował.

-Chcę poskromić mego ikrana. -pogłaskała go po twarzy.

-Więc chcesz mnie ujeżdżać. -odpowiedział co tchu.

-Coś jakby. -zamrugała i dała mu mały uśmieszek.

-Uhh... jesteś coraz bardziej szalona, jeśli chodzi o te rzeczy. -mówiąc nachylił się do jej twarzy.

-Bo lubię. -powiedziała szeptem Michelle.

Kiedy znowu wrócili do stałego rytmu, ona złapała jego ucho zębami, pozostawiając mały ślad jej kłów. Później lizała i przepraszała za to co zrobiła, ale czasami po prostu nie mogła się temu oprzeć. Jak spoglądała zza jego pleców, widziała jego śmigający na wszystkie strony ogon, co ją trochę rozbawiło. Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie miała kogoś z kosmatym ogonem. Ale czy to takie ważne, jeśli jest z nim tak dobrze.

Oboje prężyli się i pocili, żeby tylko móc zaspokoić swój zew natury. Michelle mocno chwyciła go za barki, kiedy Titee ostatni raz pchnął z całej siły i przez ich ciała przeszły fale ekstazy. Padł na nią całkowicie bezwładnie, jednocześnie głośno dyszał, wtulony twarzą w jej włosy i szyje. Tymczasem Michelle nadal trzymała Titee za barki, spoglądając z boku na kolorowy świat. Był on jednocześnie taki urzekający i niebezpieczny, ale też pociągający. Jej wzrok utkwił w migoczących gwiazdach na niebie. Ileż razy ona na nie patrzyła i nie mogła się nadziwić jak są piękne. Czasami tylko pojawiały się małe zorze, które nie przeszkadzały, a tworzyły jeszcze bardziej niesamowite widoki. W końcu Titee ześlizgnął się z Michelle i razem patrzyli w rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo. Długo dochodzili do siebie, ale też mieli na to dużo czasu.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

Norm budząc się rano w baraku, był zdany tylko na siebie. Zrobił sobie proste śniadanie z czegoś co przypominało jajecznice, odgrzewając to w małej mikrofalówce. Po tym jak usłyszał brzęczyk, wyciągnął talerz z tym sztucznym jedzeniem. Jedząc je na kolanach, siedział na brzegu swego posłania, gdzie wcześniej jeszcze spał. Przez okna małej metalowej klitki wpadało słońce, które wyłaniało się znad horyzontu. Popijał je trochę wodą, żeby łatwiej przeszło mu przez gardło. Zaspokajając swój głód, udał się do linkiera, którego wcześniej sprawdził, a następnie skonfigurował, żeby nawiązać połączenie ze swym ciałem Avatara.

W głębi ducha bał się co zastanie i gdzie się znajdzie, ale stało się i teraz musi się z tym zmierzyć. Zamknął weko i po kilku sekundach przeniósł się do klanu Konia, oddalonego o kilkanaście kilometrów dalej od miejsca, gdzie się znajdował w ciele człowieka. Nim otworzył oczy, usłyszał w oddali gwar dzieci, zaś obok niego trzaski palonego ogniska. Otwierając oczy ujrzał ciemne skórzane sklepienie namiotu. Obniżając wzrok, za uwarzył obok siebie pracującą nad robieniem sobie jedzenia, młodą kobietę. Jej sylwetka i odcień skóry był przeciętny, ale wyróżniały ją nieco mniejsze uszy niż typowej kobiety Na'vi, przez co wyglądała dość sympatycznie i niewinnie.

Norm podpierając się na rękach zobaczył, że nie miał ubrania, a jedyne co go okrywało to jego bokserki. W pierwszym momencie nie wiedział co zrobić, ale w końcu się odezwał, żądając wyjaśnień.

-Kaltxi. Czy wiesz co się stało z moim ubraniem?

W tym momencie nieznajoma przestała mieszać w garnku i odwróciła się do niego, mrugając oczami.

-Byłeś nietrzeźwy i miałeś spocone, nieprzyjemnie pachnące ubranie, więc je zdjęłam i uprałam w strumieniu.

-Uhh... Co! -zapytał mocno zdziwiony Norm.

-Wczoraj nim Olo'eyktan dał ci wybór partnera, straciłeś przytomność. Więc poprosił kogoś kto by się tobą zajął i ja się zgodziłam. -odparła.

-Co znaczy zajął? -zapytał szybko naukowiec.

-Mam ci towarzyszyć, kiedy tu jesteś, a mój sempul też się na to zgodził. -wzruszyła ramionami.

-A kim on jest? -zapytał ostrożnie.

-Nie wiesz, rozmawiałeś z nim przecież. -lekko się uśmiechnęła ukazując perłowe zęby.

-Nie mówisz, że Awkey jest twoim ojcem! -w tym momencie Norm chciał uciekać.

-Tak, a ja jestem Peyla jego najmłodszą córką. Mam też starszą siostrę Ni'awtu. Miło cię poznać Norm. -powiedziała próbując wywaru.

Mina Norm'a mówiła wszystko, od paniki do zakłopotania. Zbierając się w sobie próbował coś powiedzieć, ale Peyla go ubiegła.

-Jest mi miło poznać wielkiego wojownika walczącego za nasz klan i naszą wolność. -lekko mu się ukłoniła, kryjąc uśmieszek w kącikach ust.

-Też mi miło i bez urazy, ale ja nie chcę... partnera. -ostatnie zdanie Norm wypowiedział ciszej.

-Nie podobam ci się? -zapytała Peyla, nieco spuszczając uszy.

-Nie, to nie to. Ja po prostu... nie zrozumiesz tego. Uhm... muszę iść złapać świeżego powietrza i się ubrać. To za dużo dla mnie. "Jake nie daruje ci tego!" -dodał w myślach.

Wychodząc na zewnątrz, zobaczył jego ubrania wiszące na sznurku między altanami. Mieszkańcy widząc Norm'a w samych bokserkach co najwyżej wymieniali między sobą ukryte uśmieszki, spowodowane jego dziwnie biało przepasko. Wtedy naukowiec, czym prędzej skierował się w kierunku jego prania, zdejmując je i udając się za altany, gdzie miał trochę prywatności, żeby się ubrać. Po założeniu spodni i koszulki na krótki rękaw powrócił do drewnianej chatki, gdzie nadal przebywała Peyla.

-Chciałbym się zobaczyć z Awkey'em, może wiesz gdzie jest? -zapytał, stojąc w progu.

-Niestety na razie go nie będzie, gdyż jest z wizytą w jednym z sąsiednich Kelutral. -wskazała palcem na horyzont.

-Zatem teraz ty tu rządzisz? -spytał ponownie.

-Ogólnie to Tak. -odpowiedziała niekrytym śmiechem.

-Po prostu wspaniale. -westchnął naukowiec, siadając po przeciwnej stronie ogniska jej altanki.

Tymczasem Peyla jak gdyby nic sobie z tego nie robiła i podała Norm'owi na korze dziwnie wyglądające mięso.

-Masz, zjedz. Jest dobre. -rękę przyłożyła do swego brzucha. -Sam spróbuj. -zachęciła go, sama biorąc trochę do ust.

-A z czego to jest? -zapytał, patrząc na kawałki surowego mięsiwa.

-To serce Taoliang. -powiedziała, kładąc swoją dłoń na swojej piersi zakrytej prostym naszyjnikiem z trzciny.

-Gromowół. -westchnął, kiedy sięgnął do spodka po mięso.

-Nasi wojownicy je jedzą, żeby przenieść siłę zwierzęcia na siebie. -sięgnęła po kolejny kawałek.

-Jest nawet dobre, choć wcześniej tego nie jadłem. Nawet będąc u Omatikaya. -stwierdził po chwili, kiedy przełknął.

-Wy ludzie nieba jesteście dziwni. Trudno wam dogodzić, a poza tym jesteś "Słaba Głowa". -uśmiechnęła się do Norm'a.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że zyskałem taki przydomek? -na chwilę przestał jeść.

-Aha. Mój sempul mówi, że umiesz walczyć, ale pić już nie. -wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

-Dobrze wiedzieć. -przypominał sobie wczorajsze wydarzenia.

-Norm jeśli już czujesz się lepiej to moja sa'nok i Tsahik, chcę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności. -powiedziała z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Czy to coś ważnego? -zapytał, kończąc jedzenie.

-Tak. Szukaj jej w górnej części Kelutral. -wskazała na wielkie drzewo widoczne przez wejście do altany. -I jeszcze jedno, ona jest bardzo duchową osobą i lepiej nie kłam. Moja matka to wyczuje.

Norm z trudem przełknął ostatni kawałek jedzenia przed spotkaniem z Mineyo. Idąc przez centrum wioski, patrzył jak ludzie z klanu wykonywali swe codzienne czynności. Jeden z rzemieślników kamienną siekierą robił z dużego pnia dużą misę, która miała służyć do rozgniatania pestek owoców z których wydobywano słodkawy miąższ. Panował tu ogólny spokój, który od czasu do czasu był zakłócany przez krzyki dzieci, które umorusane i przyodziane w kawałek przepaski na biodrach, biegały wszędzie dookoła, oznajmiając swą obecność. Uśmiechnął się do nich, kiedy kilka z nich go otoczyło i towarzyszyło przez resztę drogi do ich Kelutral.

W środku rozległego Drzewa Domowego Norm ponownie wzbudził trochę śmiechu mijając się z jego mieszkańcami, a po drodze spytał się jednego z nich, gdzie dokładnie jest ich Tsahik. Dowiedział się tylko tyle, żeby szukał woni palonych kadzidełek. Wtedy też do jego nosa dotarł ich lekki zapach, który skierował go do górnego pomieszczenia do którego dotarł po spiralnych schodach, gdzie znajdowało się jeszcze więcej pomieszczeń. Tam w jednym z nich za dziurawą kapą dostrzegł przebijające słabe światło, a zbliżając się w tamtym kierunku, także bardziej intensywny zapach palonych ziół. Woń nie była zbyt miła dla nosa i trochę mdliła, ale nie to przerażało naukowca, lecz cała otoczka tego miejsca. Wiedział, że to tylko ich obyczaje, ale i tak nie mógł się wyzbyć pewnych wątpliwości, wynikających z tego spotkania.

Dochodząc do tego pomieszczenia, sięgnął ręką do ciemnej porwanej kapy, zza której doszedł niespodziewany głos.

-Wejdź Norm Spellman. Oczekiwałam cię.

Norm odsuwając zasłonę, ukazał mu się widok pogrążonej w medytacji starszej kobiety. Jej cera była lekko pomarszczona, zaś spojrzenie kiedy podniosła wzrok, było bardzo głębokie i przenikliwe. Mineya od razu wskazała mu ręką, żeby usiadł naprzeciw niej, co naukowiec natychmiast uczynił. Przez chwilę badała go swymi mocno żółtymi oczami, patrząc na jego ubiór i zachowanie.

-Widzę, że twoja dusza jest przepełniona lękiem i ma to związek z twoją przeszłością. Mam rację. -powiedziała z surowym wyrazem twarzy.

-Nie... znaczy się tak. -przyznał Norm po chwili wahania.

-To jest związane z bliską ci osobą, jak myślę. A tym kimś była kobieta? -zapytała, kiedy jeszcze dokładniej go obserwowała.

-To było dawno temu i teraz niema znaczenia. -odparł szczerze naukowiec.

-Ma znaczenie, jeśli twój umysł jest owładnięty tylko tym, twoje życie stanie się nieznośnym bytem. -wrzuciła do ogniska kilka gałązek dziwnych roślin, które zaczęły mocno dymić.

-Bez urazy Tsahik, ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną? -zapytał nieco zniecierpliwiony Norm.

-Ma, nawet więcej niż myślisz. Miałam wizję, że ten który powróci pośród żywych, będzie miał misję do spełnienia. -powiedziała spokojnie.

-Misję, ja? Wie chyba Tsahik, że nie jestem w tym ciele na stałe, a ono jest tylko...

Nie dała mu dokończyć, kiedy kazała mu milczeć.

-Wiem czym i kim jesteś, ale to nie ma znaczenia, jeśli zostałeś wybrany przez Wielką Matkę i takie jest twoje przeznaczenie. Nie uciekniesz przed nim Norm. -ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała ciszej.

-Więc co mam czynić? -zapytał zrezygnowany.

-Niech przeszłość zostanie za tobą, a jednocześnie pozwól żeby twoim życiem pokierowała wola Eywy, a wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Przybyłeś tu nie przypadkowo. -powiedziała, wrzucając kolejne zioła w ognisko.

-Ja tylko się zgodziłem, bo mój przyjaciel Jake, znaczy się Toruk Makto mnie przekonał. -wzruszył ramionami.

-Tak, obserwowałam go, kiedy tu był. I był taki sam pełen obaw co ty, choć potrafi sobie lepiej z tym poradzić od ciebie. Teraz możesz już iść, moja córka zaopiekuje się tobą. Jesteś dla nas ważniejszy niż myślisz. -patrząc na chwilę w ognisko, z powrotem skierowała wzrok na jego twarz.

W czasie, gdy Norm przebywał w klanie Konia, w klanie Omatikaya życie toczyło się we własnym tempie. Gdy Jake przewodniczył grupie myśliwych polujących na Gromowoły, Neytiri pomagała w pracach wewnątrz Kelutral, ewentualnie nimi kierowała, jak choćby tkaniem przy krośnie. Zaś dzieci byli pochłonięci wspólną zabawą w obrębie wioski. Wtedy też Kato od nich się odłączył i poszedł poszukać Nany w Drzewie Domowym, żeby zobaczyć co robi. Wchodząc do środka, od razu poczuł ulgę w postaci chłodniejszego wnętrza. Tam tylko w kilku miejscach przebijały promienie słońca, co dobrze rozjaśniało jego środek. Nana w tym czasie była zajęta zabawą z małymi tapirusami, które lgnąc do niej próbowały się wdrapać na jej kolana, kiedy klęczała i głaskała je po tułowiu. Jedno z tych łagodnych zwierząt lizało wyciągnięto dłoń na co ona reagowała śmiechem, gdyż szorstki język nieco łaskotał.

Po chwili obok niej przysiadł Kato, który po lekkim pociągnięciu za ogon jednego ze małych tapirusów spowodował, że ten ze skomleniem uciekł do samicy.

-Kato, zostaw je. -zaprotestowała Nana.

-One trochę śmierdzą. -nachylił się wąchając jednego z nich.

-Ty też. -powiedziała mu wprost.

-Wcale nie, kąpałem się wczoraj. -rzucił owocem tak, że jedno z tych zwierząt pobiegło za nim.

-A właśnie, że nie. -zbliżyła się do niego, obwąchując Kato.

-Jeśli mówisz, że cuchnę to ja idę do rzeki. I tak nie mam co do robienia, jak sa'nok i sempul są na polowaniu.

-Na Taoliang? -zapytała z ciekawości Nana.

-Nie. Mówili, że idą na Yeriki. Znowu. -dodał ziewnięciem, kiedy odchodził.

Kiedy Kato wstał i skierował się ku wyjściu z Kelutral, po chwili na zewnątrz dołączyła do niego Nana.

-A ty gdzie? -zapytał zaskoczony.

-Z tobą. -wzruszyła ramionami.

-Wolę sam. Dziewczyny nie powinny kąpać się z chłopakami. -powiedział, kiedy się zatrzymał przy wyjściu z Kelutral.

-Och nie przesadzaj. Nie będę patrzeć, a chcę trochę poskakać. -przewróciła oczami.

-Ach... -westchnął Kato.

Idąc razem przez zieloną polane na której pasło się parę Pa'li, skierowali się w kierunku wodospadów, gdzie można było popływać, jak też skakać z wielkich głazów i drzew tam rosnących. Nie było tam wyjątkowo silnego nurtu, a sami dobrze pływali, więc opieka dorosłych nie była potrzebna. I jak tylko tam dotarli, weszli na jedno ze skał, a po sprawdzeniu z góry powierzchni wody, zrobili rozbieg i wspólnie wykonali skok do wody. Będąc już zanurzeni chwilę ponurkowali, żeby po chwili się wynurzyć. Wtedy też Nana spostrzegła, że jej naszyjnik gdzieś się zapodział, na co Kato głośno się roześmiał. Ona czym prędzej wzięła głęboki wdech, żeby nurkując spróbować go poszukać na dnie rzeki. Jak tylko Nana wypłynęła, była na twarzy czerwona ze wstydu przed Kato, który nadal nie mógł przestać chichotać.

Kilkanaście kilometrów dalej na swych ikranach lecieli Michelle i Titee, żeby dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie najczęściej się spotyka Yeriki. Po wczorajszym nieudanym polowaniu jej partnera, postanowiła się wybrać razem z nim, żeby przywieźć więcej zwierzyny. To był region w pobliżu bagien, dość trudny do przebycia, gdyż rosło tam wiele pnączy jak też wiele poskręcanych śliskich drzew.

Obniżając lot do poziomu konarów, wylądowali na jednej z takich gałęzi. Michelle z czułością pogłaskała bok swej samicy i nim rozłączyła z nią więź, powiedziała do niej kilka miłych słów. Ogólnie kobiety Na'vi zawsze do swych ikranów odnosiły się z czułością. Biorąc swój łuk i kołczan ze strzałami, kazała jej pozostać blisko niej. Ikran wydał tylko cichy skrzek, następnie rozglądał się po okolicy, jak też wodził oczami po swym jeźdźcu. Michelle wiedziała, że samica zostanie w pobliżu i może na nią zawsze liczyć w potrzebie.

Michelle i Titee zadecydowali, że udadzą się w kierunku zachodnim, patrząc od strony Kelutral. To było dobre miejsce do polowania, gdyż większość drogi można było przebyć poruszając się po drzewach, co mogło ułatwić podejście do zwierzyny. Oboje koncentrowali się tylko na tym zadaniu, gdyż bardzo to lubili. Po ostatnim pocałunku przed podjęciem się tego zadania, zeszli na dno lasu, żeby wśród mchu i błota znaleźć jakiś ślad i podążając nim, dojść do stada lub samotnego osobnika.

Po około godzinie Michelle udało się ustrzelić samotną samice, co nie było trudne, kiedy doskonale zamaskowała się w leśnym poszyciu. Trafienie było czyste i jedyne co zrobiła, kiedy dotarła do swej zwierzyny, to odmówienie prostej modlitwy, dziękując Eywe za swe dary. Mając to co chciała, wyciągnęła strzałę i chowając ją do kołczanu, wzięła Yerika na plecy, żeby wrócić z nim do umówionego miejsca ich spotkania.

Kiedy tam dotarła, złożyła swą zdobycz na ziemi, czekając na powrót Titee. W wolnym czasie poszła poszukać czegoś do picia w pobliskiej okolicy, nakazując swemu Ikranowi popilnować Yerika. Michelle rozglądając się dostrzegła z oddali na pobliskim drzewie liście dzbanecznika w których zawsze znajdowała się świeża deszczówka. Żeby się do niej dostać, musiała się trochę po wspinać, ale to jej nie przeszkodziło w dotarciu na górę.

Mając przed sobą dużą roślinę, chwyciła jeden z kielichów kierując go do swoich ust. Kiedy ugasiła swe pragnienie, spostrzegła z oddali jakiś ruch. Od razu chwyciła łuk i naciągnęła strzałę, kierując ją w podejrzane miejsce. Miała powody do obaw, gdyż na tej dzikiej planecie mogło to być wszystko. Gdy tylko tym kimś okazał się Titee, który wyłonił się zza wielkich paproci z własnym Yerikiem na plecach, zwolniła naprężenie łuku i opuściła go w dół. On zaś ją zauważył i się uśmiechnął.

-Chcesz do mnie strzelać. Śmiało. -powiedział, kiedy szedł do miejsca składowania jej Yerika.

-Ha, ha, nie bądź głupi. Nie będę do ciebie strzelać. Myślałam, że to Palulukan. -wzruszyła ramionami.

-Dobrze, koniec tych głupot. Chodź zejdź na dół i wracamy do domu. -kładąc zwierzę na ziemię, Titee otrzepał swe ramiona z brudu.

Michelle ześlizgując się z drzewa, po chwili znalazła się na ziemi i od razu udała się do swego partnera, który siedział nieco zmęczony na jednym z wielkich korzeni pobliskiego drzewa. Siadła przy nim, wyciągając swe długie nogi i przełożyła je jedna na drugą, żeby razem z nim odpocząć. Nudząc się, zaczęła wyskrobywać sobie małym kolcem brud spod paznokci.

-Wiesz, nie chce mi się jeszcze wracać. A skoro jesteśmy tutaj sami... -spojrzała na niego z ukosa z małym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

-To trochę niebezpieczne, jeśli zostaniemy tu na dłużej to coś może zwąchać krew. -Titee wskazał na martwe zwierzęta.

-Och, nie przesadzaj. Jest nas dwoje i raczej nic nam nie grozi. -Michelle wstała i stojąc przed nim, zaczęła pieścić jego twarz.

-Cóż, ciężko będzie mi odmówić. -pocałował jej rękę.

-Chodź... tam jest dużo mchu. -pociągnęła go do wskazanego miejsca.

Michelle i Titee stojąc przed sobą, wymieniali się pocałunkami. Całując jej wysklepioną szyje, wdychał mocny kobiecy zapach, który dotarł do jego czułego nosa. Później odsuwając włosy z jej ramienia, pieścił ustami jej obojczyk, a gdy trochę przykucnął, zajął się jej piersiami. Naszyjnik mu nie przeszkadzał, kiedy tak składał na nich swoje gorące usta. Po chwili jego dłonie zjechały w dół talli Michelle, która aż zadrżała, kiedy jedną z jego dłoni sięgnęła jej do najbardziej gorącego miejsca.

W całym tym tle, w lesie toczyło się własne życie, gdzie oprócz ich westchnień, słyszalne były rozmaite dźwięki dzikiej natury. Lecz czasami ich głos przeważał, co niosło się donośnym echem daleko poza zasięg wzroku. Oboje to uwielbiali, zwłaszcza Michelle która bardzo lubiła ciepły dotyk jego warg na swym ciele. Nagle poczuła silne uderzenie w jej lewy bok, zaś Titee całując jej usta, zobaczył ból na jej twarzy.

-Przepraszam, powinnam być bardziej ostrożna. -jej oczy napełniły się łzami po czym padła bezwładnie w jego ramiona.

Wtedy też dobiegł go głośny pisk i gdy spojrzał na jej biodro, zobaczył sączącą się krew, a także wystającą głowę Procaka.

-Przeklęta Lenay'ga! -krzyknął Titee.

Pierwsze co zrobił, to chwycił głowę zwierzęcia i przepraszając Michelle, wyciągnął ją z jej tułowia, a następnie odrzucił ją daleko od nich. Swą partnerkę trzymając za ramiona podciągnął do pobliskiego drzewa, gdzie wystające korzenie dadzą jej tymczasową ochronę. Gdzieś w oddali widział zataczające się sześcionogie ciało Procaka, wołane głośnym piskiem przez jego głowę. Titee wiedział, że za chwilę może spodziewać się kolejnego ataku drapieżnika i od razu pobiegł w kierunku łuku. Kiedy go podnosił spostrzegł jak głowa zwierzęcia połączyła się z resztą tułowia i w tym momencie Procak zaczął biec w kierunku leżącej Michelle.

Titee widząc to, napręża łuk i celuje prosto w twarde ciało Lenay'ga, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę. I tak jak się spodziewał, drapieżnik od razu zmienił kierunek. Titee od razu rzucił się w ucieczkę, żeby biegnąc między drzewami, odciągnąć go od Michelle. Zerkając przez ramię, spostrzegł że zwierze gdzieś zniknęło za paprociami. Próbując uspokoić oddech będąc schowany za jednym z drzew, zaczął go wypatrywać między gęstymi zaroślami. Pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl to było to, że on wrócił do swej pierwszej ofiary. Titee wiedział, że ma mało czasu i że musi czym prędzej sprowadzić Michelle do klanu, żeby spróbować ją uratować, nim toksyny wpuszczone przez głowę Procaka zrobią swoje.

Zbierając siły postanowił zaryzykować i wrócić do swej partnerki. W momencie jak Titee wyłonił się zza ochraniającego go drzewa, z niedalekich krzaków wybiegł Lenay'ga, który cofając głowę, wypuścił ją w jego stronę. On nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sprawy, natychmiast się zatrzymał i jednocześnie zrobił szybki unik, gdy wystrzelona część Procaka chybiła go o centymetry, wbijając się w pobliskie drzewo. Mając przed sobą ślepe ciało, które biegło w jego kierunku wołane głośnym piskiem, naprężył łuk i wycelował grot strzały prosto w miejsce, gdzie pozostał otwór po odłączeniu się głowy zwierzęcia.

Ostatnie co widział Titee to zwolnienie cięciwy, a następnie wbicie się strzały głęboko w tułów Procaka. W tym momencie ciało padło martwe, zaś za nim na jednym z drzew, dalej piszczała głowa drapieżnika. Titee przewlekając łuk przez swe ciało, wyciągnął swój nóż i podszedł do pozostałej żywej części Lenay'ga. Jednym szybkim ruchem zakończył wołanie głowy do reszty ciała.

-Twój duch idzie do Eywy. -powiedział, kiedy wyciągał umazany krwią nóż.

Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że gdzieś tam dalej leży jego partnerka, która może umrzeć jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyśli. Natychmiast pobiegł w jej kierunku, modląc się w duchu o jej życie. Upolowane Yeriki go nie obchodziły, kiedy jednym skokiem je omijał. Klękając przed nią, wziął Michelle na kolana i potrząsając, próbując ją obudzić.

-Słyszysz mnie... Michelle! -prawie warczał, kiedy gwałtownie nią poruszał.

-Słyszę... nie krzycz. Obiecaj... obiecaj zając się Kato. -powiedziała, mrużąc powieki ze zmęczenia, a po chwili jej głowa opadła.

-Razem to zrobimy. Słyszysz... Michelle! -krzyczał zrozpaczony Titee.

Nie wiedząc co robić, zaczął się rozglądając dookoła szukając jakiejś pomocy, lecz nie mógł na nią liczyć będąc tak daleko od Kelutral, gdzieś w leśnej dziczy. Nie mając większego wyboru, wziął ją w ramiona, a następnie krzyknął do swojego Ikrana, który po chwili się zjawił, lądując przed nim na ziemi. Wtedy też Titee starannie ułożył ciało Michelle na grzbiecie swego wierzchowca, a następnie nawiązał z nim czym prędzej więź i jeszcze szybciej wzbił się w powietrze, żeby dotrzeć do Drzewa Domowego. A czasu miał coraz miej, gdyż zaczęła dostawać gorączki, zaś pigment jej skóry stawał się coraz bledszy. Miał nadzieje, że zdąży nim jej ciało zostanie całkowicie sparaliżowane przez jedno z najbardziej zabójczych toksyn.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Tymczasem w klanie Omatikaya łowcy wrócili z udanego polowania na gromowoły. Obecny wódz i kilku myśliwych którzy wylądowali na szczycie Kelutral, schodzili w dół żeby oznajmić wszystkim udane łowy. Jake będąc spocony i brudny po polowaniu, udał się pod pobliski wodospad, żeby się odświeżyć. Zdejmując resztki ubrania, wszedł do stawu i zanurzony po pas, zaczął się myć. Będąc odwrócony nie zauważył, że jest obserwowany. Dopiero znajomy kobiecy głos odwrócił jego uwagę od kąpieli.

-Polowanie jak sądzę było udane?

-Tak Neytiri, mamy zapas na kilka dni. A co się stało, że pytasz? -sam zadał jej pytanie, jednocześnie wykręcając swój warkocz.

-Wrócili posłańcy, których żeśmy wysłali i dostałam wiadomość, że wkrótce do nas przybędą wodzowie pozostałych klanów. -powiedziała mu, schylając się do jego przepaski leżącej na ziemi.

-Domyślam się, że ma to też związek z pojawieniem się ludzi? -od razu to przyszło mu na myśl.

-Dokładnie Jake. -odparła, machając szmatką w powietrzu.

-Neytiri nie mam ochoty na żarty, weź mi ją oddaj. -zaczął wychodzić ze stawu.

-Łap. -śmiejąc się rzuciła przepaskę w jego kierunku.

-Myślałem, że mi jej nie oddasz. -powiedział, kiedy ją wiązał na biodrach.

-Wiesz, chciałam. -odparła, kiedy patrzyła na niego swymi niewinnymi żółtymi oczami i podziwiała jego umięśnione ciało.

-Jak zawsze jesteś skora do figli. -podchodząc do niej, przekrzywił głowę w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

-Mój Jake'u nie próbuj. Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. -zrobiła krok do tyłu, kiedy był zbyt blisko niej.

-Chce się z tobą trochę... zabawić! -złapał ją w tali, kiedy próbowała uciekać.

Neytiri próbując się uwolnić z jego uścisku, głośno się śmiała, kiedy Jake udawał, że chce ją zjeść.

-Ty zawsze chcesz mnie jeść. -odparła co tchu, odsuwając jego ręce.

-Bo jesteś najbardziej apetycznym kąskiem i nie pozwolę, żebyś mi uciekła z mojego polowania. -jeszcze mocniej ją trzymał.

-W takim razie poddaje się. Upolowałeś mnie. -odwróciła się, ukazując mu swą twarz w blasku słońca.

-Zawsze byłem w tym dobry. -uśmiechnął się, podziwiając swą Neytiri w całej okazałości.

Nagłe wołanie o pomoc z Kelutral odwróciło ich uwagę. Oboje spojrzeli w jego kierunku, a następnie na siebie, po czym szybko pobiegli, nie wiedząc co może być tego przyczyno. W momencie jak znaleźli się w jego środku, ujrzeli Titee który zbiegał z góry, trzymając w rękach Michelle. Była blada na twarzy i cała się trzęsła, kiedy jej całe ciało zostało ogarnięte przez gorączkę.

-Co się stało? -zapytał od razu Jake.

-Lenay'ga nas zaatakowała, kiedy my... uhm to było głupie. -stwierdził z żalem Titee.

-Nie ważne, połóż ją tutaj. -wskazała Neytiri.

-Czy nic jej nie będzie? -zapytał roztrzęsiony Titee.

-Jak długo miała żądło w ciele? -zapytała Tsahik, oglądając ranę.

-To było kilka sekund. -powiedział, siadając obok swej rannej partnerki, głaszcząc jej włosy.

-Dajcie gorącej wody i kilka czystych tkanin. -nakazała Neytiri, po czym dodała -Ja zaś muszę iść poszukać kilka roślin, które wyprą jad z jej ciała.

Neytiri wstała i udała się do pomieszczeń z różnymi miksturami, gdzie zaczęła szukać składników z których przygotuje potrzebny jej medykament. Był to specyfik oparty na środku podawanym podczas rytuału Uniltaron, żeby złagodzić ukąszenie Kali'weya. Tak samo działało to na jad Procaka, który z każdą chwilą coraz intensywniej oddziaływał na ciało Michelle. Jedyne czego będzie doświadczać to bardzo mocnego snu, połączonego z różnymi wizjami jako efekt uboczny tej leczniczej kuracji.

Kiedy skończyła wygniatać sok z roślin, całość staranie wymieszała, a następnie rozcieńczyła niewielka ilością wody, żeby ułatwić jej wypicie specyfiku. Mając gotowy lek, natychmiast udała się do oczekującej jej osoby. Wokół Michelle zebrało się już całkiem sporo mieszkańców klanu, którzy byli ciekawi tego co się stało. Neytiri idąc do niej, natychmiast nakazała żeby ją przepuścić na co zgromadzony tłum zareagował niemal od razu. Jedynie parę osób zaskoczonych jej obecnością, które nie zareagowały w porę spotkały się z jej groźnym wzrokiem, od którego natychmiast zeszli jej z drogi. Nikt nie chciał mieć do czynienia z Neytiri, kiedy była zła.

Titee siedząc przy Michelle, próbował ją przywrócić do zmysłów, żeby wypiła zawartość mikstury, przygotowanej przez obecną Tsahik. Była także Mo'at, która mimo że nie musiała pomagać swej córce, zajęła się opatrywaniem tej dość głębokiej rany. Wilgotną i ciepłą szmatką obmyła skórę na której skrzepła się wypływająca krew, a następnie ją zdezynfekowała ją wyciągiem z liści Paywllu. Później całość zabezpieczono prostym opatrunkiem z zawiązanej tkaniny.

Michelle tylko na chwilę otworzyła oczy, kiedy Neytiri próbowała podać jej anty jad. W tym celu Titee podniósł jej głowę, żeby ułatwić jej wypicie, tego gorzkiego napoju. Kiedy to się udało jej umysł po chwili przeniósł się daleko poza jej ciało. Widziała nad sobą jej syna, od którego słów miała ochotę uronić łzy.

-Sa'nu. -powiedział Kato, który klęcząc przy niej, trzymał ją za rękę.

-Przepraszam mój synu. Twój ojciec zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie. -odparł Titee, biorąc oskarżenia na siebie.

-To nie jest twoja wina Titee. Z mojej strony zrobiłam wszystko, żeby jej pomóc. Teraz musisz zawierzyć woli Eywy. -Neytiri położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

Titee tylko skinął głową i trzymając Michelle w ramionach pozostało mu tylko czekać. Tymczasem ona z każdą chwilą oddalała się coraz dalej i dalej ku niebu. Światło stawało się coraz jaśniejsze niż jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Najdziwniejsze było to, że znowu miała wygląd człowieka. Jej jasne długie włosy spoczywały na ramionach, będąc jednocześnie ubrana w białe spodnie i koszulkę. Nie miała ogona co po tylu latach życia na stałe w jej ciele avatara było dla niej co najmniej dziwne.

Patrząc w dół widziała coraz bardziej oddalające się Drzewo Domowe, które w końcu zlało się z zielonym krajobrazem w jednolitą plamę. W końcu jasność ustąpiła coraz większej ciemności, aż można było dostrzec gwiazdy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w przestrzeni kosmicznej w której nie ma czym oddychać, ale mimo to nic się z nią nie działo. Zaczęła poruszać się coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż wszystko co ją otaczało zaczęło się rozciągać i rozmazywać. Wiedziała, że zmierza w jakimś kierunku i z pewnością nie był to raj, tak jak na początku sądziła, a z całą pewnością tak on nie wygląda.

Z oddali ukazał się jej znajomy widok, coś co przypominało Pandorę, ale z każdą chwilą te przeświadczenie znikało, kiedy poznała znany jej układ słoneczny. Ukazała się Ziemia, wokół której znajdowało się kilka gigantycznych ISV, które najwyraźniej przygotowywały się do wylotu, w dobrze znanym jej kierunku. Gdy je mijała dostrzegła przez małe okienka ruch na ich pokładzie. Domyśliła się, że to kolejna załoga ze swoją misją do spełnienia, jaką była dalsza eksploatacja złóż Pandory.

Ziemia z góry wcale nie wygląda tak źle, lecz im bardziej się do niej zbliżała, dostrzegała że jest wręcz na odwrót. Przebijając się przez geste i smoliste chmury, zauważyła megamiasto którego uliczne światła ciągnęły się aż po horyzont. Przednią wyrósł las wysokich i brudnych wieżowców na których wisiało dziesiątki reklam, których światła dawały podobną łunę błękitu jak lasy Pandory w nocy. Tu było jednak znacznie gorzej, jak nie tragicznie kiedy to zaglądając przez okno jednego z takich budynków zobaczyła stłoczonych w pokoju ludzi. Było w nim kilkoro brudnych dzieci oraz matka z niemowlakiem, którego próbowała bezskutecznie uspokoić, żeby nie zakłócał ciszy innym osobom.

Michelle była przerażona jak zmieniło się życie od kiedy upuściła swe rodzime miasto jakim był Nowy Jork. Przeludnienie osiągnęło poziom nie do wytrzymania, gdyż nie można było liczyć na żadną prywatność, kiedy to trzy rodziny tłoczą się w jednym niewielkim mieszkaniu. Patrząc dalej jakby wbrew sobie, gdyż nie mogła w żaden sposób się odwrócić i musiała obserwować ten obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Nawet odkręcona na opór woda z kranu ledwo leciała, gdyż zapotrzebowanie było większe niż możliwości wodociągów. W dodatku była brudna co sprzyjało rozwojowi różnych chorób. To nie to samo co na Pandorze, gdzie można było pić wodę z praktycznie każdego wartkiego strumienia, bez żadnego ryzyka zakażenia.

W końcu zaczęła się odsuwać od okna i unosząc się ponad miastem, dotarła do wielkiego tłumu zgromadzonego na placu przed jedną z bram wejściowych wielkiej firmy jaką była RDA. Mieli ze sobą transparenty na których znajdowały się hasła przeciw dalszemu zatruwaniu atmosfery dymami z zakładów przeróbki unobtanium, jak też przeciw niszczeniu innej obcej cywilizacji. Nagle z oddali nadjechała czarna limuzyna i jak sądziła, był to ktoś ważny, gdyż miał sporą ochronę. Ludzie ustępując miejsca dla pojazdu zaczęli obrzucać go zarówno starymi jajkami, jak też krawężnikami i innymi twardymi rzeczami. To spowodowało, że pojazd po krótkiej chwili był już dość zniszczony.

Kiedy brama się roztworzyła i limuzyna przez nią przejechała, uchyliła się szyba zza której siedząca osoba dała nowe rozkazy do strażników. Ci podchodząc do tłumu nakazali im się rozejść pod groźbą otwarcia ognia. Lecz po trzech nieudanych próbach przemówienia im do rozsądku, przeładowali broń i zaczęli strzelać. Słuchać było krzyki zabijanych ludzi, zaś pozostała część rzuciła się w ucieczkę, pozostawiając wśród martwych ciał swe transparenty z proekologicznymi hasłami.

Michelle widząc co się dzieje, była w szoku przez to co RDA wyprawia tu na Ziemi, nie obawiając się żadnych konsekwencji ze strony władz. Czyżby całe to przedstawienie jakim był traktat pokojowy, był wyłącznie nic niewartym świstkiem papierku, mający dać mieszkańcom Pandory poczucie złudnego bezpieczeństwa. Z tego myślenia wyrwało ją, kiedy w jednej chwili znalazła się na głównej ulicy i zaczęła nią iść. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi i co ciekawe przenikała przez niektóre osoby na swej drodze.

Nagle na jednym z banerów na którym wyświetlają się informacje zobaczyła to co chwile temu przeżyła. Pokazano zmarłych ludzi i z tego co się dowiedziała, byli to uzbrojeni ludzie, gdyż przy kilku ciałach była pokazana broń, którzy chcieli się siłą dostać na teren firmy. Zaczęła kręcić głową, gdyż z tego co pamiętała żaden z nich czegoś takiego nie posiadał. I dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że RDA miała tak potężne wpływy, że nawet wykupiła wszystkie media za pomocą których rozsiewała różne nieprawdziwe informacje.

Wtem zaczęła się unosić, tracąc grunt pod stopami i oddalała się coraz szybciej od tego nędznego i strasznego krajobrazu jaki tu zastała na swej dawnej Ziemi. Wiele myśli przechodziło jej przez głowę, kiedy zaczęła ją zostawiać coraz dalej za sobą, aż do małego punkciku, który w końcu zniknął w olbrzymiej przestrzeni kosmicznej. Po raz kolejny wszystkie gwiazdy które ją otaczały, zaczęły się rozmazywać. Jej podróż z zawrotną prędkością nieco zwolniła, gdy dostrzegła kolejną małą błękitną kropkę. W parę sekund poznała, że to Polifem na którego tle leżała Pandora do której się kierowała. Z góry widziała wieczorną bioluminescencję, która panowała na rozległym terenie nieprzebytej dżungli. Było widać jak na dłoni, że ta ścieżka światła kieruje się do jednego najważniejszego miejsca na Pandorze. Ale jej czas jeszcze nie nadszedł.

Nagle poczuła zimno, a po chwili ciepło i ból. Ból który wyrwał ją ze snu, budząc się we własnym ciele. Mając zamknięte oczy, słyszała dobrze jej znany gwar rozmów, głównie na jej temat. Roztwierając powieki ujrzała drewniane sklepienie małego pomieszczenia, a gdy lekko obróciła oczy, śpiącego i opartego o ścianę Titee. Czując coś wokół swej ręki zauważyła, że to był Kato skulony na podłodze. Uśmiechnęła się mimo odczuwanego bólu, że oboje przy niej czuwali. Od razu też wróciły do niej wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia, kiedy to przez własną głupotę o mało straciła życia.

Skupiając się na tym, nie zauważyła jak patrzy na nią Kato.

-Sa'nu! -krzyknął na tyle głośno, że obudził Titee.

-Michelle. Jak się czujesz? -zapytał przecierając oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego partnerka żyje.

-Chyba dobrze. -odpowiedziała Michelle, przecierając bolące miejsce.

-Pójdę do Tsahik. -powiedział Kato, kiedy wstawał.

-Idź powiedz, że odzyskała przytomność. -dodał Titee.

-Dobrze sempul. -rzekł radośnie Kato.

Gdzieś po chwili zjawiła się Neytiri, która klęknęła przy niej, badając jej temperaturę czoła. Była szczęśliwa, że gorączka została zbita, a z organizmu zostały usunięte toksyny. Teraz jedyne co pozostało do zrobienia to czekać, aż rana się zagoi. W czasie kiedy Neytiri pytała ją o stan zdrowia, Michelle przypominało się co jakiś czas temu widziała. Ta wizja była tak realna i wstrząsająca, że po chwili zaczęła dygotać na całym ciele.

-Coś nie tak. Cała się trzęsiesz. -zapytała z niepokojem Neytiri.

-Ja widziałam... widziałam ludzi strzelających do tłumu. Oni byli bezbronni. -powiedziała z trudem Michelle.

-Miałaś wizję. Taką jak przy polowaniu we śnie? -ponownie zapytała, patrząc na jej rosnący niepokój.

-Dokładnie Tsahik. Powinien też dowiedzieć się o tym Jake... znaczy Olo'eyktan. -szybko poprawiła.

-Dobrze, zawołam go i opowiesz nam co widziałaś. -powiedziała Neytiri, kiedy dla jej uspokojenia pogłaskała ją po czole.

Kiedy Michelle opowiadała historię Jake'owi, ten w odruchu zacisnął pięści, kiedy usłyszał o strzelaniu do bezbronnych ludzi. Wiedział, że to skutki działania substancji którą jej podano i że wywołuje różne wizje. Ale ta, jak i jego kiedy podczas własnego polowania we śnie widział padające Drzewo Domowe mogła być prawdziwa i dziać się nawet w tej samej chwili. Nie było żadnego sposobu na potwierdzenie tego, ale wiedział że ona tego nie zmyśliła, patrząc na jej reakcje, kiedy opowiadając i trzymając w trzęsących się rękach kubek z wodą, spowodowała że wypadł jej z dłoni. Po za tym znał ją od lat, będąc z sobą często na ty, kiedy rozmawiali z sobą na osobności. Ta historia z pewnością rzuci nowe światło na działania RDA, tu na Pandorze.

Tymczasem w klanie Konia, Norm w towarzystwie wodza i jego córki spożywał wieczorne jedzenie. Jego umysł był pochłonięty tym jak poradzić sobie z nową sytuacją w jakiej się znalazł. Chciał spróbować w jakiś sposób grzecznie odmówić Awkey'owi opieki jego córki i móc skupić się tylko i wyłącznie na pracy badawczej do jakiej przygotowywał się latami. Z drugiej strony to mogło go obrazić, gdyż mógł wysunąć błędne wnioski, że ona nie jest dość dobra dla niego, a to miałoby zły wpływ na relacje z wodzem klanu.

Naukowiec patrząc na Peyle w świetle ognia nawet się nią zauroczył, kiedy ona rozmawiając z rówieśniczkami roześmiała się, co dodatkowo podkreśliło jej piękne cechy. Wzory na twarzy były ułożone w fantazyjny wzór, który ciągnął się do szyi, a z niej na klatkę piersiową, skąd wzór opadał na dół. "Norm nie patrz się tak" -powiedział w myślach do siebie, od razu spuszczając wzrok na ziemie. Wczoraj gdy pijany, był nią całkowicie zauroczony, kiedy dolewała mu kolejne porcje alkoholowego napoju. Ale wtedy to był inny stan umysłu i dzisiaj to już powinno minąć. Więc czemu ciągle o niej myślał i ciągle co jakiś czas na nią spoglądał. A i jeszcze jedno, to co mówiła jej matka Tsahik, zabrzmiało co najmniej dziwnie, tak jakby koniecznie chciała żeby jej córka wybrała za partnera niepewnego siebie i słabego duchowo Norm'a. Przecież on nawet nie wierzy w Eywe, uznając że to tylko kolejny bożek, którego wielbią tubylcy.

W końcu otrzeźwiał z myślenia i przepraszając osoby zgromadzone wokół niego wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby jak mówił zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Dla nich były to co najmniej dziwne słowa, gdyż chce połknąć coś czego nie widać. To naukowca trochę rozbawiło, ale tłumacząc im co miał na myśli, w końcu zrozumieli. Jednak nie wszyscy, gdyż kiedy przechodził przez wieś rozświetloną tylko paleniskami z drewnianych altanek, dołączyła do niego po paru minutach Peyla. Zaskoczyła go, kiedy siedząc na ziemi po turecku, patrzył na krystalicznie czyste niebo rozświetlone z lekka migoczącymi gwiazdami i rozmyślał, a ona stanęła obok niego.

-Niebezpiecznie jest tak wychodzić w nocy na otwartą przestrzeń. -powiedziała, kładąc rękę na jego lewym ramieniu.

-Czasami ryzyko się opłaca, jeśli jest warte chwili spokoju. -odpowiedział Norm z ironią w głosie.

-Przepraszam, jeśli chciałeś trochę samotności, to pójdę. -odwróciła się, wracając do klanu.

-Nie, czekaj! Jeśli to naprawdę niebezpieczne, to chce żebyś już tu została. -chwycił jej rękę, a następnie dodał. -Masz przeze mnie tyle kłopotów.

-Skxawng. To nie kłopot, a mój wybór. -uśmiechnęła się, błyskając w nocy białymi zębami.

-No dobra nieważne, chodź usiądź zemną. -westchnął, wskazując na zieloną świecącą trawę.

Norm chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że komuś na nim zależy. To zupełnie co innego niż łączyło go z Trudy, mając z nią zupełnie inne relacje. W ogóle kobiety Na'vi mają o wiele więcej cierpliwości niż ludzkie kobiety. Przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie, gdyż będąc pochłonięty pracą naukową o takich rzeczach normalnie nie myślał, mając z nimi głównie kontakty czysto zawodowe w pracy naukowej. Ale kiedy rozmawiał z Peylo, uderzyło go jak ona ze spokojem podchodzi do wszystkich rzeczy. Chodź by ich pierwsze spotkanie z rana, kiedy to on będąc nieprzytomny, ona bez problemu się nim zajęła. Gdyby to była ludzka kobieta, najpewniej by go mocno zganiła, za jego niechlujne zachowanie.

Oboje patrzyli na tą niezwykłą planetę jaką przed sobą mieli. Piękno Polifema potrafiło poruszyć nawet najbardziej zatwardziałe serca, kiedy to jego blask spadał na ziemie i rozlewał się na wszystko co na niej znajduje. Wtedy po raz kolejny Norm złapał się na tym, że zamiast patrzyć w nieboskłon usiany gwiazdami, patrzył się na jej gwiazdy usiane na czole i całej twarzy. Peyla w tym momencie spojrzała na Norm'a, który teraz nie mógł ukryć wstydu, jaki malował się na jego twarzy. Szybko odwrócił głowę w kierunku ciemnego horyzontu, ale jeszcze powrócił do niej, kiedy niespodziewanie jego widok został przysłonięty jej pocałunkiem. To było tak zaskakujące, że w pierwszej chwili miał problem ze złapaniem oddechu, kiedy to ciepłe wargi Peyly na jego ustach spowodowały, że Norm ogłupiał. Nie wiedział nawet na czym się skupić. Czy pozwolić się udusić z braku powietrza w płucach, czy dalej korzystać z piękna tej chwili i umrzeć szczęśliwy.

Gdy ich usta się rozeszły i Norm mógł nareszcie wziąć głęboki wdech, od razu zdał jej pozornie głupie pytanie.

-Za co to?

-Za to, że wykazałeś się męstwem w walce o nasz klan i że jesteś naprawdę wielkim wojownikiem. -zakryła swe usta od śmiechu, kiedy jej wzrok opadł na jego spodnie.

-Och... cholera. -powiedział do siebie, przeklinając się za swą nieoczekiwaną reakcję.

Norm czym prędzej wstał, odchodząc zażenowany sytuacją w jakiej się znalazł, jednocześnie słysząc za sobą chichot Peyly. Udał się do swego namiotu, który rozłożył w pobliżu innych altanek, gdzie do snu układali się ludzie z wioski. Kiedy sam się położył, był tak podekscytowany, że nie mógł się rozłączyć ze swym ciałem Avatara. Dopiero po paru minutach, gdy myśli skierował na inny tor i wszystko wróciło do normy, zamknął oczy i poprzez świetlisty tunel, wylądował w linkierze. Tu w baraku również miał kłopot z zaśnięciem, lecz po całym dniu w ciele swego przybranego ciała, czuł się jakby zderzył się z pociągiem, co jednak w końcu ułatwiło mu zaśnięcie.


	13. Chapter 13

Rozdział 13

Parę dni później Selfridge siedząc przy biurku, przeglądał plany budowy kopalni na sąsiednim księżycu Polifema. Była to gruba teczka zawierająca zarówno teren wytyczony pod przyszłe budynki, jak też miejsce skąd będzie wydobywany urobek. Na tym księżycu panowała odpowiednia temperatura, jak też była roślinność, lecz nie było tam żadnych zwierząt, prócz prostych żyjątek w jego rozległych oceanach, gdyż życie na nim dopiero raczkowało. Tak samo jak na Pandorze, powietrze tam zawierało dużo trujących związków przez co istniała potrzeba używania niewygodnych masek tlenowych.

-Dlaczego zawsze jeśli jest coś wartościowego, to do cholery jest trudno dostępne. -przeklął pod nosem administrator.

Taka budowa wymagała wyłożenia dużych funduszy, zanim zacznie przynosić jakieś realne zyski. Wiedział o tym doskonale i to go strasznie irytowało. Nawet obecna kopalnia na Pandorze pracująca na pełnych obrotach, nie była w stanie zapewnić odpowiednich na to funduszy. To co RDA otrzymało od innych państw świata, pomogło im tylko przetrwać kryzys w jakim się znaleźli, kiedy przymusem opuścili te miejsce. Teraz musieli radzić sobie sami, gdyż sytuacja na Ziemi znacznie się pogorszyła i wszystkie kraje znajdowały się w głębokim kryzysie obejmującym wszystkie dziedziny życia.

Przeglądając kolejne plany i dokumenty, które zawierały spis wszystkich materiałów potrzebnych do budowy kopalni, zaczął sięgać po filiżankę z kawą. Nie oderwał nawet wzroku od stosu papierów, gdy niechcący zawadził o spodek, powodując wylanie się gorącego napoju na biurko, a z niego część cieczy spłynęła mu na kolana. Od razu poderwał się z fotela, przeklinając się za brak ostrożności.

-No jasna cholera! -zaklął na tyle głośno, że od razu zjawiła się jego sekretarka.

-Coś się stało panie Selfridge? -zapytała przez uchylone drzwi do jego gabinetu.

-Tak, właśnie mam na sobie mokrą plamę. -zaczął wycierać ją jednorazowymi chusteczkami.

-Może oddać do prania? -zaproponowała jego asystentka.

-Oczywiście, tylko wcześniej przynieś mi drugą parę na zmianę. -powiedział Parker, sięgając po kolejną chusteczkę.

Na biurku też zrobił się bałagan, który musiał posprzątać. Wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zauważył że część dokumentów zamokła, barwiąc się na ciemny kolor. Tego było już za wiele, bo to były dość cenne papiery zawierające wszystkie informacje potrzebne do ogarnięcia tego całego przedsięwzięcia. Od razu odsunął je do suchej części biurka, a w tym czasie powycierał resztę rozlanej kawy. Po chwili też przyszła jego sekretarka, która trzymała w rękach jego nowe i złożone spodnie.

-Panie Selfridge, czy mogę jeszcze w czymś pomóc? -zapytała, jednocześnie stojąc odwrócona w drugą stronę.

-Tak, powiadom mnie kiedy na orbicie znajdzie się ISV. Wiesz, to ważny dzień dla firmy. Dziś ma przybyć pierwszy transport z materiałami i ludźmi do budowy kopalni na sąsiednim księżycu. -z trudem naciągnął nową parę, będąc przysłanianym tylko przez swe biurko.

-Dobrze, zrobię to. Ma pan jeszcze jakieś życzenia? -nadal się nie odwracała.

-Oddaj te spodnie do prania, tylko niech dobrze je wypiorą. -podał jej. -Teraz muszę coś zrobić z resztą tego bałaganu. -westchnął patrząc na stos zaplamionych kawą kartek.

Kiedy jego sekretarka wyszła wynieść brudne ubranie, Selfridge rozłożył dokumenty na biurku w celu ich wysuszenia. Ciągle przeklinał pod nosem to co się stało. Nie zdążył dokończyć tej czynności, kiedy to ponownie do jego gabinetu zapukała i weszła jego asystentka. Była dość zdenerwowana, kiedy zaczęła przekazywać mu dość niepokojące wieści dotyczące nowo przybyłego ISV. Administrator czym prędzej wstał i wraz z nią udał się do pomieszczenia kontrolującego ruch zarówno na Pandorze, jak i w kosmosie.

Tam na jednym z dużych monitorów zgłaszał się jeden z pilotów odpowiedzialnych za Venture Star, który kierował jednostką. Selfridge zbladł na twarzy, kiedy ten przekazał mu, że stracił częściowo kontrolę nad statkiem. Nie zadziały silniki hamujące, a że taka wielka jednostka dość powoli zawraca, nie mogła dość szybko zmienić kursu, który był skierowany wprost na jeden z księżyców Polifema. W eter zdążył pójść jeszcze jeden rozpaczliwy komunikat wysłany przez załogę statku.

-Pochwyciła nas grawitacja! Nie możemy zawróci... -na monitorze, który wyświetlał sygnał z kokpitu statku, zapanowała cisza.

W tym momencie na drugim wielkim ekranie, gdzie satelita dawał podgląd na statek, pokazał jak ogromny okręt jakim jest ISV łamie się na dwie części i wraz z mniejszymi fragmentami opadał w dół. Wielkie osobne kawałki zaczęły wpadać w atmosferę księżyca, by po chwili zacząć płonąć. Wraz z nimi spadały też cztery Valkirie, które mogły stanowić ostatnią deskę ratunku dla załogi. Lecz to było niemożliwe, gdy ISV był w ruchu, a co gorsza one też się oderwały przez siły grawitacji, kierujące całą ludzką maszynerię ku zagładzie. W końcu płonące szczątki z impetem z jakim spadały, rozbiły się o powierzchnie księżyca, by tam zostać strawione przez wybuch generatora antymaterii. Była to ogromna eksplozja z grzybem jaki powstaje przy detonacji ładunku nuklearnego. Nawet Selfridge, który zwykle nie okazywał współczucia, był dość wstrząśnięty tym widokiem.

-Czy... czy ktoś mógł to przeżyć? -zapytał jakby oczekiwał cudu.

Jeden z techników pokręcił głową, tylko na chwile odwracając głowę od ekranu i widocznym na nim dramacie załogi. Nawet jeśli statek rozbijając się o ziemie byłby tylko zniszczony, to wstrząs jakim zostali poddani w nim ludzie zabiłby ich natychmiast. Tego z pewnością nikt nie przeżył z blisko pięćset osobowej załogi i wszyscy którzy to widzieli, doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Nikt nie mógł ocaleć w tych płomieniach i to było więcej niż pewne. Selfridge tylko usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł i przecierając czoło, zastanawiał się co dalej z tym zrobić. Będzie musiał o tym powiadomić centralę RDA na Ziemi, która raczej nie będzie tym zachwycona i będą musieli kogoś za ten wypadek obarczyć winą. Raczej ich nie obchodzi czy to błąd człowieka, czy maszyny. Stracili właśnie jeden z dziesięciu statków, gdzie jeden jest wart blisko 10 mld dolarów, a to może poważnie uszczuplić ich już tak napięty budżet.

Gdy ludzie w bazie Hell Gate zmagali się z własnymi problemami, w klanie Omatikaya Michelle dochodziła do zdrowia. Odpowiednia pielęgnacja jej głębokiej rany przyniosła skutek, w postaci ładnego i szybkiego gojenia. Mogła nawet zacząć chodzić, oczywiście tylko jeśli było to konieczne. Wypoczywała w jednym z nisko położonych pomieszczeń, gdzie nie musiała nadwyrężać się wchodząc do wysoko położonych hamaków. Nie mogąc na razie wykonywać ciężkich zadań, zajęła się wbrew zaleceń Titee prostą robótką ręczną, wytwarzając na małym krośnie kawałek ozdobnej tkaniny. Miało to być podziękowanie dla Tsahik, za uratowanie jej życia.

Michelle siedziała nachylona nad małym urządzeniem złożonego z kilku połączonych patyków w kształcie prostokąta, uzupełnionego w narzędzie o ostrych zębach do rozplątywania przędzy. Nie było to zajęcie na jeden dzień, a dodatkowo wymagało dużego skupienia. Zajmowała się tym przez większość swojego dnia, gdyż nie miała nic więcej do roboty w jej stanie. Będąc gdzieś w połowie swej pracy, miała nadzieje że Neytiri to się spodoba. Jednak wyzwanie było duże, gdyż głównym zajęciem klanu Omatikaya było tkanie i widziała wiele doskonałych prac. Co gorsza kilka z nich właśnie dostała obecna Tsahik i zrobienie byle czego mogło być tylko powodem do wstydu. Musiała zrobić coś czego jeszcze nikt nie wymyślił, tylko jak jeśli do dyspozycji miała tylko to co dostępne było pod ręką. Czyli archaicznie proste narzędzia, gdzie jakakolwiek obecność nowoczesnej techniki i materiałów była niedozwolona. Mogła użyć tylko i wyłącznie rzeczy naturalnie występujących na Pandorze.

W końcu wpadła na pomysł zrobienia szalu i wykorzystania do tego celu czerwonych koralików, które przeplatając ze srebrzysto niebieskimi nićmi, da efekt ażurowego kontrastu. Miało to być zakładane na szyję i opadając w dół, sięgać do pasa. Teraz, gdy była już pewna co do końcowego wyniku, jednocześnie mając z satysfakcję z wykonanej pracy, wiedziała że to był dobry pomysł. Tu czas na Pandorze liczy się zupełnie inaczej, toteż o pośpiechu nie było mowy. I tak jak Jake wychodziła z założenia, że nieważne co się robi, ważne że się tu jest. Również jak Jake'a, na samą myśl o życiu na Ziemi, aż ją przechodziły ciarki po plecach.

Kiedy była zajęta swą pracą, przyszedł do niej jej syn Kato, który wyglądał tak jakby miał do niej pytanie. Siadając przy niej, w końcu je zadał.

-Sa'nu czy mogę dziś pomagać roznosić jedzenie? -zapytał nieśmiało swej matki Michelle.

-A skąd u ciebie taka nagła chęć noszenia pomocy? -spytała go, kiedy na chwilę przerwała swą robótkę.

-Bo wiesz, dziś jest ważny dzień i chciałbym zobaczyć te całe wydarzenie z bliska. -jej syn nieco skulił swój ogon.

-Chodzi ci o dzisiejsze spotkanie, tak? -potargała mu włosy.

-Sa'nu! -zrobił swoisty unik od jej dłoni.

-Dobrze możesz, ale zrób tylko to co trzeba i nie próbuj z nikim rozmawiać. To zadanie należy do Olo'eyktana, a nie chciałbyś mu chyba narobić wstydu? -spojrzała na niego z cało powagą.

-Irayo ma sa'nok. -uśmiechnięty wstał i wybiegł na zewnątrz, żeby powiedzieć o tym Nanie, która taką zgodę uzyskała bez problemu.

W tym samym czasie Jake i Neytiri przygotowywali się na owe przybycie gościów z innych klanów. Mieli się wspólnie naradzić co zrobić w obecnej sytuacji, jak też wzmocnić więzi między wodzami sąsiednich klanów. Oczywiście wszystko to głównie dzięki Jake'owi, który wykorzystując swój tytuł, jak też zdolności mediacyjne spróbuje wywrzeć na ich odpowiednie decyzje. Liderzy klanów na ogół nie spotykają się z sobą, chyba że istnieje ku temu dobry pretekst. Tym pretekstem oczywiście są ludzie i ich chciwość do cennego kruszcu, co dla mieszkańców tej planety oprócz jego wartości zdobniczych, te kamienie nie były dla nich więcej warte. Traktowali to jako coś oczywistego, co zawsze tu było i się nie zastanawiali do czego by to można jeszcze wykorzystać.

Przygotowano też dużo jedzenia zarówno dla liderów klanów, jak też ich wojowników, którzy zjawią się z nimi jako ich osobista ochrona. Oczywiście ich obecność w klanie Omatikaya nie jest konieczna, gdyż tu bezpieczeństwo jest zapewnione, lecz podróżowanie samotnie przez bujne lasy Pandory nawet dla ich rodzimych mieszkańców stanowi zbyt duże ryzyko. Mimo, że wodzami klanu zostawali najbardziej odważni wojownicy w klanie, wybierani przez obecnego lidera, bądź też jego syn dostawał schedę po nim. W innych klanach, jak choćby w klanie Ikran ten obowiązek należał do rady plemiennej i dla niej nieważna była płeć, lecz czyny jakie idą za danym kandydatem. Tanhni, przywódczyni znad Morza Wschodniego już to udowodniła, kiedy z całej siły ruszyła na wielokrotnie silniejszego wroga. Udowodniła, że siła ducha jest o wiele potężniejsza niż siła pięści, choć w walce to też się liczy.

Wśród potraw przeważało pieczone mięso Yerików, aromatycznie przyprawione naturalnymi, suszonymi ziołami. Do ich przygotowania oddelegowano najbardziej zdolnych kucharzy w klanie i na dzisiejszy dzień to było ich główne zajęcie. Z taką samą pieczołowitością pilnowali ognia, żeby przez zbyt mocny lub słaby żar, mięso odpowiednio się upiekło i nie spaliło lub było surowe w środku. Dostępnych było także wiele pieczonych warzyw, uzupełnione o najbardziej dorodne larwy Teylu, które przeszły ich zapachem. Nie mogło też zabraknąć mięsa Taoliang, które niedawno temu upolowano. No i świeżo zebrane najbardziej dojrzałe owoce, gdyby ktoś nie miał ochoty na mięso zwierząt. A żeby nieco rozluźnić napięto atmosferę między wodzami klanów i były tematy do rozmów mieli w zanadrzu dużo ilość alkoholowego nektaru, którego na takich spotkaniach nie mogło zabraknąć.

Jake i Neytiri sami również się przygotowali, zmieniając swój strój na bardziej uroczysty, żeby godnie reprezentować swój klan. Weszli razem do niewielkiego i trochę ciasnego pomieszczenia, gdzie na prowizorycznych wieszakach z patyków i sznurków, wisiały ich odświętnie noszone okrycia ciała. Wódz musiał nosić swój duży, wykonany z kości naszyjnik, który przykrywając mu klatę piersiową, nadawał mu bardziej stateczny charakter. Nawet włosy zakręcił w warkocze, uzupełniając je o dużą ilość długich, kolorowych piórek, a następnie wszystko zagarnął za plecy. Neytiri również się przygotowała, zakładając na ciało czerwoną szatę, podobną do tej jaką nosiła jej matka Mo'at. Jak gdyby nic, zdjęła przy Jake'u swój naszyjnik i będąc półnaga przywdziała nowy strój. Następnie swój długi warkocz schowała we włosach, żeby nadać jej nieco więcej tajemniczości. Na swoje kostki nóg zawiązała trzcinowe bransoletki, zabarwione od jagód na ciemny fiolet. Nawet ich córka dołożyła sobie więcej wisiorków, które podkreślą kim są jej rodzice. W końcu Omatikaya musieli się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony jako gospodarze dla tylu ważnych gości.

Jedynie Norm mógł żałować, że go tu nie było, gdyż takie zebranie liderów klanów zdarza się tylko w nagłych lub koniecznych sytuacjach. Znajdując się w klanie Konia zmagał się ze własnymi słabościami. Będąc ciągle wystawiony na piękno Peyly, jednocześnie pamiętając o ich wcześniejszym pocałunku, był rozdarty w sobie. Nadal nie mógł zapomnieć o jego pierwszej miłości, czując że jeśli przekaże swe uczucia innej kobiecie, może mieć wrażenie że ją zdradził. Z kolei to co powiedział kiedyś do niego Jake jak i obecna tu Tsahik Mineyo, że trzeba przestać rozpamiętywać przeszłość i odnaleźć nową drogę życia, też zrobiło swoje. Nigdy jednak nie zawadzi spróbować, lecz jedna rzecz coraz bardziej dawała mu się we znaki. Jego ciało człowieka, które mimo że znajdowało się w kwiecie wieku, było słabsze w porównaniu do obecnego w jakim przebywał swym umysłem. Te codzienne sesje w linkierze zaczęły zbierać swoje żniwo w postaci niechęci do jedzenia, a dodatkowo zmęczenie stawało się coraz większe. Zaczął coraz bardziej przypominać Jake'a z nieogoloną twarzą, gdyż po prostu mu się nie chciało już tego robić. Mógł zacząć nowe życie wśród tych niby dzikich ludzi, jak to mówiła większość personelu w bazie Hell Gate. Tylko czy jest on gotowy na wyrzeczenie się człowieczeństwa, na rzecz stania się członkiem jednego z plemion. Oczywiście nie Omatikaya, gdyż tam musiałby przejść cały rytuał inicjacji, którego najbardziej się obawiał. Latanie nie jest jego domeną, ale jazda konno jak najbardziej. Dlatego jeśli miałby przynależeć do jakiegoś klanu, to z pewnością byłby to klan Konia.

Od kiedy tu przebywał, udało mu się nawiązać parę znajomości z najważniejszymi osobami w klanie. Tak jak dzisiaj, kiedy to mógł nawet spróbować swych sił w stolarce. Znajdował się przed jedną z wiklinowych chat, gdzie miał z pomocą noża i prostego młotka z kamienia, obrobić kawałek pnia drewna w coś na kształt miski. Stolarz imieniem Teko zapewnił go, że to co sam zrobi, może zatrzymać dla siebie. Choć Norm'owi bardziej do gustu przypadł pomysł, żeby podarować naczynie Peyly, której bardziej się przyda.

-Źle robisz, w ten sposób zrobisz dziurę w dnie. -Teko chwycił jego nadgarstek, ustawiając go pod odpowiednim kątem.

Norm od razu poprawił nóż i uderzając go kawałkiem kamienia, zatapiał ostrze w drewnie. Metoda nie była zbyt dokładna w niefrasobliwych rękach i dopiero ktoś z doświadczeniem mógł to zrobić jak należy. Oczywiście starał się lecz to za mało, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie rzeźbił w drewnie. Skupiając się na pracy nie zaważył Teko, który udał się do środka swej altany żeby coś zjeść. Jednocześnie do Norm'a podeszła Peyla, która rozbawiła się widokiem jego pracy.

-To będzie dobre do siedzenia, a nie jako misa. -uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na to co jemu wychodzi.

-Zatem zrobię stołek. -odpowiedział bez wahania.

-Stołek? -zapytała ze zdziwieniem Peyla.

-To rodzaj siedziska z nogami. -starał się jej wytłumaczyć prosty mebel używany przez ludzi.

-Ach...nie rozumiem. -zmarszczyła brwi.

-To jest... ja chcę zrobić miskę dla ciebie. -wypalił wprost, nie mogąc jej wytłumaczyć o jaką rzecz mu chodzi.

-Dla mnie? Hmm... to miłe, choć nie wiem do czego mi się to przyda. -powiedziała, trzymając i oglądając nierówne naczynie.

-Wiem, wyszło strasznie. -stwierdził, wzdychając.

-Nie, liczą chęci. A tobie ich nie brakuje. -oddała mu z powrotem nie udaną misę.

Norm wrócił znowu do wycinania fragmentów drewna, mając nadzieje że już bardziej tego nie zepsuje. W trakcie wykonywania swej pracy, coś mu się przypomniało, co Peyla mu powiedziała podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

-Mówiłaś, że masz starszą siostrę. Jak ona miała na imię...

-Ni'awtu. -dokończyła Peyla.

-Właśnie, nie przedstawiłaś mi jej. -spojrzał na nią, przerywając ponownie swą pracę.

-Ona jest w sąsiednim Kelutral. Tam daleko. -wskazała palcem na horyzont.

-Dlaczego? -zapytał śmigając ogonem.

-Ona tam mieszka ze swym partnerem. -powiedziała mrużąc oczy.

-Ach... no tak. Chyba nie powinienem pytać o sprawy rodzinne. -szybko wrócił do swego zajęcia.

-A czemu? Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Tak zdecydowała, kiedy miała prawo wyboru swego partnera. Każda kobieta ma takie prawo. -na chwilę spuściła wzrok na ziemię.

Nastała chwila ciszy między nimi, którą wypełniało tylko gwary rozmów mieszkańców klanu. Norm nie wiedział czy jeszcze o coś zapytać, czy lepiej w tym miejscu zakończyć ich rozmowę. W końcu z trudem wypalił:

-Czy ty jesteś kimś zainteresowana?

-Ja... hmm... Nie wiem czy jestem brana pod uwagę. Każda kobieta z klanu ma do niego takie samo prawo. Każda jest utalentowana, czy to w gotowaniu, czy w przygotowaniu skóry Taoliang na namioty lub w poszukiwaniu dziko rosnących bulw w ziemi. Ja zaś jakiś szczególnych zdolności nie posiadam. -spuściła nieco uszy.

-Czasami dla niektórych nie liczą jakieś szczególne zdolności, a po prostu to kto kim jest. -powiedział naukowiec, ogarniając ją całą wzrokiem.

-Cóż, dziękuje za pocieszenie. -dała mu ciepły uśmiech.

Peyla wtedy wstała i podchodząc do Norm'a dała mu serdeczny pocałunek w policzek, po którym odeszła do swych zajęć związanych z robieniem bransoletki z kolorowych nasion owoców. Miała to zrobić dla siebie, ale że już kilka posiadała, to w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie i postanowiła podarować ją Norm'owi. W sumie nie wiedziała co mogłaby dać komuś z "Ludzi Nieba", bo to co posiadali było dla niej dość niezwykłe. Choćby takie proste rzeczy jak guziki u jego ubrania, które lśniły srebrnym blaskiem w słońcu. Była to dla niej ciekawa błyskotka, ale zbyt się wstydziła, żeby o nią poprosić. Teraz pozostało jej mieć nadzieje, że ten prezent będzie dla jego zasług dostatecznie dobry, no i że się nią bardziej zainteresuje.

Norm dalej walczył ze swym rękodziełem, mając nadzieje że jeszcze coś z tego wyjdzie. Wyrównując krawędzie jak i środek półmisku, z powrotem zjawił się Teko, który tylko pokręcił głową, widząc jak jego uczeń stara się to uratować. W końcu zaproponował mu przerwę na jedzenie.

-Robiąc to na głodnego, wychodzi ci to jeszcze krzywiej. -starszy człowiek się roześmiał.

-Widzę. To chyba nie jest moja dziedzina nauki. -Norm odłożył swe dzieło na bok.

-A dlaczego tak ci zależy na tym naczyniu? -zapytał Teko, powracając do rzeźbienia prostej łyżki.

-To miał być prezent, ale chyba się nie nadaje. -westchnął naukowiec.

-Dla Peyly jak sądzę? -zapytał z błyskiem oka.

-Yyy... no tak. -przyznał Norm po chwili wahania.

-O tak, kobiety potrafią zawrócić w głowie. -głośno roześmiał się miejscowy rzemieślnik. -Ale jeśli chcesz jej coś dać, to daj coś co będzie jej dobrze służyć.

-Tak, wiem. Tylko co to może być? -zaczął zachodzić w głowę.

-To nie musi być nic specjalnego, byle podarowane było ze szczerymi intencjami. -odpowiedział Teko.

Jako, że to co robił Norm nie przyda się jako solidna miska na owoce lub mięso, postanowił przerobić ją na coś w rodzaju szkatułki na różnego rodzaju drobnostki jak choćby koraliki do włosów. Do tego celu musiał skonstruować stojak na którym na Na'vi zwykle wieszają swoje rzeczy. Co do misy to wydłubie w niej dwa otwory na przeciwległych brzegach przez które przeprowadził sznurek, który zamocuje do ramion konstrukcji. W ten sposób będzie ona zawieszona w górze, a jednocześnie dzięki sznurkowi biegnącemu u góry, Peyla może na nim zawiesić swoje ozdoby jak choćby kolekcje jej naszyjników i wisiorków do których miała zamiłowanie.

Norm nigdy nie sądził, że będzie robił coś takiego, ale spędzając z Peylą kolejne dni, coraz bardziej się do niej przekonywał. Szczególnie uwielbiał jej jedzenie, choć sama twierdziła że nie ma talentu do gotowania. Zawsze jak jadła, obserwował jak brała do ust kolejne kęsy pieczonego mięsa. Czasami spod dość skąpego naszyjnika udało mu się to i owo dostrzec, co od razu przyprawiało go o szybsze bicie serca. Oczywiście dla niego to była żadna osłona chroniąca ciało przed wzrokiem innych osób, ale Na'vi widzieli to inaczej, będąc wychowani we własnej kulturze i mentalności.

Teraz to co tworzył Norm, miał nadzieje że powinno przypaść jej do gustu. Nie tylko praktyczne, ale i pomysłowe wykorzystanie wcześniej nie udanego projektu. Znał zwyczaj oferowania takich stojaków przez mężczyznę z klanu zabiegającego o względy innej kobiety, toteż może to powinno pomóc przełamać ostatnią barierę jaka ich dzieliła. Mógł już tylko błagać Eywe, żeby ten skromny podarunek okazał się o wiele lepszym pomysłem niż wcześniejszy projekt. Ale nim to się stanie, czekało go jeszcze trochę roboty przez resztę dnia, żeby połączyć te patyki za pomocą solidnego sznurka, w sztywną konstrukcję.


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział 14

Tymczasem do Omatikaya, późnym popołudniem zaczęli napływać pierwsi goście z różnych stron świata. Jako pierwsza zjawiła się Tsahik ludu Tipani, Unipey. Przybyła na Pa'li wraz z dziesięcioma potężnie zbudowanymi wojownikami, których sam wygląd budził przerażenie w tych co widzieli ich pierwszy raz. Ich torsy były przysłonięte pancerzem z wysuszonych skór gromowoła, zaś ich twarze przysłaniały maski pomalowane na ciemno niebieski kolor. Wszyscy w dłoniach trzymali dzidy, których to groty były skierowane w górę, jako znak pokoju.

Stanęli na polanie przed wejściem do ogromnego Kelutral i jako pierwsza z Pa'li zeszła ich przywódczyni. Nosiła na sobie skórzaną zbroję, uzupełnioną o kilka długich ostrych kości, w tym kilka noszonych na ramieniu. Jej włosy były skręcone w grube krótkie warkocze w których wpleciono kilka korali. Na czole zaś posiadała okrągły medalik i podobnej wielkości znajdował się też w jej lewym uchu. Była w podobnym wieku co Jake i kiedy ten przed nią stanął, dał jej głęboki ukłon szacunku za zjawienie się tu. Eskorta która z nią przybyła, też zeszła ze swych wierzchowców i kiedy Unipey po przywitaniu się z Jake'em udała się do wielkiego drzewa, ci poszli w jej ślady. Zachowywali przy tym wręcz niesamowite skupienie i powagę, chcąc jak najlepiej reprezentować swój lud Tipani, jak też nie przynieść wstydu ich przywódczyni.

Mieszkańcy wioski Omatikaya rozstępowali się i jednocześnie z dużym zainteresowaniem obserwowali przybyłych gości którzy kierowali się do centrum pomieszczenia, gdzie w najlepsze płonął ogień. Nie minęło kilka minut jak zjawił się przywódca najstarszego z klanów Ni'awve, Tse'Huk. On wraz ze swoją trzy osobową ochroną wylądował na polanie przed Kelutral. Był to klan żyjący w trudno dostępniej części gór Alleluja i jak wiadomo zwierzętami które używali na co dzień były Ikrany. Wódz był dość wysoki, ale nie ponad przeciętnie. Na jego rękach widoczne były liczne ślady blizn, tak samo jak na nogach. Widać, że prowadził dość aktywny tryb życia, nie bojąc się wyzwań. Za to strój był dość typowy, uzupełniony piórami i różnego rodzaju proporcami. Jake powitał go tak samo godnie jak poprzednika, zachowując powagę sytuacji, zwłaszcza że nosił najsłynniejszy tytuł wśród wszystkich plemion. Potem Jake zaprosił Tse'Huk'a do wnętrza Kelutral, gdzie czekało na niego miejsce najbliżej ognia. Tam też spotkał Unipey z którą wymienił się pozdrowieniami, zachowując szacunek względem siebie.

W ciągu godziny zjawiło się pozostałych jedenastu wodzów, którzy zasiedli wokół dużego stosu płonącego drewna. Dopiero teraz można było dostrzec różnice kulturowe i stylu ubiorów między różnymi plemionami. Omatikaya też nigdy wcześniej nie gościła tylu wodzów naraz i dla mieszkańców był to powód do dumy, że to spotkanie odbędzie się w ich Kelutral. Była to niezwykła okazja zaprezentować swe rzemiosło tkackie z którego słynęli wśród wszystkich klanów. Wielki kawałek płótna rozciągał się na drewnianej konstrukcji krosa, które to górowało ponad zgromadzonymi w koło ważnymi osobistościami. Wszyscy Na'vi próbowali mieć jak najlepszy wgląd na to co się dzieje wokół ognia, toteż na wszelkie sposoby próbowali wdrapywać się na różne wysokie naturalne konstrukcje, jak choćby kolumny wewnątrz Drzewa Domowego. Robili to głównie młodsi, których zżerała ciekawość. Starsi co najwyżej zerkali przez ramię swych towarzyszy.

Gdy Neytiri i Jake znajdowali się między liderami siedząc razem z nimi, byli skupieni na tym, żeby zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie. Zwłaszcza Jake, który nosząc swój tytuł Toruka Makto, musiał się pokazać jako silny przywódca swego plemienia. Wtedy też on wstał i górując ponad wszystkim, głośno i wyraźnie do nich się zwrócił.

-Dziękuje wszystkim za przybycie do Omatikaya. Mam nadzieje, że wspólnie ustalimy jakie należy przedsięwziąć środki ostrożności oraz zaradcze. Ale nim to się stanie, uraczcie się naszym jedzeniem oraz trunkami.

Wtedy też na liściach roznoszonych przez młodzież, a byli to Nana i Kato, zaczęto podawać gotowe porcje różnych smakowicie pachnących kawałków mięsa, uzupełnionych przez najbardziej dorodne pieczone warzywa. A żeby ułatwić stawienie tego, zaserwowano również alkoholowy nektar, który miał lekko słodkawy smak. Dzieci chodząc między dorosłymi starali się nie patrzeć na nich, gdyż takie gapienie się było źle postrzegane. Kiedy to robili, w tle zaczęła grać muzyka stosowna do tego typu okoliczności, pozwalająca spokojnie zjeść posiłek. W trakcie niego też pojawiły się pierwsze dyskusje między wodzami, w których to od razu poruszono kwestię przybycia ludzi.

-Powinniśmy ich od razu zabić, nim to oni wcześniej z nami uczynią! -powiedziała głośno Unipey, znana z trudnego charakteru.

-Nie siostro. -od razu wtrącił Jake -Obowiązkiem każdego z nas jest chronić swój klan przed niebezpieczeństwem, a nie szukanie go. Dopóki Ludzie Nieba nam w istotny sposób nie zagrażają, nie będziemy szukać z nimi konfliktu. Ja nie mogę wam mówić jak macie prowadzić swój klan, ale proszę nie narażać swoich ludzi na niepotrzebną śmierć. Chyba wszyscy mamy w pamięci straty jakie ponieśliśmy w walce o Drzewo Dusz.

Nastała cisza między zgromadzonymi wodzami wokół ogniska. Tylko płacz dziecka, gdzieś z głębi Kelutral ją przełamał. Widać było, że słowa Jake'a dość mocno wszystkich dotknęły i choć niechętnie, wodzowie przyznali mu rację. Jednakże po chwili jeden z liderów się z tego wyłamał.

-Eywa nam pomoże!

Wtedy też swój głos zabrała Neytiri, która do tej pory milczała. Ona jako obecna Tsahik, na te słowa zareagowała natychmiast, gdyż wiedziała że tak się nie stanie.

-Eywa nie pomoże nikomu, kto szuka walki. Pomogła nam, gdyż byliśmy na skraju naszej klęski i zagłady. -powiedziała z całą stanowczością.

-Zgadzam się z nią, nie tylko dlatego, że jest moją partnerką, ale dlatego, że ma rację. -Jake, stanął obok niej. -Dla jasności, nie boję się ani trochę śmierci, jeśli to o co się walczy, jest tego warte. Jest jeszcze coś, kilka dni temu zdarzył się wypadek i osoba w trakcie niego doznała wizji. Mam przypuszczenia, że konflikt zbliża się nieuchronnie, jednakże do tego czasu nie podejmiemy żadnych działań z naszej strony. Dlatego proszę was o zwiększenie czujności i w razie czego bycia gotowym do walki. -mówił, akcentując każde słowo.

Jego przemówienie sprawiło, że już żaden z wodzów nie zabrał głosu. Najwyraźniej jego postawa zrobiła na nich duże wrażenie, tym większe że mówił to sam Toruk Makto. Jako, że ten temat dyskusji został już raczej zamknięty, wodzowie wrócili do jedzenia popijając wonnym nektarem. Jake również to robił, jednakże z alkoholem obchodził się dość ostrożnie. Pił, ale małymi łykami, nie chcąc się spić, zwłaszcza że był gospodarzem. To mogło mu na zawsze zniszczyć reputację i poważanie wśród innych klanów, jak też i w swoim. Każdy z liderów wiedział ile może wypić i kiedy powiedzieć dosyć. Jedynie zwykli mieszkańcy wioski mogli sobie pozwolić na więcej.

Dzieci nadal służyły dorosłym, podając im kolejne porcje żywności i napojów. W trakcie tego przysłuchiwały się prowadzonymi przez nich rozmowami, głównie na temat największego upolowanego zwierzęcia, jak też chwaląc się ilością Pa'li i Ikranów w swym klanie. Tego typu rzeczy budziły u nich największe zainteresowanie, zwłaszcza że opowiadali to najwięksi wodzowie w tej części kontynentu. Po za tym ich ciekawość wzmacniały niezwykłe i zróżnicowane ubiory, których nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. Jak też skomplikowane malunki na rękach i twarzach niektórych z wodzów, przedstawiające symbole swojego klanu, dumnie przez nich noszone i eksponowane. Były dość proste, ale jednocześnie mocno zwracały uwagę, zarówno czerwonymi falistymi liniami, jak też ciemniejszym fioletem niż skóra, nadając im bardziej demoniczny charakter. Jeden z przywódców miał białe kropki wzdłuż całej szczęki, ciągnącymi się aż po uszy. Czasami wręcz młodzież miała trudności z oderwaniem oczu od nich i w momencie, gdy ich wzrok się z nimi spotkał, natychmiast odwracali głowę w drugim kierunku.

W czasie, gdy Jake też wymieniał się z pozostałymi wodzami własnymi przeżyciami, Neytiri siedziała obok niego, nie zabierając głosu w tego typu rozmowach. To była już raczej męska dyskusja, która niespecjalnie ją interesowała, ale stanowiła ważną część ich rozrywki, jakim było zaimponowanie innym własnymi możliwościami, jak też swego klanu. Jake akurat miał się czym pochwalić, zwłaszcza kiedy wspomniał o swej podwodnej przygodzie, co pozostałych liderów wprawiło w osłupienie. Kiedy mówił tak ze stoickim spokojem, a następnie skończył swą historię, jak gdyby nic wrócił do jedzenia, słuchając tego co mają do powiedzenia pozostali wodzowie.

Gdzieś w tłumie znajdowała się Michelle, która również była zaciekawiona tym zebraniem, ale w stosunku do reszty mieszkańców zachowywała to tego spory dystans. Nie pokazywała się wodzom, żeby nie zaczęli niepotrzebnie zadawać pytania Jake'owi odnośnie jej osoby, bo jak by nie patrzeć była avatarem, choć z daleka trudno to było dostrzec. Wspierając się o Titee, obserwowała swego syna Kato, który nad wyraz dobrze wywiązywał się ze swego zadania. Choć kilka razy musiała powstrzymać swój śmiech, kiedy został złapany na gapieniu się, na jednego z wielkich przywódców klanu.

Całe spotkanie przeciągnęło się aż do wieczora, wtedy też liderzy wszystkich klanów postanowili wracać do swych wiosek, nim noc całkowicie spowije tą krainę. Jake musiał się osobiście z każdym z nim pożegnać, gdyż w ten sposób okazywał głębokie uznanie dla jego obecności, jak też plemieniu które prowadził. Wódz Omatikaya chyba nigdy w życiu nie zachowywał takiej powagi jak teraz, przypominając nieco zmarłego Eutykana, który niezależnie od sytuacji zachowywał stalowe nerwy, jak też kamienny wyraz twarzy.

Wszystko to obserwowała Neytiri, która nie mogła wyjść z podziwu jak doskonale Jake odnalazł się w nowej roli. Zwykle zachowywał się dość swobodnie, często przy tym żartując i wygłupiając się. Teraz w żaden sposób nie różnił się od pozostałych wodzów, którzy budzili respekt swym wyglądem i zachowaniem. Dzisiaj widziała Jake'a o wiele bardziej męskiego niż zwykle. Tak samo było, gdy powrócił jako Toruk Makto, robiąc na niej ogromne wrażenie. Bowiem dosiadł największe i najbardziej niebezpieczne zwierze, poruszające się w przestworzach Pandory.

Jednym z ostatnich z wodzów, który opuścił Kelutral Omatikaya był Tse'Huk, z którym to Jake udał się na osobistą rozmowę na szczyt Kelutral, gdzie znajdowały się ich Ikrany, które tam wypoczywały. W czasie, gdy szli na górę w pewnej odległości za nimi podążała jego osobista trzy osobowa straż znakomicie wyszkolonych wojowników. Jake oczywiście szedł jako pierwszy wskazując mu kierunek, a po drodze okazując mu ich Drzewo Domowe, które stanowiło dla każdego klanu w który w nich żyje, powód do dumy. Omatikaya ciągle się rozrastali o nowych członków swego plemienia, stąd potrzebowali ogromnej przestrzeni życiowej i dlatego ich Kelutral posiadał wiele miejsca do budowy nowych hamaków.

Tse'Huk również chciał się pochwalić przed Torukiem Makto swym Drzewem Domowym, stąd wyszedł z propozycją o jego odwiedzinach jeśli tylko będzie w okolicach gór Alleluja. Wtedy też Jake się zatrzymał i stojąc przed nim, położył mu rękę na ramieniu w przyjacielskim geście.

-Irayo ma Tsmukan. Jeśli tylko Eywa pozwoli, uczynię to. Ja i nasz klan też zapraszamy ponownie do odwiedzin w nasze skromne progi. Każda osoba z twojego plemienia, który nas odwiedzi, będzie witana z godnością. -powiedział z szacunkiem lider Omatikaya.

-Toruku Makto, życzę twojej córce, kiedy już podrośnie, jak też twojemu klanowi powodzenia w Iknimaya. Żeby każda z prób kończyła się sukcesem. -wódz Tse'Huk uczynił ten sam gest szacunku, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

-Irayo. Życzę tego samego dla twojego ludu. -Jake lekko kiwnął głową w uznaniu dla jego słów.

Wódz Tse'Huk jak też jego świta zawołali swe bogato zdobione Ikrany i gdy już wszyscy na nich zasiedli, z głośnym okrzykiem wzbili się w powietrze. Jake chwilę na nich patrzył jak odlatują, kierując się tam skąd przybyli. Następnie zszedł na dół, żeby tam pożegnać się z Unipey, która po oficjalnym spotkaniu, rozmawiała z Neytiri o mniej poważnych sprawach.

-Twój lud ma wielkiego przywódce, jak też ty masz wspaniałego partnera i to pomimo, że pochodzi od tawtute. -powiedziała z błyskiem oka, przywódczyni Tipani.

-Irayo ma tsmuke. -odparła nieco rumieniąca się Neytiri.

-Musisz mi obiecać, że spotkamy się jeszcze w mniej oficjalnych okolicznościach. On jest niezwykłą osoba i chciałabym się nieco więcej o nim dowiedzieć. -wtedy dostrzegła Jake'a, który schodził z góry.

-Obiecuję, nawet jeśli będziemy musieli poświęcić cały dzień na dotarcie do twego klanu. -odpowiedziała Tsahik Omatikaya.

W tym momencie Jake był już na dole i podchodząc do obu kobiet, stanął przed nimi, zwracając się do liderki Tipani.

-Mam nadzieje, że stosunki między naszymi klanami jak zawsze pozostaną dobre. Jestem też wdzięczny za przybycie choć to tylko było okolicznościowe spotkanie. -zwrócił się do niej z szacunkiem.

-Nasze klany są różne, choć łączy nasz ta sama silna więź z Eywo. Wiem też, że wybrała ciebie do wielkich rzeczy. Ty i ja jesteśmy urodzonymi wojownikami z krwi i kości. Szanuje, że wybrałeś pokój, ale pamiętaj Toruku Makto, że nic nie trwa wiecznie. -powiedziała do niego z całą swoją wyniosłością i powagą.

-Dziękuje Unipey za te dla mnie wiele znaczące słowa. Jednocześnie życzę też udanej drogi powrotnej. Jesteście pewni, że chcecie wracać nocą. Nasz klan może zapewnić dla was godne miejsce do wypoczynku. -zaproponował Jake.

-Dziękuje za propozycje, ale muszę odmówić. -lekko się uśmiechnęła na jego pomysł.

-No cóż jeśli tak, to życzę bezpiecznego powrotu. Eywa ngahu. -powiedział wódz Omatikaya.

-Irayo. -oddając mu pokłon, odeszła.

Unipey wraz ze swą tajemniczą ochroną, która do tej pory nie ukazała swego oblicza, odeszła do stojących pod lasem swych Pa'li. Kiedy na nie weszli, liderka klanu Tipani dała głośny okrzyk i po nim zniknęła w lesie, który zaczynał bić nocą bioluminescencją. Z pewnością była odważną kobietą, jak też dumną przywódczynią swego klanu, robiąc na Jake'u duże wrażenie. On tymczasem, gdy się odwrócił stanął oko w oko ze swoją wybranką. Nawet w tym dość sporo zakrywającym stroju, wyglądała niezwykle pięknie, kiedy to całe światło nocy odbijało się od jej złotych oczu.

-Chodź Jake. Musimy wracać do środka. -zaproponowała Neytiri.

-Tak, chodźmy. Jestem trochę zmęczony i senny. -powiedział ziewając.

-Nie mów, że chcesz iść spać. Bo wiesz, zrobiłeś na mnie duże wrażenie swym zachowaniem. Byłeś dziś niesamowicie opanowany i przez to wydajesz się bardziej... władczy. -podchodząc, owinęła swe ręce wokół jego szyi.

-Myślałem, że wolisz mnie takim jakim byłem zawsze. -patrzył na jej piękne cechy twarzy.

-Wiesz, taki też mi się podobasz, ale dzisiaj to było co innego, jakim cię jeszcze nie znałam. -swe dłonie upuściła na jego klatkę i zaczęła się bawić naszyjnikiem.

-Taką cię nie znałem. -uśmiechnął się.

-Jeszcze parę rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz. -dodała, też się śmiejąc w uroczy dla siebie sposób.

Przenieśmy się teraz do klanu Konia, gdzie przebywał Norm. Znajdował się w środku Kelutral, gdzie siedząc obok Awkey'a przy ognisku, popijał razem z nim alkoholowy trunek i prowadził z nim konwersację na temat jego ludu. Była to rozmowa o jego rozległych plemionach rozsianych po ciągnących się aż po horyzont równinach, a także o tym jak udaje mu się zachować ład i porządek w nich. Wódz tylko się roześmiał i wytłumaczył to w najprostszy możliwy sposób.

-Ja oraz nasza rada wyznaczamy dla każdej z wiosek tak jakby wodza, który każdy z nich podlega bezpośrednio mnie i moim nakazom. Raz na kilkanaście wschodów słońca udaję się osobiście do każdej wioski, by tam na własne oczy przekonać się jak żyją moi członkowie klanu. Jeśli dojdą mnie słuchy o złym zarządzaniu danym ludem, mogę bez żadnych wyjaśnień usunąć go z tego stanowiska. -wziął łyk napoju, kiedy skończył mówić.

-To dobre rozwiązanie Olo'eyktanie. -przytaknął mu Norm.

-Jeśli chcesz mogę ci podarować jedną z wiosek, jeśli tylko sprawdzisz się w tej roli. -zaproponował mu wódz.

-Dziękuję, ale wolę zostawić to bardziej doświadczonym osobom. Nie jestem nawet jednym z ludzi. -odpowiedział skromnie Norm.

-Jeśli zdecydujesz się porzucić swe ciało człowieka, tak jak zrobił to JakeSully, przyjmę cię do naszego klanu jako pełnoprawnego jego członka. Na razie jesteś "chodzącym we śnie", choć to nie umniejsza twoich zasług dla naszego klanu. Poza tym nadal możesz wybrać którąś z kobiet i jeśli się na nią zdecydujesz to musisz spełnić wcześniejszy warunek. -Awkey nie pozostawił mu większego wyboru.

Gdy rozmowa dobiegła końca, Norm odwrócił wzrok od wodza i skierował go na kobiety, które tańczył przy dźwiękach fletów. Wśród nich była Peyla, która wraz z jej koleżankami razem wirowały wokół ogniska. Teraz, gdy zachował umiar w piciu, mógł o wiele lepiej podziwiać jej zwiewne ruchy. Włosy zwinięte w warkoczyki przy każdym ruchu wydawały lekkie dźwięki od koralików na ich końcówkach. Długi warkocz przy każdym wirowaniu jej ciała, zawijał się wokół jej smukłej talli, co wyglądało niezwykle ekscytująco, gdyż była bardzo drobną kobietą. W dodatku o głowę niższa od Norma, który to mógł się wzrostem równać z jej imponującym ojcem.

Naukowca zdziwiło, że Awkey nie robił problemów odnośnie jego córki. Wiedział też, że jeśli miałby z nią spędzić resztę swego życia, musiałby zrezygnować całkowicie z obecnego, tak jak zrobił to Jake i Michelle, którzy jak kiedyś mu mówili, ani trochę tego nie żałują. "Ale zaraz Norm, ty masz pracę, zbierając informację na temat życia społecznego tego klanu, a nie uganianie się za córką wodza!" -powiedział w myślach do siebie. "Co powie na to Grace?" -dodał po chwili. Jeśli zamierza coś zmienić w swoim życiu, a to jest zmiana i to duża, to ona powinna o tym wiedzieć. Dlatego postanowił o tym porozmawiać, ale to jutro gdyż dziś chce cieszyć się tą chwilą.

Kiedy Peyla skończyła tańczyć, Norm zaproponował jej mały spacer w obrębie wioski, gdzie będą bezpieczni, a jednocześnie nikt ich nie podsłucha. Naukowiec sam nie wiedział od czego zacząć, onieśmielony blaskiem jej twarzy w świetle Polifema. W końcu zdecydował się, bo w sumie nie ma nic do stracenia i jeśli ma robić sobie płonne nadzieje na to czy Peyla jest nim zainteresowana, to lepiej żeby się wszystko dzisiaj wyjaśniło.

-Chciałbym wrócić do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy i czy... czy ja mam jakieś szanse, czy... czy ty jesteś mną zainteresowana. -z trudem to powiedział, a teraz tylko oczekiwał, że ona będzie się z niego śmiała.

Nagle Peyla się zatrzymała i Norm zrobił to samo, wyczekując największego upokorzenia w swym nędznym żywocie. Bo niby czemu córka wodza miała się nim zainteresować jako potencjalnym kandydatem, jeśli on nawet nie jest "jednym z ludzi", co tylko zmniejsza jego szanse. Peyla spuściła wzrok na ziemię i tak jak przewidywał Norm zaczęła chichotać. "No to pięknie, teraz doznasz największego upokorzenia w swoim życiu". -powiedział w myślach do siebie.

Nareszcie jego piękna towarzyszka przestała się śmiać i podniosła wzrok na jego spaloną ze wstydu twarz.

-Wiesz, nie myślałam że to dzisiaj od ciebie usłyszę, ale... Tak. Jestem tobą zainteresowana. -powiedziała obejmując go całego swymi pięknymi oczami.

-Naprawdę? -zapytał z niedowierzaniem Norm.

-Tak i nawet coś dla ciebie zrobiłam. -wyjęła z sakwy małą bransoletkę, którą kiedy Norm wyciągnął rękę zawiązała mu na nadgarstku.

-Ja też ci coś zrobiłem. Myślę, że też powinno ci się spodobać.

Po ich wspólnych uśmiechach do siebie nawzajem, wrócili do wioski, gdzie Norm w jej altance przedstawił swoją konstrukcję. Oczy Peyly rozszerzyły się w zdumienie na jego pomysłowość.

-To... to dla mnie. -nie mogła wyjść z podziwu z jego pracy, która była niesamowita przy jej skromnej bransoletce.

-Wiem, mogło być lepiej, a poza tym nie robiłem tego sam bo się na takich rzeczach się nie znam. -przyznał szczerze naukowiec.

-Dziękuje, nie wiem co powiedzieć. To mi się na pewno przyda. -od razu pomyślała o swoich bezwładnie walających się naszyjnikach i jej ozdobach na nadgarstki, zarówno rąk jak i nóg.

W Norma wstąpiła nowa nadzieja, że teraz gdy jest bardziej pewny jej uczuć, jak też wyznał jej swoje, może nawet spróbować zacząć nowe życie. Ale jakie one będzie, jeśli zamieni swe obecne słabe ciało człowieka, na silniejsze i sprawniejsze jego Avatara. Na pewno nie będzie powrotu do wcześniejszego życia, ale jakie one było. Na Ziemi to była walka o przetrwanie na studiach, a tu na Pandorze przez te 12 lat żyjąc w ciele człowieka, zmagał się z samym sobą. Tyle lat myślał o stracie Trudy, że coraz bardziej pogrążał się w depresji, a teraz była szansa zacząć wszystko od nowa.

Gdy w końcu Jake i Neytiri zdecydowali się wrócić do środka Drzewa Domowego, od razu udali się do ich schowka, gdzie z powrotem przywdziali swój zwykły strój. Tam przy słabym świetle lampionów, Neytiri zdjęła swą szatę, wystawiając swe praktycznie nagie ciało na wzrok Jake'a. On bez problemu podziwiał jej wciąż tak samo atrakcyjną talię, jak wtedy kiedy ją poznał pierwszy raz, która teraz bez ubrania wydawała się jeszcze węższa. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, podszedł do niej Jake i mocno ją objął w pasie. Czuł na sobie ciepło jej ciała i wzrok, który był trochę zdezorientowany przez jego nagłą reakcję. Wydała z siebie cichy pisk, kiedy ten dodatkowo przyparł jej ciało do ściany pomieszczenia i złapał mocno jej pośladki.

-To nie jest dobre miejsce Jake. Ktoś nas może zobaczyć i usłyszeć. -powiedziała, kiedy trochę oprzytomniała.

-Każesz mi czekać? -zapytał, kiedy wdychał zapach jej ciała.

-Tak. -odpowiedziała wymijająco.

-Długo? -musnął jej usta swymi ustami.

-Aż większość uda się na spoczynek. I wiesz, jeśli zbyt długo tu będziemy, ktoś może coś... podejrzewać! -jej głos nagle się załamał, kiedy to poczuła jego dłoń, która zjechała między jej uda, pod jej przepaskę.

-Zatem... dobrze. -od razu się od niej odsunął i wrócił do przebierania się.

-Ty... ty zrobiłeś to specjalnie! -dała mu oskarżające spojrzenie, kiedy ten najpierw ją rozpalił, a następnie zostawił.

-Cóż... -uśmiechnął się. -Chodźmy do reszty mieszkańców, nim zaczną plotkować na nasz temat. -odsunął zasłonę i wychodząc spojrzał na jej twarz, na której malowała się złość.

Neytiri jeszcze długo była na niego zła, także wtedy kiedy ten przysiadł się niedaleko niej przy ognisku. Była w tym czasie zajęta rozmową z córką o kierowaniu myślami Pa'li i w trakcie niej, tylko od czasu do czasu spoglądała na Jake'a. Gdy ten się do niej uśmiechnął, Neytiri tylko zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego z bez aprobatą. Wtedy to do wodza Omatikaya dotarło jak bardzo ją zdenerwował. Oczywiście nie tak, żeby to mogło doprowadzić do swoistej kłótni między nimi, gdyż coś takiego w małżeństwach Na'vi nie istnieje, ale przez jakiś czas może dojść do pogorszenia ich stosunków partnerskich. Rzecz jasna to może dla nich obojga stać się po jakimś czasie dość irytujące, gdy nie będą mogli uwolnić się od swych własnych potrzeb.

Jake chcąc zażegnać tą niezręczną sytuację między nimi, wstał i podszedł bliżej, siadając obok niej. Delikatnie objął ją w tali i nachylając się, szepnął jej do ucha słowa pocieszenia.

-Wiesz, że ciebie kocham. Jeśli coś źle zrobiłem, wybacz mi. -odsunął się w oczekiwaniu na jej reakcję.

-Nie można zrywać dojrzałego owocu, a następnie go wyrzucać. -odpowiedziała patrząc mu w oczy.

-Mój błąd. Mam nadzieje, że będę mógł się jakoś zrewanżować. -chwycił jej dłoń, mocno ją obejmując.

-Nie wiem czy jest to w ogóle możliwe. -wzruszyła ramionami, udając nadal że jest na niego obrażona.

-Neytiri, właśnie próbuje cię przeprosić. -zmarszczył brwi nie wiedząc co dalej robić.

-Widocznie słabo się starasz. -odwróciła się do córki, kontynuując przerwaną rozmowę.

Jake ponownie się nachylił do jej kształtnego uszka, które czując jego oddech na chwilę drgnęło i zatrzepotało. Tym razem dał jej propozycję na którą jej ucho obróciło się w ciekawości, tak samo jak jej twarz, by po chwili dać mu nieco wymijającą odpowiedź.

-Nie wiem czy ten podniesiony owoc będzie tak samo dobry jak wcześniej świeżo zerwany. -spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

-Na pewno będzie mi smakował. Zaufaj mi. -szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-Nana, my idziemy przejść się po okolicy. Jutro dokończymy naszą rozmowę na temat Pa'li. -Neytiri przeprosiła swą córką.

Wtedy też Nana udała się do reszty swego towarzystwa, które to zgromadziło się na jednym z dużych korzeni, rosnących w środku ich Kelutral. Tam głównym tematem rozmów było dzisiejsze zebranie klanów. Nana i Kato którzy byli najbliżej całego zgromadzenia, wciąż znajdowali się pod ostrzałem pytań związanym z wyglądem przywódców jak też ich tajemniczej ochrony, która z nimi przybyła i do końca nie ujawniła swego oblicza.

Jake czekał na zewnątrz Kelutral podparty jedną ręką o jego masywną podstawę. Kiedy w końcu zjawiła się Neytiri, uśmiechnął się na jej niezwykły wygląd. Tym bardziej, że nosiła rozpuszczone włosy, które on wręcz uwielbiał, gdyż tak wyglądała jeszcze bardziej niesamowicie. Błękitna poświata Polifema, która była rzucana na jej ciało, tylko potęgowała te piękno. Kiedy Neytiri się obróciła, żeby zobaczyć czy ktoś za nią nie idzie, Jake dostrzegł kilka żółtych i czerwonych piórek wplecionych na czubku głowy w jej kruczo czarne włosy. Piersi zaś zostały zakryte naszyjnikiem z szeregu zwisających błękitnych koralików, które przy każdym ruchu poruszały się na boki, pozwalając dostrzec więcej niż przy noszeniu jej codziennego naszyjnika. To oraz jej błyszczące złote oczy zapowiadało, że wiele może się dzisiaj wydarzyć.

-Wyglądasz... -Jake'owi odmówiło mowę, mimo że wiele razy tak ją widział.

-Chodź, coś mi obiecałeś. -chwyciła jego dłoń, jednocześnie dała mu ciepły uśmiech, lekko ukazując swe kły.

Gdy w końcu Jake do niej dołączył, wspólnie zaczęli przemierzać las tętniący żywymi kolorami roślin. Oprócz tego cały krajobraz był uzupełniony krystalicznie czystym niebem, na którym każda gwiazda była z osobno widoczna, świecąc z taką samą intensywnością. Ciepły wiatr delikatnie szumiał wśród czubków drzew, rozwiewając przy okazji długie swobodnie noszone włosy Neytiri, kiedy to znaleźli się na bardziej otwartym terenie. Właściwie była to mała polana, gdzie na ziemi wśród traw rosło mnóstwo małych grzybów, emitujących własne dość jasne światło. Wybrali to miejsce, gdyż było dość odległe od Kelutral, żeby cieszyć się prywatnością, ale też dość jasne by móc widzieć siebie.

Neytiri zaczęła się śmiać z Jake'a, który miał problem z oderwaniem od niej oczu, głównie z powodu jej seksownej kreacji. Długiej srebrzystej przepaski pod którą nie było nic więcej, jak też naszyjnika pozwalającego bez problemu dostrzec jej błękitne piersi i nieduże, lekko wystające areolki. Ale najbardziej niezwykła dla niego była jej smukła talia i nogi, pozwalające cieszyć się ich gładkością i długością. Dzięki jej wąskiej sylwetce, Jake bez problemu mógł ją całą objąć w swych silnych ramionach.

Neytiri też była zachwycona swym partnerem, mogąc czuć się z nim bezpiecznie. Zwłaszcza kiedy czuła siłę mięśni jego ramion i muskularnej klatki piersiowej. Przez to wydawał się dla niej bardziej męski, zwłaszcza kiedy swym wzrokiem obejmowała jego biodra. Chyba jeszcze większe szczęście ją nie mogło spotkać, bo i tu absolutnie niczego mu nie brakowało, a nawet był lekki naddatek. Dzięki temu każde spotkanie było dla niej niesamowitym przeżyciem, nie pozostawiający wrażenia niedosytu.

Teraz była to ich chwila relaksu po ciężkim dniu, mogąc oddać się miłosnym igraszkom. Neytiri przylgnęła do Jake'a swym ciałem jak też swymi ustami, całując się mocno i głęboko. Obejmując jego szerokie barki, czuła naprzeciw siebie jego rosnące z każdą chwilą podniecenie, ukryte pod kawałkiem tkaniny. W głębi ducha cieszyła się jego spontaniczną reakcją na jej ciało. Czuła też jego coraz szybsze bicie serca, a w ślad za nim rosła intensywność jego pocałunków, które były składane nie tylko na ustach, ale i na szyi. W reakcji odchyliła głowę, dając mu jeszcze lepszy do niej dostęp.

-Jake... Tsaheylu! -jęknęła, nie chcąc czekać ani chwili dłużej.

Wkrótce po jej słowach, gdzieś między pocałunkami, stworzyli z sobą więź. Ich ciała zalała intensywność każdego dotyku, jak też natychmiastowa wymiana wspólnych myśli. A myśleli o wielu rzeczach, które chcieli dziś zrobić. Szczególnie jedna myśl przebiła inne pozostałe, coś co obiecał jej Jake. Ale nim to miało nastąpić, chcieli nieco przedłużyć te wspólne delikatne pieszczoty ciała. Ręka Jake'a zapuściła się pod jej naszyjnik, pieszcząc jej lewą pierś. Bez problemu całą dłonią ją obejmował i masował, czując wyraźnie jej lekko wypukło brodawkę. Później przeszedł do pieszczot prawej piersi, dając jej taką samą uwagę, jak poprzedniej. Reakcje Neytiri były takie jak oczekiwał, gdyż po chwili słyszał z jej gardła pomruki zadowolenia, choć bardziej przywodziło mu to na myśl mruczenie. Uśmiechnął się, że miał własną dziką kotkę.

Dzięki obecności Tsaheylu wiedział jak odpowiednio stymulować jej ciało, chcąc oczekiwać odpowiednich od niej reakcji. Chcąc to sprawdzić, swą dłoń z jej piersi zsunął na brzuch, a z niego pod jej przepaskę na biodrach. Jęknęła i nieco zacisnęła swe uda, kiedy poczuła jego palce zapuszczające się do jej wnętrza. Było wilgotno i gorąco, toteż gdy wyciągnął swą dłoń, zaczął odwiązywać jej ochronne okrycie, dając sobie lepszy dostęp do jej soczystego owocu. Naszyjnika nie ruszał, gdyż uznał że tak naprawdę jego zdejmowanie jest niepotrzebne, bo i tak wiele nie zasłaniał.

Gdy w końcu Neytiri wylądowała plecami na miękkim mchu, zaczęła oczekiwać na to co Jake jej obiecał dać. On zaś klęknął między jej rozchylonymi i nieco podniesionymi udami, widząc ją w całej okazałości. Nim spełnił jej obietnice, nachylił się nad jej ciałem i podpierając się przy tym rękami, złożył jej jeden krótki pocałunek w usta. Następnie w szyje, kolejno na piersi, każdej z osobna i pępek. Wtedy też spojrzał po raz ostatni na jej twarz, na której malowało się wyczekiwanie, zwłaszcza jej rozszerzone źrenice oczów mogły wiele powiedzieć na to co się stanie.

Nagle Neytiri poczuła ciepło jego ust między swymi udami oraz uczucie niesamowitej przyjemności jakie temu towarzyszyło. Na każde mocniejsze liźnięcie języka, jej ciało wysklepiało się w lekki łuk. Swe dłonie mocno zacisnęła na podłożu na którym leżała i tylko od czasu do czasu unosiła głowę, patrząc na swego partnera, który znakomicie wywiązywał się z powierzonego mu zadania. Gdy przez je ciało zaczęły przechodzić fale dreszczy, zamknęła oczy i robiąc kolejne głębokie wdechy, starała się powstrzymywać swe jęki rozkoszy.

-Nga... txan... Jake! -z trudem pochwaliła go między kolejnymi wdechami.

Jake miał niezwykłą możliwość posmakowania jej soczystości, która ukazała się w pełni w postaci widocznych delikatnych różowych fałdek. Były bardzo wrażliwe na dotyk oraz miały lekko słodkawy smak, kiedy to jego usta zaczęły spijać ten nektar. Wiedział, że nikt oprócz niego nie zasmakuje z tego kwiatu. Przez łączące ich tsaheylu wiedział jak należy zajmować się jego płatkami. Teraz dla niego było to najważniejsze miejsce na Pandorze i gdy tam przebywał, chciał jak najlepiej się z nim zaznajomić. A patrząc na zachowanie jego Neytiri, poznał każde nawet najgłębsze zakamarki jej kielicha w którym zanurzył swe usta. Kiedy Jake gasił swe pragnienie, jej reakcje były zgoła inne, kiedy to poddała się silnej ekstazie, całkowicie ogarniając jej ciało.

-Oe... za'u! -wykrzyczała ostatkiem sił.

Jake patrzył na ten spektakl z udziałem jego partnerki, która to stworzyła piękny wysoki łuk ze swego ciała, gdzie głównym widokiem były jej lśniące potem piersi. W trakcie tego jej naszyjnik z błękitnych koralików poleciał do tyłu, wisząc na jej gardle. Kiedy ta fala orgazmu przetoczyła się przez jej ciało, opadła na ziemię i ciężko dyszała, dochodząc do siebie. Gdy już mogła spojrzeć na Jake'a, zobaczyła go leżącego obok niej. Podpierał swą głowę jedną ręką, patrząc wprost na nią.

-Byłeś wspaniały mój Jake'u. Kiedyś ja ci to wynagrodzę. -delikatnie zmrużyła na niego swe bursztynowe oczy.

-Tak, ale nim to nastąpi, chcę żebyś mi teraz coś dała. -odpowiedział, przesuwając swój palec między jej piersiami, kierując go coraz niżej w dół.

-Co tylko zechcesz. -odparła z lekkim uśmieszkiem na swych ustach.

Neytiri nie mogąc mu teraz niczego dać, gdyż nic przy sobie nie miała, a będąc naga mogła tylko ofiarować mu swe ciało. Z ich dwójki tylko Jake nosił swoją przepaskę, którą zdjął gdy klękał obok niej na kolanach. Rzucił ją gdzieś obok siebie, żeby się nie zgubiła. Neytiri w tym czasie obserwowała, kiedy ukazywał się przedmiot jej fascynacji. Jeszcze bardziej się ucieszyła, kiedy poczuła jak staje się jego uzupełnieniem. W tym czasie jej wzrok był skupiony wyłącznie na jego twarzy, kiedy to powoli przyjmowała każdy aspekt jego długości.

Zaczęli kochać się powoli, gdyż chciała tego Neytiri, która po wcześniejszych doświadczeniach musiała zebrać siły na ponowne doznania. Jake tylko na chwilę się zatrzymał, gdyż podziwiając jej boskie ciało, chciał jeszcze trochę popieścić jej spocone piersi do których przyczepiło się kilka kosmyków włosów. Jednak po chwili zapragnął więcej niż tylko je dotykać i nieco się odchylił, żeby poczuć ich jędrność w swych ustach. Chwycił całą brodawkę w swej zachłanności i nieco ją nadgryzając przyprawił Neytiri o dreszcze, co wyczuł przez łączącą ich więź. Spojrzał na jej piękno twarz przyprawioną świecącym pigmentem i się uśmiechnął w reakcji na jej cichy chichot.

-Jesteś niczym małe dziecko mój Jake. -powiedziała półszeptem, kiedy dotykała jego policzka.

-Zatem ucz mnie ponownie. -nie lubił jak go tak nazywała, ale tym razem poddał się nauce.

-Nauczę cię, jak należy się całować. -odpowiedziała cichym śmiechem.

Objęła jego szyje i przyciągnęła go do siebie, żeby dać mu prawdziwą lekcję. I kiedy ich usta zamknęły się w wspólnym pocałunku, pokazała jak jej gorące usta potrafią ofiarować mu swą słodycz w czystej postaci. Prawdziwa kobieta Na'vi dała mu przykład jak długo to potrafi trwać, jak też jak bardzo głęboko może się zapuścić swym językiem. Dotykając się swymi nosami i wargami, przeżywali niesamowitą intensywność tego momentu, gdzie po chwili Jake'owi zaczęło brakować tchu. Patrzył się na Neytiri z szeroko otwartymi oczami, na co ona jeszcze mocnej objęła jego kark. W końcu go puściła nim mogła ryzykować stratą swego partnera.

-Ty... o mało... mnie nie... udusiłaś! -stwierdził ciężko dysząc, kiedy uwolnił się od jej ust.

-Ja cię nie dusiłam, ja cię kocham. -powiedziała sugestywnie, głaszcząc przy tym jego twarz swą ciepłą dłonią.

Gdy tylko Jake doszedł do siebie, postanowił kontynuować to co zaczął. Tym razem krótko się z nią całował, jednocześnie bardziej mocniej poruszał biodrami. Ich dłonie splotły się na ziemi, kiedy podpierał się rękami. Oboje słyszeli tylko swe miej lub bardziej donośne odgłosy zadowolenia z odbywania stosunku między nimi. Kochali się w najbardziej klasyczny sposób, gdzie oboje mogli widzieć się nawzajem. Obserwować swe reakcje na napiętej twarzy, czy też po prostu tak jak to robił Jake, podziwiać piękno swej partnerki. Długie rozpuszczone włosy, których część leżała na jej ramionach, jak też kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków przylepionych do jej piersi, gdzie w ich pobliżu, dość niestarannie spoczywał jej lśniący błękitem naszyjnik.

Ogon Neytiri znajdował się po jej prawej stronie ciała i wił się niespokojnie na ziemi. Poruszała nim właściwie wbrew własnej woli, czasami nawet uderzała nim mocno o mchowate podłoże co w końcu zwróciło uwagę Jake'a. Wtedy też puścił jej prawą dłoń i przesuwając swą rękę wzdłuż jej tali, dotarł do jędrnego pośladka, tylko na chwilę się nim ciesząc, żeby chwycić podstawę jej ogona. Gdy go trzymał, zaczął swe palce przesuwać wzdłuż niego, aż dotarł do jego kosmatej końcówki. Lubił się zawsze nią bawić, gdyż nadal uważał to za zabawne posiadanie ogona i jego ciekawego zakończenia. Uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy puścił jej kitkę, kontynuując dalej ich wspólne kochanie się.

Nieco później Jake puścił jej obydwie dłonie i wsparł się na łokciach, obejmując przy tym mocno jej talię. Teraz dał jej do zrozumienia, że z tego uścisku się nie wyzwoli, dopóki sam nie uwolni się od swoich potrzeb. Czując swą Neytiri zarówno od środka, jak i pod sobą jej spocone ciało, poruszał się coraz intensywniej i głębiej. Robił to z takim zapałem, że kilka razy usłyszał jej cichy pisk, który wydała z siebie, jednocześnie krzywiąc się na twarzy.

-Och... Jake... rutxe! -zaczęła go błagać.

W końcu Neytiri mocno objęła go za ramiona i wbiła w nie swe paznokcie, kiedy ten jeszcze bardziej ścisnął jej talię. Wtedy też ostatni raz z całej siły pchnął i trzymał go tam, dopóki nie dał jej wszystkiego co ma. Neytiri tylko głośno jęknęła, kiedy to przyjmowała bez sprzeciwu, aż jej ciało się nasyciło. Razem drżeli, gdy przez ich umysły przechodziły silne doznania związane z wspólnym osiągnięciem szczytu. Jake jeszcze jakiś czas leżał na niej, czując jej przyjemny zapach ciała, pachnącego dzikimi owocami.

Kiedy podniósł głowę, żeby ujrzeć jej cudowną twarz, a ich wzrok się spotkał, pocałował ją delikatnie w usta i na końcu wyszeptał.

-Widzę cię, moja Neytiri. -powiedział z czułością.

-Widzę cię, również mój Jake. -mówiąc to, ani na chwilę nie odrywała od niego swych złotych oczu.

Te słowa miały bardzo głębokie znaczenie, nie jako takie zwykłe widzenie się, ale okazaniem prawdziwego szacunku drugiej osobie. Dla takiej pary jak oni, odpowiednie wypowiedzenie tego utwardzało ich oboje o swej szczerej miłości do siebie. Nawet jeśli kochali się bez subtelności, to te słowa sprawiały, że wszystko co złe, szło w zapomnienie. Tsaheylu tylko to potwierdzało, bo swych myśli nie mogli oszukać. Tak jak teraz, kiedy to razem wymieniali się swymi uczuciami, jeszcze na długo po tym jak wspólnie zasnęli, spleceni w tym namiętnym uścisku.


	15. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15

Obudzili się, gdy słońce przebłyskiwało za drzew i jego promienie stały się dokuczliwe, dając znak że pora wstawać. Neytiri przeciągnęła się leniwie, a jednocześnie zmrużyła oczy, gdy oślepiło ją intensywne światło. Natychmiast odwróciła głowę, zwracając się swą senną twarzą w kierunku Jake'a, który spał w najlepsze. Kiedy Neytiri poczuła, że coś ją uwiera między nogami, od razu bez zastanowienia sięgnęła tam ręką i jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy odkryła że to była męska część ciała. Szybko to od siebie odsunęła, trochę przy tym rumieniąc się na twarzy, bo raczej nie wypada dotykać go tam, kiedy on śpi. Wtedy zaczęła subtelnie budzić swego partnera.

-Jake... ma Jake. -dodając ostatnie słowa, pocałowała go w usta.

-Uhm... -usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

-Jake wstań, mamy w klanie dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. -powiedziała półszeptanymi słowami.

-Dobrze... zaraz. -ziewnął.

-A może teraz. -z uśmiechem na ustach, przeciągnęła swą dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej.

-Mówiłaś, że chcesz wracać do klanu. -natychmiast otworzył oczy.

-Chcę, ale nie muszę. -zmrużyła sugestywnie oczy, a następnie skierowała swój wzrok na jego biodra.

Wtedy z oddali usłyszeli trzask łamanych gałęzi, a to natychmiast poderwało Jake'a na nogi. Neytiri zakryła swe usta od śmiechu, kiedy widziała jego nagie pośladki, gdy zaczął szukać swych ubrań. Owym źródłem hałasu okazał się Yerik, który zabłąkał się w okolice ich Kelutral. Jake odetchnął z ulgą, widząc że to tylko zwierzę. Nie chciał, żeby to był któryś z myśliwych Omatikaya wybierających się na ranne polowanie. Dlatego, że dla niego pokazywanie swego nagiego ciała jest trochę uwłaczające, choć absolutnie nie miał się czego przed innymi wstydzić.

O ile Jake z pośpiechem zakładał kolejne części ubrania, to Neytiri po nałożeniu przepaski wokół bioder, była gotowa do powrotu. Jak zawsze piękna, nawet o poranku, mieniąc jej kolię na szyi wieloma odcieniami błękitu, jak też jej ciało. Jake widząc ją, nie wiedział czy powrót do klanu będzie możliwy, bo znowu nabrał na nią ochoty, czując w sobie rosnące ciśnienie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy widział ją jak schyla się po dziko rosnące jagody, wypinając przy tym pośladki, żeby łatwiej wziąć parę słodkich kulek do ust. Wtedy też podszedł ją od tyłu, do niczego nie spodziewającej się Neytiri, która krzyknęła gdy nagle została odciągnięta od krzaków.

-Jake! Jake puść mnie, to nie jest zabawne... Jake? -nagle poczuła na swych pośladkach jego podniecenie.

-Miałem nadzieję, że nim wrócimy, to jeszcze raz spróbujemy. -pocałował ją w odsłoniętą część szyi.

-Dobrze, ale... ale Jake! -jego dłoń zawędrowała pod jej przepaskę.

-Chcesz czy nie? -zapytał, kiedy zaczynał czuć jak ślizgają mu się palce.

-Uhm... Jake, chcę Jake! Chcę! -odwróciła się i rzuciła się na niego z pocałunkami.

Przenieśmy się teraz do Norma i jego osobistych rozterek związanych z Peylą i klanem Konia. Siedział jeszcze w baraku na łóżku jedząc papkę z mikrofalówki. Rozmyślał nad tym co ma powiedzieć Grace. Teraz już chciał żyć wśród rodowitych Na'vi, zwłaszcza z jedną z kobiet, która go oczarowała swą urodą, jak i osobowością. Jeśli proces przeniesienia się uda, to nie będzie już odwrotu, o czym doskonale wiedział. Równie dobrze mógł umrzeć i na samą myśl o tym, o mało nie zwymiotował tego co przed chwilą zjadł.

W końcu odłożył talerz na stolik, tak samo jak złe myśli i zaciskając pięści, wziął się w garść. Nie będzie przecież całe życie tylko się bał i rozpaczał nad sobą, a w dodatku latka lecą. Nowe ciało zaoferuję mu zupełnie inne możliwości, jak i pozwoli poczuć się o wiele młodziej. Z łóżka przeniósł się na krzesło przy małym biurku, gdzie stał monitor komputerowy. Włączył go i pierwsze co zrobił po wpisaniu hasła do jego odblokowania, to połączył się z bazą leżącą kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd. Dokładniej mówiąc to chciał pomówić na osobności z Grace.

Po paru chwilach na jego wysłaną wiadomość dostał odpowiedź od Max'a, który uśmiechnął się na widok swego przyjaciela. Dr. Patel jak zwykle nosił swe okulary, które poprawił gdy wstał od fotela, żeby pójść po Grace. Norm czekał cierpliwie, aż jego oczom ukazała się jej wysoka niebieska postać w obecnym ciele dawnego avatara. Przykucnęła przed biurkiem, żeby kamera uchwyciła jej twarz i poprawiwszy koraliki, które opadły jej na czoło zaczęła dyskusję ze swym przyjacielem.

-Hej Norm, co u ciebie słychać? Nie wyglądasz dobrze. -widziała jego przemęczoną twarz, a szczególnie podkowy pod oczami.

-Ta rzeczywiście, chyba powinienem się umyć i odpocząć. -skwitował krótko.

-A kiedy to robiłeś ostatnio? Nie mów, że zaniedbujesz się tak samo jak dawno temu Jake. -nieco poprawiła monitor, bo znajdował się w niewygodnej dla niej pozycji.

-No może nie aż tak, ale nie jest łatwo pamiętać o wszystkim. -wtedy Norm wziął głęboki oddech. -Grace mam do ciebie pytanie. Jak się czujesz w tym ciele na stałe? Wiem, że to dość osobiste pytanie, lecz nie mam do nikogo zwrócić się z tym pytaniem. Spytałbym się Jake'a, ale on jest daleko stąd, więc sama rozumiesz. -na chwilę zakrył twarz dłoniami i pociągnął je dół, ziewając przy tym.

-To jest dość całkiem normalne, nie licząc tego że kiedy się budzisz, to myślisz że nadal jesteś człowiekiem. Zaraz Norm... Ty się zakochałeś! -Agustine zrobiła wielkie żółte oczy.

-Grace... ja... masz rację, to prawda. -przyznał się, mimo że próbował jakoś wybrnąć z tej niewygodnej dla niego sytuacji.

-A kto to jest, bo domyślam się że ktoś z klanu Konia jak sądzę. -mrugnęła mu okiem.

-Tak z klanu Konia, to... to córka wodza Peyla. -Norm w tym momencie zamknął oczy.

-Co!? -mina Grace mówiła wszystko, od szoku aż po niedowierzanie. -Przecież jej ojciec przewodniczy jednemu z największych i najrozleglejszych klanów na Pandorze! Norm ty wiesz w co się pakujesz! -była nadal wstrząśnięta tą wiadomością.

-Wiem jak to brzmi, ale to prawda. Nawet sam byłem zaskoczony, zwłaszcza że jej ojciec nie jest przeciwny naszemu związkowi, ale... no właśnie. Nie mogę tego zrobić, znaczy się nie mogę jako "Chodzący we śnie". Cholera, dziwnie to zabrzmiało. Grace, po prostu wiesz o co mi chodzi. -zaczął czuć się nieco zakłopotany.

-Dobrze Norm, rozumiem. Nie musisz mi wyjaśniać. Więc chcesz przenieść swą świadomość do Avatara, tylko co dalej? Wiesz, że będziesz musiał porzucić obecne życie i żyć jak oni. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. -pokręciła trochę głową nad jego przyszłą decyzją.

-Tak, wiem i doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Całe noce nie spałem, rozmyślając o tym. Dziś już jestem absolutnie pewny swej decyzji i chcę to mieć już za sobą. -wziął łyk wczorajszej ziemnej kawy, stojącej obok monitora.

-To w takim razie Norm życzę ci powodzenia w twoim nowym życiu. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz. No i że jeszcze się zobaczymy. -uśmiechnęła się ciepło, co było rzadkością w stosunku do jej pracowników.

-Też mam taką nadzieję Grace. -westchnął naukowiec.

-Och... prawie bym zapomniała. Wiesz, że wczoraj zniszczeniu uległ ISV, rozbijając się o jeden z księżyców Pandory. -obróciła się do tyłu, żeby sprawdzić czy nikogo za nią nie ma.

-Co!? Jak coś tak wielkiego może się rozbić, przecież to nie możliwe! -tym razem to Norm był zaskoczony.

-A jednak się stało Norm. Nie wiem jak, bo dziś mają wysłać komisje do zbadania wraku i spróbować znaleźć czarną skrzynkę z ostatnimi zapisami sprzed katastrofy. Choć z tego co się dowiedziałam, to raczej mało prawdopodobne, patrząc na zdjęcia satelitarne. -pokręciła głową.

-To chyba dobrze, że RDA straciło coś cennego. -szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Pamiętasz o tej niby umowie wedle której w ciągu paru lat mieli przenieść swe kopanie z Pandory na inne księżyce. Teraz wszystko może się przedłużyć. Nie wiem jak ciebie, ale mnie to martwi. Uhm... Norm, przepraszam cię. Masz własne problemy, a ja ci jeszcze dodaje kolejne. Idź i świętuj dziś. Pozdrów też od mnie Jake'a i Neytiri. Cześć. -pomachała mu swą dużą niebieską ręką.

-Cześć Grace. -odpowiedział Norm.

Chwila po tym jak transmisja się przerwała, na ekranie monitora przed którym siedział Norm zrobiło się niebiesko. Wtedy też włączył jego videoblog, na którym codziennie notuje to co robi na Pandorze oraz w klanie Konia. Przetarł nadal zaspaną twarz i przygładził trochę sterczące włosy. Ogolony też nie był, ale to zrobi dopiero później, gdy najpierw zda wczorajszą relację. Kamera była już włączona i go nagrywała, a on trochę się zamyślił. Szybko jednak oprzytomniał i zaczął mówić.

-Dzień... któryś z kolei, nie pamiętam który. Nie chcę mi się tego robić, ale spróbuję. Jake miał rację, żeby spróbować zacząć życie od nowa, bo te i tak nie ma sensu. Choć nowe nie wiem jak będzie wyglądać, to mam nadzieje że ułoży się podobnie jak Jake'a. Co ja gadam, on jest przywódcą klanu i legendą, a ja tylko jednym ze zwykłych ludzi. Ja nawet nie wiem jak polować i boję się, że kiedy już stanę się Na'vi, to będę najbardziej bezużyteczny z nich wszystkich. Mój Boże Norm, czy ty naprawdę tego chcesz, czy tylko tak ci się wydaje! -wtedy wziął głęboki wdech. -Dobra stawiam wszystko na jedno kartę, musi się udać. Koniec videobloga. Mówił Norm Spellman. -wtedy jednym dotykiem palca na ekranie komputera, zakończył nagrywanie.

W czasie, gdy Norm połączył się ze swoim avatarem, żeby przedstawić sytuację wodzowi klanu Konia Awkey'owi i zorganizować wyprawę mającą na celu dostanie się do Omatikaya, żeby odprawić święty rytuał, Jake i Neytiri w końcu powrócili do swego plemienia. Neytiri szła trochę chwiejnym krokiem, ale trzymając się ramienia Jake'a, starała się zachowywać godnie jak na Tsahik przystało, gdy razem z nim przekraczała progi Kelutral. Była trochę obolała w okolicach miednicy, ale usatysfakcjonowana niesamowicie. Na dzisiaj nie planowała żadnych wymagających zadań, przynajmniej tak myślała.

Głód doskwierał jej niewiarygodnie, toteż od razu skierowała się po kawałek świeżego mięsa z Yerika, które przechowywano w chłodnym miejscu, w jednych z najgłębszych zakamarków Kelutral. Swe jedzenie wrzuciła na ruszt, żeby się upiekło. Gdy Neytiri na nie czekała, dostrzegła ją Nana, która od razu udała się w jej kierunku, odłączając się od innych dzieci zajętych ganianiem się wokół Drzewa Domowego, jak i w nim samym. Kiedy tak biegła o mało nie zderzyła ze starszą osobą, niosącą kilka suchych i prostych gałęzi potrzebnych do budowy półkolistej suszarni dla skór zwierząt. Była to prosta konstrukcja poskręcanych z sobą gałęzi za pomocą liany, którą miała stać przed Kelutral w najbardziej nasłonecznionym miejscu. Kiedy taka struktura była gotowa, często służyła dzieciom jako miejsce zabaw, bo mogły się na nią wspinać i próbować przechodzić przez jej spore otwory między patykami.

Pierwsze co zrobiła Nana to przywitała się z matką przez serdeczny uścisk, kiedy to Neytiri siedziała na kuckach niedaleko ognia, pilnując swej pieczeni, a w tym czasie robiąc sobie nowe warkocze we włosach. Jake wiadomo, udał się na górę żeby jak co dzień przelecieć się Ikranem nad tutejszą okolicą, co jak zawsze było dla niego miłym doświadczeniem, bo uwielbiał ten sposób podróży. Toruka w tym czasie nie było, bo zwykle o tej porze poluje na okoliczne zwierzęta, siejąc przy tym panikę, gdy któryś z myśliwych się na niego natknie w trakcie własnego polowania. Co prawda Jake przekazał jemu przez więź, żeby nie atakować Na'vi, ale z kolei żaden członek klanu nie zamierza ryzykować spotkania z nim, zwłaszcza że na terenie klanu spotyka się też inne dzikie Toruki. A napotkanie go na swej drodze może skończyć się śmiercią.

Neytiri odwzajemniła uścisk swej córki, pocałunkiem w policzek po którym to wróciła do zaplatania warkoczy. Nana stojąc przy swej matce wzięła w dłoń jej włosy, chcąc jej w tym pomóc, gdyż bardzo lubiła to robić. Często z koleżankami, część dnia spędzała na robieniu sobie wielu drobnych splotów. Teraz mogła to samo robić w rodzinnym gronie, choć dla niej cały klan był jak jedna wielka rodzina. Nigdy nie wykorzystywała statusu swych rodziców, robiąc te same rzeczy co inne dzieci.

-Sa'nok, chcę z tobą nauczyć się jazdy na Pa'li. Dlatego, że ty najlepiej wiesz jak to robić, bo Sempul mi tak powiedział. -wzięła do rąk kolejne pasemko włosów i dzieląc je na trzy części, zaczęła zaplatać.

-Tak, a co jeszcze powiedział? -zapytała z ciekawości Neytiri.

-Powiedział też, że nauka jazdy na Pa'li to łatwizna i że szybko się nauczę. -zaczęła robić następny warkoczyk swej matce.

W tym momencie Neytiri zaczęła się głośno śmiać, na tyle że musiała zakryć swe usta ręką. Bardzo rozbawiło ją stwierdzenie Jake'a, że nauka jazdy wierzchowcem to łatwizna, bo doskonale pamiętała jego pierwszą lekcję.

-A nie powiedział, że podczas swej pierwszej jazdy wylądował twarzą w błocie. A później jeszcze parę razy zaliczył upadki w te same błoto. -mówiła do córki, która stała w tym momencie za jej plecami, patrząc się też na swe pieczone jedzenie.

-Sempul wpadł do błota? -zapytała z niedowierzaniem Nana.

-Dokładnie, nawet sprawdzał czy jest dobre. -Neytiri znowu z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu. -Och... moje jedzenie. -wtedy szybko wstała i wzięła mięso znad ognia., a dmuchając na nie, próbowała je jeść.

-To nauczysz mnie sa'nok czy nie? -wróciła do jej włosów.

-Tak, tylko zjem i możemy iść. Ty też coś zjedz, bo nauka trochę potrwa. -wskazała na stojące kosze z owocami i pokrojonymi w kawałki świeżego mięsa na dzisiejszy wieczór dla klanu.

-Tylko dokończę. -mówiąc to, Nana robiła ostatni splot włosów swej matki

Gdy obie były już gotowe, Nana przystąpiła do kolejnej lekcji, która powoli zbliżała ją ku dorosłości. W tym wieku była na tyle duża, żeby mogła rozpocząć naukę jazdy na mniejszych klaczach. Neytiri wybrała jej konia na którym sama wielokrotnie jeździła i wie, że jest spokojny. Dodatkowo, by pierwsza jazda nie polegała na upadku, postanowiła trzymać zwierzę na lejcach. Nana względem Pa'li nie wyglądała okazale, ale że pomaga jej matka, to czuła się w jej towarzystwie bardziej bezpiecznie.

-Weź swój warkocz i utwórz Tsaheylu. -mówiąc to, Neytiri trzymała w ręku jedną z czułek konia.

Nana powoli i ostrożne zaczęła zbliżać końcówkę swego warkocza do Pa'li, obawiając się pierwszego kontaktu. Widziała wiele razy jak inne dzieci w jej wieku spadały z konia i tego się obawiała. Gdy doszło do momentu połączenia, było to dla niej co najmniej niezwykłym przeżyciem, bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczyła. Pa'li w tym momencie zadrżało, zaś Nana zaczęła dyszeć, patrząc na wszystko co ją otaczało, szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czuła siłę jaka drzemała w koniu i wystarczyła jej tylko jedna nieodpowiednia myśl, by stracić nad nim kontrole.

-Spokojnie, nie daj się ponieść emocjom. -przestrzegła ją Neytiri.

-Dobrze sa'nok. -natychmiast odpowiedziała Nana, która starała się zachować spokój, gdy koń zaczął parskać.

-A teraz skup się na zrobieniu paru kroków, tak jakbyś sama chodziła po ziemi. -dotknęła nogi swej córki, żeby dodać jej otuchy.

Pa'li wielkimi kopytami ruszyło do przodu i po chwili zaczęło przestępować z nogi na nogę, jakby nie mogło się zdecydować co robić.

-Skup się Nana. -powtórzyła Neytiri, nadal trzymając wierzchowca za lejce.

-Dobrze... uhm... sa'nok! -zaczęła tracić kontrolę nad wielkim zwierzęciem.

-Ma'ite! -krzyknęła jej matka, gdy nie mogła utrzymać konia.

Nana wiedziała, że zaczyna spadać. Była już przygotowana na bolesny upadek, bo zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła zęby. I wtedy nagle coś ją mocno objęło w pasie i jeszcze szybciej ściągnęło z konia.

-Mam cię! -wtedy znikąd zjawił się Jake, który złapał ją w ostatnim momencie, gdy Pa'li chciało ją zrzucić.

-Sempul? -Nana spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, będąc w jego ramionach.

-Jake, myślałam że latasz Ikranem? -zapytała jeszcze mocniej zdziwiona Neytiri.

-Latałem do momentu, aż was dostrzegłem na dole. Byłem ciekaw jej pierwszej lekcji. -uśmiechnął się do swej wybranki, gdy opuszczał Nane na ziemię.

-Jak zawsze zjawiasz się w odpowiednim momencie Jake. -podeszła do niego Neytiri, która obejmując go w pasie, złożyła mu krótki pocałunek.

-Za co to? -zapytał nieco oszołomiony wódz.

-Za to, że chronisz to co dla mnie i ciebie najcenniejsze, naszą córkę. -przytuliła ją do swego boku.

-Chodźmy, na dziś wystarczy. -Jake obejmując Neytiri w pasie, która z kolei trzymała z drugiej strony Nane, razem szli do Kelutral.

Neytiri roześmiała się, gdy Jake szepnął jej do ucha co by jej zrobił, gdyby teraz byli sami. Ona bardzo lubiła te jego gry słowne, gdy porównywał ją do kwiatu z którego spija się nektar. Na samą myśl o tym, jej ogon od razu zaczął wysoko wirować w powietrzu, bo nigdy nie sądziła że to co się wczoraj stało, może dostarczyć takich wrażeń. Teraz będąc w Drzewie Domowym musiała się czymś zająć, żeby o tym nie myśleć. Chciała udać się do Drzewa Dusz, żeby tam znaleźć ukojenie w modlitwie do Eywy, bo jako Tsahik nie traktowała tego jako obowiązek, a coś czego sama pragnęła. Te plany jednak musiały odłożyć na później, bo jedna z kobiet z jej klanu właśnie zaczęła rodzić. Z góry Drzewa Domowego usłyszała charakterystyczny krzyk, zaś po chwili zjawiło się młode kilkuletnie dziecko, które właśnie szukało Neytiri.

-Tsahik, moja sa'nok... ona... -mówił zdyszany chłopiec.

-Rodzi, tak. -pomogła mu dokończyć.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie i w ślad za nim Neytiri podążyła na górę Kelutral. Nana również z nimi poszła, głównie żeby uspokoić młodszego rówieśnika, że nic nie grozi jego matce, gdyż znajduje się pod najlepszą opieką. Okazało się, że owa rodząca kobieta leżała w hamaku i nie mogła się z niego wydostać. Nie znajdowała się wysoko, ale jej wyjście w tym stanie bez dodatkowego wsparcia było niemożliwe.

-Jake, potrzebuję paru osób do pomocy! Paral rodzi w hamaku! -krzyczała z góry Neytiri.

Tymczasem Olo'eyktan chciał się zająć sprawdzeniem młodych myśliwych w ich zdolnościach łowieckich i w ostatniej chwili został zawrócony wołaniem jego Neytiri. Po drodze wziął z sobą paru silnych Na'vi, którzy mają mu pomóc. Z Jake'em na czele zaczęli biec po schodach na górę, żeby tam zobaczyć powód całego zamieszania. Tam zaś całkiem wysoko nad ziemią stała Tsahik przy hamaku w którym wiła się z bólu kobieta. Nie było przy niej jej partnera, bo ten w tym czasie znajdował się na polowaniu.

-Niech ktoś odszuka Taliona! Wie ktoś gdzie on teraz może być? -zapytał Olo'eyktan do zgromadzonego poniżej tłumu.

-Ja! -krzyknął Titee. -Wiem, że jest w południowej części naszych ziem.

-Dobrze, ty go znajdź i jak najszybciej sprowadź, zaś wy we trzech mi pomóżcie. -zwrócił się do masywnie zbudowanych myśliwych.

Titee pobiegł na górę po swego Ikrana, żeby jak najszybciej odnaleźć przyszłego ojca rodzącej kobiety, zaś Jake oraz jego pomocnicy przystąpili do ostrożnego wyciągania kobiety z hamaka. Gdy dwóch trzymało ją za ramiona, pozostali podtrzymywali jedną ręką wokół bioder oraz nóg. A wszystko to kilka metrów nad twardym i nierównym podłożem ich wielkiego drzewa. Gdyby im się wyślizgnęła, mogła nieprzyjemnie się poturbować, bo o złamania bardzo trudno, gdyż Na'vi mają niezwykle wytrzymałe kości. To jednak mogło wpłynąć bezpośrednio na jej płód, który na tym etapie jest dość delikatny. Żaden z pomagających nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć, bo śmierć kogokolwiek z ich klanu, gdzie najbardziej cenioną wartością jest życie, byłaby dla nich wielką stratą.

Po paru nerwowych chwilach, udało się sprowadzić ciężarną kobietę na bezpieczny poziom, skąd od razu zaniesioną ją do zakrytego kapą przyciemnionego pomieszczenia przygotowanego do rodzenia. Tam już w wygodniejszych warunkach wraz z pomocą doświadczonej Tsahik, można oczekiwać przyszłego dziecka. Gdy klan miał własne zmartwienia, w bazie Hell Gate nerwowo oczekiwano pierwszych zdjęć z miejsca katastrofy ISV na jednym z księżyców Polifema. Wysłano tam prom, który na pokładzie miał najbardziej doświadczonych naukowców i techników. Do pomocy im, oddelegowano też oddział żołnierzy, którzy mieli pomóc przeczesywać wrak w poszukiwaniu czarnej skrzynki, która zawierała cenne informacje z ostatnich paru minut sprzed wypadku.

Selfridge siedział wygodnie na fotelu w głównym pokoju kontrolnym, gdzie na jednym wielkim monitorze widoczny był obraz z kamery Valkiri, która przelatywała nad rozległym terenem zasianym szczątkami rozbitego pojazdu kosmicznego. Kawałki skręconego poszycia ciągnęły się na obszarze prawie 5 kilometrów, gdzie część z nich skryła się w wysokich trawach. Kryły one to co już wkrótce wywoła u wszystkich szok po którym ciężko będzie im się otrząsnąć. Z wysoka nie można było tego dostrzec, bo wyglądało to na typową zieloną przestrzeń urozmaiconą kilkoma drzewami. Dalej zaś na linii horyzontu widoczny był młody las, jednakże brak było w nim jakiegokolwiek śladu zwierząt, jak również inteligentnych form życia.

Piloci Valkiri postanowili wylądować niedaleko głównego epicentrum wybuchu w postaci 100 metrowej głębokości leja o eliptycznym kształcie, gdyż statek uderzył pod kontem. Niecały kilometr dalej znajdowało się drugie mniejsze, bo około 70 metrowe zagłębienie gdzie uderzyła część pasażerska. Na to właśnie miejsce oboje pilotów zwróciło szczególną uwagę, ponieważ zginęło tam setki osób, lecz żadnych ciał nie wypatrzyli. Wylądowali między lejami na wypalonym kawałku ziemi, wzbijając przy tym w górę dużo pyłu od silników odrzutowych. Jak osiedli na stabilnym gruncie, natychmiast je wyłączyli, żeby nie zniszczyć w ich pobliżu jakiś ważnych dowodów.

Wszyscy w Piekielnych Wrotach oniemieli na tak straszny widok jaki zobaczyli na ekranie. Czuli to samo, gdy Omatikaya tracili swój dom parę lat temu, zaś teraz ludzie mogli na własnej skórze odczuć czym jest śmierć ich gatunku. Wiedzieli, że pasażerowie ISV do ostatniego momentu poprzedzającego uderzenie byli przytomni i to ich najbardziej przerażało.

Jedna osoba wychodząca z promu trzymała przenośną kamerę, dzięki której jeszcze dokładniej i z bliska mogli się przyjrzeć miejscu tragedii. Osmalone kawałki nadtopionego metalu, jak i poszczególne części elektroniki komputerów sterujących wielkim statkiem, które były tak zniszczone, że nie można było odgadnąć jaką dokładnie funkcję pełniły na pokładzie. Gdzie nie gdzie, tliły się jeszcze resztki pianki izolacyjnej oraz plastiku.

Gdy naukowcy podzieleni na dwie grupy udali się do poszczególnych lejów po uderzeniu ISV, operatora kamery przykuło to znajdowało się kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej w sięgającej bioder trawie. Na początku myślał że ma zwidy, ale zbliżając się bliżej zarośli w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, gdy zrozumiał co właśnie widzi. Ukazało mu się wystające ramię człowieka, przez co natychmiast zawołał pozostałych, żeby tu szybko przyszli. Ci wraz z nim podchodząc do kawałka ciała, dostrzegli coś więcej. Uchylając trawy dostrzegli pozostałe części zwłok, a w ślad za nimi kolejne. Niewiarygodne, ale siła wybuchu musiała być na tyle duża, że część niekompletnych ciał wyrzuciła daleko poza wrak statku. Ci co nie mogli znieść tego strasznego widoku, uchylając maski tlenowe, wymiotowali na ziemię.

-Mój Boże! -powiedział administrator Selfridge, gdy ujrzał zwłoki.

Tam też jednak, jeden z żołnierzy zobaczył to czego szukali, czyli czarna skrzynka. Właściwie była w czerwonym kolorze i przypominała prostokątne metalowe pudełko, lecz to było bardzo wytrzymałe urządzenie, zbudowane do przetrwania najbardziej ekstremalnych warunków. Ten który dostrzegł rejestrator lotu, ostrożnie stąpając między porozrywanymi ciałami zabitych, zabrał stamtąd znalezisko. Oddał je dalej stojącemu technikowi, który jak dostał w ręce cenną rzecz, od razu skierował się z nią do Valkiri na badania. Pozostali nadal dokumentowali wszystko zdjęciami oraz szczegółowym opisem tego co znaleźli i zauważyli. Jak się sami przekonali, nie zawsze można polegać na technologi, nawet tej najbardziej zaawansowanej. Zapowiadał się dla wszystkich wyjątkowo długi i pracowity dzień.


	16. Chapter 16

Rozdział 16

Norm po połączeniu się z przenośnego baraku ze swym avatarem, na nowo znalazł się w klanie Konia. Gdy otworzył oczy, leżał w chatce na ziemi, lecz nie sam, bo była w niej także Peyla, zwrócona do niego plecami. Już chciał coś do niej powiedzieć, lecz nagle spostrzegł, że ona zdejmuje swój naszyjnik i odkładając go na wieszak, który przecież sam zbudował, chce wybrać z niego inną ozdobę. Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nie zobaczył jak ona się odwróciła na moment w drugą stronę, dzięki czemu jak nigdy przedtem mógł zobaczyć profil jej lekko szpiczastych piersi. Kształt był dobrze widoczny, bo cześć promieni słońca, które wpadały przez dziury w jej drewnianej altance, dobrze ją oświetlały z boku. Jej młode półnagie ciało dla Norm'a wydawało się najpiękniejszym jakim widział w swym życiu. Bowiem kobiety Na'vi miały w sobie te coś, co nie pozwala oderwać od nich wzroku. Patrzył więc na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak Peyla oddychając, unosiła swą klatkę piersiową.

Widział ją w takiej pozycji do momentu, gdy po długim namyśle postanowiła wybrać bardzo kolorowy, a jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej skromny naszyjnik niż ten, który wcześniej nosiła. Dopiero jak go przywdziała, Norm niby to przez przypadek chrząknął, chcąc zaznaczyć swoją obecność. Wtedy Peyla wiedząc, że jego świadomość już wróciła, od razu zwróciła się do niego z pewnym pytaniem.

-I jak ci się podoba Norm? -poruszyła swą kolią, na moment odsłaniając jedną z piersi.

-No... jest śliczna. -odpowiedział, mimo podniecającego widoku, jaki ona mu zafundowała.

-Coś się stało, bo jakoś dziwnie mówisz Norm? -patrzyła na niego lekko zdziwiona, nie mogąc zrozumieć jego zachowania.

-Uhm... to twoja obecność... chyba. -wyjąkał z trudem naukowiec.

-Ja ci przeszkadzam? -zapytała, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc swego przyszłego partnera.

-Nie, absolutnie! To tylko zmęczenie. -szybko przetarł oczy.

Norm wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy, żeby zebrać myśli. Miał dziś parę rzeczy do wyjaśnienia wodzowi klanu Konia, jak też jego córce.

-Peyla, chcę dziś stać się jednym z was i czy zechcesz mi towarzyszyć w drodze do klanu Omatikaya? -zapytał, gdy wstał z ziemi i do niej podszedł, biorąc delikatnie jej dłoń w swoje ręce.

-Tak i to bardzo. Wiele słyszałam o Omatikaya od ojca, więc jestem bardzo ciekawa. Także chcę być tam z tobą w tym ważnym momencie. Sam wiesz dlaczego. -uśmiechnęła się tak ciepło i serdecznie, że Norm'owi zaczęło szybciej walić serce.

-Dziękuję Peyla, to było dla mnie takie ważne. Chcę teraz iść do twego sempul i mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie musisz przy tym być, choć możesz zrobić jak uważasz. -wzruszył ramionami.

-Pójdziemy razem Norm. -pocałowała go niepodziewanie w usta, przez co Norm uderzył ogonem o skórzaną ścianę chatki, która zadrżała.

Oboje się z tego roześmiali, po czym poszli do przywódcy klanu Konia, żeby mu coś wyjaśnić. O tej porze mógł przebywać w dwóch miejscach, gdzieś na równinach doglądając swych stad koni albo jak dzisiaj siedzieć obok swej wybranki i Tsahik klanu. Peyla pytając się o swego ojca grupy starszych kobiet zgromadzonych przed Kelutral, dostała odpowiedź że jest w środku z Mineyo. Kiwnęła głową, dziękując za pomoc i wraz Norm'em, którego trzymała za dłoń poszła w tym kierunku. Na piętrze wyżej rozejrzała się po nieco ciemnym wnętrzu i skierowała swe kroki do pomieszczenia, gdzie jak zawsze przebywała jej matka. Owa wnęka w drzewie była zakryta dziurawą kapą, ale nim ją odsunęła wcześniej oznajmiła swą obecność.

-Sanok, mogę wejść? Ja, a szczególnie Norm, mamy ważną sprawę. -powiedziała z szacunkiem do swej matki.

-Tak ma'ite, wejdź. Ty oraz Norm jesteście zawsze szczególnie mile widziani. -odrzekła Mineya.

Najpierw do środka weszła Peyla odsuwając brudną od sadzy kapę przez palący się w środku ogień, a w ślad za nią wszedł naukowiec, który nie ukrywał zdenerwowania, bo te miejsce potrafiło wywołać ciarki na plecach. I jeszcze te zapachy przez które w miarę wdychania, zaczynało się słyszeć różne głosy. Był tam też wódz, któremu najwidoczniej taka atmosfera odpowiadała, bo chodź siedział na ziemi, był przy tym wyprostowany, patrząc na nich ze całą swą stanowczością i godnością.

-Mów Norm Spellman, co cię tu sprowadza? -zapytał pierwszy wódz.

-Olo'eyktanie, jestem gotów przyłączyć się do twego klanu Konia, jak też połączyć się z twą córką na całe życie. -powiedział od razu Norm.

Nastała między zgromadzonymi cisza, która zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a jedyne co ją przerywało to trzask palonego w ognisku drzewa. Norm nie wiedział czy powiedział coś złego, bo urazić Olo'eyktana w jego własnym, w dodatku tak dużym klanie to prawie jak wyrok śmierci. W tym momencie Tsahik jak i wódz plemienia spojrzeli na siebie jak i na nich.

-To twoja ostateczna decyzja? -zapytał ponownie Awkey.

-Tak, jestem gotów oddać życie za waszą córkę, jak i cały klan Konia. -odpowiedział Norm z cało stanowczością.

Wtedy Tsahik wstała i omijając płonące ognisko, podeszła do siedzącego na ziemi naukowca, jak i swej córki Peyli.

-Twoje słowa są prawdziwe Norm, więc udzielam wam mojego błogosławieństwa. -położyła swe ręce na ich ramionach. -Niech Eywa wam sprzyja i was chroni od zła całego świata... -reszta słów była już dla nich niewyraźna, bo mówione szeptem.

Zarówno Norm jak Peyla w trakcie tego obrzędu nie podnosili głowy, dopóki nie dopełnił się rytuał. Wódz w tym czasie nie odezwał się ani słowem, zresztą jak żadna z obecnych tu osób, oprócz Tsahik która w takich momentach jest najważniejszą i najświętszą jednostką. Jej słowa mogły decydować o wielu sprawach, nawet o wojnie lub pokoju z innymi klanami. Także Awkey musiał się podporządkować jej woli, nie tylko mając ją za partnerkę, ale też jako bezpośredni łącznik z Eywo. Norm również szanował tą chwilę ciszy, bo ten element duchowej kultury Na'vi był bardzo silnie rozwinięty i nierozważne było z jego strony, aby ją zakłócić. Zresztą na własne oczy mógł się przekonać jak wielką siłą jest ich bogini, która przeniosła duszę Jake'a z ciała człowieka do ciała Avatara. A dzisiaj sam może tego doświadczyć i to być może najważniejsza chwila w jego dotychczasowym smętnym życiu.

Gdy Mineya skończyła swe błogosławieństwo, zabrała dłonie z ramion przyszłej pary, którzy dopiero teraz podnieśli swe głowy. Spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechem na ustach, bo wiedzieli co znaczył dla nich ten gest. Znaczyło to, że zarówno Olo'eyktan jak i Tsahik akceptują ich przyszły związek. Stało się to, na co szczególnie liczył Norm, bo zrobienie tego bez ich formalnej zgody, może źle wpłynąć na jego późniejsze relacje z przywódcą wielkiego klanu. Naukowiec pamiętał co się stało, gdy Jake i Neytiri połączyli się bez wiedzy jej rodziców.

-Wstańcie. -Tsahik zwróciła się do pary, a następnie podeszła do Norm'a. -Wiem, że czeka cię dziś ciężka próba i będę się modliła o to, żebyś ją przeszedł pomyślnie. Eywa nie pozwoli ci umrzeć, ale gdy się z nią spotkasz, to nic przed nią nie ukrywaj, inaczej już na zawsze twa dusza będzie należeć do niej. Teraz idź i przygotuj się do drogi. -przyłożyła swą dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej przysłonięto zwykło koszulką.

-Każe przygotować konie i jeźdźców do waszej ochrony. Lasy są zdradzieckie więc uważajcie. -rzekł Awkey do młodej dwójki.

-Irayo Olo'eyktan. -powiedział pierwszy Norm, a tuż za nim odezwała się Peyla.

-Irayo sempul. -mówiąc do ojca, chwyciła Norm'a z rękę.

Norm i Peyla dziękując za spotkanie wyszli z zaciemnionego pomieszczeni na dół Kelutral, gdzie w ślad za nimi poszedł wódz Awkey, który nakazał kilku wojownikom, żeby pomogli Norm'owi z jego ciałem Avatara. Na razie nie musi się rozłączać, ale gdy dotrą do przenośnego linkiera w baraku, będzie musiał to uczynić. Naukowiec po raz ostatni podziękował Awkey'owi i wraz z jego córką oraz wojownikami, ruszyli na Pa'li w obranym wcześniej kierunku.

W trakcie wędrówki po zielonej łące, zmierzając do widocznego z oddali lasu, Norm był bardzo ciekawy jak Peyla zareaguje na jego postać o wiele mniejszego człowieka. Zanim ją o to spytał, trochę popędził swego wierzchowca, każąc zrobić jej to samo, żeby mieć trochę prywatności od podążającej za nimi grupy.

-Co się stało Norm? -zapytała Peyla, nie rozumiejąc czemu zostawili z tyłu ich ochronę.

-Chodzi o moje ciało człowieka. Wiesz, że nie jestem w nim tak samo sprawny jak w obecnym ciele i nie będę mógł sam jeździć Pa'li. -mówiąc to, poklepał klacz na której siedział.

-Ach... o to ci chodzi. -uśmiechnęła się, mrużąc oczy. -Nie martw się, ze mną nic ci nie grozi. -widziała jego nieco zmartwioną minę.

-To dobrze, bo właśnie zbliżamy się do celu. Widzisz tamte zarośla, a za nimi te dziwną konstrukcje? -wskazał na nie, będąc na linii rosnących krzaków i drzew.

-Aha. -jej oczy się rozszerzyły, gdyż pierwszy raz spotkała się z tak dziwną i nienaturalna rzeczą.

-Bo tam właśnie musimy iść. -powiedział Norm, gdy zsiadał z konia.

Gdy stali przy małym budynku, Norm usiadł przy jego ścianie i zamknął oczy. Po paru sekundach jego Avatar usnął, zaś on obudził się w pracującej cicho maszynie. Po tym jak otworzył weko, usiadł na jej brzegu i sięgając ręką do panelu sterującego, natychmiast ją wyłączył. Wtedy też przetarł oczy z przemęczenia, które nawet po śnie dawało mu się mocno we znaki. Przez to nie zauważył, że przez okno spogląda Peyla, która miała w nie wlepioną twarz, badając oczami wnętrze baraku. Dopiero jak wstał i ją dostrzegł, podszedł do niej i przyłożył rękę do szyby w miejscu jej dłoni. Uśmiechnął się do niej, widząc w jej oczach zdziwienie jego zupełnie innym wyglądem.

Teraz jako człowiek, wcześniej zakładając maskę tlenową, wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby się z nią spotkać. Zarówno Norm jak i Peyla odczuwali ekscytację tego bezpośredniego i nierównego spotkania. Bo to było dość dziwne dla ich obu, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jej tali, a jej na jego głowie. Trwało to do momentu, gdy ukochana Norm'a postanowiła przed nim klęknąć, tak żeby ich oczy się spotkały.

-Teraz wiesz jak naprawdę wyglądam. -naukowiec nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku

-To nie ma znaczenia, bo widzę tą samo osobę. -zrobiła to samo, wspólnie przeplatając swe palce różnej wielkości dłoni.

Gdy Norm i Peyla na nowo się poznawali, czekając również na resztę ich grupy, żeby wspólnie dotrzeć do Omatikaya, właśnie w owym klanie trwało przyjście na świat nowego członka ich społeczności. Ciągły i coraz głośniejszy krzyk rodzącej Paral wypełniał wnętrze Drzewa Domowego, dając wszystkim do zrozumienia że to bolesne przeżycie. Nie była sama bo wspierał ją jej partner Talion, którego z polowania zawrócił Titee. Zdążył w samo porę to zrobić, bo poród wchodził w końcową fazę.

Koniec rodzenia oznajmiło się głośnym lamentem małej dziewczynki, a po chwili także wyjściem z ciasnego lokum Neytiri, która co prawda miał ręce umazane od krwi, to nie kryła uśmiechu na ustach. Osoby które stały przed wejściem do pomieszczenia narodzin, wiedziały już że wszystko dobrze się skończyło, a nie zawsze tak było. Zdarzało się, że w wyniku komplikacji niemowlę umierało, co było sporym ciosem dla przyszłych rodziców. Klan również w tym momencie odczuwał smutek, gdy dziecko które nie zdążyło poznać piękna tego świata, musiało się z nim już rozstać. To były bardzo rzadkie przypadki, ale na długo pozostawały w ich pamięci. Niemniej teraz poród się udał i była okazja do świętowania nowego członka Omatikaya.

Neytiri po oznajmieniu wszystkim zebranym, że urodziła się dziewczynka imieniem Alyara, udała się nad pobliską rzekę, żeby zmyć z swych dłoni krew i resztki śluzu od łożyska, które zostanie pochowane pod jednym z drzew otaczających Kelutral. Szła mając dobry humor, bo mimo że chciała mieć dziś nieco wolnego dnia dla siebie, to patrzenie jak na świat przychodzi nowe życie, bardzo ją ucieszyło. Wspólny widok rodziców i dziecka przez nich trzymanego, którzy w tym momencie się ze sobą zapoznają, był dla niej jednym z najwspanialszych rzeczy w życiu. Wie co w tym momencie oni czuli, bo sama przez to przechodziła, gdy rodziła Nane.

Uchylając przed sobą kolejne zarośla i kolorowe kwiaty, dostała się nad mały strumień przy którym kucnęła i zanurzyła swe ręce. Zaczęła usuwać nieczystości, aż dłonie stały się czyste, zaś odpływające resztki będą pokarmem dla ryb. Trochę się przy tym zamyśliła, bo skóra już dawno mieniła się czystym błękitem. Dopiero nieco dziwne dźwięki słyszalne zza wysokich zarośli wyrwały ją z tego stanu. Nawet jak nadstawiła swe uszy w obranym kierunku, nie była pewna co to i kto to mógł być. W tej okolicy o tej porze kręci się wiele osób, mogła więc się spodziewać kogokolwiek z klanu.

Postanowiła więc to sprawdzić. Powoli wstała i wyszła z wody, kierując się do źródła tajemniczych dźwięków. Przybrała podobną pozycję jak podczas polowania, gdy zachowując ciszę, nieco się schyla ku ziemi, żeby stać się mniej widocznym. Dodatkowo wysoka roślinność ją maskowała, co pozwoliło jej na bycie praktycznie niewidzialnym. A z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz bardziej się domyślała, co tam się mogło dziać. Ostrożnie więc odsunęła z pola widzenia jeden z wielkich zielonych liści, ukazując jej widok Michelle i Titee, którzy w momencie obejmowali się pod jednym z ogromnych drzew. Widać było jak bardzo mieli się ku sobie, gdyż intensywne pocałunki, jak i jęki jakie im towarzyszyły, bardzo utwierdzały ją w tym wrażeniu. Zauważyła nawet, że mieli już spięte ze sobą warkocze, co wyjaśniło ich głośne zachowanie, gdyż sama często nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wydawaniem odgłosów zachwytu.

Widziała jak ręce Michelle bardzo chciały jego ciała, bo z barków przenosiły się coraz niżej i niżej, aż dotarły do jego przepaski. W czasie całowała się z nim, na wyczucie szukała jego supełka, żeby móc usunąć tą w tej chwili niepotrzebną szmatkę. On zaś jedną z dłoni trzymał zaciśniętą na jej pośladku, a drugą coraz bardziej zanurzał między jej nogi, tak aż znalazł jego ulubione miejsce. Wtedy, gdy zaczął nią poruszać, Michelle zaczęła się pod nim wić. Była już tak bardzo rozpalona, że gdy Titee chciał wydostać stamtąd swoją rękę, ta mu na to nie pozwoliła, gdyż w ostatniej chwili ją złapała i pokręciła głową. Chciała, żeby kontynuował to co zaczął.

Neytiri wielu szczegółów nie dostrzegła i mogła się tylko domyślać co w tej chwili czują. W końcu jednak zdecydowała się odejść, żeby dać im moment prywatność, lecz niespodziewany dotyk na jej ramieniu całkowicie ją zaskoczył. Instynktownie wyrwała nóż ze swej pochwy i w tym momencie zobaczyła, że to był Jake, który tylko kręcił głową. Neytiri od razu schowała nóż, lecz nie wiedziała jak ma się przed nim wytłumaczyć. Tymczasem w tle wyraźnie było słychać co wyprawia dwójka Na'vi, zaś ona sama została przyłapana na ich podglądaniu.

-Jake, to nie tak jak myślisz, ja tylko chciałam... -w tym momencie Jake przyłożył swój palec do jej ust, każąc być jej cicho.

-Wiem, niechcący znalazłaś się w tej sytuacji. Teraz chodźmy i zostawmy ich tam samych. Mamy gości w klanie. -powiedział szeptem.

-Gości? -zapytała równie cicho, gdy miała już wolne usta.

-Tak, Norm do nas przybył wraz towarzyszami z klanu Konia oraz jego... Ahhh! -reszta słów utonęła w jęku jaki rozszedł się po okolicy.

Jake i Neytiri w tym momencie uśmiechnęli się do siebie i czym prędzej oddalili się z tego miejsca, gdzie inna para umacniała swą więź. W trakcie powrotu do Kelutral, oboje z sobą rozmawiali na temat tego co chwilę temu widzieli i ustalili, że zachowają to dla siebie. Nie będą o tym mówić nikomu, bo to temat o jakim w klanie się nie rozmawia, choć każdy z dorosłych doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ile niesie to z sobą przyjemności. Nic dziwnego, że strata partnera jest tak silnie odczuwalnym przeżyciem, nie tylko jako kogoś z kim się trwa całe życie, ale też dzieli tym intymnym, nie do opisania uczuciem. Po drodze Jake powiedział też o tym, kogo poznał Norm i że zamierza się z nią związać. Neytiri na początku nie mogła w to uwierzyć, bo myślała że Jake znowu żartuje, ale gdy ten temu zaprzeczył, dopiero wtedy mu uwierzyła. Zresztą Jake na wieść o tym, że Norm zakochał się w córce wielkiego wodza klanu Konia, też nie krył zaskoczenia takim obrotem sprawy.

Wchodząc do Drzewa Domowego dostrzegli sporo Omatikaya, którzy zgromadzili się wokół Norm'a w ludzkiej postaci i Peyli oraz towarzyszącymi im wojownikami, którzy stali przy ciele avatara naukowca. Jake przed którym rozstępował się tłum, zmierzał wraz podążającą za nim Neytiri w kierunku gości. Nie tylko to zaskoczyło Jake'a, ale i całkowita zmiana postawy Norm'a, który teraz był o wiele weselszy, patrząc na jego zachowanie i wyraz twarzy. To naprawdę była duża różnica, bo oboje znali go od wielu lat i zawsze chodził zdołowany, bo jedyna osoba na której mu zależało, zginęła dawno temu w śmigłowcu.

Peyla, która stała przy Normie, na widok Tsahik przywitała się z nią, co również uczynił jej przyszły partner w ciele człowieka. Co prawda wszyscy oprócz córki wodza klanu Konia, znali się bardzo dobrze i tak podniosłe gesty nie były potrzebne, to jednak ze względu na obecność wielu z Omatikaya, to mogło być odczytane jako brak szacunku dla ich lidera i opiekuna duchowego. Później Norm przeszedł do rzeczy, mówiąc głośno co zamierza zrobić.

-To Peyla, córka wodza klanu Konia, a wkrótce też moja partnerka. Przyszedłem prosić Tsahik o ofiarowanie swej duszy Eywe, żeby móc powrócić na ten świat jako jeden z was. -patrzył z wysiłkiem na twarz Neytiri, bo była między nimi spora różnica wzrostu.

W tym momencie Neytiri zmarszczyła brwi, jak i na moment spojrzała na Jake'a, nie wiedząc co ma powiedzieć. Wiedziała, że to niebezpieczny proces i tylko ci co naprawdę są tego godni, mogą przejść próbę pomyślnie. Jake w tym momencie odchrząknął i kazał, żeby wyszedł z nim na zewnątrz Kelutral, by porozmawiać z nim na osobności. Chciał być pewny decyzji swego przyjaciela, bo wiedział że wtedy ten będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do zupełnie innego życia.

Gdy już znaleźli się w odpowiedniej odległości od Drzewa Domowego, żeby nikt nie słyszał ich rozmowy, Jake kucnął przy Norm'ie, żeby podyskutować z nim w cztery oczy.

-Norm, ty na pewno tego chcesz, bo wiesz ja to co innego. Nie miałem nic do stracenia, bo byłem kaleką, a to spora różnica. -powiedział obecny wódz Omatikaya.

-Tak Jake, chcę zmiany. Mam tylko nadzieję, że na lepsze. -Norm kopnął pobliski mały kamyk, zaś w tym momencie wielka dłoń Jake'a spoczęła na jego małym ramieniu.

-Słuchaj Norm, jesteś moim przyjacielem i chcę dla ciebie dobrze. Kiedyś zaproponowałem Tobie, żebyś mógł wybrać którąś z kobiet z mojego klanu i to była szczera intencja z mojej strony. Ty jednak teraz chcesz iść o krok dalej, a nie ma z tego drogi powrotnej, sam o tym wiesz. -poważna mina wodza utwierdzała naukowca, że to nie jest już zabawa.

-Tyle lat się męczyłem i chcę tej zmiany, dlatego proszę o to Twój klan i Tsahik, żeby pomogła mi przejść przez Oko Eywy. -patrzył na twarz Jake'a, na której zaczął się malować uśmiech.

-Skoro tak, to po tym jak wrócimy do klanu, ogłoszę wszystkim tą nowinę. Szykuj się przyjacielu na wyjątkowy wieczór. -poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Wujek Norm! -nagle ich rozmowę przerwało przybycie córki Jake'a, która biegła prosto do naukowca.

-Nana, jak ty wyrosłaś. Jesteś wyższa ode mnie o cało głowę. Jake co ty jej dajesz do jedzenia? -zapytał, gdy w tym czasie obejmował w ramionach 12 letnią dziewczynkę.

-Zgadnij Norm, same Teylu. -roześmiał się na widok swej córki, która mimo młodego wieku, była spora wyższa od dorosłego człowieka.

-Dobrze Nana, nie tak mocno. Udusisz mnie zaraz... uhm Jake! -dała o sobie znać jej naturalna siła, choć była tylko dzieckiem.

-Nana daj wujkowi czym oddychać, bo inaczej nie przeżyje tego spotkania. -po jego słowach od razu uwolniła Norm'a.

-Przepraszam. Zapomniałam, że Ludzie Nieba są... słabsi. -spuściła głowę jak i uszy, czując się winna.

-Nie szkodzi... Wiem, że nie chciałaś. -Norm wciąż próbował złapać oddech.

-Norm, dobrze się czujesz? -zapytał Jake, patrząc na niego z niepokojem.

-Tak. -odpowiedział, gdy zaczął normalnie oddychać.

-To dobrze. Chodźmy teraz do środka, bo mamy dziś dużo do zrobienia. -powiedział Jake, gdy stanął na nogach wyprostowany.

-Jeszcze jedno Jake, nie widziałem Michelle, wiesz gdzie może ona być? -zapytał Norm, patrząc w górę na wodza, gdy razem zmierzali do Kelutral.

-Ona jest zajęta... polowaniem. Myślę, że do wieczora wróci. -trochę się roześmiał, ale nie tak żeby wzbudzić podejrzenia, co faktycznie w tym momencie może robić.

-Aha... Mówiła mi kiedyś, że niema nic lepszego niż polowanie, bo wtedy po nim lepiej się czujesz. -musiał co chwilę podbiegać, bo naukowiec w ciele człowieka nie nadążał za resztą Na'vi.

-Tak. To prawda, że polowanie dostarcza całkiem dużo zabawy. Zresztą co ja Ci będę mówił, powinieneś sam tego spróbować. -mówiąc do Norm'a, Jake wysunął się na przód grupy, gdy wchodzili do wejścia.

-Może kiedyś. -Norm wzruszył ramionami, bo raczej słabo oceniał swoje możliwości.

-Dokończymy to rozmowę później, bo teraz muszę coś ogłosić, zaś Ty mój przyjacielu idź i się do tego przygotuj. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko się uda. -zrobił ostatnie spojrzenie na Norm'a, kiedy wchodził na podest, żeby powiedzieć klanowi o dzisiejszej uroczystości.

Za to w Piekielnej Bramie sprawy miały się inaczej, bo po późnym popołudniem Selfridge miał odbyć trudną video rozmowę z prezesem korporacji RDA na Ziemi, w sprawie wypadku jaki się wydarzył. Wczoraj wysłano wiadomość o nim, zaś dziś sam szef żądał wyjaśnień na ten temat, gdyż to Parker odpowiadał za nadzór nad wydobyciem oraz ruchem statków kosmicznych między Ziemią, a Pandorą. Dodatkowo katastrofa bardzo drogiego ISV wydarzyła się w części którą nadzorował, więc naturalne było obarczenie jego częścią winy za niedopełnienie obowiązków służbowych.

Selfridge obecnie siedział w swoim biurze, sam na sam z monitorem i małą kamerką, dzięki której obydwie strony się widziały. Był on tą rozmową bardzo przejęty, gdyż osoba po drugiej stronie była najpotężniejszym człowiekiem na Ziemi, mająca wielkie wpływy na jej losy. Zarówno ręce jak i nogi mu drżały, bo to co może usłyszeć, może zrujnować jego karierę. Wtedy też na ekranie zauważył osobę siedząco w głębokim cieniu, tak że nie mógł rozpoznać jego twarzy.

-Panie Selfrigde, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Czy mógł więc pan przedstawić swoją wersję wydarzeń? Tylko szybko i na temat, nie mam czasu na zbędne gadanie. -mówił bardzo spokojnym głosem.

-Dzień dobry panie Prezesie. Mam właśnie wyniki dzisiejszych badań. Stwierdzają one jednoznacznie, że awarii uległ moduł zasilania, który odpowiadał za brak napięcia w większości obwodów sterowania napędem anty grawitacyjnym. Przez to statek znalazł się zbyt blisko księżyca, który ściągnął go swoją grawitacją, powodując jego rozbicie. To wszystko proszę Pana. -kończył, zamykając swój raport na biurku.

-Więc twierdzisz Parker, że to nasza wina? Że wysłaliśmy w kosmos niesprawny statek kosztujący setki milionów dolarów, który przemierzając 5 milionów lat świetlnych dopiero wtedy się rozbija? Ty sobie ze mnie drwisz! Ale nic straconego, przecież mieszka tu Twoja rodzina, która jak widzę dobrze się jej powodzi. Może aż za bardzo, nie sądzisz administratorze Selfridge! -kończył z podniesionym głosem.

-Proszę Pana, ja to wszystko naprawię! -jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie udzieliło się Parkerowi, tak że z czoła zaczęły mu spływać krople potu.

-Niby jak? -zapytał prezes, gdy skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i oparł się o fotel.

-Zwiększę jeszcze bardziej wydobycie... Unobtanium. -ostatnie słowo wymówił po chwili wahania, nie wiedząc do końca czy to dobry pomysł.

-Akcjonariusze się ucieszą, dzięki czemu akcje mojej firmy może wreszcie pójdą do góry. A ja może okaże łaskę twojej rodzinie. Martwi mnie tylko jedna rzecz, jak zamierza to pan zrobić, bez kolejnej wojny z tymi dzikusami? -pokręcił tylko głową na nie do końca przemyślaną decyzję swojego podwładnego.

-Jeszcze nie wiem, ale postaram się coś wymyślić. -przyznał szczerze administrator.

-Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Ale dobrze, skoro pan mi złożył obietnicę, to trzymam pana za słowo. Tylko nie każ mi długo czekać z efektami, bo czas to pieniądz. I na koniec proszę tą rozmowę, którą prowadziliśmy brać na poważnie, bo jeśli się okaże, że dał mi pan tylko puste słowa bez pokrycia, to zarówno pan jak i pańska rodzina, może pożegnać ze światem. -w tej chwili rozległ się śmiech, po którym video konferencja została przerwana.

Na Selfridga padł blady strach, bo znając z własnych doświadczeń brutalność RDA na Ziemi, mógł spodziewać się najgorszego. To już nie były żarty, a słowa od których siedział cały zdrętwiały na fotelu. Natychmiast wyłączył monitor i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, bo nie takiego obrotu sprawy się spodziewał. Znalazł się między młotem, a kowadłem. Bo obecna kopalnia i tak już pracowała pełną parą, a bez nowego dużego złoża Unobtanium, zwiększenie wydobycia było nie możliwe. Musiał sobie nalać szklaneczkę whisky, żeby uspokoić skołatane nerwy i pomyśleć nad sposobem rozwiązania problemu, który prawdopodobnie nie da mu spać tej nocy.


	17. Chapter 17

Rozdział 17

Norm w ciele człowieka wraz z Neytiri i Peylą, udał się do średniej wielkości pomieszczenia, które było zasłonięte kapą, stanowiąc osłonę przed wzrokiem innych osób z klanu. Tam też miał się przygotować do uroczystości jego przemiany. Wiedział czego spodziewać i gdy kazano mu zdjąć ubrania, bez wahania zaczął to robić. Obecność dwóch kobiet go nie zawstydzała, gdyż ich pojęcie skromności jest zupełnie inne niż człowieka i nie będzie to dla nich powodem do śmiechu. Nawet, gdy stał praktycznie nagi w samych bokserkach. Jednak nim je zdjął, chciał wcześniej założyć zieloną winorośl, żeby ukryć zbyt intymną część ciała.

Peyla w tym czasie pozbierała jego ubrania, które leżały na ziemi i wyniosła je na zewnątrz do spalenia w ognisku. Norm był tym trochę przerażony, że pozbył się już wszystkiego co ludzkie. Neytiri widząc w jego oczach zmartwienie, podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Norm, strach jest normalny w takiej sytuacji. -uśmiechnęła się, dodając mu otuchy.

-Czuję się tym wszystkim trochę przytłoczony, bo tak szybko wszystko się dzieje. -pokręcił głową, gdy spojrzał na swój nowy strój.

-Norm, im szybciej tym lepiej. Chodźmy więc już, bo na pewno część klanu z Jake'm, zmierza do Drzewa Dusz. -odchylając kapę, wyjrzała na zewnątrz.

-Już idę. -wychodząc z pomieszczenia, uważał żeby o coś nie zawadzić i przypadkiem nie uszkodzić swego obecnego stroju z winorośli.

Na zewnątrz stała już Peyla, a za nią Michelle, która przed chwilą przybyła, nie kryjąc zdziwienia takim obrotem sprawy. Ale na pewno pomoże swojemu przyjacielowi w przejściu tej próby. Zarówno ona, jak i Jake wiedzieli jak duże jest to przeżycie i pierwszy szok z tym związany, gdy okazuje się, że już po wszystkim. Michelle przywitała się z nim od razu tradycyjnym gestem używanym przez Na'vi poprzez mały ukłon i słowa pozdrowienia. Akurat wtedy Norm przypomniał sobie, że była na polowaniu i od razu się o nie zapytał.

-I jak łowy Michelle? -patrzył na nią, zaś obok niego stojąca Neytiri cicho zachichotała.

-Łowy? Ja nie... udane Norm, i to bardzo. -na moment się roześmiała i zarzuciła swoje długie włosy do tyłu.

-Jeśli nie czujesz się po nich zmęczona, to czy możesz mi towarzyszyć w drodze do Drzewa Dusz? -zapytał w praktycznie idealnym Na'vi.

-Tak Norm, oczywiście. Będę cię wspierać, tak jak nasz cały Klan. -spojrzenie Michelle osiadło na Neytiri.

-Wy już idźcie, a ja idę się przygotować. -odpowiedziała obecna Tsahik.

Kiedy Neytiri odchodziła na górę do schowka, gdzie miała przechowywane wszystkie swe stroje, także ceremonialne, pozostali Na'vi jak i jeden człowiek udali się na zewnątrz Kelutral po Pa'li. Norm z pomocą Peyli usiadł na wierzchowcu, która trzymała go przed sobą jak dziecko i po chwili dołączyli do pozostałych członków klanu Omatikaya. Michelle postanowiła poczekać na Neytiri, żeby jej towarzyszyć, jak też porozmawiać z nią na osobności o bieżących sprawach klanu. Ich dzieci były w grupie ze starszymi osobami oraz wojownikami, toteż obie mogły skupić się na swej rozmowie.

Gdy tylko Tsahik zjawiła się w półprzezroczystej szacie, zakładanej podczas najważniejszych uroczystości, Michelle nie mogła odmówić jej uroku w tym stroju. Zwłaszcza jak jej długie warkocze opadały za plecy, a przez prześwitujący materiał było widać zarys jej wciąż pięknego ciała. Teraz wiedziała czemu Jake jest o nią wciąż szalony, gdy pewnego razu w prywatnej rozmowie jej wspomniał, że nigdy nie chodziło mu o bycie liderem klanu, a wyłącznie o jej przyszło przedstawicielkę.

Na tle budzącego się nocnego życia, obie widziały ostatnie osoby z klanu i czym prędzej podążyły w ich kierunku. Mogły wybrać Pa'li lub Ikrany, ale to psuło atmosferę podziwiania otaczającego ich pięknego lasu. Po za tym, to była około godzina drogi pieszo, więc nie tak daleko jak podczas polowań, gdzie nieraz i pół dnia wędrowało się wzdłuż tropów zwierząt. Obie miały przyśpieszony krok, chcąc dołączyć do reszty zgromadzenia z Jake'em na czele. Nie trwało to długo, by po kilkudziesięciu minutach znaleźli się z przodu pochodu wędrującego do świętego miejsca.

Z dala ukazał im się widok wielkich skalnych łuków, które górowały nad cało okolicą, kryjąc w swym centrum największą dla Na'vi świętość. Tylko czubki innych drzew przysłaniały to co znajdowało się w kotlinie. Dla Norma była to ekscytująca chwila, bo móc się tu znowu znaleźć, to naprawdę duże wyróżnienie, gdyż nikogo obcego nie dopuszczano w pobliże tego nadnaturalnego obszaru, nie mówiąc o znalezieniu się w jego centrum. To właśnie tam ukazało mu się Drzewo Dusz, które wiele mogło dać, jak też i zabrać. To spowodowało u niego spore zdenerwowanie, bo równie dobrze to mogły być jego ostatnie chwile życia.

Pierwsze osoby wchodzące do tego wielkiego zagłębienia, zaczęły zasiadać naokoło tego świecącego wielkim błękitem drzewa, a w tle patrzył na nich mieniący się tym samym kolorem olbrzymi Polifem. Norm był jeszcze bardziej tym wszystkim przytłoczony, ale patrząc na przyjaciół, którzy zachowywali stoicki spokój, czuł że znajduje się w dobrych rękach. Tym bardziej, że był niesiony przez Peyle, czując ciepło jej ciała i nawet specyficzny zapach przez niewygodną maskę tlenową.

Kiedy dotarli do podstawy Drzewa Dusz, Norm został przez nią ostrożnie złożony na płaskim postumencie, a po chwili dołączyło do niego jego przyszłe nowe ciało, ubrane tak jak on w długie winorośle. Widział Jake'a stojącego dumnie naprzeciw swego klanu, gdzie ostatnie osoby zajmowały swoje miejsca, łącząc się warkoczami z wystającymi korzeniami drzewa. Gdzieś w pobliżu znajdowała się Neytiri, która wcześniej oddała należyty szacunek wielkiej matce i bóstwie w jednej osobie, która rządzi i kieruje tym światem.

Neytiri była teraz nad dwoma ciałami, które jedno z nich już wkrótce może otrzymać nową świadomość i zupełnie nowe życie. Wraz ze swoim klanem zaczęła wznosić modlitwy, które w formie pięknego śpiewu były skierowane bezpośrednio do Eywy. Widziała jak Norm, jak i jego Avatar pokrywał się stopniowo mnóstwem różowych włosków, które wychodziły z naturalnego postumentu na którym leżeli. Po chwili wpadła w trans, ciągle powtarzając słowo "Eywa", żeby nawiązać z nią duchowy kontakt.

Norma świadomość coraz bardziej się oddalała, widząc przed sobą mnóstwo kolorów oraz słysząc przy tym dziesiątki głosów, które zaczynały się ze sobą zlewać. W pewnym momencie wpadł w tunel, który zdawał się go wchłaniać, aż przestał czuć swe ludzkie zmysły. Nagle wszystko spowolniło i stało się wyraźniejsze, jednakże to nie był widok spod Drzewa Dusz, lecz okazało się, że w nim się znalazł. Ujrzał wypełnione błękitnym blaskiem wnętrze drzewa, którego ściany pokrywały setki tysięcy nici tętniących ciemno błękitną luminacją niczym żyły z krwią, która zasila cały żywy organizm.

Nie było tam żadnych rzeczy, które używają Na'vi, a jedyne co zwracało jego uwagę to spiralnie wijące się schody ku górze, skąd emanowało niezwykle silne jasne światło. Tam też wirowało kilka nasion Atokiryna, które zdawały się ze sobą tańczyć. I właśnie stamtąd zaczęła schodzić bardzo niezwykła osoba, bo mając śnieżnobiałe włosy oraz wypełnione czarnym blaskiem oczy, tak samo jak usta, kierowała się ku niemu ta półnaga postać kobiety. Wiedział, że to ona, bo ciało które miała ta tajemnicza postać, było chyba najdoskonalszym żeńskim Na'vi jakie widział. Wszystko było w idealnych proporcjach i mało która kobieta Na'vi mogła się z nią równać, jeśli w ogóle.

Jej najbardziej istotne części ciała zasłaniała żywa winorośl, która wiła się po jej całym ciele, wydając przy tym szelest. Część jasnych włosów przysłaniało klatkę piersiową, tworząc duży kontrast kolorów między jej niebieskim ciałem. Kontem oka zauważył jej nisko kręcący końcówką ogon z białym zakończeniem. Wiedział, że to mogła być tylko Eywa, która zmaterializowała się w chyba najdoskonalszym ciele. Wrażenie jej siły rosło w miarę zbliżania się do niego, widząc siebie jako człowieka, lecz o dziwo był z nią na równi wzrostem. Nie wiedział czemu tak się stało, ale to pewnie jej sprawka, żeby móc się lepiej mu przyjrzeć.

Norm absolutnie nic nie mówił, ani się nie poruszał, bo zbyt się bał, pamiętając o słowach jego przyjaciół. To chyba najbardziej niezwykłe spotkanie w jego życiu, móc stanąć sam na sam z kimś, kto wcześniej dla niego wydawał się tylko mitem. Teraz czuł na sobie jej przenikliwy wzrok, którego nie spuszczała z niego ani na moment. Powoli zaczęła zataczać wokół Norma krąg, żeby móc się jak najlepiej jemu przyjrzeć, a zwłaszcza głębi jego duszy. Gdy zrobiła pełne koło, stanęła naprzeciw niemu, wyciągając do niego swoją dłoń. Sięgnęła do jego włosów, ujmując w palce parę kosmyków. Później dłoń opuściła na jego ramię, co Norm poczuł jako intensywne mrowienie oraz chłód w tym miejscu.

To było straszne i jednocześnie emocjonujące dla niego. Tym większy udzielił mu się strach, gdy poczuł jej zimno dłoń na policzku, a z jej ust usłyszał słowa, które odbiły się głośnym echem jego w uszach.

- Ngeyä syay letìfyel lu! (Twój los jest przesądzony!)

Wtedy Norm nagle znalazł się w świetlistym tunelu, widząc w nim tylko przebłyski wielu kolorów. Po chwili ogarnęła go całkowita ciemność i chłód na ciele. Mając nadal zamknięte powieki, pod palcami poczuł chropowatą powierzchnię podłoża i z ciekawości nimi po niej poruszył. Do uszu doszły go też dźwięki z otoczenia, słysząc na początku trochę nie zrozumiałe głosy Na'vi, a po chwili także te bliższe, które wołały go po imieniu. On jako naukowiec od razu zorientował się, że raczej nie umarł i że żyje!

Otwierając oczy, pierwsze co ujrzał to Peyle, która przyglądała mu się z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Po chwili na nich zagościł szeroki uśmiech, który zamienił się w krótki pocałunek, oszałamiając przy tym ledwo dochodzącego do siebie Norma. Podnosząc dłoń, widział że jest niebieska, a to znaczyło, że proces przemiany się udał. Tyle, że z wielkim trudem wstał, podpierając się rękami. Oglądając się za siebie, ujrzał swoje już martwe ludzkie ciało, bo maska tlenowa spoczywała obok niego. To był już koniec jego doczesnego życia, co dało się zauważyć po jego minie. Zaś Jake widząc to, natychmiast przy nim stanął i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

-Norm, wszystko w porządku, już po wszystkim. Jesteś teraz z nami, a co do twojego ciała to pochowamy je godnie. -Jake wskazał na nie, zaś po chwili zachęcił swego przyjaciela do wstania.

-Wiesz, to dziwne móc z tobą mówić w tym ciele, widząc jednocześnie siebie martwego. -rozejrzał się na moment po wszystkich zgromadzonych Na'vi, widząc wśród nich także Michelle, która znajdowała się w ramionach Titee.

-Wiem i przyzwyczaisz się z czasem do tego, a na razie skup się na obok ciebie stojącej pięknej kobiecie. -Jake dał jej ukłon szacunku, pamiętając że to córka wielkiego wodza klanu Konia.

-Masz chyba rację Jake. -Norm spojrzał na nią z góry i do dołu, nie mogąc się nasycić jej faktycznym pięknem.

-Bałam się o ciebie mój Norm. -podeszła do niego Peyla i mocno się przytuliła.

-Ja też, że być może widzimy się ostatni raz. -odpowiedział naukowiec, gdy ich ciała się rozeszły, a wzrok się spotkał.

-E... Norm. -Jake zwrócił mu uwagę na jego skromne ubranie w formie winorośli, spod której coraz więcej było widać.

-Jake, masz może jakieś ubranie? -nie mógł już dłużej ukryć tego, jak bardzo cieszy się widokiem Peyli.

Gdy tylko Norm dostał od nich jego wcześniejszy strój Avatara który nosił, pokusił się o pewną zmianę, żeby zrezygnować z koszulki i nosić wyłącznie jego spodenki. Na szyję zaś zawiesił ozdobny naszyjnik, który dostał od Peyli, która specjalnie go przygotowała na taką okazję, zaskakując przy tym Norma. To było ciekawe połączenie małych kości i ciemnych piór, które dość znacznie dodały mu powagi, zasłaniając mu przy tym część jego klatki piersiowej. Na początku Norm myślał, żeby odmówić jego przyjęcia, bo noszenie tej ozdoby wydawało się niewygodne, ale okazało się że jest znośnie. Ostatnim elementem jego odzienia były buty z których na razie nie myślał zrezygnować. Nie był gotowy na tak daleko idące posunięcia, bo jego stopy nie były przygotowane do chodzenia na bosaka, ale z czasem na pewno i do tego przywyknie.

Zanim Norm wyruszył w drogę powrotną, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Drzewo Dusz, którego gałęzie mieniły się pełnym blaskiem błękitu. Było to chyba najdziwniejsze doznanie jakie w życiu doświadczył, a z pewnością tak realne jak nigdy przedtem. Będąc na innym poziomie świadomości, mógł zobaczyć to co inni uważali za bzdurę. Tylko Na'vi i nieliczni spośród ludzi, w tym także i on, mógł się przekonać że istnieją we wszechświecie rzeczy, których pojmowania nie można wytłumaczyć, a tylko bezpośredni kontakt pozwala uwierzyć w ich istnienie.

Tam też zostało pochowane jego zmarłe ciało człowieka pod jednym z drzew otaczających świętość Na'vi. Nie chciał uczestniczyć w jego pogrzebie, bo to było dla niego zbyt wiele, jak na jeden dzień. W tym czasie przebywał z Peylą na prywatnej rozmowie, zaś Jake, Neytiri i Michelle zajęli się pochówkiem, oddając jemu taką samą cześć, jak i innym Na'vi z ich klanu, którzy z różnych przyczyn odeszli z tego świata.

Maszerowali w ciszy i skupieniu przez tą wyjątkowo piękno, ale też i niebezpieczną gęsto dżunglę. Drogę do Drzewa Domowego oświetlał im Polifem, który jak zawsze zapierał dech w piersi swym rozmiarem, górując na całym nieboskłonie. Z dala słyszalne były Wężowniki, które najpewniej trafiły na swą ofiarę w postaci Yerika, bo słyszalny był jego głos, gdy został przez nie otoczony i ugryziony. Takie były prawa natury, które rządziły tym światem i żaden Na'vi nie odważył się ich zmieniać.

Nareszcie docierając na miejsce, atmosfera uległa zmianie na bardziej radosny nastrój. Były powody do świętowania, bo dziś narodził się nowy członek klanu, jak też inna osoba dostała szanse na nowe życie. Neytiri od razu po znalezieniu się we wnętrzu Kelutral, skierowała się do wnęki, gdzie znajdował się niemowlak, który spoczywał w rękach matki. Chciała się dowiedzieć jak się oboje czują i czy nie potrzeba podać mieszanki ziołowej, która złagodzi ból jaki utrzymuje się po porodzie. Na szczęście dyskomfort tym spowodowany, był na znośnym poziomie, inaczej oznaczałoby to na ten czas przerwanie karmienia przez matkę, bo takie leki rozchodzą się po całym ciele. Mogąc przy tym zostać przekazane dziecku wraz z pokarmem.

W tym czasie Jake stanął na podeście skąd zaczął przemawiać do wszystkich, objaśniając że dziś jest czas świętowania i beztroski.

-Dzisiaj do naszego klanu dołączyła Alayra, córka Paral i Taliona. Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę i mam nadzieję, że czują na siłach, żeby do nas dołączyć. Nie zapomniałem również o moim przyjacielu Norm'ie. -wskazał na niego, stojącego pośród innych członków swego klanu. -Jak wiemy, przeszedł przez oko Eywy, zdając tym samy próbę, że jest godny zaufania. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, zresztą nigdy nie miałem. Z chęcią powitałbym go w naszym klanie, jednakże ma on prawo wyboru, którego najpewniej już dokonał. -tu wzrok utkwił mu na moment na Peyli. -Jeśli chce żyć z klanem Konia, to jego decyzje szanuje i nie zamierzam mieć mu za złe, że tak postąpił. Peyla, córko Awkeya wielkiego wodza klanu Konia, jestem zaszczycony że jesteś razem z nami. Proszę teraz wasz wszystkich, niech zapłonie wysoki płomień aż do nieba, zaś trunków nie żałujcie. Niech nasz gość wie jak bawią się Omatikaya! - na końcu wzniósł wysoko pięść do góry, pokazując potęgę swego klanu.

Norm nie mógł odmówić swojemu przyjacielowi Jake'owi, że potrafi przemawiać jak mało kto, trafiając swymi słowami do każdego. Nigdy nie był na jakimś większym święcie Na'vi i był ciekaw jak to może się skończyć, bo znał ich zamiłowanie do picia w trakcie takich uroczystości. Sam pamiętał jak to ostatnio się dla niego skończyło i przysiągł sobie, że drugi raz do tego nie dopuści. Tym bardziej, że prawdopodobnie dzisiaj będzie mógł skonsumować jego związek z Peylą i głównie to zaprzątało jego uwagę, bo nigdy nie był z kobietą, a tym bardziej z innej rasy. Trochę się obawiał pierwszego kontaktu, ale postanowił te wątpliwości odsunąć na bok i dać się ponieść wesołej atmosferze wieczoru.

Jake schodząc z podestu, podszedł do Norma i Peyli, prosząc ich o zajęcie miejsc najbliżej wielkiego ogniska, płonącego wewnątrz Kelutral. Zaś on sam poszedł poszukać Neytiri, którą ostatnio widział, gdy wchodziła do pomieszczenia narodzin i tam też skierował swe kroki. I gdy już miał odsłonić zasłonę, właśnie się na nią natknął, gdy już wychodziła.

-Jak z nimi? -zapytał od razu Jake.

-Dobrze, może nawet pojawią się przy ognisku. -akurat na nie patrzyła, jak wokół niego gromadził się klan.

-Neytiri, mam ochotę dziś trochę zaszaleć. A ty? -objął ją subtelnie w pasie.

-Tak, ale tylko trochę. Nie chcę, żeby znowu zakręciło mi się w głowie. -przewróciła oczami, pamiętając o wybrykach w klanie Ikran.

-Więc chodźmy. Zaraz, a gdzie jest Nana? Nie widziałem jej od powrotu z Drzewa Dusz. -zaczął się rozglądać, gdy w tym momencie przez wejście do środka Drzewa Domowego, wbiegła ona wraz z grupką innych dzieci.

-Jest Jake, nie martw się o nią. Wie, że chodzenie po lesie o tej porze jest niebezpieczne. -zmrużyła oczy.

-Wiem, dlatego zawsze chodzimy tam razem. -mocniej ją do siebie przytulił.

-Dokładnie. -uśmiechnęła się.

Michelle bardzo lubiła tego typu uroczystości, bo to jeden z niewielu momentów, gdzie można było nieco bardziej zaszaleć, wypijając dużo więcej niż zwykle. Oczywiście parę razy zdarzyło się jej doprowadzić do stanu upojenia, gdzie następnego dnia długo odzyskiwała świadomość. Ale tak zwykle świętowano wielkie łowy na gromowoły i nie była wyjątkiem w klanie. Jake'owi również to się zdarzyło, gdy potrzebował pomocy Neytiri, żeby dostać się do hamaka, co wyglądało bardzo zabawnie, jak w drodze do niego śpiewał pieśni łowców.

Zabawa zaczynała się już rozkręcać na dobre, gdy popłynęła muzyka z bębnów i fletów, tworząc luźną i radosną atmosferę. Każdy starszy Na'vi miał w glinianym kubku alkoholowy trunek, który znikał z każdym łykiem w zastraszającym tempie. W trakcie tego rozmawiano w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół, jak również z wieloma przypadkowymi osobami. Cieszono się także tańcem w wykonaniu najpiękniejszych młodych kobiet z klanu, które dopiero miały przed sobą najtrudniejszy etap w staniu się pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu. Z wielką gracją prezentowały swe wdzięki innym mężczyznom, którzy mieli problem z oderwaniem od nich oczy, gdy naszyjniki pod wpływem ich energicznych ruchów odsłaniały górną część ciała. Także ich fikuśnie poruszające się ogony sprawiały, że chciało się go złapać w dłoń, by poczuć jego puszystą końcówkę. Zaś długie włosy, które były swobodnie noszone i rozwiewane przy każdym obrocie ciała, dopełniały wrażenia że to boskie istoty.

Nawet Jake nie mógł odmówić im piękna, gdy będąc najbliżej ogniska, koło niego na tle płomieni co chwilę kolejno śmigały. Pamiętał jak w ten sposób oczarowała go Neytiri, która siedziała obok niego i sączyła swój napój. Małymi łykami upijała z czarki alkoholowo zawartość, gdy w pewnym momencie zwróciła na Jake'a swoją uwagę, który patrzył się na pomykające młode dziewczęta.

-Jake? Jake! -powtórzyła głośniej Neytiri.

-Co się stało? -zapytał wódz, szybko odwracając głowę w jej kierunku.

-Patrzysz się na nie, a nie na mnie. -powiedziała w złości, nieco się kiwając od ilości wypitych procentów.

-Chyba nie jesteś o nie zazdrosna? -zapytał z ironią Jake.

-Jestem! -powiedziała poważnie.

-Neytiri. Przecież wiesz, że jesteś jedyną którą kocham. A to, że patrzę, nic nie zmieni. -ucałował ją w policzek.

-To patrz się na mnie. -odpowiedziała z surowym wyrazem twarzy.

Dalej Jake nie dyskutował, bo wiedział że ona już nie żartuje. Dlatego skupił teraz wyłącznie na niej i innych osobach z otoczenia, a zwłaszcza Normie, który był w jego pobliżu z Peylą u boku, razem obserwując te szalone tańce. W ich przypadku zaobserwował sporą wstrzemięźliwość do lokalnych napojów. Nie był pewny, ale chyba coś planowali, skoro nie bawili się tak jak pozostali. Zwłaszcza Michell, która siedząc dalej w towarzystwie Titee, razem śmieli się i głośno rozmawiali. Widział, że była już po paru dolewkach w kubek, bo z trudem utrzymywała głowę. Zaś kiedy wstała o mało nie upadła, przepraszając inne osoby obok niej zgromadzone. Swoje kroki akurat skierowała ku niemu, chwiejąc się na boki, ale dzielnie pokonując dzielący ich dystans z mnóstwem przeszkód w postaci ogonów innych Na'vi.

-Cześć Jake. -powiedziała Michelle, gdy siadła po przeciwnej stronie co Neytiri.

-Za dużo wypiłaś. -odpowiedział, czując alkohol z jej ust.

-Może i tak, ale tylko trochę. -odbiło się jej. -A pro po, co z Norm'em, przecież powinien świętować, a nie tylko siedzieć. -spojrzała przez swoje lewe ramię na niego.

-Wiesz, jest zakochany. -mrugnął jej okiem. -Ale najlepiej sama się jego o to spytaj. -roześmiał się, bo był ciekaw co się stanie.

-Dobrze Olo'eyktanie, za twoją zgodą. -jakoś wstała i udała się do swego kolegi.

Norm był zaskoczony nagłą obecnością Michelle w czasie, gdy spokojnie rozmawiał z Peylą. Zobaczył ją jak stała przed nim z wyciągniętą dłonią, zachęcając go do wstania.

-Norm, chodź ze mną. -schylając się, chwyciła go za dłoń.

-Ale ja nie chcę... Michelle co robisz! -o mało nie potrącił swojego napoju w kubku, który stał na ziemi.

-Chodź... musisz się trochę zabawić... No chodź! -bez większego problemu go wyciągnęła, bo jej kondycja fizyczna i siła była wzmocniona przez ciągłe przebywanie w lesie.

-Jake! Powiedz jej coś! -krzyknął do swojego przyjaciela.

-Niestety Norm, ale nie mam takiej władzy. -wódz głośno się roześmiał, a siedząca obok niego Neytiri z trudem się od tego powstrzymała.

Michelle wyciągnęła Norma na środek, gdzie bawiła się młodzież i zaczęła go zachęcać do tańca. Naukowiec jednak nadal stawiał opór i gdy już chciał odejść, ta chwyciła go za ogon.

-O nie Norm! Jeden taniec z koleżanką i dopiero wtedy pozwolę Ci wrócić. -powiedziała stanowczo.

-Jesteś pijana. -odpowiedział naukowiec.

-Ja w stosunku do ciebie umiem się bawić. -rzekła, chwiejąc się na tle ognia.

-No niech ci będzie. Ale co z Titee, nie obrazi się? -zapytał zaniepokojony, wiedząc jak bardzo on ją kocha.

-Nie, nie będzie. A jak coś to stanę w twojej obronie, skoro tak się go boisz. -uśmiechnęła się do Norma perłowo białymi zębami.

-To mnie uspokoiłaś. -stwierdził nieco posępnie naukowiec.

-Chodź, będzie dobrze. -zmrużyła oczy dawna kobieta avatar.

Norm z początku czuł się dziwnie obejmując starszą od siebie Michelle w talii, bo to była jego koleżanka w dodatku posiadająca partnera i dziecko. Czuł od niej alkohol i wiedział, że to on spowodował jej takie zachowanie. Oboje kołysząc się, byli powodem śmiechu wielu osób z klanu, co też postanowił wykorzystać Jake.

-Norm, wiesz co się dzieje, gdy obcy mężczyzna tańczy z kobietą, która ma swego partnera. -zapytał złośliwie wódz.

-Nie? -zapytał naukowiec, gdy był blisko niego.

-Bierze nóż i ucina pierwszą rzecz, którą chwyci. -głośno się roześmiał.

-Nie Michelle, ja już muszę iść! -Norm zbladł na twarzy i szybko wyrwał się z jej objęć.

-On tylko żartuje! -powiedziała szybko jego koleżanka.

-Właśnie Norm, żartowałem. -Jake wciąż nie mógł przestać się śmiać.

-Mnie to nie śmieszy! Wcale! -dodał naukowiec, kiedy odchodził do Peyli.

Michelle po tym wszystkim chciała wrócić do Titee, ale jego nie było, gdzie ostatnio siedział. Pytając się jednej z osób, dostała odpowiedź że wyszedł na zewnątrz. Toteż sama chwiejnym krokiem, tam się udała. Nie spodziewała się, że gdy przekroczyła próg Kelutral, zostanie przez kogoś gwałtownie pochwycona.

-Mam Cię! -usłyszała, gdy wylądowała w jego ramionach.

-Och Ty! -chciała go za to uderzyć, ale się wstrzymała.

-Co robiłaś z Norm'em? -zapytał od razu Titee.

-Nic, chciałam go tylko trochę rozweselić. A co zazdrosny jesteś? -zapytała z nutką ironii w głosie.

-Wiesz, nie chciałem przy wszystkich wziąć noża i coś mu odciąć. -odpowiedział równie ironicznie Titee.

-Ty byś chyba tego nie zrobił? -zapytała bardziej poważnie.

-Nie, a czemu? Wiesz, że jestem do tego zdolny. Zabijałem już zwierzęta, więc i on nie robi mi różnicy. -wzruszył ramionami.

-No wiesz co, Norm jest tylko moim przyjacielem, więc nawet nie próbuj mu nic zrobić! Ale z drugiej strony, podoba mi się ta twoja nadopiekuńczość. -położyła mu dłoń na policzku, żeby po chwili zbliżyć swoją twarz do jego twarzy.

-Więc, może... -już chciał ją pocałować, ale Michelle mu przerwała, kładąc palec na jego ustach.

-Może wrócimy do środka, bo chcę się bawić, a na to też przyjdzie okazja. -powiedziała, gdy położyła mu rękę na kroczu.

-Z tym pierwszym nie do końca się zgadzam, ale niech będzie. -westchnął, bo miał ochotę wziąć ją gdzieś do lasu.

-Więc chodź. -odchodząc, trzymała swój ogon wysoko w górze, mocno nim kołysząc, co było równoznaczne z prowokacją z jej strony.

Michelle i Titee będąc na nowo w środku Kelutral, zasiedli bliżej Jake i Neytiri, chcąc mieć lepszy widok na w tej chwili tańczące dzieci przy dźwiękach fletów. One też miały swoją chwilę w takich okazjach, gdy ich starsi rówieśnicy się zmęczyli i teraz jedli owoce lub pili własnej produkcji napoje alkoholowe przyrządzane ze słodkich kwiatów. W tym tańcu nie było podziału na płeć, toteż kilkuletnie dzieci i jeszcze młodsi stawiali swe pierwsze kroki w tej trudnej nauce. Niektóre z nich miały jak na swój wiek spory talent, gdy potrafiły równie sprawnie co dorośli naśladować ich ruchy.

Nana jak i Kato również tam byli, razem z innymi dając swój pokaz umiejętności tanecznych, rozwijanych tak samo jak łowieckich. Z odpowiednim rytmem stóp i dłoni, wykonywali swe ruchy na udeptanym podłożu wokół wielkiego ogniska. Michelle nachylając się w stronę Jake'a, zwróciła mu uwagę odnośnie jego córki.

-Bardzo dobrze sobie radzi! -powiedziała na tyle głośno, żeby do niego dotarły jej słowa.

-Tak, twój syn również! -odpowiedział równie głośno Jake.

-Dziękuje! -dodała na końcu Michelle.

Neytiri była bardzo zadowolona z poczynań córki, bo swój talent mogła odziedziczyć tylko po niej. I gdy już schodziła z areny, postanowiła ją do siebie zawołać. Kiedy Nana siadła przy swej matce, ta podała jej owoc do zjedzenia. Wtedy nieco pijana Neytiri wstała i poprosiła Jake'a o zrobienie tego samego, który nie odmawiając udał się z nią w kierunku praktycznie pustej przestrzeni wokół płonącego wysoko ogniska. Chciała z nim po prostu zatańczyć przy już wolniej płynącej muzyce z fletów. Obejmując się wokół bioder, razem się kołysali w ten rytm pięknie i naturalnie brzmiących instrumentów.

Norm widząc ich razem, wiedział że Jake i Neytiri naprawdę się kochają. Teraz te uczucie i w nim zapłonęło do Peyli, która oczarowała go swoją niezwykłą urodą i osobowością. Będąc zamyślony nawet nie zauważył jak ich ogony się ze sobą splątały. Gdy się zorientował, było już za późno, bo Peyla jeszcze bardziej zacieśniła pętle wokół jego ogona. Wtedy też spojrzał na nią i w jej intensywnie żółte oczy, w których odczytał pragnienie czegoś więcej. Czegoś czego jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał, a wie że to może tylko ona mu dać. Będąc w niej zakochany po same uszy, to może przypieczętować ich wspólny związek i po tym nie może już być odwrotu.

-Peyla chcę ci coś powiedzieć, ale może nie... tutaj. -wskazał na wokół nich pijanych Na'vi.

-Hej Norm! Może przyjdź z Peylą i dołącz do nas! -krzyknął niespodziewanie Jake, gdy na moment przerwał taniec z Neytiri.

-Nie trzeba Jake, może później! Mam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. -dodał ciszej naukowiec.

-Wiesz Norm, z tym tańcem nie jest zły pomysł. Więc może pójdziesz ze mną. -mówiąc to, chwyciła jego dłoń.

-Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry, o ile w ogóle. Sama zresztą widziałaś. -wskazał na Michelle, która teraz wstała z Titee i razem z nim, chwiejnym krokiem wyszła na zewnątrz, głośno się przy tym śmiejąc.

-Oj tam. Widziałam, że nie jest tak źle, gdy z nią tańczyłeś. Po za tym twoja koleżanka jest bardzo sympatyczna i zabawna. -Peyla zasłoniła usta od śmiechu, gdy Michelle złapała swojego partnera za podstawę ogona, znikając jednocześnie w blasku nocy.

-Tak i to bardzo. -pokręcił głową na jej zachowanie.

Norm w końcu dał się namówić, żeby dołączyć do tańczącego Jake'a i Neytiri. Gdy już się znaleźli na miejscu, Peyla położyła swoje dłonie na jego ramionach, zaś on objął jej talię, by po chwili móc się z nią zacząć kołysać w wolnym rytmie muzyki. Będąc tak blisko niej, czuł jej mocny kobiecy zapach, który wchłaniał w siebie z każdym oddechem. Jego dłonie, które spoczywały na jej biodrach, czuły delikatność i aksamit jej skóry. A patrząc się na jej twarz z tak bliska, śledził ułożenie na niej faktury ciemniejszych i widniejszych pasków. Nie można było też zapomnieć o małych połyskujących punkcikach rozmieszczonych na czole, policzkach i nosie.

Neytiri, która widziała ich razem, po cichu zwróciła się do Jake'a.

-Norm i Peyla chyba bardzo się kochają. -widziała jak ich ogony się z sobą skręciły końcówkami.

-Ciekawe czy planują coś w dzisiejszą noc? -Jake mrugnął okiem do swej wybranki.

-Uhm... Tsahyelu. -mówiąc to, Neytiri lekko liznęła wnętrze jego ucha.

-Neytiri! Możesz przynajmniej teraz się opanować. Swoją drogą jeśli do tego dojdzie, to zastanawia mnie jak dalej potoczy się życie Norma. Na swoim przykładzie wiem, że to duża różnica, bo musiałem uczyć się wszystkiego od początku. -przypomniał sobie ciężkie czasy po przybyciu na Pandorę.

-Nie zapominaj, że miałeś dobrą nauczycielkę. -w tym momencie Neytiri promieniście się uśmiechnęła. -A co do niego, to myślę że w jego przypadku wystarczy dużo miłość od Peyli oraz jej determinacji do nauczenia Norma wszystkiego co niezbędne do życia w jej klanie.

-Nie chce nic mówić, ale ty jak zawsze masz rację. -stwierdził wódz, po krótkim namyśle.

-I dlatego to ja jestem Tsahik, a nie Ty mój Jake. -nieco mocniej zacisnęła palce na jego ramionach.

-Czuje, że nadal jestem skxawng. -westchnął.

-Nadal bardzo przystojny skxawng. -roześmiała się na końcu zdania, ukazując perłowo białe zęby.

Gdy dorośli bawili się przy muzyce, Nana kończyła swój owoc. Wtedy też do niej dołączył Kato, który wcześniej szukał rodziców, ale nie mógł ich znaleźć. Miał z sobą kubek ze świeżą wodą, bo w jego wieku zabronione było picie trunków dla starszych. Kiedy tylko zaspokoił swe pragnienie biorąc parę łyków, zwrócił się z pytaniem do swej rówieśniczki.

-Nana, widziałaś moją mamę lub tatę? -rozejrzał się wokoło.

-Nie, ale wcześniej widziałam jak wychodzą z Kelutral. A coś się stało? -zapytała z ciekawości.

-Po prostu zawsze mnie dziwi czemu oni znikają nie mówiąc mi o tym, gdzie się wybierają. -postawił już pusty kubek na ziemi.

-Nie wiesz? -zachichotała głośno.

-Co nie wiem? -zapytał zdziwiony.

-Oni... no wiesz... całują się. -szepnęła mu do ucha, gdy się nachyliła.

-Skąd to wiesz? -ponownie zadał pytanie.

-Bo kiedyś znalazłam moich rodziców, którzy to robili. -znowu powiedziała cicho, patrząc się jednocześnie na swoją matkę i ojca, którzy się obejmowali.

-Tyle zachodu o wspólne... pocałunki. -powiedział zdziwiony.

-Aha. -kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie.

-To ja idę ich poszukać, jak to tylko to. -gdy już miał wstawać, Nana złapała go za rękę.

-Nie, będą źli. Wierz mi. -mrugnęła okiem. -Poczekaj, aż sami przyjdą. -dodała.

-No dobra, chyba masz rację. Choć ja jestem innego zdania. -pokręcił głową.

Kato postanowił jednak poczekać, siedzą razem z Naną i zajadać się w tym czasie jagodami, które stały dla wodza i Tsahik klanu. Raczej nie będą o to źli, bo zawsze można donieść ich świeżo porcję. Wokół nich było pełno starszych osób, które wyraźnie były pod działaniem alkoholu. Nikt nie mówił, że są pijani, bo to był tradycyjny sposób świętowania ważnych uroczystości. Dla najmłodszych był to z kolei wesoły czas, bo mogli rozrabiać do woli, krzycząc i biegając. Kto jednak miał dosyć, mógł iść do wysoko położonych hamaków, o ile wcześniej nie przesadziło się z trunkami, a tam było już o wiele ciszej niż na dole. Tak uczyniła większość dzieci, bo po tym wszystkim byli znużeni. Również Nana poszła na spoczynek, gdyż coraz częściej ziewała, nie zasłaniając przy tym ust, bo nikt tego w żadnym klanie nie robił. Kato udał się w jej ślady, bo nie mógł się doczekać swych rodziców. Nie mając się z kim ogrzać, oboje weszli do jednego większego hamaka, żeby razem w nim zasnąć.

Przy ognisku nadal bawiło się wielu Omatikaya. Michelle i Titee też wrócili, tyle że wyraźnie zmęczeni. Oboje chwycili po pieczonym kawałku mięsa Yerika, uzupełniając to słodkim napojem z Panopyry. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Jake i Neytiri, jak również Norm i Peyla. Siadając wszyscy koło siebie, wdali się w dyskusję, która na początku była o samym klanie Omatikaya i ich własnych wewnętrznych problemach. Jednakże rozmowy po paru minutach zeszły na temat związku Norma i Peyli. Szczególnie Michelle nie odpuszczała swemu koledze.

-Norm, tylko nie zapomnij o... -wzięła do ręki jego warkocz i się roześmiała.

-Michelle! To nie jest śmieszne! -natychmiast zaprotestował naukowiec, zabierając jego końcówkę z jej dłoni.

-Dobrze już nie będę, obiecuję. -mrugnęła mu okiem.

Wtedy, gdy rozbawiony tym Jake przestał się śmiać, wziął do ręki kubek z alkoholowym trunkiem i wzniósł go do góry, na co pozostali zrobili to samo.

-Norm, cieszę się że stałeś się tak jak my jednym z ludzi. Także ciesze się z twojego wyboru w postaci pięknej córki wodza klanu Konia. Oby wasze życie było pełne szczęścia i wspólnej radości z obustronnej miłości. Niech Eywa wam błogosławi moi przyjaciele. -wtedy Jake opróżnił kubek do dna.

-Dzięki Jake. -odparł Norm.

-Jesteś bardzo dobrym i wielkim Olo'eyktanem, Toruku Makto. -ukłoniła mu się Peyla.

-Irayo. -odpowiedział z szacunkiem do swego gościa.

Michelle wzięła sobie jeszcze dolewkę alkoholu i tym razem z nieco poważniejszą miną zwróciła się z pytaniem do Norma, jak i Peyli.

-Jako, że jesteśmy we własnym gronie, to chyba mogę zapytać, kiedy będzie ta wielka noc? Chyba wiecie o czym mówię. -zmrużyła oczy, dając wszystkim do zrozumienia o czym myśli.

-My chcemy... dzisiaj... Teraz. -odpowiedziała Peyla z uśmiechem na ustach, biorąc Norma za rękę.

-Ooo! -odezwali się wszyscy, zaskoczeni jej odpowiedzią.

-No, no. -Michelle poklepała Norma po plecach.

-Jak chcecie, możecie już iść, nie krępujcie się, a my tu sobie jeszcze pogadamy. -rzekł Jake, bo wiedział że oni czują się dość niezręcznie w tej sytuacji. No i chcieliby jak najszybciej skonsumować swój związek.

-Właśnie, my tu sobie pogadamy. -dodała z uśmiechem Michelle.

-Ciekawe o kim? -zapytał z ironią Norm.

-Zgadnij. -mrugnęła mu okiem Michelle.

W końcu Norm i Peyla po pożegnaniu się z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, udali się na zewnątrz Kelutral, żeby móc stworzyć ze sobą więź. W środku Jake, Neytiri, Michelle oraz Titee kontynuowali swoje rozmowy, choć miały teraz nieco inny charakter, gdyż spożywany alkohol zrobił swoje. A na dodatek, każdy z nich dolewał sobie z dzbana nim wypełnionego. Jeśli chodzi o zachowanie wodza i Tsahik Omatikaya, obecnie nie różnili się od reszty swego klanu.

-Zawsze traktowałem Cię Jake Sully z szacunkiem, choć byłeś kiedyś jednym z... Ludzi Nieba. -czknął Titee.

-Byłem. -odparł wódz, po czym wziął parę łyków rodzimego bimbru.

-Był, ale się zmienił. -dodała Neytiri, kiedy oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

-Tak i to bardzo, szczególnie gdy ją poznałem. -Jake objął ja za ramię i bliżej przytulił.

-Och... wy zawsze wyglądacie słodko, gdy jesteście razem. -stwierdziła Michelle, patrząc na ich miłość do siebie.

-A ty? Pochwal się Michelle, czy życie tu to nie jest raj. -powiedział Jake, wskazując ręką na otoczenie.

-Tak, szczególnie dla mnie. Co nie Titee!? -trąciła swego ledwo przytomnego partnera.

-Co? -odpowiedział, gdy się ocknął.

-Weź go lepiej zaprowadź do hamaka, dopóki może chodzić. -stwierdził Olo'eyktan, patrząc na jego stan.

-Ty też nie jesteś w lepszym stanie. -dodała Neytiri, czując od swego partnera mocno woń alkoholu.

-Wiem, dlatego dalej już nie piję. -odstawił trzymany kubek w dłoni na ziemię.

Michelle faktycznie musiała zaprowadzić swego partnera do hamaka. Idąc z Titee, którego kroki były dość chwiejne, miała problem z jego utrzymaniem. Tym większy, że sama była nietrzeźwa, co wyglądało dość komicznie, gdy szli po schodach na górę Kelutral. Jake to obserwował i kręcił głową, bo znał ich zamiłowanie do trunków, gdy była ku temu dobra okazja. Jednak znał też jak silny stworzyli ze sobą związek, o czym się mógł dzisiaj przekonać w lesie. Rozmyślając o tych, jak i innych sprawach w towarzystwie ukochanej Neytiri, siedział wśród innych bawiących się Na'vi, do czasu aż większość z nich zmęczona pójdzie spać. Dopiero wtedy i on to uczyni, gdyż na takiej zabawie nie mogło zabraknąć gospodarza, który nią pokieruje.

Tymczasem do otaczającego Kelutral lasu, wybrali się Norm i Peyla. Wszechobecna bioluminescencyjna roślinność rozświetlała tą zjawiskowo piękną noc. Przyroda, która ich zewsząd otaczała, wręcz kipiała bogactwem kolorów i ich głębokim nasyceniem. Z daleka był słyszalny pobliski wodospad, gdzie postanowili się wybrać. Po drodze mijało ich wiele małych latających owadów, które przypominały ziemskie świetliki, tyle że te były wielokolorowe. Wyglądały niezwykle magicznie na tle migoczących gwiazd na niebie. Ale ponad tym wszystkim Polifem zdawał się przytłaczać swymi gigantycznymi rozmiarami oraz siłą błękitnego światła.

Mimo tego spektaklu jaki się przed nimi rozgrywał, ich uwaga skupiała się wyłącznie na sobie. Czy to w przypadkowych dotknięciach puszystej końcówki ogona Peyli, czy też spojrzeniach Norma, które zatrzymywały się głównie na jej twarzy, choć nie omieszkał patrzyć nieco niżej. Bo miała niezwykle wąskie biodra, jak i piękne długie nogi. Niebieski pigment pasków na jej ciele, mienił się wieloma odcieniami w nocnym świetle roślin. Zaś bardzo zwinny ogon wywijał we wszystkich kierunkach, czasami trącając puszystą końcówką Norma w okolice jego bioder, za co ona przepraszała, chociaż jemu to nie przeszkadzało.

Docierając na miejsce przeznaczenia, ukazał im się niesamowicie piękny krajobraz ściany wody mieniącej się wielkim błękitem, spadającej z masywu skalnego. Szum wodospadu, jak i otoczenie wywarło na nich spory wpływ, zbliżając ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Zwłaszcza na Peyli robiło to wrażenie, bo choć urodziła się na Pandorze, to mieszkając na otwartej trawiastej przestrzeni, nie mogła w pełni poznać uroku swej planety. Norm również był oczarowany spektaklem, który się przed nimi rozgrywał. Zapierał dech w piersiach połączeniem ferii kolorów, grą migoczących świateł w tle i świergotem wielu owadów.

Peyla nigdy nie rozbierała się przed mężczyzną i trochę się tym stresowała, ale że ten miał być jej partnerem, postanowiła przełamać swój wstyd. Najpierw zdjęła swój skromny naszyjnik, który zakrywał jej małe piersi, co natychmiast przyciągnęło uwagę Norma. Pokazała mu swe wypukłe ciemnofioletowe brodawki, które wyraźnie odznaczały się na tle jej skromnego biustu. Jej oddech spowolnił, drżąc na całym ciele, gdy chciała odsłonić mu swoją kolejną, jeszcze głębszą tajemnice, zakrytą ozdobną przepaską z błękitnej połyskującej tkaniny. Kiedy ją zdejmowała, widziała na niej wzrok Norma, a gdy na niego spojrzała, ten odwrócił się momentalnie.

-Nie Norm, nie odwracaj się i patrz. -mówiąc to, w tym momencie jej przepaska spadła na ziemię.

-Ale to... -poczuł jej dłonie na swej klatce.

-Wiem... zawstydzające. Mimo tego zrobiłam to dla ciebie, a teraz chcę żebyś to samo uczynił dla mnie. -stanęła przed nim całkowicie naga na tle jeziora.

-Dobrze, ale obiecaj że nie będziesz się śmiała. -westchnął.

-Obiecuję. -dotknęła jego policzka, po czym się odsunęła.

Norm najpierw zdjął naszyjnik, odsłaniając swą klatkę mięśniową. Potem przyszła kolej na spodenki, gdzie ogon utrudniał sprawę, no i bokserki które zasłaniały jego na wpół wyprostowaną męskość. Peyla w tym momencie zasłoniła usta ręką, bo czegoś takiego się nie spodziewała. Słyszała o tym, że niektórych mężczyzn natura potrafiła dobrze obdarzyć, ale to była chyba lekka przesada. Nie wiedziała jak coś takiego może wejść do jej ciała i mieć z tego jeszcze jakąś przyjemność. Kiedy tylko odsłoniła usta, nie śmiała się, bo to raczej nie było zabawne, a trochę przerażające.

Norm widząc jej dość zatroskaną minę, postanowił się jej spytać czy z nią wszystko dobrze.

-Coś nie tak, bo widzę Peyla w twoich oczach strach.

-Kiedy słyszałam, że jesteś wielkim wojownikiem, myślałam że to tylko określenie twej odwagi. -starała się nie patrzeć na jego organ.

-Chodzi ci o... Zawsze myślałem, że wszyscy Na'vi tak mają. -Norm sam na niego popatrzył i dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak bardzo się mylił co do oceny swej wielkości.

-Ale niech będzie, może nawet mi się spodoba. -uśmiechnęła się, gdy podeszła bliżej.

-Obiecuję, że będę ostrożny. -powiedział, gdy położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

-Wiem. -dodała na końcu.

Oboje przed uczynieniem pierwszej więzi klękli na ziemi, bo nie wiedzieli jak mocne może być te połączenie. Trzymając Tsaheylu w ręku, widzieli ich nici wijące się we wszystkie strony. Ale w miarę ich zbliżania do siebie, kolejne rzęski kierowały się ku sąsiedniemu splotowi. Gdy połączenie zostało na trwałe zawiązane, obydwoje byli w wielkim szoku, gdyż żadne z nich nie przewidywało z jak wielką siłą zapłonie między nimi żar miłości.

-Mój Boże! -powiedział wstrząśnięty Norm, kiedy poczuł wszystkie uczucia Peyli.

-O Eywa! On jest wielki! -spojrzała na partnera i jego rosnący przedmiot, który po chwili był już w pełnej okazałości.

-Rzeczywiście, dopiero teraz to widzę. -przyznał szczerze, patrząc na niego.

-Mogę go dotknąć? -zapytała z ciekawości.

-Jeśli chcesz. -odparł zmieszany Norm, słysząc od niej tak dziwne pytanie.

Peyla wyciągając swoją dłoń do jego przyrodzenia, najpierw dotknęła palcami jego różowego czubka. Później rękę obsunęła niżej, obejmując jego cały obwód. Gdy z ciekawości poruszyła na nim swoją dłonią, Norm głośno westchnął, a ona poczuła w tym momencie przyjemność jaka się wytworzyła. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała na czym polegała więź i jakie możliwości ona daje. Dalej się już nim nie bawiła i go puściła, choć jego widok bardzo ją zahipnotyzował.

Norm tak bardzo chciał dotknąć jej piersi, ale nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć. Zapomniał jednak o tym, że przez Tsaheylu jego myśli zagościły w głowie Peyli, która tylko się uśmiechnęła na jego propozycje. Zamiast mówić mu, że może to zrobić, sama chwyciła jego dłoń i przyłożyła do swej prawej piersi. Norm czuł na jej spodzie ich wyraźny kształt, a zwłaszcza twardą lekko uwypukloną brodawkę. Ślina więzła mu w gardle, bo nigdy nie czuł ciepła kobiecej piersi, a w dodatku tak młodej.

Gdy Norm już się nią nacieszył, chciał zasmakować smaku jej ust. Peyla czując te same pragnienie, nie opierała się mu. Zbliżyli się do siebie, a następnie zamknęli swe wargi w delikatnym uścisku. Napawając się wspólnym smakiem śliny, czuli jak ich języki się spotkały. Najpierw czubkami, badając się nawzajem, a następnie posunęli się nieco dalej. Ich płaskie czubki nosów co chwilę się o siebie ocierały, oddychając przy tym coraz szybciej, w miarę rosnącego pragnienia spełnienia żądań ich ciał. Pierwotne uczucie coraz bardziej dochodziło do głosu, aż stało się dominującym elementem ich spotkania, gdy Norm chwytając Peylę w talii, przyciągnął do siebie, opierając się swoją męskością o jej brzuch.

-Norm, chcę Cię. I to bardzo. -powiedziała szeptem do jego ucha, dotykając dłonią jego talentu.

-Ja również, już dłużej nie mogę wytrzymać. -mówił chropowatym głosem.

-Zrób to, proszę. -liznęła mu wnętrze ucha.

Razem opadli na ziemię, chcąc dokonać ostatecznego aktu połączenia ich ciał. Peyla leżąc plecami na miękkim mchu, swoją rękę skierowała do gładkich i wilgotnych okolic, rozsuwając przy tym swe nogi, dając Norm'owi swoje przyzwolenie. Nie wiedziała z czym na początku może się to wiązać, ale słyszała że taki stosunek to coś, czego długo się nie zapomina. Z takim przekonaniem żyła do chwili, gdy Norm klękając nad nią, zaczął kierować się ku jej wejściu. Pierwsze co poczuła to pieczenie i dyskomfort, gdy kolejne centymetry jej partnera znikały w jej wnętrzu. W reakcji na to zacisnęła nieco nogi, jeszcze mocniej przy tym obejmując ciepłe ciało Norma. On posunął by się dalej, ale w pewnym momencie przed dojściem do końca, przeszkodziło mu jej dziewictwo. W ogóle o tym zapomniał i dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił, że będzie musiał uczynić rzecz, która może u niej wywołać cierpienie. Nie chciał tego robić, bo to straszne stać się powodem czyjeś gehenny.

-Peyla, musisz mi teraz zaufać. -powiedział Norm, patrząc w jej piękne żółte oczy.

-Zaufać? -zapytała zdziwiona.

-Tak, bo muszę zrobić coś co może spowodować ból. -na chwilę spuścił głowę.

-Zrób co trzeba i miejmy to już za sobą Norm. -położyła rękę na policzku.

-Obejmij mnie mocno wokół szyi Peyla. -kiedy ona to zrobiła, słyszał jej drżący oddech.

Norm czując ciepło jej ciała i coraz szybciej bijące serce, zdecydował się to zrobić jak najszybciej, zanim ona zmieni zdanie. Cofając biodra do tyłu, postawił na jeden mocny ruch. Zamykając oczy, z całej siły pchnął do przodu, czując jak pęka jej bariera, jednocześnie wnikając całkowicie do jej środka. Wtedy zatrzymał się, słysząc szlochanie i czując jej paznokcie na plecach. Przez Tsaheylu wyczuł jak bardzo to przeżywa i jedyne co mógł zrobić, to błagać ją o wybaczenie.

-Przepraszam... Wiesz, że nigdy bym Cię nie skrzywdził Peyla. -szeptał jej do ucha.

-Po prostu stało się i nie mam Ci tego za złe. -odpowiedziała, gdy ból stał się znośny.

Gdy tylko Peyla puściła Norma, a ten wspiął się na rękach, zaczął bardzo powoli poruszać się w jej wnętrzu. Dopiero teraz przekonała się, że było warto. Przyjemność to raczej zbyt przyziemne określenie tego co czuła, bo znajdowała się w istnej orgii wielu nigdy wcześniej nie znanych intensywnych doznań. Jej umysł wręcz krzyczał i prosił o coraz więcej i więcej. Chciała zostać spełniona i dostać przy tym jak najwięcej od Norma jego zawartości. Toteż jej mięśnie miednicy bardzo się zaciskały, chcąc jak najprędzej to uzyskać.

Norm czuł się wspaniale w jej rozgrzanym i ciasnym wnętrzu. Prosił tylko Eywe, żeby zbyt szybko nie poddał się zbytniej ekscytacji, bo wcześniej chciał nacieszyć się Peylą. Jej spoconym i boskim ciałem w które co chwilę się zatapiał, aż po jego najdalsze zakamarki. To było coś niesamowitego, gdy opierał się swymi biodrami o jej biodra. Gdy na moment spojrzał w dół pod siebie, kiedy się wycofywał, zauważył róż jej kwiatu, tak czule go obejmującego. Było tak za każdym razem, gdy to robił. Sprawiając jej i sobie dużo radości swym nieprzeciętnym wymiarem.

Każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch Norma powodował, że jej małe spocone piersi drgały. Kładąc na nich rękę, na każdej z nich osobno, cieszył się ich jedwabisto fakturo. Wokół nich znajdowały się fosforyzujące małe kropki, których ścieżki układały się w fantazyjne wzory. To samo było na jej twarzy, na której to widział jej uśmiech, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Jej wielkie bursztynowe oczy lśniły odbitym światłem Polifema, który nad nimi wisiał. Na jego tle unosił się ogon Norma, który kołysał się na boki w rytm pracy jego ciała.

Peyla miała uszy wycofane do tyłu, okazując Norm'owi swoją uległość, gdy całował jej długą szyję. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, dając mu do niej pełny dostęp, kiedy pociągnął po niej swym językiem. Zaczęła mruczeć z rozkoszy, zaciskając przy tym nogi poniżej jego bioder. Oblizała swe usta różowym małym języczkiem, zachęcając Norma do ich ponownego zasmakowania. Nie czekał z zaproszeniem i nachylając się niżej, skosztował słodyczy jej miękkich warg. Pogłębiając pocałunek, poczuł łaskotanie jej języka na swym podniebieniu. Był bardzo zwinny i długi zarazem, co mogło zwiastować w przyszłości wiele cudownych chwil.

Później swoją twarz wtulił w jej cudownie długie i ciemne lśniące włosy. Ich zapach, jak i mchu na którym leżała wypełniał jego nos intensywnym zapachem, bo więź niebywale wzmocniła zmysły. Czuł na sobie opuszki jej palców, przeżycia jakie doświadczała oraz jej myśli. Przyjemne było to, że myślała wyłącznie o nim i tej chwili. Jedna z najwspanialszych chwil w jego życiu, pragnąc ich przy tym coraz więcej od swej wybranki.

-Mój Norm! Och... głębiej! O... tak! -rozniosło się echem po lesie.

-Czuję, że już dłużej nie mogę! -głośno wysapał.

-Chcę tak samo jak Ty! Chcę... Norm! -ręką pogłaskała go pod ogonem.

Norm zaczął szybciej i gwałtowniej na nią napierać. Bo zarówno on jak i Peyla, chcieli spełnienia pierwotnych potrzeb swych ciał. Choć oboje byli nadzy, a noc chłodna, to żar jaki panował podczas ich wspólnego stosunku był niemiłosierny. Kolejne krople potu spływały z jego czoła, padając na jej włosy. Ona również była nim cała pokryta, ale nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Bo była zbyt zajęta nadchodzącym szczytem, który zaczynała czuć coraz intensywniej, aż dostała się w jego pełne objęcia, całkowicie ją oszałamiając swą siłą. To przeniosło się też na Norma, który w tym momencie czuł jej skurcze oraz orgazm. Po raz ostatni pchnął najmocniej jak umiał i tam został, uwalniając swe dziedzictwo w ogromnej ilości, które wręcz zalewało jej ciasny i rozgrzany środek. Trzymał ją, a ona jego do momentu, aż nasyciła się ostatnio kroplą jaką wydał z siebie Norm. Jednocześnie ekstaza zdawała się trwać i trwać w nieskończoność. Ciężko było im nawet w tym momencie oddychać, bo w ich umyśle trwała orgia niesamowitych doznań i wielu myśli krążących między sobą.

Norm głośno sapał opierając swe czoło o jej, a patrząc w jej oczy, widział wyłącznie szczęście. Gdy podniósł głowę, na jej twarzy spostrzegł malujące się szczęście.

-Norm, pocałuj mnie raz jeszcze... Proszę. -dodała szeptem.

-Dobrze, ale nim to zrobię, muszę coś ci powiedzieć. -powiedział bardziej stonowanym wyrazem twarzy.

-Czy to coś co ma mnie martwić? -położyła dłoń na jego prawym policzku.

-Nie, ale chcę żebyś wiedziała, że kiedyś kochałem inną kobietę. Pewnie nawet teraz widzisz ją, gdy o niej myślę. -odgarnął jej włosy z ramienia.

-Więc jestem druga! -na jej twarzy zaczęła malować się złość.

-Nie, to nie tak. Ona nie żyje, a między nami nigdy do niczego nie doszło. -szybko wytłumaczył.

-Po co mi to mówisz? -zapytała już wyraźnie łagodniej.

-Żeby nie było między nami żadnych tajemnic. Tylko o to mi chodziło. -na moment zamknął oczy.

-A czemu wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałeś? -zapytała, głaszcząc jego twarz.

-Bo wiesz, gdyś się dowiedziała, to mogłaś mnie wtedy odrzucić. A ja nie zniósłbym takiej... straty. -przejechał palcem między jej spoconymi piersiami do pępka.

-To jest już nie ważne Norm. Jesteśmy razem i nic tego nie zmieni, a teraz pocałuj mnie. -ani na moment nie odwracała wzroku od jego twarzy.

Razem zatonęli w swych ustach, gdy sobie wszystko wyjaśnili. W trakcie tego Norm swoją dłoń na moment położył na jej piersi, później przesunął ją niżej do talii, skąd przeniósł ją na jej jędrny pośladek, mocno go obejmując. Trwali w tej pozycji jeszcze jakiś czas, aż się nasycili swoim smakiem warg. Później Norm dość niechętnie, ale opuścił jej wnętrze i ułożył obok niej. Trzymał ją w objęciach twarzą do siebie i tak razem zasnęli, zmęczeni tym dość długim dniem, jak i wspólnymi przeżyciami w nocy. Będąc nadal złączeni więzią, mieli chyba najbardziej niezwykły sen w swym już wspólnym życiu.


	18. Chapter 18

Rozdział 18

W Kelutral wysoko nad ziemią w dużym otwartym hamaku leżał Jake, a na jego klatce piersiowej spoczywała głowa śpiącej Neytiri. Razem odsypiali wczorajszą noc, podczas której to świętowali. Neytiri powoli otwierając oczy, ziewnęła. Było jeszcze wcześnie, toteż przeciągając się chciała jeszcze trochę poleżeć. Jake coś mamrotał przez sen, ale to musiało być coś miłego, bo powiedział jej imię i objął ją ręką w talii. Uśmiechnęła się, że śpiąc ma o niej sny. Sama też czasami tak miała, ale wolała mu o nich nie mówić, a szczególnie co w nich robi.

W końcu Neytiri postanowiła wstać na poranną modlitwę podczas wschodu słońca, żeby pobłogosławić kolejny dzień dla klanu. Odsunęła rękę Jake'a na bok i siadając w hamaku, poprawiła swój strój. Rozglądając się po wnętrzu drzewa, zwróciła się do Jake'a.

-Jake, muszę iść. -powiedziała cichym głosem.

-Dobrze. Ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę. -odpowiedział półsennie z zamkniętymi oczami.

-Widziałeś, gdzie śpi nasza córka, a właściwie z kim. -mówiąc to, palcem przejechała po jego umięśnionej klatce piersiowej.

-Z kim? -zapytał nie specjalnie tym się przejmując.

-Z Kato. Oni będą w przyszłości parą. Eywa już teraz o tym zdecydowała. -położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-To dobry dzieciak. Choć czasami za bardzo rozrabia. -otwierając oczy, swoją rękę skierował do jej twarzy, dotykając na moment jej policzka.

-Jak każde dziecko. Rrr... -zawarczała i udała, że chce ugryźć jego nadgarstek.

Razem się z tego roześmiali, zaś później Neytiri wstała i chwytając się gałęzi ponad sobą, zeskoczyła na drugą znajdującą się poniżej hamaka. Drogę po schodach na dół oświetlały blado świecące grzyby, rosnące na ścianach Drzewa Domowego. Przywitała się też z osobami, które spotkała na swej drodze i udała się na zewnątrz, gdzie zastała swoją matkę pod lasem w głębokiej medytacji. Nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać, po cichu siadała obok niej ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zamykając oczy poddała się innemu stanowi ducha. Trwały tak dłuższy czas, aż w końcu pierwsza przemówiła Mo'at.

-Córko, wyczuwam nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo. -jej głos był dość ponury.

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć sa'nok? -zapytała Neytiri.

-Czuję zło aurę, jaka się roztacza nad horyzontem. -spojrzała daleko w niebo.

-Wiem, że Ludzie Nieba powrócili, ale nie są tacy głupi, żeby z nami znowu walczyć. -powiedziała Neytiri, gdy wzięła jej staro i pomarszczoną dłoń w swe ręce.

-Moja córko, bardzo chciałabym w to wierzyć. Ale może to tylko wymysły starej kobiety. -uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło.

Obie z sobą spędziły trochę czasu na wspólnej rozmowie o klanie i jego przyszłości. Tymczasem do Kelutral postanowili wrócić Norm z Peylą po swej pamiętnej nocy. Już nie jako bliskie sobie osoby, a jako para złączona w więzi na całe życie. Norm przebudził się przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia, ale po zobaczeniu swej pięknej partnerki cała senność poszła w niepamięć. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na jej piękne paski na skórze, zachodzące na jej małe piersi z ciemnym zakończeniem. Dość długo też podziwiał jej twarz, aż do momentu, gdy zaczęła się budzić. Jej powieki zatrzepotały, odsłaniając wielkie piękne żółte oczy.

-Widzę Cię, Norm. -powiedziała szeptem.

-Widzę Cię, Peyla. -odparł tak samo.

Dłuższy czas napawali się wspólną intymnością, czując wszystkie swe myśli, przez łączące ich Tsaheylu. Musieli jednak je przerwać i zacząć się ubierać, bo to było miejsce, gdzie często klan Omatikaya tu przychodził się kapać. Ich ubrania były zmieszane ze sobą i trochę zajęło ich oddzielenie. Norm nie mógł nie patrzeć na jej nagość ciała i naturalne jego piękno. Peyla również miała kłopot, żeby nie spoglądać na jego przedmiot, którego tak długo pożądała. Dopiero zakrycie go przez założenie spodni, skupiła się bardziej na sobie. Ubrała przepaskę na biodra, a na końcu przywdziała swój naszyjnik do ukrycia małego biustu.

-Chyba możemy wracać? -zapytał Norm, gdy widział jej kompletny strój.

-Tak, tylko jeszcze jedno. -uśmiechnęła się.

-Co tak... -nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy rzuciła mu się na szyję i zatonęła w jego ustach.

-Nic. -odpowiedziała promieniście uśmiechnięta.

Szli do Kelutral trzymając się za ręce, mając przy tym splecione ogony. Dopiero koło jego podstawy je rozplątali, ale nadal mocno obejmowali swe dłonie. Na zielonej trawiastej polanie przed wejściem do wielkiego drzewa, jak zwykle o tej porze zabierano się do codziennych obowiązków. Starsi nożem czyścili skóry upolowanych zwierząt, zaś dzieci w różnym wieku im pomagali naciągając ją i obserwując jak należy się z nią obchodzić, żeby jej nie zniszczyć. To część ich nauki, którą wpajano im od najmłodszych lat. Zaś nieco dalej grupa doświadczonych łowców, wśród której znajdował się Titee, zabierała właśnie starszą młodzież do pomocy przy polowaniu na gromowoły. W ten sposób uczyli się jak je zabić, nie będąc samemu przez nie stratowany. To też jedna z bardziej niebezpiecznych lekcji, bo nigdy nie wiadomo co się może stać.

W Drzewie Domowym Norm zobaczył Jake'a, który był oparty ręką o jedną z kolumn i rozmawiał z Michelle. Udał się w ich kierunku, nie wiedząc jak wiele kąśliwych uwag może usłyszeć od swej koleżanki. I tak jak się spodziewał, gdy tylko ona go spostrzegła, od razu do niego zawołała.

-Hej Norm! -pomachała mu, żeby do nich przyszedł.

-Jak przebiegła noc? -zapytał Jake, gdy jego przyjaciel przed nim stanął wraz z ukochaną.

-Bardzo... ciekawie. -odpowiedział naukowiec.

-Tak... nie spodziewałam się czegoś... takiego. -dodała zawstydzona Peyla, rumieniąc się na twarzy.

-Dobrze, nie będę pytał o szczegóły. Może chcecie coś zjeść? -zapytał Jake, wskazując na ognisko.

-Tak i to bardzo. -odpowiedzieli razem Norm i Peyla.

-Czyli jednak dużo się działo. -Michelle poklepała Norma po ramieniu.

-Nie możesz znaleźć innego tematu do rozmów. -naukowiec spojrzał z ukosa na swoją koleżankę.

-Nie, ale tym razem uczynię dla Ciebie wyjątek. -uśmiechając się, lekko ukazała swoje kły i razem z nimi udała się w pobliże ogniska.

Zasiadając przy palenisku, Norm i Peyla dostali tradycyjnie jedzenie na liściu. Oboje ze smakiem pochwycili larwy Teylu i kawałki surowych rodzimych warzyw, razem podanych. Nic tak nie smakowało jak zwykłe tradycyjne jedzenie, a niżeli zapakowana w foliową torebkę bezwonna i bezkształtna papka jaką w ciele człowieka jeszcze niedawno musiał jeść Norm. Wiedział, że teraz jego domem została Pandora, zaś Ziemię pozostawił swojemu losowi, gdyż nie zamierza na nią wracać.

Norm jedząc, rozmyślał o wielu rzeczach, ale głównie o tych związanych z jego obecnym życiem. Jedną rzeczą jaka go irytowała, tak samo jak Jake'a była obecność RDA i ich rabunkowa działalność. Wtedy też przypomniał sobie o Grace i to co mu przekazała odnośnie ostatnich wydarzeń.

-Przedwczoraj rozbił się ISV. Grace mi powiedziała. -odezwał się nagle Norm.

-Że co!? -zapytał zaskoczony Jake, łamiąc w rękach kawałek patyka, którego miał wrzucić do paleniska.

-Stało się to na jednym z księżyców Polifema. Mieli jakąś awarię systemu sterowania, czy coś takiego. -dodał Norm, patrząc się na swojego zaskoczonego przyjaciela.

-I mówisz mi to teraz i to tak spokojnie? -mówił z pewnym rozczarowaniem wódz.

-Przecież to dla nas jest bez znaczenia, a dla RDA to spory cios. Szczerze mówiąc to nie żal mi ich ani trochę. -naukowiec wziął do ust kawałek blado fioletowego warzywa, przypominającego Ziemską marchewkę.

-Nie lubisz ich prawda? -Jake spojrzał na Norma.

-Tak samo jak Ty i obaj mamy dobre powody, żeby tak myśleć. -połknął ostatni kawałek swego jedzenia.

-To prawda. Nawet zorganizowałem spotkanie wszystkich wodzów z okolicy, żeby byli gotowi do walki, choć mam nadzieje, że do niej nie dojdzie. -Jake spojrzał na swoją córkę, która bawiła się zabawką przypominającą Ikrana.

-Tak, masz powody żeby tak myśleć. -stwierdził Norm, gdy zobaczył zatroskaną minę swego przyjaciela.

-Och, dajcie spokój, psujecie mi dzień takimi rozmowami. -odezwała się nagle Michelle.

-Ale wiesz, że nie możemy lekceważyć RDA. -spojrzał się na nią Norm.

-Wtedy raz jeszcze skopiemy im tyłek, jak nie będą trzymać się ustalonych zasad. Prawda Jake. -uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na swego przyjaciela, jak i wodza klanu.

Tymczasem Titee wraz z innymi myśliwymi i młodzieżą na Pa'li, przemierzali las w poszukiwaniu stada Gromowołów. Dzisiaj był dobry dzień na polowanie, bo słońce często skrywało się za niebieskimi obłokami, rzucając na ziemię dużo cienia, dając trochę wytchnienia od jego żaru. Lekki wiatr kołysał czubkami wysokich drzew na których gnieździły się Tetrapterony, głośno skrzecząc w jego gałęziach. Z daleka zauważyli trzy wielkie Areomeduzy zwane przez nich Lonataya, które przeczesywały konary drzew długimi mackami w poszukiwaniu niedużych zwierząt takich jak Prolemury, Riti czy mniejsze od Ikranów, Ikranaye. Żaden z myśliwych nie chciał bezpośredniej konfrontacji z tymi dość niezwykle wyglądającymi przypominającymi żagle, niebezpiecznymi zwierzętami, bo po dotknięciu ich odnóg traciło się świadomość będąc porażonym impulsem elektrycznym. Patrzyli tylko przez ramię, jak ich półprzeźroczyste ciała unosiły się majestatycznie nad czubkami drzew, strząsając z nich liście i od czasu do czasu łapiąc jakąś ofiarę.

Ich celem podróży była duża rzeka, wokół której zwykle gromadziło się dużo stad w celu likwidacji pragnienia. Nim jednak tam dotrą, czekała ich długa przeprawa przez niegościnne lasy Pandory. Chcąc skrócić sobie do niej dystans, wybrali sobie przejście przez dawne miejsce zamieszkania ich klanu. Teraz nie było tam nic prócz pustej porośniętej trawami przestrzeni. Młodsi łowcy nigdy się tu nie zapuszczali, bo to miejsce ich przerażało, gdyż wiele słyszeli z lokalnych przekazów o tym jak straszne wydarzenia tam zaszły, jednak w grupie starszych myśliwych tego nie okazywali. Bo lęk był oznaką słabości nie godny wojownika, a oni byli coraz bliżej ich się stania. Pokazując, że nie boją się niczego, był to też sposób na zaimponowanie swoim towarzyszom.

Droga przed nimi była porośnięta bujną naturalną roślinnością, która przytłaczała różnorodnością od małych traw, aż po imponujące rozmiarami i niebezpieczne, bo mogące w każdej chwili pęknąć Varumuty. Wśród klanów krąży historia o tym jak to jeden z nierozważnych Na'vi zbliżył się do tej rośliny z pochodnią, wtedy też roślina pękła uwalniając kule ognia, która go pochłonęła. Znaleziono jedynie parę zwęglonych kości w jej pobliżu. Od tej pory wszyscy ową roślinę omijają z daleka, bojąc się że spotka ich ten sam los.

Wokół nich las rozbrzmiewał bogactwem dźwięków, jakie niosły się po nim echem od zwierząt w nim mieszkających. Jedyne co zakłócało ten spokój to parskanie Pa'li i rytmiczny stukot ich sześciu kopyt. Wtedy też z daleka zauważyli coś dziwnego, bo tym rejonie nie ma przecież pustej przestrzeni, a drzewa przed nimi się przerzedziły, a nikt z nich nie pamiętał, żeby tu znajdowała się polana. Chcąc to sprawdzić, udali się na wprost do tego miejsca. Im bardziej się zbliżali, tym odkrywali coraz więcej okrutnych szczegółów. Na skraju lasu zobaczyli, że drzewa zostały jakby wyrwane z ziemi i usunięte na pobocze, tworząc na środku pusty równy szeroki pas. Do wszystkich dotarło, że to mogli zrobić tylko ludzie i ich maszyny, których śladów na ziemi nie brakowało.

Postanowili więc odłożyć polowanie na później i sprawdzić dokąd ta droga prowadzi, udając się zgodnie z kierunkiem zniszczeń i z daleka słyszalnych mechanicznych dźwięków. W powietrzu nadal unosił się gryzący zapach spalin, pochodzący najpewniej od ludzkich maszyn. Wszystkich tu obecnych przepełniała złość na to co widzą i co tu się stało. Żaden Na'vi nie byłby zdolny do niszczenia, biorąc tylko tyle ile mu niezbędne do życia. Człowiek to co innego, brał co chciał i z niczym się nie liczył prócz własnego zysku.

Nie byli tacy głupi, żeby wędrować po otwartej przestrzeni, bo przemieszczali się na obrzeżach lasu, gdzie rosnące rośliny stanowiły naturalną osłonę przed ludzkim wzrokiem. Titee oraz starsi łowcy byli bardzo wściekli, bo to ich terytorium na którym wiele razy polowali, a takie zniszczenia wystraszyły wszystkie zwierzęta z okolicy. Ich gniew wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, gdy na swej drodze spotkali jęczącego w agonii Yerika, mającego na ciele ślad po kuli. Tak nie postępuje Na'vi pozostawiając meczące się zwierze z bólu na powolną śmierć. Każdy myśliwy starał się zabijać szybko i możliwie jak najbardziej bezboleśnie, mając szacunek dla swych ofiar. Tak jak teraz Titee, który zszedł z Pa'li i podchodząc do zwierzęcia zadał mu ostateczną śmierć.

-Widzę Cię bracie. Twój duch idzie do Eywy, zaś ciało zostaje by stać się częścią ludzi. Sawute za to zapłacą. -powiedział, kiedy wycierał swój nóż o mech z jego krwi.

-Ale Olo'eyktan kazał nam nic nie robić. -odezwał się jeden z początkujących myśliwych.

-Jego tu nie ma! Nie widzisz co zrobiły te demony! -syknął przez zęby Titee, na co młody Na'vi wycofał się do tyłu, nie chcąc zadzierać ze starszym łowcą.

Dalej już nikt nie dyskutował i postanowili odpłacić zarówno za pozostawienie zwierzęcia w agonii, jak i zniszczenie lasu należącego do ich klanu. W miarę doganiania sprawców zniszczenia, rósł hałas wydawany przez dwa wielkie żółte spychacze torujące drogę przez las, wyrywając bez większego problemu drzewa z korzeniami. Wtedy też odkryli, że maszyny kierowały się do miejsca, gdzie stał dawny Kelutral Omatikaya. Dla myśliwych stało się jasne, że Sawtute nie dotrzymali słowa, jakie im złożyli. Teraz już nikt nie miał wątpliwości co dalej zamierzają zrobić. A oni z pewnością nie pozwolą kopać im w świętym miejscu, gdzie zginęło dziesiątki Na'vi, tracąc swój dom w którym wychowało się niezliczenie wiele pokoleń.

Zbliżyli się tak blisko jak tylko mogli, żeby nie być zauważonym. Resztę drogi postanowili pokonać pieszo, wykorzystując swoje zmysły łowieckie do skradania i podejścia napastników bez wszczęcia przez nich alarmu. Każdy z myśliwych posiadał łuk ze strzałami oraz ukryty w pochwie nóż, którego używają w razie bliskiego kontaktu do obrony lub ataku. Nawet najmłodsi z nich, posiedli zdolność bezszelestnego poruszania się oraz stania się niewidocznym, wykorzystując do tego rosnąco wokół wysoką roślinność. To nawet nie było tak trudne, bo bujność przyrody i wielobarwność lasu doskonale maskowała ich niebieskie wysokie sylwetki.

Znajdowali się jakieś sto metrów od buldożerów i towarzyszącym im ludzi w mechanicznych kombinezonach. Było też sporo żołnierzy uzbrojonych w broń palną i to oni mieli stać się ich celem, bo o wiele łatwiej przebić ich ciała niż siedzących w opancerzonym kokpicie operatorów. Widząc to wszystko odczuwali strach, ale go nie okazywali. Musieli tylko podejść jak najbliżej, nie będąc przy tym zauważonym i wycelować. Każdy z obecnych tu Na'vi wiedział jak dużo siło ognia dysponowali Ludzie Nieba, toteż rosnące drzewa miały stanowić ich naturalną osłonę przed pociskami, które na pewno padną, gdy zginie pierwszy człowiek.

Kryjąc się w zaroślach, Titee obrał za cel żołnierza, który znajdował się najbliżej linii lasu, stanowiąc dość łatwy łup. Zdarzało mu się strzelać z większej odległości, rzadko przy tym chybiając, więc był pewny że trafi. Stając wyprostowany na nogach z naciągniętym łukiem, wypuścił wycelowaną strzałę, która ze świstem przeszyła powietrze, tak jak stojącego człowieka na wylot. Nawet nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, widząc tylko wystający ze swego ciała długi grot, żeby po chwili paść martwy na ziemię. Reszta najemników widząc go leżącego ze strzałą w plecach, natychmiast podnieśli alarm, zaczynając przy tym strzelać z możliwego kierunku ataku. Dziesiątki kul kosiło roślinność obok schowanych za drzewami Na'vi, czekających aż ognień nieprzyjaciela ustanie.

-Chyba go trafiliśmy! -Titee jak i reszta usłyszała głos jednego z ludzi.

-Idź i sprawdź! -zawołał jeden do drugiego.

-Sam sobie idź, co ja jestem samobójca! -usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

Żaden z żołnierzy nie odważył się sprawdzić, toteż wezwano jednego z operatorów PZM'a do ochrony i wsparcia reszty piechoty. Każdy z nich trzymał broń gotową do strzału, na najmniejszy choćby ruch. Las ich autentycznie przerażał, bo w jego zaroślach mogło czaić się więcej intruzów, czego nie byli pewni, ale tak było w rzeczywistości. Tylko operator kombinezonu bojowego czuł się bezpieczniej w jego wnętrzu, mając zapewnioną ochronę od jego grubego stalowego pancerza. Toteż głównie skupiał się na obserwacji detektora ruchu, na małym monitorze przed sobą.

Na'vi w tym momencie czuli duży strach, gdy z każdym krokiem mechaniczny stwór wstrząsał ziemią. Gdy tylko ludzie znaleźli się bliżej nich postanowili na nich zapolować. Titee dał cichy gwizd do reszty swych towarzyszy i w tym momencie wyłonili się za drzew obierając za cel nie do końca świadomych zagrożenia żołnierzy. Strzały z ich łuków wyleciały jednocześnie, trafiając ich brzuch, ramiona i nogi. Ranni zaczęli głośno krzyczeć i zwijać się z bólu na ziemi, zaś ocaleni zaczęli strzelać do miejsc, skąd padły strzały wroga. Wtedy też operator widząc co się dzieje, natychmiast otworzył ogień z GAU, siejąc ogromne zniszczenia w otoczeniu. Praktycznie każde drzewo na jego drodze miało ślady po pociskach.

W wyniku tego ostrzału, dwóch Na'vi zostało trafionych, jeden z łydkę, a drugi w rękę. Wtedy Titee jak i reszta postanowiła szybko się wycofać, chcąc uniknąć dalszych ofiar. Uciekający partner Michelle nagle poczuł silny ból w plecach, a sięgając tam ręką, poczuł otwór wlotowy. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń i zobaczył na niej mnóstwo krwi. Mimo tego urazu nie zatrzymywał się, dotrzymując kroku swym towarzyszom. Mieli szczęście, że Pa'li nie uciekły od huków wystrzałów jakie za sobą słyszeli. Ranny Titee z trudem wdrapał się na swego wierzchowca i tworząc z nim więź, szybko skierował się tak jak i reszta Na'vi do Drzewa Domowego. Ból był coraz mocniejszy, zaś krwawienie nie ustępowało, czując jak z każdym oddechem uchodziło z niego życie.

W bazie Hell Gate życie toczyło się jak co dzień. Ludzie byli zajęci codzienną bieganiną i obowiązkami. Tylko Selfridge mógł sobie pozwolić na większą swobodę, popijając spokojnie kawę z filiżanki w jego gabinecie, przeglądając przy tym różne dokumenty. Nawet jego humor od wczoraj się poprawił po dzisiejszej bezsennej nocy, znajdując jedyny sposób na zwiększenie wydobycia Unobtanium dla firmy. To także jego sposób na ocalenie własnej skóry, znajdując się między młotem, a kowadłem. Bo jeśli nie dotrzyma obietnicy, jego przełożony może pozbawić go oraz jego rodziny życia, zaś z drugiej strony narazi się ponownie rdzennym mieszkańcom Pandory. Wolał jednak tą drugą opcję, mając nadzieje że tubylcy nie będą sprawiać kłopotów. I wszystko było dobrze, dopóki do jego gabinetu nie weszła pani doktor, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy musiała kucnąć, żeby wejść do środka, bo jej obecne ciało nie pozwalało na swobodne poruszanie się po wnętrzu bazy.

-Parker, co do cholery wyprawiasz! -powiedziała, ciapiąc głośno drzwiami.

-Grace, spodziewałem się ciebie. A co robię, to co muszę zrobić. -oparł się na fotelu.

-Chcąc kopać na grobach umarłych, czyś ty do reszty zgłupiał? -oparła się szeroko rękami na jego biurku, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

-Słuchaj, tam nikogo nie ma. A nie chcę żeby zmarnowało się takie bogactwo, rozumiesz. -podniósł brwi.

-Przecież to dla Na'vi święte miejsce. Miejsce, gdzie przez Ciebie zginęło wiele matek wraz z dziećmi. -wskazała na niego palcem.

-To nie była moja wina, nie ja nacisnąłem spust! -dodał wzburzonym głosem.

-Ale Ty na to pozwoliłeś do cholery! -ostanie słowo zaakcentowała.

-Słuchaj, mam zobowiązania wobec firmy i jeśli ich nie spełnię, to... -odwrócił wzrok.

-To co? -zapytała, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

-Nie twoja sprawa, to ciebie przerasta. A teraz wyjdź i daj mi dokończyć co zacząłem. -wskazał jej wyjście.

-Jake Cię zabije. -powiedziała, patrząc przez ramię, gdy wychodziła.

-Jeśli nie Jake, to ktoś inny. -mruknął w odpowiedzi, gdy Grace zamknęła drzwi.

Agustine nie wiedziała co ma teraz robić i jak skontaktować się z Jake'm, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Bo nagły wylot śmigłowcem z bazy, nie pozostawiałby cienia wątpliwości, gdzie zamierza się udać. Wtedy też przypomniało się jej, że Norm ma nadajnik w przenośnym baraku. Jednak wtedy dotarło do niej, że on wczoraj przechodził próbę i miała nadzieję, że będzie chciał o tym porozmawiać. Postanowiła więc przesłać mu zakodowaną hasłem wiadomość, żeby on spróbował ostrzec Jake'a. Nie wiedziała jednak, do jakich wydarzeń już doszło i jakie mogą być tego skutki.


	19. Chapter 19

Rozdział 19

Michelle oraz Jake byli na polanie w cieniu Drzewa Domowego, pochłonięci rozmową z Norm'em, jako grupa najbliższych sobie przyjaciół. Teraz łączyło ich o wiele więcej niż wcześniej, bo każdy z nich wybrał drogę Na'vi. Wszyscy dobrowolnie zamienili swoje ludzkie słabe ciała, na znacznie sprawniejsze Avatara. Od typowego mieszkańca Pandory odróżniała ich tylko ilość palców oraz obecność brwi nad oczami. To oczywiście szczegóły, ale przypominało im skąd naprawdę pochodzą i że zawsze jakaś część człowieka w nich pozostanie.

Siedząc w trójkę ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na pachnącej, gęstej zielonej trawie, cieszyli się swym towarzystwem. Jake i Michelle śmieli się z Norma, że jest najmłodszy z ich trójki, choć gdyby byli ludźmi, byliby w podobnym wieku. Oczywiście jemu to nie przeszkadzało, bo był w pełni sił i czuł się z tym wspaniale. Poznał też wspaniałą kobietę i do szczęścia już więcej nic nie potrzebował.

-Wiesz Norm, że ty prawdopodobnie będziesz kolejnym Olo'eyktanem Klanu Konia po Awkeyu. -Jake z uznaniem poklepał naukowca po ramieniu.

-No gratuluje Norm. Udało ci się! -powiedziała rozbawiona Michelle.

-Nigdy o tym nie myślałem w ten sposób. O mój Boże! W co ja się wpakowałem, przecież nie mam w tym żadnego doświadczenia! -stwierdził z przerażeniem Norm.

-Będzie dobrze, to nie takie trudne. Musisz tylko być stanowczy i wiedzieć co jest najlepsze dla twojego klanu. -nieco uspokoił go Jake.

-Widzisz, bierz z niego przykład. -dodała Michelle.

-Dzięki, każda pomoc mi się przyda. -Norm zwrócił się do ich obu.

Tymczasem Peyla za namową Neytiri udała się do wnętrza Kelutral, żeby się nieco bliżej poznać. Obie jak się okazało miały wspólną pasję do różnych ozdób noszonych na ciałach, toteż szybko znalazły wspólny język, mimo oczywistych różnic w ich wieku oraz statusu. Neytiri pokazywała jej swoje najciekawsze naszyjniki zakładane w zależności od nastroju lub okazji, tych szczególnych. Jeden z ciekawszych był wykonany z muszli, jako pamiątka z niedawnego pobytu z klanu Ikran znad Morza Wschodniego.

Tsahik Omatikaya zachęciła ją, żeby go przymierzyła, co też w końcu uczyniła. Peyla swój naszyjnik złożyła na bok, nie wstydząc się swej nagości, gdyż wśród Na'vi to nie był temat tabu. Swoje piersi przysłoniła muszlami, które przy najmniejszym ruchu wydawały z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk. Inne kobiety przyglądały się jej z zazdrością, gdyż o taką ozdobę było niezmiernie trudno. Neytiri widząc radość w jej oczach i jednocześnie smutek, że będzie musiała za chwilę o niego po prosić, postanowiła go jej ofiarować.

-Ale Tsahik, ja nie mogę tego przyjąć. -trzymała w ręku jej piękno kolię.

-Weź, to prezent od mnie. Nie chcesz chyba obrazić Tsahik. -Neytiri wzięła dłoń Peyli z naszyjnikiem i delikatnie popchnęła ją w jej kierunku.

-Uhm... Dziękuję za tak wspaniały dar. Teraz trochę mi głupio, że nie mam nic w zamian. -odparła Peyla.

-Na pewno jeszcze się spotkamy i wtedy będziesz mogła mi dać coś równie wspaniałego. -Neytiri uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło.

-Na pewno. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. -mówiąc to nie mogła się nacieszyć nowym nabytkiem.

W tym samym czasie na zewnątrz Nana wraz Kato i innymi dziećmi grali w ganianego między drzewami w obrębie Kelutral. Choć była to prosta zabawa, to przyzwyczajała ich do nieustannej ruchliwości. To wzmacniało ich kondycję fizyczną, która jest niezbędna do przetrwania w dziczy. Gdyby nastąpił nagły atak wrogiego klanu lub co gorsza ludzi, nie będą na straconej pozycji i zawsze część z nich przeżyje.

Ich zabawę przerwał łoskot kopyt Pa'li. Intuicyjnie schowali za pobliskie drzewa, żeby w razie czego nie zostać przez nie stratowane. Zza liści gęsto rosnących wokół wysokich roślin, wyłoniła się grupa myśliwych, która wcześnie rano wyruszyła na polowanie. Przebiegli koło nich kierując się prosto do Kelutral. Starszy myśliwy, który był na czele grupy natychmiast zaczął głośno wołać do osób w pobliżu, żeby szybko znaleźli Olo'eyktana. Kto nie był ranny sam zeskoczył z Pa'li, zaś pozostali potrzebowali pomocy. Najbardziej jednak potrzebna była ona Titee, który przybył jako ostatni. Docierając do reszty towarzyszy, padł twarzą na szyję wierzchowca, a następnie osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię, zostawiając smugę krwi na tułowi Pa'li.

Dzieci które były w lesie natychmiast pobiegły zobaczyć co się stało. Wśród nich był Kato, który biegł najszybciej, kierując się do swego ojca. Zaalarmowany krzykiem Jake, Norm oraz Michelle natychmiast podnieśli się na nogi i pobiegli zobaczyć co się stało. Byli po drugiej stronie wielkiego pnia Drzewa Domowego i nie byli gotowi na to co za chwilę ujrzą. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, zobaczyli leżącego na ziemi w plamie krwi Titee, który ledwo oddychał. Michelle natychmiast do niego podbiegła, nie widząc nic innego poza nim.

-Titee! Titee, słyszysz mnie! Odpowiedz! -krzyczała z przerażeniem, potrząsając jego ciało.

-Stracił dużo krwi, musimy go zanieść do środka i spróbować zatrzymać krwawienie. -powiedział Jake, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

-Eywa, nie zabieraj mi go! -głośno szlochała, nie zwracając uwagi na to co do niej mówił jej przyjaciel.

Dopiero po namowach Neytiri, która zjawiła się chwilę po tym jak usłyszała rozpaczliwe krzyki na zewnątrz, udało się zanieść Titee do wnętrza Kelutral. Tylko lżej ranni myśliwi, zostali opatrzeni na miejscu, bo w ich wypadku wystarczyło przemyć rany wodą i zabezpieczyć kawałkiem czystej tkaniny. Tymczasem stan ciężko rannego Titee, stale się pogarszał. Leżąc w wyizolowanym pomieszczeniu, jego ciało zaczęło dostawać gorączki, zaś on sam zaczął majaczyć. Miał uszkodzoną jedną z tętnic oraz parę innych narządów. To był w ogóle cud, że miał jeszcze siłę tu dotrzeć konno.

Ranny zostały przemyte i wyczyszczone oraz opatrzone, ale krwawienie wciąż nie ustępowało. Widać było jak krew przesączała się przez świeżo założony opatrunek. Michelle, która siedziała obok niego z synem z głową na jej kolanach, trzymając Titee za dłoń, cicho modliła się o jego wyzdrowienie. Wiedziała, że obrażenia były poważne, lecz miała nadzieję, że wszystko znowu dobrze się skończy. Że znowu będzie z nim się wygłupiać i śmiać. Jak co noc namiętnie kochać, aż do utraty tchu. Ale teraz, widząc go leżącego nieprzytomnego i patrząc na jego ciało z którego uchodziła cała jego siła, chciało jej się płakać.

Klęcząc przy nim, chciała jeszcze raz z nim porozmawiać, lecz on był nieprzytomny. Ale wtedy coś jej się przypomniało. Nadal mogła się z nim połączyć przez Tsaheylu, które leżało u boku jego kolana. Nie myśląc wiele, Michelle chwyciła swój warkocz i połączyła z Titee. Pierwsze co poczuła to ból, który wydawał jej tak realny, jakby sama była ranna. Zamknęła oczy próbując się skupić i wtedy też powitał ją znajomy głos.

-Witaj piękna. To nic, że wkrótce odejdę z tego świata do innego jeszcze lepszego. Opiekuj się naszym synem. -powiedział echem Titee.

-Nie! Nie zostawiaj mnie samo, nie poradzę sobie bez Ciebie! -odparła w myślach.

-Masz wielu przyjaciół, którzy nie odmówią Tobie pomocy. Ja już słyszę coraz wyraźniej głos Eywy, który mnie do siebie wzywa. -rzekł ze smutkiem jej partner.

-Nie, to tak nie może się skończyć! Titee! -jej głos był pełen goryczy.

-Żyj pełnią życia i nie smuć się. Zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać przez Drzewo... Dusz... -jego głos był coraz słabszy, a po chwili jego serce przestało bić.

-Nie! Nieee! -głośno zawyła w agonii.

Jej głos pełen bólu obił się wszystkim, którzy byli na zewnątrz. Później doszedł do tego płacz, który na początku był wyraźny, a później zaczął słabnąć. Neytiri, która stała ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy obok Jake'a, postanowiła wejść i zobaczyć co się stało. Norm i Peyla również byli w smutku, wiedząc jak mocnym przeżyciem jest strata partnera. Neytiri zawahała się czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, żeby w tym momencie przeszkadzać. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, jej koleżanka może na zawsze stracić swój umysł, co rzadko ale zdarzało się wśród Na'vi.

Widziała Ją oraz Kato skulonych obok ciała martwego Titee. Wchodząc, Neytiri nie ukrywała swej obecności. Uklękła obok nich, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Michelle, która zdawała się tego nie czuć. Popatrzyła na jej smutną i pogrążonych w rozpaczy twarz oraz na nieżywego Titee.

-Jego duch zawsze będzie z nami, a pamięć o nim nigdy nie zaginie. -odezwała się cicho, chcąc choć trochę ją pocieszyć.

-To nie sprawiedliwe. Czemu... czemu to stało? Czemu on odszedł? -zapytała, kiedy podniosła wzrok na Neytiri, a po chwili jej oczy napełniły się łzami.

-Już dobrze. Cii... -wzięła ją w objęcia i ją przytuliła, głaszcząc po włosach.

-To nie sprawiedliwe... -mówiła przez oczy zalane łzami cierpienia.

Wieczorem odbyły się uroczystości związane pochówkiem zmarłego. Cały klan był pogrążony w żałobie, a jednocześnie w ich sercach rosła nienawiść. Wszyscy już wiedzieli co się stało i kto był temu winny. Kiedy jego ciało zostało umyte i ubrane w strój wojownika, spoczęło pod korzeniami jednego z drzew niedaleko Kelutral. Michelle trzymając w dłoni nasiono Atokiryny, uklękła i umieściła je na ciele swego zmarłego partnera. To był dla niej dość przygnębiający widok, widząc go tam nieruchomego, bez ducha który bezpowrotnie odszedł. Już nigdy nie poczuje czułego dotyku jego dłoni na swym ciele, ani też smaku jego ust. Jego śmierć spowodowała, że teraz czuje przerażająco pustkę. Nikt, ani nic jej nie wypełni i to ją najbardziej bolało, czując mocny ucisk na swym sercu.

Kiedy się odsunęła, korzenie drzewa pod którym spoczywał Titee, powoli się zamknęły. Jej syn który stał obok niej w milczeniu, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje na prawdę. Nigdy już nie zobaczy swego ojca, ani też nigdy nie uda się z nim na wspólne polowanie. Więź jaką z nim czuł, została teraz gwałtownie przerwana. Chwycił dłoń swej matki i mocno uścisnął, jakby bał się, że i ją straci. Wbrew sobie zaczął płakać, co nie było godne przyszłego wojownika, ale w tak młodym wieku nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Był to z pewnością smutny czas i moment zadumy nad tym jak ulotne jest życie.

Michelle jeszcze na długo po tym jak Klan powrócił do Drzewa Domowego, stała w miejscu gdzie został pochowany jej życiowy partner. Przed nią stał jej syn, trzymając go za ramiona, jako owoc ich wspólnej miłości. Za nimi w milczeniu stali Jake z Neytiri oraz Norm z Peylą. Mo'at również była obecna przy pochówku, ale wróciła z Klanem, bo wiedziała że jeśli ktoś może pomóc Michelle, to tylko jej najbliżsi przyjaciele. Nikogo nie cieszyła bioluminescencja, która teraz budziła się wraz z nastaniem nocy.

Jake zbliżył się do Michelle i kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, cicho do niej przemówił.

-Chodź. Coś zjesz i prześpisz się. Kato jak sądzę też jest zmęczony.

-Jake, chcę zemsty. Chcę zabić wszystkich ludzi, którzy się przyczynili do jego śmierci. -powiedziała, kiedy spojrzała na niego z surowym wyrazem twarzy.

-Tak będzie. -powiedział bez wahania.

-Dziękuję. -mówiąc to, wzięła syna za rękę i ze spuszczoną głową udała się z nim do Kelutral.

Gdy Michelle znikła za drzewami, Norm natychmiast podszedł do Jake'a, żeby się spytać czy to prawda.

-Ty żartujesz?

-Norm, czy ja teraz wyglądam na kogoś kto żartuje. Do cholery, przecież oni strzelali do moich ludzi, a jednego z nich właśnie zabili! -ze złością w głosie wskazał drzewo, gdzie spoczywało ciało Titee. -To wszystko tylko po to, żeby wydobyć pieprzony kamień!

-Wow, Jake! Nie zwalaj winy na mnie. -nieco się odsunął od przyjaciela, który wybuch złością.

-Przepraszam Norm. Po prostu zaczynam tracić panowanie nad sobą w takich sytuacjach. -odparł wódz.

Wtedy do Jake'a podeszła Neytiri i objęła go delikatnie ręką w pasie, żeby go trochę uspokoić.

-Każdy z nas jest przepełniony bólem. Zemsta choć trochę go ukoi, ale to i tak nie wróci mu życia. Jest teraz z Eywo. -spojrzała na unoszącą się parę nasion wokół pobliskiego drzewa.

-Więc co zamierzasz Jake? -zapytał wprost Norm.

-Spychacze są dwa dni drogi do dawnego Kelutral Omatikaya. Są też pod dobrą ochroną, ale znam ich słabe punkty i to daje mi przewagę. Zabije wszystkich których tam spotkam, a później zobaczymy. -wzruszył ramionami.

-A jak przybędzie więcej ludzi z Ziemi? -zapytał zaniepokojony Norm.

-Norm, oni zawsze będą tu przybywać, bez względu na wszystko. Dużą zaletą jest to, że wiemy gdzie teraz się znajdują. Gdybym nie pozwolił im powrócić do starej bazy, zbudowali by inną gdzieś dalej bez naszej wiedzy, a wtedy mogliby nas napaść całkowicie z zaskoczenia. -wyjaśnił najprościej jak umiał.

-Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł. -przyznał szczerze były naukowiec.

-Wojsko nauczyło mnie strategicznego myślenia. -popatrzył na moment w niebo skąd przybył.

-Wiesz Jake, że gdyby nie ty, to ten świat pewnie przestał by istnieć. -Norm dał mu do zrozumienia, jak jest ważny.

-A to jeden z powodów dla którego warto żyć na tym świecie. -pocałował Neytiri w policzek, co wywołało u niej krótki uśmiech.

Zarówno Norm jak i Peyla, którzy to obserwowali uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Później cała czwórka wróciła do Kelutral, żeby coś zjeść. W środku nikt nie śpiewał, ani też się nie cieszył. Panowała przytłaczająca atmosfera żalu i chęci zemsty na wszystkich ludziach jakich się spotkało. Śmierć spowodowana przez przyrodę Pandory lub Na'vi była czymś innym niż śmierć z rąk obcych, którzy od kiedy się pojawili ciągle wokół nich dochodziło do podobnych zdarzeń. Owszem wśród ludzi byli tacy, którzy temu się sprzeciwiali, ale ci byli w mniejszości. Ponowne odbudowanie zaufania Na'vi może okazać się trudniejsze lub wręcz nie możliwe. Tylko ci co przeszli przez oko Eywy czyli Jake, Michelle, Norm oraz Grace mogli liczyć na ufność pierwotnych mieszkańców Pandory. Wielka Matka nigdy by nie pozwoliła żyć osobom, które nie byłby tego godne.

Kato siedział z Michelle dalej od ogniska i tak jak ona jadł, choć tak jak jej brakowało mu apetytu. Kiedy dokończył swoją porcję, dosiadła się do niego Nana. Popatrzył na nią przez moment z smutnym wyrazem twarzy i odwrócił wzrok na ziemię. Poczuł jej małą dłoń na ramieniu, a po chwili usłyszał z jej ust propozycje.

-Chcesz ze mną poganiać Jaszczurki?

-Ja... ja nie mam ochoty. -odpowiedział smętnie.

-Idź synu. -powiedziała Michelle, chcąc żeby choć trochę zapomniał o tragedii.

-Dobrze mamo. -odparł beznamiętnie, gdy wstał i wyszedł z Naną na polanę.

Tymczasem Michelle po zjedzeniu tego co miała, wstała i udała się na szczyt Drzewa Domowego. Dotarła do jego najwyższego punktu i wyszła na gałąź, gdzie zwykle przesiadywała z Titee. Usiadła na brzegu konaru i zaczęła ponownie płakać. Nie cieszył ją widok krystalicznie czystego nieba, ani migoczących gwiazd. Łzy które spływały jej po policzkach, natychmiast wysychały przez delikatny rześki wiatr jaki poruszał liśćmi w koronie wysokiego drzewa. Patrząc na Polifema, który miała przed sobą, rozmyślała o tym co dziś straciła.

Później zmęczona, udała się do swego hamaka, żeby spróbować zasnąć. Leżąc na plecach i patrząc się w górę Kelutral, miała nadzieję że to co dziś się wydarzyło to tylko koszmarny sen. Że jak się obudzi znowu poczuje ciepło jego ciała oraz znowu usłyszy jego głos. Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją kroki, a tym kimś był Kato. Zeskoczył z gałęzi do jej hamaka i obok niej się położył. Ona zaś objęła go mocno i przytuliła, jako jedyna cząstka Titee jaka pozostała.

-Sa'nu. Nie chcę cię stracić. -powiedział szeptem Kato.

-Nie stracisz, obiecuje. -odparła bez zastanowienia, choć sama nie była tego pewna.

Michelle pocałowała go w czoło i pogłaskała po głowie, wygładzając przy tym kilka sterczących włosów. Widząc jego ziewnięcie, sama to zrobiła, a następnie zamknęła oczy. Tymczasem na dole nadal przy ognisku siedzieli Jake z Neytiri oraz Norm z Peylą. Towarzyszyła im też reszta Klanu, która stopniowo udawała się na spoczynek. Nadal nie mogli uwierzyć w to co się dziś stało. Norm zamierzał pomóc Jake'owi sprowadzając tu wojowników z Klanu Konia, ale wódz Omatikaya odmówił.

-Nie Norm, to wyłącznie nasza sprawa. Ty lepiej zajmij się Peylą. Chroń ją choćby nie wiem co, bo masz wspaniałą kobietę. -spojrzał poważnie na Norma.

-Nie musisz mi tego przypominać. -gdy Norm chwycił jej dłoń, ich ogony wspólnie się ze sobą skręciły.

Jake i Neytiri spojrzeli na siebie z uśmieszkiem, bo ich miłość było widać, aż za dobrze. Sami też się nadal bardzo kochali, a ich uczucie do tej pory ani trochę nie osłabło.

-Norm, możecie spać w hamakach lub jeśli wolicie w jednej z wolnych wnęk Drzewa Domowego. -wskazał na pomieszczenia. -Są tam skóry, które możecie rozłożyć na ziemi i się przykryć. Ja i Neytiri chcemy iść porozmawiać. -powiedział Jake, wstając razem ze swą partnerką.

-Dzięki, na pewno skorzystamy z którejś z opcji. -Norm machnął mu ręką na pożegnanie.

Gdy Norm z Peylą dyskutowali o sobie i ich związku przy ognisku, Jake i Neytiri robi to samo, spacerując po lesie otaczającym ich Drzewo Domowe. Panowała tu praktycznie absolutna cisza, a dodatkowo nikt po za nielicznymi wyjątkami tu nie przebywał, toteż mieli możliwość porozmawiać szczerze w cztery oczy. Idąc, piękno lasu skutecznie utrudniało skupienie się Jake'owi na tym co miał przekazać Neytiri. Wciąż niesamowity blask jej urody też nie poprawiał sytuacji.

-Jake, jak domyślam się to była tylko wymówka, żeby mnie tu przyprowadzić. -stając przed nim, położyła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

-O Eywa. Nie, to nie to. Chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na poważnie. To ważne. -chwycił ją delikatnie za nadgarstki, odciągając jej dłonie od siebie.

-Dobrze mów. Będę Cię słuchać. -westchnęła, trochę rozczarowana jego postawą.

-Wiesz co jutro zamierzamy zrobić. Nie chcę zapeszać, ale to może pociągnąć za sobą dalsze skutki. Nie chciałem wspominać o tym wspominać naszym ludziom, żeby mogli spokojniej zasnąć. Neytiri, możemy liczyć że Ludzie Nieba będą chcieli się również zemścić, tak jak było to parę lat temu. -mówiąc to, patrzył na nią z całkowicie poważną miną.

-Zatem będziemy walczyć, aż ich pokonamy ponownie. Tym razem nie okażemy im żadnej litości! -nagle wezbrała w niej złość, przypominając sobie ile wtedy straciła.

-Widzę, że nadal nie straciłaś ducha walki. -jej wyraz twarzy mówił wszystko.

-Tego co dziś i kiedyś się stało, nigdy nie wybaczę. Straciłam Kelutral, siostrę, ojca i wiele osób które znałam. A dzisiaj także i przyjaciela, który wychował się ze mną od dzieciństwa. To rana, która nigdy się nie zagoi. Jedyne co do tej pory robiłam, to starałam się robić co najlepsze dla naszego Klanu, żeby o tym nie myśleć. -uszy jej opadły, zaczynając płakać.

-Już dobrze, cii... -objął ją i przytulił, dając jej czas na upust emocji.

-Nie chcę nikogo więcej stracić, a tym bardziej Ciebie Jake. -zaczęła szlochać w jego ramionach.

-Będę ostrożny, obiecuję. -mówiąc to, objął jej twarz w swe dłonie i uniósł, także ich wzrok się spotkał.

Widząc w jakim jest nastroju, zbliżył jej twarz do swojej i pocałował w usta. Wymieniali się nim tak długo, aż zapomnieli o całej swej wcześniejszej rozmowie. Robili to tak, jakby to był ich ostatni pocałunek w życiu, pełnym pasji i uczucia. Oboje nawet bez Tsaheylu czuli w nim oddanie i jednocześnie troskę o swego partnera. A kiedy ich usta się rozstały, te uczucie nadal nie znikło, gdyż żyło głęboko w ich umyśle. Ten wieczór postanowili spędzić ze sobą na wspólnych szczerych rozmowach, zwiedzając przy tym okoliczny las, ciesząc się jego niezwykłym bioluminescencyjnym pięknem.

O tej samej porze w bazie Hell Gate. Późnym wieczorem do biura Selfridga dostarczono raport z dzisiejszego zajścia z udziałem Na'vi, które wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Opierając dłoń na czole, zastanawiał się czy to się kiedykolwiek skończy. Było łącznie trzech zabitych ludzi, z czego jeden zmarł w drodze powrotnej do bazy. Reszta miała tak głębokie rany, że spędzą w szpitalu parę tygodni. Już myślał, żeby iść na spoczynek, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwało go nagłe pukanie do drzwi gabinetu.

-Wejść! -odpowiedział wyraźnie rozdrażniony.

-Panie Selfridge, coś się stało na Ziemi! -powiedziała wyraźnie wystraszona sekretarka.

-A co się mogło stać do cholery? -zapytał, kiedy wstał od biurka i udał się w kierunku drzwi.

-Musi pan to zobaczyć! -jego asystentka szybko udała się z nim do pokoju kontrolnego.

Na wielkim ekranie był widok Ziemi z promu kosmicznego. Jednak nie to przykuło uwagę wszystkich, a to co działo się z wielkimi miastami Stanów Zjednoczonych skąpanych w całkowitej ciemności. Blask świateł który zwykle im towarzyszył, widoczny bez problemu z kosmosu, nagle ustał. Administrator na początku nie był tym zdziwiony, gdyż braki prądu zdarzały się dość często, a związane to było z przeludnieniem. Jednak teraz coś nie pasowało do tego schematu.

-I o co chodzi? -powiedział stojąc ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, między innymi osobami.

-Przewińcie do tyłu. -powiedziała jedna ze zgromadzonych osób w sali.

W tym momencie weszła do środka Grace, zaskoczona dziwnym zachowaniem ludzi na korytarzach. Już wcześniej dowiedziała się o incydencie z Na'vi i chciała właśnie z nim o tym porozmawiać, gdy nagle stanęła jak wryta, będąc w ogromnym szoku na to co widzi. Tak jak wszyscy, patrzyła na monitor, na którego tle kolejne miasta, także te w którym się urodziła i wychowała, znikło zmiecione siło ogromnego wybuchu. Widać było jak od centrum w kierunku przedmieść przesuwała się ściana ognia, po której przejściu nie było niczego.

-To wojna? -zapytał zdezorientowany Selfridge.

-Na to wygląda. Od momentu wybuchu, kontakt z Ziemią się urwał. -powiedział jeden z techników.

-Ktoś przeżył? -zapytał ponownie administrator.

-Na Ziemi, wątpię. Na jej orbicie są jeszcze dwa ISV, które szykują się do wylotu na Pandorę. Jeden jest w drodze powrotnej na Ziemię. -wyjaśnił pobieżnie technik.

-Dobra, co tam się stało do cholery. Ktoś może mi to wyjaśnić? -Selfridge popatrzył na wszystkich zgromadzonych w pokoju.

-Yyy... ja mogę. -nieśmiało podniosła dłoń jedna z kobiet odpowiedzialna za łączność. -Dostaliśmy tylko strzępy informacji wraz z tym przekazem video i sądzę, że przyczyną była wojna o dostęp do żywności oraz świeżej wody. Podczas naszej podróży podobno na Ziemi nastała katastrofalna susza w wielu regionach świata i w tym momencie wydobycie Unobtainium zeszło na dalszy plan. -wszyscy patrzyli na nią z niedowierzaniem.

-Znaczy się, możemy zapomnieć o powrocie na Ziemię? -zapytał jeden z byłych wojskowych.

-Z tego widzieliśmy to tak.-potwierdziła dystrybutorka.

-To po prostu wspaniale! -wykrzyczał Parker.

-To było do przywidzenia Selfridge. Ludzka arogancja i wieczna pogoń za zyskiem, w końcu zebrała swoje żniwo. -powiedziała Grace, wciąż z niedowierzaniem patrząc na ekran.

-Milcz do cholery! -odparł w złości administrator. -Idź i zajmij się lepiej swoim sprawami! -dodał równie wściekły.

-Idę. Teraz już chyba wiesz jak czuli się Na'vi, kiedy stracili dom. -słowa skierowała do Selfridga, ale spojrzała też na wszystkich obecnych, później zaś wyszła.

-Dom... też mi coś. -powiedział pod nosem.

-Panie Selfridge, co teraz? -zapytała jedna z obecnych kobiet.

Parker tak na prawdę nie wiedział co robić w takiej sytuacji. Wydawała mu się tak nie realna, bo nie może sobie wyobrazić, żeby warunki na Ziemi przybrały aż tak dramatyczny obrót. Zaczynać wojnę atomową o dostęp do jedzenia, raczej mało prawdopodobne. Jednak to co zobaczył, mogło być prawdą, ale bez mocnych dowodów, wciąż nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości.

-Wróćcie do swoich zajęć. Kiedy dotrą do nas kolejne ISV, zobaczymy co powiedzą ich dowódcy. -każdy patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. -Cholera, powiedziałem do roboty!

Selfridge przez moment popatrzył zarówno na swych podwładnych, jak i na ekran, na którym w kółko odtwarzano ten sam materiał video. Następnie wyszedł na korytarz i szybkim krokiem poszedł do swego biura. Gdy był już w środku, oparł się o zamknięte drzwi i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Później opuścił ręce i podchodząc do swego biurka, z całej siły cisnął podstawką z kawałkiem lewitującego minerału o podłogę.

-Fuck!


End file.
